


Colours

by sorion



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 91,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorion/pseuds/sorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi verhält sich merkwürdig. Ist das wirklich eine neue Entwicklung, oder liegt die Ursache weiter in der Vergangenheit?<br/>> Diese Geschichte ist über 10 Jahre alt. Ich habe sie weder verändert noch anderweitig editiert; ich habe sie hier hochgeladen, damit man sie weiterhin vollständig finden kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirschrot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188964) by [LunaMaryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaryl/pseuds/LunaMaryl)



> Diese Geschichte ist über 10 Jahre alt. Ich habe sie weder verändert noch anderweitig editiert; ich habe sie hier hochgeladen, damit man sie weiterhin vollständig finden kann.

Youji beobachtete Omi, der in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken an einem Blumengesteck arbeitete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass eine Bombe hätte einschlagen können, und er hätte es nicht bemerkt.

Der Kranz, an dem er arbeitete, nahm mehr und mehr Form an. Er schien nicht wirklich mit vollem Bewusstsein daran flechten zu müssen, um es fertig zu bekommen. Noch eine Blume wurde hineingeflochten... noch eine... ein herausragender Stil abgeschnitten... eine Blume... 

Ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Omis Lippen. Er seufzte leise.

Youji versuchte, ihn schliesslich anzusprechen... Er reagierte nicht.

Etwas begann jetzt Omis Gedanken zu stören. Da war doch... etwas... Er blinzelte zweimal und sah auf. 

„---MI ! ! !“

Omi erkannte die Bruchstücke als sein Name. „Was ist?“

„Sag mal, weilst du überhaupt noch unter uns?“, fragte Youji, der sich vor ihrem jüngsten Teammitglied aufgebaut und die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt hatte.

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht, was du willst. Ich wollte nur noch das Gesteck fertig machen.“

Youji seufzte melodramatisch und wedelte mit einem Zettel vor Omis Augen herum. „Lieferauftrag. Du bist dran“, meinte er knapp und legte die Notiz auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Ich mach das hier fertig.“

Omi griff gleichgültig nach dem Papier, stand auf, nahm die Schachtel, die er liefern sollte und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Youji blickte ihm wie vom Laster überfahren hinterher.

Ken hatte aufgehört zu wischen und machte es ihm gleich.

Sogar Aya sah kurz von seiner Aufgabe auf, machte aber gleich weiter.

Youji schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem los?“ Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellte. Er drehte sich zu Ken um. „Kenken, wie lange benimmt er sich jetzt schon so?“

Die Antwort kam prompt: „Seit November, zwei Wochen nachdem er angefangen hat, mit einem gefälschten Ausweis in Clubs zu gehen.“

November... dreieinhalb Monate. Im Moment standen sie kurz vor Valentinstag, weswegen heute auch alle vier Jungs im Laden waren.

Youji rief sich den besagten letzten November in Erinnerung. Ja, da musste etwas passiert sein. Omi ging immer häufiger weg, kam auch oft über Nacht gar nicht nach Hause. Was ihnen eine Zeit lang dazu noch Sorgen bereitet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Omi oft einfach auf einen entfernten nur ihm bekannten Punkt starrte und in solchen Momenten kaum noch ansprechbar war - so wie gerade eben. Youji hatte erst noch befürchtet, der junge Mann hätte Probleme mit Drogen. Auf diese Äusserung hin hatte Omi nur leicht gelacht und sich bereit erklärt, sein Blut untersuchen zu lassen, damit sich seine Freunde nicht weiter Sorgen machen müssten. In seinem Blut wurde nichts gefunden... Zumindest diese Sorge war also unbegründet. 

Der junge Auftragskiller änderte aber auch sein Erscheinungsbild. Er schien mit Youji zu wetteifern, wer von ihnen mehr Haut zeigen konnte, ohne sich zu erkälten... Seine fröhliche Art hatte sich auch verändert. Zwar war er immer noch meistens gut gelaunt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber die Art seine Teamkollegen zu necken und das oftmals mit nicht ganz jugendfreiem Inhalt, deutete ebenfalls auf eine Ähnlichkeit zu Youji hin.

Aber das alles waren Dinge, die die drei übrigen Weiss-Mitglieder längst erörtert hatten, und trotzdem nicht schlauer daraus wurden. 

„Hmpf“, machte Youji. „Die Jugend... Ich frage mich, wo er das her hat.“

Aya hob eine elegante Augenbraue. „Ja, Kudou, wo wird er das wohl her haben.“

„Halt die Klappe, Aya!“ Youji grinste. Er kam nicht umhin, vom Verhalten des Jungen beeindruckt zu sein. Dann warf er theatralisch den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen, ehe er übertrieben schluchzte: „Hach! Unser Omittchi wird erwachsen! Ich bin ja so stolz!“

Aya warf Youji einen tödlichen Blick zu, und Ken lachte.

Dann galt es für Youji wieder sein Playboylächeln aufzusetzen, für Ken ein freundliches ‚irasshaimase!’ zu rufen und für Aya seinen Killerblick abzuschalten, als Kundschaft in Form einer Horde junger, weiblicher Teenager den Laden betrat.

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte das Telefon. Youji hob ab. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun? - Hey, Sexy, was gibt’s? Ist etwas mit der Lieferung? - Aha...“ Er sah auf die Uhr. „Nein, ich denke, das geht klar. Moment...“ Er deckte die Muschel mit seiner Hand ab. „He, Aya. Omi will ein paar Freunden mit einem Computer helfen. Er kommt erst morgen wieder.“ 

Aya nickte nur als Antwort. Omi hätte ohnehin gleich Feierabend gehabt.

Youji nahm die Hand wieder vom Hörer. „Geht klar, Kleiner. - Behalt den Pager in Reichweite. - Jaja... Bis morgen.“ Er legte auf.

Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen murmelte Aya: „Er bleibt also über Nacht bei Freunden...“

Ken war auch aufgefallen, dass Omi in letzter Zeit oft diese Erklärung benutzte, um nicht nach Hause zu kommen. Aber was für Freunde waren das? Bisher hatten sie hier nie einen von ihnen gesehen.

Youji grinste nur breit. „Oder... der Kleine hat eine Freundin...“ Er lachte vor sich hin. „Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit.“

Ken wurde rot. „Youji!“

„Was denn?“, verteidigte sich Youji. „Er wird in zwei Wochen achtzehn!“

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle! Er hätte es uns doch gesagt!“

„Du meinst, er hätte es dir gesagt...“

„Ich hör ihm ja auch zu, wenn er ein Problem hat, im Gegensatz zu dir!“

„Ich hör ihm auch zu! Glaubst du, er hat noch nie mit mir geredet?!“

Die beiden zeterten noch ein bisschen weiter und Aya hörte zu. Zwischendurch schlich sich ein sanftes, unauffälliges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich geradezu wohl in dieser kleinen, ungewöhnlichen Familie...

Ken schimpfte immer noch: „Er hat doch gar keinen Grund, eine Freundin zu verheimlichen!“

„Vielleicht hat er ja noch eine zweite Schwester gefunden, an die er sich ranschmeissen konnte...“

„Youji! Das ist nicht witzig!“

Youji wehrte gleich ab. „Weiss ich doch. Es war ja nicht ernst gemeint. Ausserdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn er jemanden hätte.“

„Ich doch auch“, stimmte Ken kleinlaut zu.

Youji grinste wieder und stupste Ken in die Rippen. „Vielleicht hat er aber auch gar keine Freund-IN... ne?“

Wie auf Kommando wurde Ken wieder rot. „Youji!“

Youji lachte nur und machte sich zurück an die Arbeit. Es gab keinen Grund Ken noch weiter zu ärgern... Später war dazu noch genug Zeit. Im Moment beschäftigte ihn eher der Gedanke, ob er nicht vielleicht ein bisschen recherchieren sollte... Als ehemaliger Privatdetektiv sollte er schliesslich keine Probleme haben, herauszufinden, wo Klein-Omittchi sich so herum trieb.

 

Am nächsten Morgen gegen zehn schaute Ken ständig auf die Uhr. „Ob Omi bald wieder kommt? Hätte er sich nicht mal melden sollen?“

Youji zuckte die Schultern. „Er muss heute nicht im Laden sein und hat erst spät Schule. Er ist also am Abend wieder hier.“

„Eben... Er meldet sich doch sonst immer. Ist sicherer so.“

„Piepe ihn an“, gab Aya dazu. „Ich muss wissen, ob er nach der Schule noch Nachhilfe gibt.“

Ken nickte. Gut, dann wüssten sie wenigstens, ob alles in Ordnung war... Hm, verhielt er sich paranoid? Nein, es ist ja nicht paranoid zu denken, dass einen jemand umbringen will, wenn es tatsächlich so ist, nicht wahr...?

Er schickte die Nachricht auf Omis Pager.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis das Telefon klingelte.

Ken hob ab. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag.“

„Ken-kun. Was ist denn passiert?“

„Omi, alles klar bei dir?“ Ken runzelte die Stirn. 

„Klar, ich hab nur...“ Er gähnte. „Wir waren nur fast die ganze Nacht wach und ich hab noch geschlafen.“

„Oh, sorry. Wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Ken hob eine Augenbraue, als er noch eine weitere Person bei Omi etwas nuscheln hörte.

Omi kicherte. „Kein Problem, Ken-kun. Was war denn jetzt?“

„Ähm... Aya wollte wissen, ob du heute Nachhilfe gibst.“

„Nein, heute nicht. Braucht ihr mich im La... den?“ Omi seufzte laut und ausgedehnt und seine Stimme schwankte etwas.

„Omi?“

„Alles klar“, hastete der junge Mann. Im Hintergrund war diesmal eine Art „umfg“ zu hören.

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, wäre ganz gut. Du weisst ja, nächste Woche ist Valentinstag.“

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen“, meinte Omi sarkastisch. Valentinstag... Das Armageddon für Blumenverkäufer.

Ken lachte. „Okay, dann sehen wir uns am Nachmittag. Bye.“ Er schaltete das Telefon aus.

„Er war nicht allein“, stellte Youji fest.

Ken starrte auf den Hörer. „Nein, er sagte doch, er sei bei Freunden.“ Aber die Geräusche im Hintergrund... 

Youji grinste. „Wie viele Freunde hast du denn gehört?“

Ken führte seine Gedanken fort. Er hatte nur eine Person gehört. Aber das bedeutete doch nichts, oder? Er ging nicht weiter auf Youjis Kommentar ein und räumte weiter Topfpflanzen ein.

 

 

***

Der 15. Februar. Endlich! Die ganze Sintflut von Aufträgen vorbei! ... Und ein Riesenchaos im Laden.

Die vier waren beinahe fertig mit aufräumen, und es war schon Mittag vorbei. Danach würden sie das Geschäft für heute schliessen, um sich noch ausruhen zu können. Sie waren einstimmig der Ansicht, dass sie sich den halben freien Tag verdient hatten, nach so einem ’Feiertag’. Ausserdem hatten sie in der kommenden Nacht noch eine Mission anliegen.

Omi kam aus dem Gewächshaus, in dem er ein paar Pflanzen verstaut hatte.

„Aya...“

Der rothaarige Mann sah vom Flur auf, den er gerade wischte.

Omi druckste einen Moment lang. „Kann ich ein bisschen früher gehen? Ich wollte noch jemanden treffen.... Und wir sind ja schon fast fertig...“

Aya nickte. „Meinetwegen. Sei aber zur Zeit heute Abend zurück, und versuch, dich wenigstens ein bisschen auszuruhen.“

Youji blinzelte über der Giesskanne zu Omi. „Mit wem triffst du dich denn? Mit derjenigen, die dir gestern das Geschenk geschickt hat?“

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Zum allerletzten Mal, Youji, ich habe keine Freundin!“

Youji lachte vor sich hin.

Omi schaute noch mal zu Aya mit einem Blick drauf, der deutlich sagte ’kann ich jetzt gehen?’.

Dies entlockte dem kühlen Anführer tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln. „Geh schon.“

Enthusiastisch riss sich Omi die Arbeitsschürze vom Körper und rannte durch den Hintereingang nach draussen.

Youji folgte ihm mit den Augen und räusperte sich. „Ich... äh... muss noch schnell was besorgen. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Ken protestierte. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht auch noch abhauen!“

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich gleich wieder da bin!“

Aya grinste. „Du kannst uns ja nachher sagen, wo er hingegangen ist.“

Youji guckte beleidigt aus der Wäsche. Früher hatte man ihn noch nicht so leicht durchschaut! Er schnappte sich die Schlüssel und verschwand ebenfalls hinten hinaus. Die Türe knallte zu.

Ken lachte laut. „Das war unbezahlbar!“

“Er hat Glück, wenn Omi ihn nicht schon nach zwei Minuten entdeckt.“

Youji für seinen Teil blieb noch hinter der Türe stehen und hörte die letzten Sätze der beiden. ’Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wen entdeckt.’, dachte er. Er schätzte seine Chancen als ziemlich gut ein. Immerhin war Omi ja auch in letzter Zeit mehr als abgelenkt...

Der jüngere Killer ging zu Fuss, Youji hatte also keine Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Wie er erwartet hatte, bemerkte Omi ihn nicht, schien bereits wieder zu träumen.

Youji grinste. ’Also, wenn der keine Freundin hat...’ 

Er folgte ihm etwa zwanzig Minuten lang, dann bog Omi in eine belebte Strasse ein.

Youji behielt ihn mühelos im Auge, bis...

Youji hatte plötzlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete... Er ging Omi noch ein paar Schritte nach, aber das Gefühl blieb. Es musste jemand hinter ihm sein! 

Dann konnte er nicht mehr anders, als sich umzudrehen... Da war niemand. Zumindest niemand, den er sehen konnte. Mist! Er war sich so sicher gewesen! Abwarten... Vielleicht machte sein Verfolger noch einen Fehler. 

Er wandte sich wieder an Omi... und der war verschwunden.

Youji drehte sich nach allen Seiten, in die Omi hätte gehen können. Weg. Er rannte ein Stück in Omis Richtung und äugte in alle Seitenstrassen... Nichts.

wütend blieb Youji stehen. „Scheisse!“, fluchte er vor sich hin. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck, er hatte Omi verloren. Dabei hätte er so gerne seine Freundin gesehen!

Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. ’Warum hab ich mich bloss umgedreht?’ 

 

Omi spazierte gut gelaunt zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Er nahm eine Abkürzung, um schneller dort zu sein. Eine kleine Seitenstrasse, noch eine... geradeaus... Er lächelte. Nur noch um die Ecke zu dem Café...

Eine starke Hand hielt ihn am Arm fest und er zuckte zusammen.

„Jemand ist dir nach gegangen, Kätzchen.“

 

Youji kehrte mit einer Alibi-Packung Zigaretten in den Blumenladen zurück, als Ken gerade schliessen wollte. Er duckte sich noch schnell unter dem Rollo durch. „Sorry, hat länger gedauert.“

Ken grinste breit. „Also, hast du jetzt diese ominöse Freundin gesehen?“

Youji hob die Zigaretten hoch und wollte mit seiner bereitgelegten Ausrede anfangen, er habe sich nur Zigaretten besorgt.

Ken lachte laut. „Du hast ihn verloren, stimmt’s?“

Youji stampfte frustriert an dem anderen Mann vorbei. Er hatte ja Recht... Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Verdammt! Er war früher Privatdetektiv gewesen, ein verflucht guter noch dazu! Er war ein ausgebildeter Scheiss-Profikiller und konnte keinen liebeskranken Teenager verfolgen! „Halt einfach die Klappe, Hidaka!“, murmelte er vor sich hin und machte sich auf den Weg in die Wohnung. Er brauchte jetzt etwas zu essen und ein Bier! Unterwegs nach oben hörte man ihn noch fluchen... „Verdammter Mist, verdammter! So eine Scheisse! Ich könnte...“

Erster Halt: Küche. Zweiter Halt: Kühlschrank. Er bastelte sich ein riesiges Sandwich und schnappte sich eine Dose Bier. Damit machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und pflanzte sich vor den Fernseher.

Lange zappte er durch die Kanäle und blieb vor Langeweile schliesslich bei einem Musiksender hängen. Immer noch schlecht gelaunt kaute er auf dem dicht belegten Brot herum.

Aya betrat den Raum und schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Kudou...“

Youji drehte seinen Kopf nicht. ’Ja, das frage ich mich manchmal auch... Vor allem, als ich...’ Er hielt seine Gedanken inne. ’... als ich mich umgedreht habe, obwohl ich Omi folgen wollte...’ Youji blinzelte. Man lässt niemanden aus den Augen, den man beschatten soll! Verdammt noch mal! Diese Regel hatte er sich bestimmt tausendmal immer wieder eingebläut! Warum hatte er sie gerade heute ausser Acht gelassen? Sowas konnte ihm nicht passieren, er war zu professionell in seinem Job... Es sei denn...

Er schoss hoch, ignorierte Ayas sezierenden Blick und liess seinen Imbiss einfach liegen. Er machte sich auf zu seinem Zimmer, nur um noch weiter bis zu Omis zu gehen. Das Schloss hatte er schnell geknackt. 

Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich noch unwohl dabei, das Zimmer eines Freundes zu durchsuchen, aber es war schliesslich zu dessen Bestem...

Er brauchte auch nicht lange. Was er suchte, war in der Schublade vom Nachttischchen. 

Das kleine Päckchen, das Omi gestern bekommen hatte, zusammen mit einem Brief.

Youji holte einmal tief Luft und griff nach der Karte...

Mist! Latinumschrift! Na gut, dann eben etwas mehr Konzentration. Der Text war Englisch und somit wenigstens noch ansatzweise zu verstehen. 

Oh Mann! Da konnte jemand schmeicheln! 

»... I cannot resist to watch your lips become cherry-red, when we kiss... … I long to hear the sweet sound you make when my body claims yours… … to feel your emotions wash over me…«

Youji war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt und machte sich eine geistige Notiz, ein bisschen was davon im Kopf zu behalten... Man weiss ja nie...

Aber dann stutzte er. Da war ein Wort... und das klang so gar nicht Englisch. Japanisch war es erst recht nicht, auch nicht in lateinischen Buchstaben... »Nesthäkchen«??? [An der Stelle: Youji spricht natürlich kein Deutsch, weswegen er das auch nicht versteht. Stellt euch einfach vor, der Rest der Geschichte wäre in Japanisch...] 

Youji starrte benommen darauf. »... whenever your friends dare to let go of their Nesthäkchen...« Die Sprache kam ihm verdächtig bekannt vor... Insbesondere dieser Umlaut... Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er überflog den Rest des Briefes und kam am Ende an: »... see you soon, my Kätzchen.«

Youji schnappte nach Luft. Dieses Wort kannte er... Er hatte es nach einem Kampf gegen Schwarz - genau genommen gegen Schuldig - nachgeschlagen... Er wollte einfach wissen, was ihm der Deutsche da an den Kopf warf...

Youji hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Immer wieder überflog er diese beiden Wörter... Nesthäkchen... Kätzchen...

„Kami-sama... Omittchi…”, hauchte er.

Youji blieb eine geschlagene halbe Stunde regungslos sitzen und hielt die Karte in einer Hand, die Augen unverändert auf »Kätzchen« gerichtet.

Schliesslich schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er legte die Karte auf Omis Kopfkissen, holte in seinem eigenen Zimmer sein Deutsch-Japanisches Wörterbuch und legte es dazu. 

Lange überlegte er, was er Omi für eine Nachricht schreiben sollte... Er notierte nur:

»Wir müssen reden. Youji.«

 

Omi kam eine Stunde vor ihrer Mission nach Hause. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass seine Zimmertür nicht abgeschlossen war, zuckte aber gleichgültig die Schultern... Er hatte es wohl vergessen.

Als sein Blick aber auf sein Bett fiel, mit der geöffneten Karte und einem Wörterbuch daneben, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. „Oh, nein“, flüsterte er. „Bitte nicht...“ In seinem Kopf ging er die möglichen Szenarien durch, die darauf folgen könnten. 

War Aya der Entdecker der Karte, konnte er sich gleich von seinem Kopf verabschieden... Mit Ken musste sich bestimmt reden lassen... irgendwie... Und...

»Wir müssen reden. Youji.«

Youji. Aber was war mit Youji? 

Omi hielt die Nachricht in zitternden Fingern. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was sollte er Youji sagen? Es hatte überhaupt keinen Zweck zu lügen. Youji würde es sofort durchschauen! ’Was mach ich nur? Was mach ich nur?’ 

Kurzentschlossen packte er den Zettel und die Karte und hetzte zu Youjis Zimmer, ehe ihn sein Mut wieder verlassen konnte. 

Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, als er anklopfte. Aber sie mussten das jetzt klären! Sie hatten nur noch eine Stunde, bis zur Mission! Wenn Youji es den anderen erzählte... Nein! Er musste ihn einfach davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war!

Youji öffnete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Türe. Er trat zur Seite. „Komm rein.“ Er war ganz froh, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht ansehen konnte. Seine Stimme klang regelmässig, und das Zittern hatte er zum Glück unter Kontrolle. Er deutete weiter auf sein Sofa. „Setz dich.“

Omi gab klein bei und tat, was Youji verlangte.

Youji stellte sich vor ihn, in der vollen Absicht, so auf den jüngeren Jungen hinab sehen zu können. „Und?“, fragte er, und hielt seine Stimme so kühl wie möglich.

Youjis Taktik funktionierte, Omi kam sich noch kleiner vor, als sonst. „I... i-ich...“ Omi schluckte einmal. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich kein Verräter bin... u-und... und ich werde nicht kontrolliert.“

Youjis Fassade brach zusammen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf hatte er noch die kleinste Hoffnung gehabt, dass er sich geirrt haben musste! Dass er sich das alles nur einbildete... Und Omi gab jetzt ohne weitere Umschweife zu, was Youji befürchtet hatte. Seine Stimme bebte, als er nach mehrmals Luft holen endlich sagen konnte: „Es ist also wahr?“

„Bitte, sag den anderen nichts!“, bettelte der Junge.

Youji verwarf die Hände und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Ist das alles, worüber du dir Gedanken machst?! Der Kerl ist unser Feind! Er hat uns x-mal versucht umzubringen! Verdammt noch mal, Omi, er hat deine Schwester erschossen!!!“ Youji kümmerte es nicht mehr, dass er schrie.

Omi nahm nun ebenfalls eine verteidigende Haltung ein. „Er wollte meine Schwester nicht töten! Er hat auf mich gezielt!“

Youji lachte sarkastisch. „Und das soll besser sein?“

Omi liess seufzend die Schultern sinken. „Beantworte mir eine Frage: Wie konnten wir so lange gegen vier Killer mit übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten überleben?“

Youji starrte ihn an, als hätte er drei Köpfe. „Was soll die Frage?“

Omi seufzte noch tiefer. Er sollte vom Team ja niemandem etwas sagen... aber was, wenn er Youji nur so überzeugen konnte... „An dem Tag, als er... als er Ouka getötet hat, hatte er eigentlich auf mich gezielt... Aber nicht, um mich zu töten. Mich verletzen, mir Angst einjagen... Was weiss ich.“ Er sah zögernd zu Youji auf. „Der direkte Befehl von Crawford lautet, keinen von uns zu töten, oder permanent zu verletzen.“

Youji schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Blödsinn! Das ist doch absurd!“

„Nein.“ Omi blieb ganz ruhig. „Schwarz... amüsiert sich mit uns... Wie wir ständig versuchen, sie zu besiegen und es nie schaffen... Aber Crawford braucht uns alle vier lebend, wofür weiss ich nicht. Er hatte wohl eine Vision, die ihm gezeigt hat, dass wir ihm irgendwann noch nützlich sind. Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

Youji setzte dreimal an, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Das machte schon Sinn... Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hätten sie nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen Schwarz gehabt. Sie müssten alle längst tot sein. Nagi allein hätte zum Beispiel einfach das Koneko zusammenfallen lassen können, mit allen von Weiss darin... Oder Schuldig, hätte er es gewollt, hätte er einfach ihre Gehirne „abschalten“ können... Alles kein Problem. Und dazu hätten sie ihren Gegnern noch nicht einmal nahe kommen müssen...

Omi erkannte, dass Youji der Gedanke langsam einleuchtete.

Youji kniff die Augen zusammen. „Na, schön. Nehmen wir an, dass das wahr ist...“ Er seufzte tief und ein Teil seiner Wut kehrte in seine Stimme zurück. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du dich mit Schuldig eingelassen hast! SCHULDIG! Von allen möglichen Leuten!“

Omi blinzelte. Es war schon merkwürdig gewesen... Es war an seinem zweiten Ausgeh-Abend. Er hatte ein bisschen was getrunken. Schuldig musste ihn an der Bar entdeckt und sich gedacht haben, er könne den jungen Weiss-Killer ein wenig ärgern... Aus dem Ärgern wurde Flirten - an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, es war Schuldigs Art zu flirten... 

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Hat sich irgendwie so ergeben. Ich hatte schon etwas intus, und wir hatten wirklich Spass.“

Youji hatte keine Zweifel daran, was Omi in dem Fall unter »Spass« verstand. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm der Gedanke gefiel... Ihr Omi? Klein-Omittchi? Lässt sich in einem Club aufreissen... von einem Schwarz???

Omi kicherte plötzlich.

„Was ist so komisch?!“ 

„Was hat dich an dem Bild wirklich gestört, Youji-kun? Dass er zu Schwarz gehört? Dass er ein Mann ist? Oder dass euer Kleinster Sex auf einem Bar-Hocker hat?“

Youji blieb die Luft im Hals stecken. „WAS???“

Omi grinste, und es sah verdächtig nach einem Grinsen aus, das er bei einem gewissen Deutschen abgeschaut hatte. Es war absolut »un-omisch«. 

Youjis Augen tanzten wild hin und her. „Das hab ich eben nicht gehört. Nein, ich hab das nicht gehört!“, bekräftigte er.

Omi musste wieder lachen. Er wusste, dass seine Situation nicht zum Lachen war, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Youji brachte nur noch zusammenhangslose Satzbrocken zustande. „Omi, du... Wow! Auf einem… Oh Gott!“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber warum Schuldig? Klar, ich kann mir ja vorstellen, dass der Kerl gut im Bett ist...“

Omi lächelte etwas verlegen.

„... Aber der benutzt dich bestimmt...“

„Wofür?“

„Hä?“ Lag das denn nicht auf der Hand?

„Ich meine“, erklärte Omi, „wenn er etwas über unsere Pläne wissen will, kann er von uns allen die Gedanken lesen, wann und wo er will. Dazu braucht er nicht mit mir ins Bett zu steigen.“

Youji seufzte wieder. Das leuchtete ebenso ein, auch wenn er das ungern zugab. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sich der Deutsche ohne weitere Hintergedanken mit Omi abgab. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Omi seine Frage noch nicht beantwortet hatte. „Warum er?“, wiederholte er.

Omi antwortete lange nicht. Er schien es selbst nicht wirklich zu wissen. Langsam begann er: „Ich weiss nicht so genau... Ich fühl mich gut bei ihm. Wir haben Spass...“ Er änderte seine Taktik. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wie Sex ist, wenn ein geistiger Kanal zwischen dir und deinem Partner offen ist? Das ist wie... Na ja, du fühlst eben auch, was der andere fühlt. Es ist alles doppelt so intensiv...“

Youji nickte. „Denkst du auf meinem Territorium bewegst du dich sicherer?“ Er grinste. Es war ja nicht gerade ein Geheimnis, dass er einiges auf Sex hielt. „Aber ich kenne dich zu gut. Das reicht vielleicht, um deine Neugierde zu wecken. Aber egal, wie viel Spass ihr habt, du bist zu emotional, um mit jemandem so lange wegen dem Sex zusammen zu bleiben.“ Er kreuzte die Arme. „Also, noch mal Klartext. Warum kehrst du immer zu ihm zurück?“

Omi senkte ertappt den Blick. Diese Frage stellte er sich auch oft. „Ich denke... ich bin dabei, mich in ihn zu verlieben“, sagte er, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. 

Youji rieb sich das Nasenbein. Omi... verliebt in den Feind. Das Problem war also grösser als gedacht. Mit müden Augen sah er auf in Omis unsicheres Gesicht. „Weiss er das?“

Omi erwiderte den Blick mit einem, der deutlich sagte, ’Was denkst du denn?’.

„Okay, war eine dumme Frage“, gab Youji seufzend zu. Natürlich würde der Telepath das wissen.

„Youji-kun...?“, fragte Omi vorsichtig.

„Was denn?“ Youji wog verschieden Möglichkeiten ab und schenkte Omi nicht wirklich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Offenbar wurde Omi wirklich nicht von Schuldig manipuliert, das sah immer ganz anders aus... Der Deutsche konnte zwar Leute dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die er von ihnen verlangte... Aber er schaffte es nicht, dass diese Leute das auch wollten. Und Omi wollte... ganz offensichtlich. Auch hatte Omi Recht, natürlich konnte Schuldig von ihnen allen Informationen holen, wenn er wollte, dazu brauchte er Omi nicht...

Omi bemerkte zwar Youjis Abwesenheit, fuhr aber trotzdem fort: „Ich weiss, du wirst mir das nicht glauben, aber... Schu behandelt mich wirklich immer gut. Er hat nie etwas getan, das ich nicht wollte... Und... ich weiss, dass er mich auch irgendwie mag... auf seine eigene Weise...“

Bei dem Wort ‚Schu’ verzog Youji das Gesicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass Omi diesem Bastard einen liebevollen Übernamen gab... Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. „Na schön“, lenkte er ein. „Ich will den Kerl treffen. Nicht den Typen von Schwarz, sondern deinen Liebhaber. Verstanden?“ 

Omi nickte zögerlich. „Ich werde mit ihm reden.“

Youji zwang sich zu lächeln. „Ich kann doch unseren kleinen Omittchi nicht im Stich lassen.“ Er hob einen Finger. „Aber eins sag ich dir: Wenn dir dieser Mistkerl auch nur ein Haar krümmt, erledige ich ihn, Telepath oder nicht!“

Omi lächelte verhalten. 

Dann klopfte es an der Türe.

Omi sah Youji erschrocken an.

Youji wehrte ab. „Ich werde ihnen nichts sagen. Noch nicht“, versprach er leise.

Von draussen tönte die Stimme von Ken. „Youji? Weisst du, ob Omi wieder da ist?“

„Er ist hier“, rief er zurück. „Wir kommen gleich.“

„Okay.“

Youji wartete, bis sich die Schritte entfernt hatten. „Noch eine Frage...“ Er strich sie ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Was, wenn Crawford davon Wind kriegt? Der nimmt euch auseinander!“

Omis Augen weiteten sich, dann senkte der den Blick wieder. Leise murmelte er: „Crawford weiss es schon.“

Youji liess sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. Er rieb sich das Gesicht, dann schaute er auf die Uhr. „Na schön, wir haben noch zehn Minuten. Schiess los.“

Omi fingerte unruhig am Saum seiner Ärmel. „An dem Tag, als ich Schu getroffen hab... Crawford war wohl der, der ihm den Abend frei gegeben hatte.“ Omi atmete tief und sah selbstsicher auf. Besser, Youji alles erzählen, ehe dieser es sonst am Ende noch selber heraus fand. „Letzte Woche... der Lieferauftrag, den ich hatte, weisst du noch?“

Youji setzte sich. „Da gab es ein paar...“

„Der, bei dem ich danach bei Freunden geblieben bin...?“, fragte er tastend nach.

Youji nickte. Er erinnerte sich. Er hatte ja vermutet, der Junge sei bei seiner Freundin geblieben.

Omi fuhr fort: „Weisst du noch, an wen die Lieferung ging?“

Youji schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendeine Abkürzung. Drei Buchstaben, glaube ich.“

Omi nickte. „CIR.“

„Möglich, kann sein. Kann mich nicht erinnern.“

„Ich hab erst auch nicht gewusst, was die Abkürzung heisst, obwohl ich hätte darauf kommen müssen... »Crawford Investigations and Recoveries«...“

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. „Also hat Schuldig dich hinbestellt?“ 

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war Crawford. Schu wusste nichts davon. Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen, als Crawford die Türe aufgemacht hat...“ Omi schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Youji hob hilflos die Hände, als er den Sinn dahinter nicht verstehen konnte. Wenn Crawford doch von Omi und Schuldig wusste, warum hatte er ihn dann kommen lassen?

Omi verstand und erklärte weiter: „Sie hatten an demselben Abend einen Hit geplant. Crawford hat vorausgesehen, dass Nagi mit den Nachforschungen aber nicht nachkommen würde, und dass sie es auf diese Woche verschieben müssten...“ Omi zögerte und blickte Youji durch seine Fransen hoch an. „Er hat dann wohl noch gesehen, dass sie dann Probleme haben würden und ich... Er hat mich hinkommen lassen, damit ich Nagi helfe, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.“

Diesmal wirklich wütend schoss Youji hoch. Für ihn stand in dem Moment fest, was also der Grund für Schuldig war, mit Omi anzubändeln. 

Omi unterbrach ihn schnell, ehe er etwas sagen konnte: „Die Zielperson wäre ohnehin auf unserer Liste gelandet!“, versicherte er schnell. 

Youji zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, aber seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Warum sollte Schwarz unseren Job machen? Und woher willst du wissen, dass der wirklich sonst zu uns gekommen wäre?“

„Weil Schwarz dafür bezahlt wurde, den Hit zu machen. Ist Crawford doch egal, wo das Geld herkommt, seit sie selbstständig sind. Und ich weiss, dass wir sonst den Auftrag gemacht hätten, weil wir heute Abend einen seiner Handlanger erledigen sollen!“ Omi versuchte verzweifelt, Youji wieder von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. „Birman hat doch selbst gesagt, dass der Frontmann letzte Woche ausgeschaltet wurde! Ich hab also unsere Arbeit eine Woche früher erledigt!“

Youjis Miene veränderte sich nicht.

„Verdammt, Youji! Schu wäre vielleicht etwas passiert, wenn ich ihnen nicht geholfen hätte! Und es liegt ja auf der Hand, was schief gegangen wäre, hätten sie es auf diese Woche verschieben müssen. Sie wären auf uns gestossen.“

Youji schnaubte. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass wir keine Chance gegen sie haben. Warum also das Theater?“

Omi sackte auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen. „Ich weiss es nicht. Es wäre etwas schief gegangen. Crawford hat nicht gesagt, was. Vielleicht wäre ja auch einer von unserer Seite dabei draufgegangen, was weiss ich. Jedenfalls wäre etwas passiert, was Crawford nicht in den Kram gepasst hätte. Und zwar so sehr nicht in den Kram gepasst, dass er mich dazu geholt hat! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass der Typ freiwillig Hilfe sucht?“

Youji runzelte die Stirn.

„Eben, ich auch nicht. Und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre. Echt nicht.“

Youji suchte krampfhaft nach Geduld. Er sah auf die Uhr. Verdammt! Noch fünf Minuten! 

Omi drängte weiter. „Ich hab unseren Job gemacht und bin bezahlt worden. Wo liegt das Problem?“

Youji sah ungläubig auf. „Crawford hat dich bezahlt?“

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich.“

Youji schüttelte den Kopf. „Freundest du dich jetzt mit dem ganzen Haufen an?“

Omi lächelte schwach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Leute sind, mit denen man sich einfach so anfreundet.“ Er überlegte einen Moment. „Aber es lässt sich mit ihnen arbeiten. Crawford ist zwar ein arroganter Bastard, aber immer korrekt - ausser natürlich mit seinen Feinden. Mit Nagi konnte ich auch ganz gut arbeiten, am Computer denken wir beide ähnlich...“

„Wie süss“, zischte Youji sarkastisch. „Und? Hat dir Farfarello seine Messersammlung gezeigt?“

Omi stutzte einen Augenblick lang... dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Die ganze Anspannung in seinem Körper musste jetzt raus... und die Vorstellung von Farfarello, wie er ihm seine Lieblingsmesser vorstellte, war einfach zu komisch. Er hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und krümmte sich auf dem Sofa.

Youji beobachtete das erst ungläubig, dann begann auch er zu lachen. Wenn er es recht überlegte, hätte er ja eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn dadurch die Rivalität von Schwarz und Weiss vielleicht irgendwann endete... Wenn noch Probleme auftauchten, konnten sie sich ja immer noch darum kümmern, im Moment schien alles glatt zu gehen. 

Er beobachtete Omi noch eine Weile lang, wie er lachte... Omi schien glücklich. Natürlich, er war schon immer ein Sonnenschein in ihrem Leben gewesen, aber jetzt wirkte er, als wäre es mehr, als einfach nur seine Art. Er war wirklich glücklich. Youji seufzte. Und das war ihr Jüngster seit Ende letzten Jahres... Schliesslich meinte er: „Aya reisst dich in Stücke, wenn er Wind davon kriegt, Kleiner...“

Omi beruhigte sich langsam. „Mit ihm werde ich wohl länger reden müssen, als jetzt mit dir...“

Youji stand auf. „Wer sagt denn, dass du mich schon überzeugt hast? Ich habe noch mehr Fragen. Aber später. Die anderen warten.“

Omi lächelte dankbar und stand ebenfalls auf. „Deal.“

„Heute Abend gibt es ja keine Probleme mit Schwarz...“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Den ganzen nächsten Monat auch nicht. Abmachung mit Crawford.“

Youji stutzte.

Omi lachte nur, ehe sie das Zimmer verliessen. „Vermutlich wären sie uns eh nicht über den Weg gelaufen... Sonst hätte er sich bestimmt nicht darauf eingelassen.“

 

 

***

Es war dunkel. Youji stand nervös an einer Strassenlaterne und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Warum zum Kuckuck wollte dieser dämliche Telepath alleine mit ihm reden? Es wäre ja schon schlimm genug mit Omi gewesen... aber alleine?

Andererseits wusste er so zumindest, dass Omi zu dem Zeitpunkt NICHT bei Schuldig war... bei diesem arroganten, hinterhältigen, sadistischen, Bastard von...

Youji fuhr halb zu Tode erschrocken herum, als ihm jemand die Zigarette aus den Fingern schnappte und wegwarf. Das bekannte, zynische Lachen brachte ihn dazu, zu erstarren.

„Ist doch immer gut zu wissen, dass man geschätzt wird“, bemerkte sein Gegenüber und funkelte ihn aus kalten, grünen Augen amüsiert an.

Youji versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen und den Deutschen möglichst gelassen anzusehen.

Schuldig wies grinsend auf die Kippe auf dem Boden. „Tztz... das ist aber gar nicht gut für dich, Yotan.“ 

„Was interessiert es dich?“, fauchte Youji.

Schuldig winkte tadelnd mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Na, na. Du wolltest schliesslich mit mir reden. Kein Grund unhöflich zu werden.“

Youji zog seine Augen zu schlitzen, erwiderte aber nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? 

Schuldig wies mit seinem Kopf zur Seite. „Gehen wir.“

„Wohin?“, fragte Youji skeptisch.

„Das Restaurant da unten. Hab keine Lust, in der Kälte zu stehen.“

Youji zögerte. Wie konnte er sicher sein, dass das keine Falle war?

Schuldig drehte sich grinsend um. „Du wirst mir einfach vertrauen müssen, Yotan.“

„Halt dich aus meinem Kopf raus“, knurrte er als Antwort, folgte dem anderen aber.

Schuldig lachte nur in einer Art, die zu sagen schien, »und, was willst du dagegen machen?«.

Sie betraten das Lokal, das der rothaarige Mann ihm gezeigt hatte. Gedämpftes Licht, leise, rhythmische Musik, viele Nischen, in denen man sich unterhalten konnte.

Youji folgte dem anderen Killer und beobachtete, wie er sich leicht zu der Musik bewegte. Das Ganze schien dem auch noch Spass zu machen...

{Natürlich macht mir das Spass, Kätzchen.}

Youji schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er so die mentale Stimme, die sich dort breit machte, los werden.

Schuldig warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu und lachte leise. Dann setzte er sich in eine der Nischen an einen Tisch.

Youji liess sich ihm zögerlich gegenüber nieder. Er hatte den Sitz kaum berührt, da stand auch schon eine Bedienung neben ihnen. 

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“

Youji wunderte sich. Das ging ja schnell.

{Ich habe sie überzeugt, dass sie gerade nichts anderes zu tun hat...} Schuldig grinste breit und bestellte einen Kaffee.

Youji nickte und tat es ihm gleich. Er hätte jetzt zwar ganz gut etwas alkoholisches vertragen können, aber er musste ja dem Telepathen nicht noch einen Vorteil verschaffen, indem er sich zur Besinnungslosigkeit volllaufen liess - egal wie sehr ihm danach war...

Sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an bis der Kaffee kam, obwohl Youji das Gefühl hatte, eine ständige Präsenz im Kopf zu haben.

Der Deutsche brach die Stille nach einem Schluck schliesslich. „Also, was willst du hören?“

„Die Wahrheit.“

„Ich dachte, die hast du schon von Omi.“

„Ich weiss, was passiert ist und was Omi denkt! Ich will wissen, was du von ihm willst und weshalb.“ Youji musste sich grosse Mühe geben, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und zu schreien. Was dachte der sich? Verdammt, es ging hier um Omi! Und er war immer noch nicht überzeugt - auch nach stundenlangen Gesprächen mit ihrem jüngsten Teammitglied - dass Schuldig keine Hintergedanken haben sollte. Zum Teufel noch mal, der Deutsche hatte praktisch »Vorsicht, ich bin ein hinterhältiger Bastard und werde mit dir spielen, wie die Katze mit der Maus, ehe ich dich töte« auf die Stirn geschrieben.

Schuldig lachte bei der illustren Beschreibung in Youjis Gedanken. „Ja, ich bin ein Bastard. Ich habe auch nie etwas anderes behauptet.“

Youjis Augenlider zuckten. Also doch!

Schuldig schüttelte gelangweilt den Kopf. „Nein, euer Omi ist sicher. Ich tu ihm nichts... Jedenfalls nichts, was du nicht auch gerne mit Kenken tun würdest...“ Sein Grinsen wurde wieder breiter.

Youjis Augen weiteten sich. Irgendwie hatte er entweder gehofft, dass Schuldig dieses Detail in seinem Kopf entgehen würde, oder aber seine Gedanken an Ken zu tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein begraben waren, als dass sie entdeckt werden könnten.

Schuldig lachte laut. „Das nennst du tief?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und beugte sich verschwörerisch näher. „Ich könnte dir ein paar Dinge zeigen, die wirklich tief in deinem Kopf drin sind... wirklich, wirklich tief... Wie zum Beispiel dein Asuka-Trauma...“

Jetzt sah Youji rot. „Raus aus meinem Kopf!“, grollte er bedrohlich.

Schuldig lachte nur amüsiert und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Warum Omi?“, fragte Youji, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er nichts aus Schuldig herausbekommen würde, wenn er ihn nicht fragte.

„Er fasziniert mich. Nicht diese oberflächlichen, langweiligen Gedanken... Ein Gehirn mit Amnesie, die zumindest noch teilweise vorhanden ist, ist für mich eine Herausforderung.“ 

Youji verzog keine Miene. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass da noch mehr sein musste.

Schuldig seufzte melodramatisch. „Okay, ich gebe es zu, ich hab eine Schwäche für den Kleinen. Nachdem er trotz all der Folter von mir damals nicht zerbrochen ist, begann ich neugierig zu werden... Davor und danach ist noch jeder daran zerbrochen. Und du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, dass es einige gegeben hat.“ Er grinste.

’Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich Omi trotzdem auf dich eingelassen hat’, grummelte Youji in Gedanken, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sein Gegenüber es hören würde.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, kam die Antwort. „Muss sein krankhafter Drang sein, in allem und jedem das Gute zu sehen...“ Er seufzte. „Allzu viel Gutes wird er bei mir nicht finden.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass er überhaupt etwas findet.“

„Nun, ich habe ihm nichts getan, nicht wahr?“

„Alles eine Frage der Zeit, wenn du mich fragst“, erwiderte Youji. „Was, wenn er dich nicht mehr will? Nimmst du ihn dir dann einfach?“

Schuldig funkelte ihn düster an. „Lass uns eine Sache klarstellen“, er klang gefährlich düster. „Ich vergewaltige nicht.“

Youji erkannte zwar den Ernst in der Stimme, wusste aber nicht, ob es die Wahrheit war. Schuldig quälte Menschen jeden Tag, warum also nicht auch das...?

Schnell wie eine Schlange schnappte Schuldig mit seiner Hand nach vorne nach Youjis.

Youji riss die Augen auf, als bei der Berührung ein Schwall Emotionen über ihn herbrach. Er hatte Mühe beim Atmen. Da war plötzlich diese beklemmende Angst, die ihm den Brustkorb zuschnürte, die Stimme eines Kindes, die immer wieder NEIN! schrie... und Schmerz. Dieser Schmerz! ... Dann war es weg. Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder ruhig atmen konnte und bemerkte, dass Schuldig wieder ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sass, seine Hände beide vor sich auf dem Tisch.

Schuldig sah dem anderen Mann direkt in die Augen...

... Und Youji sah zurück, in grüne Augen, in denen ein eiskaltes Feuer loderte. Er musste nicht fragen, wessen Emotionen das waren... Schuldig.

Mit einer fast zu ruhigen Stimme fuhr Schuldig fort: „Weisst du was an Telepathie wirklich interessant ist...? Bei Körperkontakt kann ich die Gedanken und Gefühle eines anderen kaum mehr abschirmen. Würde ich euren kleinen Omittchi vergewaltigen... wäre es so schmerzhaft für mich wie für ihn.“ Seine kalten Augen forderten Youji geradezu heraus, ihm zu widersprechen... 

Youji sagte lange nichts. Er wusste nicht weswegen... er glaubte ihm. Natürlich, vielleicht war das Ganze nur Show... Aber irgendwie... nein. Er hatte den Telepathen nie so ernst gesehen. Für ihn war alles nur ein Spiel - ein grausames manchmal - aber ein Spiel. Irgendwann sagte er: „Liebst du ihn?“

Schuldig schnaubte. „Nach allem, was du von mir weisst, glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ich zu so etwas noch fähig bin?“

Youji sagte nichts, dachte aber absichtlich noch einmal ganz deutlich daran, wie sich das Kind gefühlt hatte, das in dieser ’Vision’ - oder was auch immer - um Hilfe schrie.. Ein kleiner Junge, der sich nach Liebe sehnte...

Schuldig blitzte ihn an und bereute bereits, dem anderen von der Vergewaltigung erzählt zu haben. „Treib’s nicht zu weit, Kudou!“, zischte er. Dann kehrte der gelangweilte Gesichtsaudruck in seine Züge zurück. „Omi hat etwas Reines an sich, das nicht einmal ich zerstören konnte... Er hat fast so viel Scheisse hinter sich, wie ich, trotzdem hat er sich seine Hoffnung bewahrt, wo ich ein arroganter Bastard geworden bin.“ Er sinnierte einen Augenblick über seiner Aussage. „Ich will nicht, dass er es verliert“, schloss er.

Youji wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

Schuldig grinste wieder. „Nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst. Ich bin gerne ein arroganter Bastard... man verdient besser.“ Er trank seinen Kaffee aus. „Ich hab genug geredet. Mir ist langweilig.“ Er stand auf. „Wir sehen uns wohl früh genug.“ Dann lehnte er sich noch einmal nahe zu Youji vor. „Mir ist eigentlich egal, ob du gehört hast, was du hören wolltest... Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, Omi zu treffen.“

„Was macht ihr, wenn Aya davon Wind bekommt?“

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Das werden wir ja dann sehen, nicht wahr? Crawford hätte mich gewarnt, wenn es Probleme geben würde.“ Damit stand er wieder auf und liess Youji zurück.

Youji sah ihm nach, wie er das Lokal verliess. Durch die Scheibe warf er ihm der andere noch einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Youji blinzelte. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte er ein Bild in seinem Kopf erkennen. Ein Lagerhaus... Er kannte es, er hatte von dort aus in seinen Detektivtagen einmal einen Ehemann im nebenstehenden Motel beschattet. Youji runzelte die Stirn. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass das Bild von dem Telepathen in seine Gedanken gepflanzt wurde... Aber warum? Wieder sah er das Motel...

Youji dämmerte es langsam.

Der ganze Austausch hatte keine zwei Sekunden gedauert. Schuldig hielt den Blickkontakt nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag mehr aufrecht und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Youji zögerte nur kurz, ehe er aufstand, bei der Kellnerin die beiden Kaffees bezahlte und sich beinahe fluchtartig auf den Heimweg machte.

Er rannte die ganze Zeit über. Erst vor seiner Zimmertüre machte er halt und schielte zu Omis. Leise ging er darauf zu und legte ein Ohr an die Türe. 

Gut. Er hörte Omi am Computer tippen. Er war also noch da... Wenn er aber die »Eingebung« des Schwarz-Killers richtig gedeutet hatte, würde der Kleine nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. 

Youji machte sich auf in sein Zimmer, packte sich ein Fernglas und überlegte kurz, ob er noch etwas brauchen würde... Nein. Jedenfalls nichts, was er jetzt einfach so mitnehmen konnte. Ein Abhörgerät wäre zwar nicht schlecht gewesen... aber... na ja. Er hatte ja keines. Er hatte schliesslich mal gelernt Lippen zu lesen. 

Entschlossen atmete er tief durch und verliess die Weiss-Behausung wieder.

 

Youji brauchte nicht lange in dem Lagerhaus zu warten. Er hatte sich kaum im ersten Stock niedergelassen, da sah er in einem der Zimmer im Motel - auf das er jetzt freie Sicht hatte - das Licht angehen.

Youji brauchte das Fernglas nicht, um die Person darin zu erkennen. Das flammende, orangene Haar war unverwechselbar.

Schuldig zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn über eine Stuhllehne. Er hielt kurz inne, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

Auch ohne Fernglas sah Youji, dass der Blick des anderen direkt auf ihn gerichtet war.

{Du weisst das besser zu würdigen, Weiss.}, grollte die bekannte Stimme.

Youji schickte dem Telepathen ein mentales Nicken.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich das Nasenbein, als wolle er sagen »Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?«.

Für Youji bestand kein Zweifel, dass Omi nichts davon wusste... Er würde sich später bei dem Jungen entschuldigen, aber es gab nur eine Möglichkeit für ihn, wirklich überzeugt zu werden... Er musste die beiden sehen.

Eine Gestalt ausserhalb des Gebäudes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Youji erkannte ihn sofort an seinem Gang und auf den zweiten Blick waren auch blonde Haarsträhnen, die unter der schwarzen Kappe hervorlugten, zu erkennen.

Youji wurde unruhig. Was würde er zu sehen bekommen? Nun ja... Er hatte schon eine ziemliche Vorstellung davon, war sich aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das auch sehen wollte. 

Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Es ging hier um Omi! Er musste sich einfach davon überzeugen, dass der Kleine zumindest gut behandelt wurde.

Schmetterlinge begannen in seinem Bauch zu explodieren, als Omi das Motel betrat. Youji war nervös... nervös wie lange nicht mehr. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er bis zuletzt nicht mal mehr das Fernglas ruhig halten können. Seine Hände zitterten wie verrückt.

Omi... 

Youji schickte unwillkürlich einen Gedanken zu dem Deutschen auf der anderen Strassenseite... Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der ihn gut würde hören können: {Wenn du dem Jungen irgendwie weh tust, bringe ich dich um! Und glaub mir, deine Tricks werden dich dann nicht mehr retten!}

Er hatte Recht, Schuldig hörte ihn. Youji konnte beinahe den Beginn einer Antwort auf die Drohung ausmachen, als die Türe zu Schuldigs Zimmer geöffnet wurde und Omi eintrat.

Youji traf in dem Moment eine Welle von Emotionen - offensichtlich von Schuldig projiziert - ehe die Verbindung zwischen ihnen getrennt wurde. 

Was Youji dann sah, liess sein Herz schneller schlagen. 

Omi zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und liess sie zu Boden fallen. Dann stürzte er sich praktisch auf den anderen Mann, schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Youji zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und durch das Fernglas zu sehen. 

Der erst stürmische Kuss wurde nach und nach langsamer, sinnlicher.

Hätte Youji nicht schon längst gewusst, wie sehr Omi in den anderen verliebt war... jetzt war es unverkennbar. Selten hatte er einen so innigen Kuss gesehen. Und dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, kam dieses Gefühl von beiden Seiten... Schuldig hatte zweifelsfrei starke Gefühle für den Jungen, obwohl der Gedanke daran Youji immer noch Unbehagen bereitete. Wie passte das Bild, das er jetzt sehen konnte und das Bild von dem sadistischen Killer von Schwarz, zusammen?

Youji war sich sicher, die Emotionen, die er kurz vor dem Trennen der Verbindung zwischen ihm und Schuldig noch gespürt hatte, waren mehr als einfache Zuneigung...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Omi begann, seinem Gegenüber das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und zwischen kleinen Küssen mit ihm redete.

Youji gab sich alle Mühe, sich auf das Lippenlesen zu konzentrieren und nicht auf Omis Hände, die über Schuldigs Brust strichen.

»Wie ist es gelaufen?«, fragte Omi.

Schuldig nickte. »Er wird uns nicht verraten, mein Kätzchen.«

Youji nickte zufrieden. Gut, er hatte also noch nicht alles verlernt, er verstand den Dialog, obwohl es erschwert wurde durch die Tatsache, dass die meiste Zeit mit den Lippen auf denen des anderen gesprochen wurde...

Omis weiche Lippen bewegten sich lächelnd über denen des anderen Mannes. »Du hast mir gefehlt.«

Wieder einer dieser tiefen, mandelkitzelnden Küsse, bei denen es Youji heiss und kalt über den Rücken lief, ehe die Antwort kam: »Du mir auch.«

Der Deutsche zog dem Jungen das T-Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er sich zu ihm beugte und seinen Hals küsste.

Youji behielt Omi im Auge, der den Kopf in den Nacken warf, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen geniesserisch geschlossen, die Arme fest um den anderen geschlungen.

Weiterhin hielt er das Fernglas fest auf Omi gerichtet und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass die beiden mit dem Ausziehen unterhalb der Gürtellinie fortfuhren.

Ein weiterer Punkt, den Youji zu ignorieren versuchte, war seine eigene, langsam zu enge Hose. Er seufzte... Zu Hause würde er eine kalte Dusche brauchen...

Er sah, wie Omi seinem Partner das letzte Kleidungsstück auszog, sich hochstemmte und seine Beine um dessen Taille schlang...

Eine wirklich kalte Dusche...

Die Küsse der beiden wurden immer verlangender, während Schuldig rückwärts zum Bett taumelte und sich darauf setzte mit Omi auf seinem Schoss. Er langte hinter sich und brachte eine Tube nach vorne. Mit zitternden Fingern wollte er den Deckel abschrauben... Omi nahm sie ihm süss lächeln ab und übernahm die Aufgabe, sie zu öffnen und etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Hand zu geben. Er legte die Tube zur Seite, und während er unverwandt in Schuldigs Augen sah, wanderten seine Hände tiefer, bis...

Youji wandte sich heftig atmend ab. Er wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. Verdammt! Wenn er noch länger zugesehen hätte, wäre seine eigene Hand auch nicht mehr davon abzuhalten gewesen, tiefer zu wandern... Seine Jeans spannte nun geradezu schmerzhaft.

Zögerlich wandte er sich wieder zurück, diesmal aber ohne Fernglas. So detailliert musste er sie nicht sehen... War auch besser für seine Hose und deren Inhalt...

Er sah, wie sich die beiden Körper in Hitze umschlangen, praktisch zu einem verschmolzen. Ihre Bewegungen und sogar ihre beschleunigte Atmung waren harmonisch...

Youji fiel nur ein Wort dazu ein: wunderschön. Jetzt glaubte er zu verstehen, was Omi zu dem Mann zog. Selbst wenn es nicht Liebe war, dann eine Verbundenheit, wie er sie mit seinen Bettgeschichten nie teilte...

Natürlich, Omi brauchte vor Schuldig seinen »Nachtjob« nicht zu verheimlichen. Er war einer der wenigsten Menschen auf der Welt, die er nicht anlügen musste... Auch wenn Schwarz und Weiss an verschiedenen Fronten standen, verband sie beide der Tod.

Youji beobachtete, wie die Bewegungen der beiden Liebenden hektischer wurden und immer schneller auf einen Höhepunkt zusteuerten. Es hatte von Anfang an nicht ausgesehen, als würde es lange andauern, aber es war trotzdem nicht nur eine »schnelle Nummer«, wie er sie selbst zur Genüge kannte... Youji beobachtete, wie die beiden ihre Erfüllung erreichten und... er beneidete sie. 

„Nicht sentimental werden, Kudou“, murmelte Youji. Aber als er sah, wie Omi und Schuldig lange eng umschlungen sitzen blieben, sich durch die Haare, über das Gesicht und den Rücken strichen, sich langsam und zärtlich küssten...

Beim Anblick von Omis rotgeküssten Lippen fiel Youji wieder eine Passage aus der Valentinskarte ein... Kirschrote Lippen. Er lächelte.

„Teufel noch eins!“, fluchte er leise, als ihm mehr und mehr klar wurde, dass ihm sein Leben als Tokios Womanizer nicht wirklich gefiel. Klar... Spass hatte er schon, aber...

Er seufzte. Die beiden legten sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit im Bett nebeneinander und tauschten Liebeleien aus.

Youji kümmerte es nicht mehr, worüber sie redeten. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Omi glücklich war... und das nicht ohne Grund, wie er feststellen musste.

Er blieb an dem Fenster sitzen und liess jetzt zum ersten Mal zu, sich für ihren Jüngsten zu freuen.

Plötzlich grinste er. Er hatte Omi ja eigentlich nur so zum Spass immer »Sexy« genannt. Aber nach dem, was er heute gesehen hatte... war das wohl nicht ganz so grundlos. Er lachte leise. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Kleiner.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sah, wie Schuldig sich plötzlich aufsetzte. Er nahm sein Fernglas zur Hand.

Schuldig strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute Omi entschuldigend an. »Crawford.«

Omi erwiderte das Lächeln sanft. »Schon gut.«

Schuldig beugte sich zum dem Jungen und küsste ihn lange, ehe er aufstand und sich anzog.

Youji vermutete - und das zu Recht - dass Schuldig telepathisch von Crawford gerufen worden war.

Schuldig streifte sich seinen Mantel über und beugte sich noch einmal zu Omi. Dieser Kuss dauerte noch länger. Sie wollten sich nicht wirklich trennen, als Schuldig sich zögernd löste und aufstand. »Wir sehen uns.«

Omi nickte nur, als Schuldig zur Türe trottete und dem Jungen noch einen Blick zuwarf und das Zimmer verliess. Kurz darauf verliess er das Motel.

Youji konnte auf Omis Gesicht sowohl etwas Enttäuschung als auch pures Glück lesen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Eine Stunde seit Omis Ankunft... Die zwei mussten noch wesentlich länger da gelegen haben, als es ihm bewusst war.

Omi blieb noch etwa zehn Minuten liegen, ehe er auch aufstand und sich langsam anzog.

Für Youji das Zeichen, sich auch auf den Weg zu machen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Omi nach Hause zu begleiten. Also würde er ein paar Häuser weiter auf ihn warten.

Er stellte sich an eine Strassenlaterne und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Und tatsächlich, nach nicht mal fünf Minuten kam der Junge in seine Richtung. Er schien ihn erst nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen, bis Youji sagte: „Hey, Sexy.“ 

Völlig perplex sah Omi auf. „Yo... Youji-kun...?“

Youji wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte, also hob er einfach sein Fernglas hoch. 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber Omi verstand und wurde prompt rot. 

Youji lachte. Das sah zu süss aus.

Omi blinzelte. Er verstand nicht, warum Schuldig Youjis Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte. „Aber... aber warum hat Schu nicht...?“

Youji warf die Zigarette weg. „Er hat mich her geführt“, meinte er ruhig.

Omi brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Neuigkeit verdaut hatte. Dann grinste er frech. „Und? Hast du was dazugelernt?“

Youji lachte laut und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Omis Schultern. „Gehen wir nach Hause, Chibi.“

Ein paar Schritte gingen sie beide dämlich grinsend nebeneinander her, bis Omi anfügte: „Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum er mir eine Nachricht für dich mitgegeben hat.“

„Nachricht?“, Youji sah fragend zu dem Jungen hinunter.

„Ja.“ Omi nickte. „Ihr habt wohl über jemanden geredet, an dem du Interesse hast, kann das sein?“, frage er.

Youji überlegte krampfhaft. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern... Doch! Moment mal... Ken! Er versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen und nickte. „Ja, da war was“, murmelte er betont gleichgültig.

Omi wusste es besser und fuhr fort: „Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass das Interesse beidseitig ist.“

Youji blieb stehen und Omi schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Youji-kun?“

Youji sinnierte kurz und lachte leise. Er legte wieder den Arm um Omi. „Es ist nichts. Gehen wir.“

Omi sagte nichts, lächelte nur.

Youji lachte noch einmal und schickte einen Gedanken an einen gewissen Deutschen, den er praktisch in seinem Kopf grinsen hören konnte: {Wenn das stimmt, schulde ich dir was, Schwarz.}

Das Lachen kam auch zurück. {Ich bin sicher, dass mir da etwas einfällt...}

 

ENDE - TBC 

06.04.02 - 29.04.02


	2. Seegrün

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teil zwei zu „Kirschrot“. Spielt vor und während dem ersten Teil. (Beginnt in besagtem „Clubbing-November“, drei Monate früher.)

Omi sass an der Bar in einem Club, den er sich für heute Abend ausgesucht hatte. 

Der laute Bass der Musik machte eine Unterhaltung nahezu unmöglich. Die blitzenden Lichter und die paar Drinks, die er bereits getrunken hatte, halfen dem Eindruck, völlig aus dieser Welt losgelöst zu sein... und Gott weiss, dass er das dringend brauchte.

Etwas unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Sitz hin und her, als er sich plötzlich wieder des für ihn ungewohnten Kleidungsstücks bewusst wurde... Aus purer Neugierde auf die Blicke, die es ihm einbringen würde, hatte sich Omi für sein Clubbing heute für ein enges, geknöpftes Top, schwarze Sneaker und einen... Minirock entschieden. 

Und das brachte ihm Blicke ein... sogar einige mehr, als er erwartet hatte. 

Erst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er an seinem zweiten Abend mit gefälschtem Ausweis schon so etwas wagen sollte... aber die Neugier hatte schliesslich gesiegt. 

Die Wirkung, die er auf die - ausschliesslich männlichen - Anwesenden hatte, war geradezu betäubend. Omi wäre zwar in ein paar Monaten achtzehn geworden, wirkte aber mit seinen grossen Augen noch weit jünger. Dann die wiegenden Bewegungen zu der Musik... die manchmal verträumt geschlossenen Augen... sein süsses Lächeln... die vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen und der leicht glasige Blick... und natürlich das gewagte Outfit. 

Omi war überrascht gewesen, als er beim ersten Mal in einer Schwulenbar letzte Woche trotz Nervosität sich absolut wohl fühlte. Als könne er endlich aufhören, sich verstecken zu müssen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchgetanzt und sich nie im Leben so frei gefühlt... Heute war ihm hingegen nicht nach Tanzen, woran wohl sein Rock massgeblich mitbeteiligt war... Soviel Spass es auch machte, das würde wohl eine einmalige Erfahrung bleiben. Crossdressing war nicht sein Ding.

Er fuhr genüsslich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, als bei seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen ein Tropfen seines klebrig-süssen Getränks seinem Mund entkommen war. Langsam erreichte sein Alkoholspiegel ein Level, bei dem er beinahe bereit gewesen wäre, doch tanzen zu gehen. Gelegenheiten hätte er zur Genüge gehabt... Er wurde bisher so ungefähr sechzehn mal aufgefordert...

Aber im Moment genoss er es viel zu sehr, gesehen zu werden und noch ein bisschen was zu trinken.

 

Das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem ein Neuankömmling den Club betrat. Gross, kupferrote Haare, grüne Augen... offensichtlich Ausländer. Auch dessen Augen fielen sofort auf den Jungen an der Bar... wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, als sie die restlichen Besucher hatten. 

Schuldig grinste, als er den jungen Killer genauer von oben bis unten beäugte. ’Sieh an, sieh an...Ein Wunder, dass mir diese Seite an ihm bisher nie aufgefallen ist...’ Er lachte leise. Das hätte ja ungeahnte Möglichkeiten geboten, mit dem Kleinen zu spielen...

Die Musik wechselte von dominantem Techno zu treibendem Trance. Schuldig beobachtete, wie Omi die Augen schloss, den Kopf leicht nach hinten bog und sich fast verzaubert von der Musik hin und her bewegte. 

Er näherte sich der Bar langsam, behielt den anderen im Auge. Die Leute um ihn herum schienen alle plötzlich den Drang zu haben, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen... Er konnte ungehindert passieren. Ebenso plötzlich wurde der Sitz neben Omi frei... und der Telepath setzte sich, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich zu ziehen.

Lange sass er still da und streckte mentale Hände aus, um in den Kopf des Jungen zu schlüpfen. ’Woran denkt unser kleines Bombay-Kätzchen?’ Was er dort sah, liess ihn leicht lachen. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Oh... das würde ein Spass werden. 

Er wusste, dass Omi ihn nicht würde hören können, wenn er einfach so zu ihm sprach, also musste er wohl anders Kontakt aufnehmen... Nicht, dass das irgendein Problem darstellte...

Er beugte sich nahe zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte - sowohl mit seiner Stimme, als auch mit seinen Gedanken: „Was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen, Kätzchen.“

Omi war schon ein wenig zu weit weggetreten, um gleich zu bemerken, woher er diese Stimme kannte, und wie er bei dem Lärm ein Flüstern überhaupt hören konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden allerdings dämmerte es, sein Mund klappte erschrocken nach unten, er drehte sich nach dem warmen Atem um und öffnete angstvoll die Augen. Die Luft blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er das grinsende Gesicht mit den eiskalten, grünen Augen vor sich sah. Er wollte hochschiessen und weglaufen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Der Kerl hielt ihn mit seinen Manipulationen fest! 

Schuldig grinste nur. „Das ist aber gar nicht höflich, so einfach verschwinden zu wollen“, rügte er.

Omi zitterte, als er die Stimme sowohl in seinem Kopf, als auch irgendwo zwischen der lauten Musik hören konnte.

Schuldig langte nach Omis Drink und nippte kurz daran, nahm aber nie die Augen von denen des anderen. „So ein süsses Kätzchen...“, meinte er mit einem verspielt boshaften Lächeln. Er hob seine Hand und drehte Omis Gesicht zu sich. Er näherte sich ihm so weit, dass er seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. „Sag mir, Weiss, hast du schon gefunden, wonach du heute gesucht hattest?“

Omi starrte in die fast magnetischen Augen und konnte sich einfach nicht abwenden... dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass Schuldig seinen mentalen Halt an ihm längst gelöst hatte. Er zwang sich, über die Frage nachzudenken. Wonach er gesucht hatte? Wonach...? Er blinzelte. Dann schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

Schuldig grinste, als er sehen konnte, wie der Junge verstand, worauf er anspielte. 

Irgendwo tief genug in seinem Bewusstsein hatte Omi gehofft... Nun, er wollte... Er dachte sich, dass er jemanden finden würde... jemanden, mit dem er vielleicht weiter gehen könnte, als er bisher gegangen war...

Schuldig lachte nur. „Was würden deine Freunde sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du nachts verschwindest, um es dir besorgen zu lassen?“

Omi funkelte ihn wütend an. Warum musste er das so... so... verschmutzen?

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sage nur, wie es ist.“ Dann beugte er sich näher heran. So nahe, dass er den Jungen schon fast küsste. Aber das tat er nicht. Er verharrte eine Zeit lang, bis sich seine Zunge langsam vor wagte und über Omis Lippen strich. 

Omi schnappte nach Luft. Er bebte am ganzen Körper. Was passierte hier? Warum wehrte er sich nicht? 

{Weil du das nicht willst}, kam die mentale Antwort, gefolgt von einem Schwall Emotionen, bei denen Omis Knie weich wurden, eine sengende Hitze in ihm hoch stieg, und er aufstöhnte. 

Schuldig lachte leise. Er legte einen Arm um Omis Hüfte und streifte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Was meinst du? Wollen wir tanzen?“

Omi zwang die Emotionen, die Schuldig ihm so strategisch eingepflanzt hatte zurück. „Warum sollte ich mit dir tanzen wollen?“

Schuldig lachte weiter. „Ich habe dir keine Emotionen »eingepflanzt«. Das sind deine eigenen... Ich hab sie nur ein bisschen...“, er glitt wieder in Omis Gedanken und weckte erneut einen Schub, bis Omi noch lauter stöhnte, „... verstärkt“, schloss er.

Omi sah seine Zurückhaltung bröckeln.

„Komm schon, Kätzchen, lass uns ein wenig Spass haben. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dir nichts tue.“ Er senkte seinen Kopf und blickte Omi von unten herauf mit seinem besten, unschuldigen Blick an.

Omi schnaubte sarkastisch. „Bring mich nicht zum Lachen.“ 

Schuldig lachte amüsiert, stand auf und packte Omi kurzerhand am Arm und schleifte ihn zur Tanzfläche.

Omis Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. ’Was mach ich hier? Was mach ich hier?’ Er wehrte sich nicht mehr... und dabei spürte er ganz deutlich, dass der Deutsche ihn nicht mehr kontrollierte... Der Mann war sein Feind! War er einfach nur schon zu betrunken, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, oder hatte sein Gegenüber heute wirklich ein so ganz anderes Vorhaben als sein Tod... ’Was mach ich hier... Was mach...’ 

„Dich amüsieren, Kätzchen“, antwortete Schuldig, umfasste beide Handgelenke des Jungen und legte sie sich auf die Schultern. Dann fuhren seine eigenen Hände an den Seiten des anderen abwärts und blieben auf dessen Hüften liegen.

Omi war es nicht mehr möglich, sich dem Blick des Mannes vor ihm zu entziehen. Es war geradezu hypnotisch... Nun, das würde ihn auch nicht mehr überraschen. Ausserdem würde Hypnose erklären, warum er sich das hier gefallen liess... Sie tanzten bereits.

Schuldig lachte. {Sowas Billiges wie Hypnose brauche ich nicht. Du machst das doch ganz gut alleine...}

Omi war schon ausser Atem nur von den Blicken, die Schuldig ihm zuwarf. Warum fühlte sich das so gut an? Wie eine Droge... Als würde er vor aller Realität davon schweben...

Schuldig nickte langsam. Gut, der Junge folgte ihm problemlos. Und er musste noch nicht einmal etwas dafür tun... Eine seiner Hände kletterte wieder höher, bis sie Omis Gesicht umfing, die andere rutschte tiefer und drückte ihn noch etwas näher - soweit das möglich war. Er strich mit dem Daumen Omis Wangenknochen nach. {So ist es gut. Lass dich gehen.} Die mentale Stimme klang beruhigend, verführend... Als würde sie Omis Gedanken in Samt hüllen, ihm allen Sinn für die Welt nehmen und nur die tosenden Gefühle zurücklassen. 

Omi nahm nun mehr Teil am Tanzen, bewegte sich gegen seinen Partner. ’Zum Teufel damit!’, beschloss er. Wenn er sich selbst morgen früh dafür hassen sollte, oder gar tot war... Was soll’s... Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich hasste, und auf den Tod wartete er eh schon seit Jahren. 

{Hmmm... wir fühlen uns wagemutig heute, was?}

Omi grinste. Er konnte dieses Spiel auch spielen. Er schlang eines seiner Beine um die Taille des anderen und beugte seinen Oberkörper nach hinten. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. Er hielt Schuldigs Kopf fest mit einer Hand umfasst und näherte sich seinem Ohr. Leise flüsterte er: „Halt die Klappe und tanz mit mir.“ Er wusste, das Schuldig ihn hören würde...

Und tanzen taten sie. Als sie sich erst einmal in dem Spiel verstrickt hatten, versuchten sie beide, sich gegenseitig mit aufreizenden Bewegungen zu überbieten. Was ihnen einiges an Blicken einbrachte, vor allem von denjenigen, die Omi zuvor hatten zum Tanzen überreden wollen.

Omi wehrte sich nicht, als der andere begann, ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte ihn, als wäre Schuldig der einzige Wasserspender inmitten einer Wüste. 

Sie bemerkten kaum, wie die anderen Tänzer Platz machten, um ihnen zuzusehen.

Schuldig grinste an Omis Lippen. {Gefällt dir das, Kätzchen?} 

Omi erwiderte das Grinsen nur und presste seinen Unterkörper näher an den des anderen, bis er dessen Hitze deutlich spüren konnte.

Schuldig versank mit seiner Zunge wieder im Mund des Jungen. {Ja... fühlt sich an, als würde es dirr gefallen.}

Omi konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und schickte seine Hände bei seinem Gegenüber auf Wanderschaft. Erst vorne über die Brust hinunter... dann nach hinten über den Rücken... tiefer bis über den Hintern, während sie weitertanzten. Mann... der war vielleicht gut gebaut... Er seufzte zufrieden.

Schuldig lachte leise. {Danke, du selbst bist auch nicht schlecht.}

Erst da bemerkte Omi, dass auch Schuldig seine Hände nicht mehr im Zaum hielt. Er suchte sich ähnliche Wege wie Omi. Bloss, als er bei den Hüften und dem Hintern ankam, strich er verspielt den Rock ein Stück nach oben, nur um ihn gleich wieder los zulassen... dann wieder ein bisschen hoch.

Omi schnappte nach Luft. {Schu, nicht... nicht hier...}

Schuldig grinste über den Spitznamen und nahm dann die Bedeutung des Satzes auf. {Heisst das, wo anders hättest du nichts dagegen?}, schnurrte er. Er schickte ein mentales Bild an Omi, was... genau... er gerne mit dem jüngeren Killer tun würde.

Omi riss die Augen auf, als ihn die volle Erregung traf, die Schuldig projizierte. Aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht halb so sehr wie seine eigene...

Schuldig spürte Omis Unsicherheit und entschied sich für einen strategischen - vorübergehenden - Rückzug. Er würde den Jungen heute haben... Alles eine Frage der Zeit. Und eher früher als später würde Omis Erregung gegen die Unsicherheit gewinnen. {Willst du was trinken?}

Omi blinzelte. 

Schuldig deutete zur Bar. {Wir haben eine halbe Stunde getanzt. Und? Willst du was trinken?}

Omi nickte etwas verwirrt. {Es hat keinen Platz an der Bar...}, bemerkte Omi leise, noch immer war ihm bei der Art der Kommunikation unwohl.

Schuldig lachte nur und steuerte auf zwei besetzte Sitze zu. Kaum standen sie davor, hatten die beiden, die dort sassen, das Gefühl, sofort tanzen zu müssen.

Schuldig schickte Omi ein keckes Grinsen und der lachte laut. Ja... Telepathie war schon praktisch...

Omi beobachtete amüsiert, wie Schuldig den Bartender „überzeugte“, ihnen einen Drink auf Kosten des Hauses zu spendieren. Er kicherte, als er ein weiteres, klebrig-süsses Gemisch angeboten bekam. {Ich wette, du bezahlst auch nie Eintritt...}

{Natürlich nicht. Würdest du etwa?} Er nippte an seinem Wodka und beobachtete, wie Omi sein Glas in einem Zug leerte. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Kleine nach einem weiteren vom Stuhl kippen... und das passte ihm jetzt gar nicht. Auf einen stummen Befehl hin, stellte der Bartender eine Cola vor Omi, der sie nur schräg anschaute.

{Trink besser noch das. Die Nacht ist jung, und du willst sie doch nicht verpassen.} 

Omi war das Recht. Er war immer noch durstig - kein Wunder nach der ganzen körperlichen Anstrengung - und er wusste selbst, dass er nicht mehr viel vertragen hätte. Ab und zu schielte er zu seinem Sitznachbarn und war erstaunt, dass er noch ein paar klare Gedanken fassen konnte. Warum liess er das zu? Er begann, Gründe dafür aufzuzählen. Erstens: Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so befreit gefühlt. Es machte ihm Spass, es gefiel ihm, er wollte, dass er ihn mit seinen Augen praktisch verschlang, er wollte sich begehrt fühlen... Nicht immer nur der Kleine sein. Zweitens: Schuldig wusste offensichtlich, was er tat. Es machte Sinn, sich jemandem hinzugeben, der Erfahrung hatte - verdammt, er hatte sich sogar schon mal überlegt, Youji zu fragen... Drittens: Er war bereit, den Preis dafür zu bezahlen. Egal, wie der ausfiel. Tod, Selbsthass... was auch immer. Scheiss drauf!

Die Cola war mittlerweile leer, und der halbe Liter Flüssigkeit mit Koffein klärte seinen Kopf allmählich ein bisschen auf. Und er war wirklich erstaunt festzustellen, dass sich seine Meinung dadurch nicht im Geringsten veränderte. Er wollte Schuldig.

Schuldig, der die Gedankengänge interessiert mitverfolgt hatte, grinste vor sich hin. {Dann sind wir uns ja einig.}

Omi hob eine Augenbraue und sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen. {Aus reiner Neugierde... Da du alles gehört hast... Wie hoch ist der Preis?}

Schuldig lachte leicht. {Das hängt von dir ab.}

Omi runzelte die Stirn. {Huh?}

Schuldig lehnte sich nach vorne, legte beide Hände um die Hüfte des Jungen und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoss.

Omi schlang aus Reflex die Beine um Schuldigs Taille.

Schuldig näherte sein Gesicht dem des anderen. Er flüsterte, sowohl mental als auch akustisch: „Ich werde dich nicht töten. Wer weiss, vielleicht hab ich mal Lust, das zu wiederholen... Was den Selbsthass angeht... der hängt von dir ab. Wirst du dich dafür hassen, oder nicht?“

Omi bebte, als er den Atem des Mannes so dicht an seinem Mund spürte. „Du... du hast meine Schwester getötet...“ Dass er auch immer wieder versucht hatte, ihn und seine Freunde zu töten, liess er vorweg. Das brachte der Job nun mal mit sich... Aber Ouka... Ja, Ouka war ein Grund, den Mann vor sich zu hassen - und sich selbst, wenn er sich weiter mit ihm einliess.

Schuldig zeigte keinerlei Gemütsregung. „Ja, hab ich.“

Omi starrte in die grünen Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen. Ein helles Grün, weich und warm... wie ein Waldsee in der Sonne. Aber er wusste auch, dass ein See in der Tiefe pechschwarz und kalt war... Diese Augen! Omi fühlte sich fast schwindlig, als er in ihnen versank. „Mistkerl“, hisste er, hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen umfasst und küsste ihn, tief, innig, hektisch... verzweifelt.

Schuldig musste nicht weiter eingeladen werden. Er erwiderte sofort. Dieser Junge war so süss, so unschuldig, so unbefangen... so rein. Wie machte er das nur, wo er doch seine Nächte als Killer verbrachte? Wie konnte er sich sein kindliches Gemüt bewahren, nachdem er so oft gequält, verletzt und fast gebrochen wurde? Der Junge ergab sich ihm in seiner Verzweiflung, hin und her gerissen zwischen Gefühl und Verstand, obwohl er, Schuldig, oftmals selbst die Ursache für seine Qualen gewesen war... Oder war das sogar der Grund? Niemand würde die Schmerzen, die ihm widerfahren waren, besser verstehen, als der Peiniger selbst... Niemand, ausser einem Killer, konnte verstehen, was es bedeutete, Menschen zu töten. Niemand ausser ihnen beiden konnte das brennende Feuer zwischen Schwarz und Weiss, Gut und Böse, Hell und Dunkel verstehen... Denn in Leidenschaft waren sie sich gleich.

Schuldig drückte mit beiden Händen Omi fester an sich. {Du bist schon ganz schön hart, Kätzchen.} Er klang amüsiert.

{Das bin ich seit einer halbe Stunde, Mistkerl.}

Schuldig lachte an den Lippen des Jungen. {Wenn es dein Gewissen erleichtert, mich so zu nennen...}

{Es gibt nichts mehr, was mein Gewissen erleichtern könnte.}

{Süsses, kleines Kätzchen. Das macht dich so unschuldig.} Er schob den Rock nach oben und glitt mit einer Hand nach vorne, bewegte sie in langen, festen Bewegungen über Omis verdeckte Hitze.

Omi stöhnte, dann schnappte er nach Luft, versuchte, sich zu kontrollieren. {Nicht! Nicht hier! Die Leute!... Wir... wir fliegen hier noch raus!}

Schuldig lachte nur. {Den Leuten wird es gefallen zuzusehen. Und hinterher... vergessen sie uns einfach wieder.} Er drückte ein wenig fester zu.

Omi stöhnte auf. Konnte Schuldig das wirklich machen? Dass niemand sich mehr an sie erinnern würde? {Versprichst du es?}

Schuldig kicherte. {Denkst du, du kannst dich auf mein Versprechen verlassen?}

Omi löste sich von ihm und grinste ihn frech an. {Das werden wir ja sehen. Wenn ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen kann, werde ich diese Nacht überleben und niemand erinnert sich an mich. Wenn du mich angelogen hast, bin ich morgen früh tot und dann ist es mir scheissegal, ob irgendjemand gesehen hat, was du hier mit mir machst.}

Schuldig erwiderte das Grinsen beeindruckt. {So betrunken bist du also gar nicht, ne?} Er lachte. {Einverstanden. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht töten werde und niemand ausser uns sich an das hier erinnert.}

Omi küsste ihn wieder. Diesmal aber langsam und sinnlich, ihre Zungen streichelten sich fast zärtlich. {Dann mach endlich weiter.}

Das liess Schuldig sich nicht zweimal sagen. Seine Hand nahm ihre vorherige Tätigkeit wieder auf. Schuldig spürte auf dem Stoff der Unterhose eine kleine, feuchte Stelle und grinste zufrieden. {Du bist mein, Kätzchen.} Er drückte fester zu und strich mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel.

Omi brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. {Zumindest im Moment.}

Schuldig lachte. Er nahm die zweite Hand zu Hilfe, fuhr mit beiden an Omis Seite und riss mit einem Ruck die Seitennähte der Unterhose durch.

Omi stöhnte laut auf, als Schuldig den Stoff langsam nach vorne über das empfindliche Fleisch wegzog. „Oh, Gott!“

Schuldig setzte nur ein falsches, süsses Lächeln auf und führte den Stoff langsam zu seinem Mund. Er sah dem Jungen vor sich fest in die Augen, als er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die feuchte Stelle fuhr. 

Omi lief es bei dem Anblick heiss und kalt den Rücken runter. Er zitterte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Schuldigs Zunge dieselbe Stelle berührte wie... 

{Zu schüchtern, den Satz zu Ende zu denken, Kätzchen?} Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, als er Omis Mund mit seinem einfing. Das Stoffstück liess er unbemerkt zu Boden fallen.

Schuldig hatte Recht: Die meisten Anwesenden warfen ihnen zwar ab und zu interessierte Blicke zu, schienen sie aber nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

Omi war schon zu weit, als dass es ihn gekümmert hätte. Sollten sie doch ihre Erinnerung behalten. Ihm war im Moment alles egal. Er drückte seinen jetzt nackten Unterkörper näher an Schuldigs, fühlte dessen Hände seine Pobacken massieren. {Schluss mit den Spielereien!}, verlangte er, rutschte mit seinen Händen von Schuldigs Hals nach unten, bis zum Reissverschluss seiner Hose. Seine Finger zitterten, als er ihn ungeduldig zusammen mit dem Knopf öffnete. Er war nicht verwundert zu sehen, dass Schuldig nichts darunter trug. Er sah ihm in die Augen und grinste. Dann rutschte er mit einer Hand in die Hose und beobachtete, wie Schuldig erregt einatmete, als er sein Glied aus der engen Hose führte. Omi warf einen Blick nach unten, schaute darauf unschuldig durch seine Wimpern nach oben. {Nett.}

Schuldig grinste nur und zog Omi wieder an sich, ihre Erektionen zwischen ihnen gefangen. Unbemerkt schickte er eine weitere »Bestellung« an den Bartender. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig, als er es auf dem Tresen hingestellt bekam. Er tauchte einen Finger in das Glas, führte ihn zu Omis Hintern an den kleinen Eingang. Erst rieb er die kühle Flüssigkeit etwas ein und erntete von Omi ein erschrockenes Stöhnen. Dann stiess er den Finger hinein.

Omi riss die Augen auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Er hatte gar keine Zeit, Schmerz wahr zu nehmen, da berührte Schuldig schon einen Punkt in ihm drin, der ihn Sterne sehen liess. Ja... der andere Mann wusste auf jeden Fall, was er da tat.

Schuldig bewegte den Finger ein bisschen, ehe er ihn herauszog und zwei Finger in das Glas tauchte.

Diesmal spürte Omi einen stechenden Schmerz, nicht zu heftig, aber trotzdem... Und dann war er weg, als die zwei Finger in ihm wieder seine Prostata fanden. Er bewegte sich gegen die Finger, wollte mehr, tiefer, schneller...

Schuldig grinste, entfernte die Finger, nur, um mit dreien wieder zurückzukehren.

Kein Schmerz mehr... nur dieses Gefühl, das ihm den Atem raubte. Er schrie auf, wann immer sich die Finger bewegten und auseinander drückten, um die Muskeln zu dehnen. Er bewegte sich nach vorne, an Schuldigs Hitze und nach hinten auf die Finger.

Schuldig schaute in das erregte, rote Gesicht und wollte jetzt nur noch in diese Enge stossen, die seine Finger umfing. {Omi. Meine linke Hosentasche.}

Omi verstand und holte aus besagter Tasche ein kleines Briefchen. Er zögerte keinen Augenblick, öffnete es und rollte das Kondom auf Schuldigs Penis ab.

Schuldig warf dem Jungen noch einen knappen Blick zu, der von einem heftigen Nicken erwidert wurde. Dann konnte und wollte er nicht mehr warten. Er nahm seine Finger zurück und führte Omis Hüfte über ihn. {Komm, Baby. Komm zu mir.}

Omi nickte wieder, atmete bebend ein und aus. So langsam wie es seine Selbstbeherrschung noch erlaubte, senkte er sich auf den glühenden Pol hinab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war noch einmal ganz anders, als mit den Fingern... Zwei Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Schuldig leckte sie beide sanft weg und drängte den Jungen langsam tiefer. {Es wird besser, Baby. Immer weiter.}

Omi tat es und versuchte, sich so zu bewegen, dass Schuldig in ihm wieder diesen Punkt berührte... „HAAAAA!“ Omi schlang seine Arme um Schuldigs Hals und bewegte sich vor und zurück.

Schuldig stöhnte auf, als der Junge begann, ihn mit neugieriger Leidenschaft zu reiten. Er hielt seine Hüfte fest und half ihm bei seinen Bewegungen, küsste ihn. {Gut, Baby. Sooo gut. Mach weiter. Hör nicht auf.}

Omi dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. {Oh, Gott! Das ist... das ist so...} „Mmmmmmmm!“

Diese süsse Enge umfing Schuldig wie alle seine feuchten Träume auf einmal. Und diese Bewegungen! Verdammt! Der Junge war ein Naturtalent! ’Wenn der so weitermacht, werd’ ich gleich...’

Omi öffnete fast verzweifelt die Augen. {Schu! Ich kann nicht... kann nicht mehr... werde gleich...}

{Dann komm, Baby.} Er sah nach unten, auf den Schwanz des Jungen kurz vor der Erlösung und pumpte ihn im Einklang mit Omis Bewegungen. {Ich will dich sehen. Komm für mich!}

Omi bewegte sich schneller, er dachte, er müsse den Verstand verlieren. Die Worte, das Gefühl... So gut, so heiss! „Oh, Gott! Mein Gott, ja... Ich... JAHAAAAAA!“

Schuldig sah in das vor Leidenschaft sanfte Gesicht, fühlte die Muskeln um ihn sich stossartig zusammenziehen. „Gott, Baby! So geil!“ Und in einem wortlosen Schrei folgte er seinem Kätzchen in die Erfüllung.

Schuldig blieb lange ruhig sitzen und hielt Omi fest. Er hörte nichts, ausser das rasende Stakkato seines Herzschlages und wartete, bis sich der ebenso schnelle Atem des Jungen, den er an seinem Hals spüren konnte, beruhigt hatte. Durch den Nebel des Nachglühens nahm er noch den Bartender wahr, der ihnen beiden zuapplaudierte... und er lachte.

Omi schickte dem anderen ein mentales Fragezeichen, und Schuldig beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage, was ihn amüsierte, mit dem Hinweis auf den klatschenden Mann hinter dem Tresen.

Omi kicherte mit, aber er klang hörbar erschöpft.

Schuldig strich ihm ein paar Strähnen von der Wange und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. {Keine Sorge. Sobald wir hier draussen sind, hat er es wieder vergessen.}

Omis Gedanken klärten merklich auf. Ihm wurde langsam klar, was passiert war, wusste aber nicht genau, was das für ihn bedeutete. {Das ist meine geringste Sorge, Schwarz.}

Schuldigs Augen wurden dunkler. Er seufzte. {Back to business?}

Omi hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass diese Worte den anderen verletzt hatten. {So hab ich das nicht gemeint}, versicherte er schnell, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, warum ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel.

Schuldig schnaubte, strich aber sanft durch die blonden Haare des jüngeren Killers. {Denkst du wirklich, du könntest meine Gefühle verletzen, Kätzchen?}

Omi versuchte, die kalten Worte mit der zärtlichen Hand auf seinem Kopf in Einklang zu bringen und scheiterte kläglich. Dieser Kerl war der Inbegriff der Gegensätze... Er drückte ihn fester an sich und küsste ihn auf den Hals. {Können wir gehen? Es ist so laut hier drin.}

Schuldig nickte und half dem Jungen, sich von ihm zu lösen. Das war’s dann wohl, dachte er, als er bei sich alles wieder zurechtrückte und sein Hemd notdürftig mit einer Serviette abwischte. Der Kleine würde nach Hause gehen und in Selbsthass versinken... 

Omi wartete neben seinem Stuhl auf ihn. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tresen mit einem angefangenen Glas... Omi runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten doch gar nichts mehr zu Trinken bestellt. Er griff danach und nippte kurz daran. Er lächelte. Ja, das kannte er. Baileys. Plötzlich schoss ihm die Röte in den Kopf. Also das war es, was Schuldig... 

Er spürte, wie der Mann einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn angrinste. Er liess sich durch die Leute zum Ausgang führen. Er spielte nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken zu fliehen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er den Preis bezahlen würde.

Die Türe schloss sich hinter ihnen und Omi drehte sich verwundert um, als Schuldig kurz anhielt. Der andere blickte auf einen weit entfernten Punkt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Omi beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden lang, dann fokussierte sich Schuldigs Blick wieder auf ihn. Omi erwiderte ihn fragend.

„Sie haben uns schon vergessen.“

Omi blinzelte. Das hatte er irgendwie nicht erwartet. „Oh.“

Schuldig setzte sein patentiertes Grinsen auf. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ Er wusste genau, was der Junge dachte, und das beinhaltete eher den Tod in einer Seitenstrasse, als nach Hause fahren...

Omi starrte ihn einfach an. Nach... Nach Hause? 

Schuldig beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Dich zu töten wäre doch Verschwendung“, schnurrte er, jedes Wort rollte sinnlich von seiner Zunge.

Omi schnappte nach Luft. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Schuldig würde ihn wirklich nicht töten? Oder war das nur ein Scherz? Um ihn zu töten, sobald er dachte, in Sicherheit zu sein...? Ein sanfter Druck gegen seine Stirn holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schuldig löste seine Lippen von Omis Stirn und deutete zum Parkplatz. „Komm. Ich bringe dich heim.“ Dann trottete er los.

Omi blieb einige Augenblicke lang perplex stehen. Diesmal zog er sogar in Erwägung davon zu laufen.

Schuldig schickte ihm ein Grinsen. {Das kannst du natürlich auch. Aber zu fahren ist doch bequemer, ne?}

Omi blinzelte und folgte ihm. Aber warum? Warum folgte er ihm? Omi warf einen Blick zum Club zurück. Wieder hielt er kurz inne... Er hatte gerade zum ersten Mal mit jemandem geschlafen. In einem Club. Auf einem Barhocker. Mit... „Oh Mann“, flüsterte er. 

Als er sich wieder nach Schuldig umdrehte, stand dieser an einen Sportwagen gelehnt und grinste ihn an. 

Schuldig winkte ihm mit dem Autoschlüssel zu. „Mitkommen oder nicht?“, fragte er.

„Ich...“ Da waren so viele Bilder in seinem Kopf. Und alle schrieen danach, endlich verstanden zu werden. Aber er hatte nun mal keine Zeit, sich mit allem zu befassen, was heute Abend passiert war! Verdammt! So sehr er den anderen Mann hasste... Was heute passiert war... Es war einfach unglaublich, viel mehr, als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Und sein Vergnügen wurde auch nicht dadurch geschmälert, dass es an einem öffentlichen Ort mit Leuten um sie herum gewesen war - eher im Gegenteil, wie er selbst überrascht zugeben musste. Nicht einmal dadurch, dass es mit seinem ärgsten Feind gewesen war, einem Mann, der ihn so oft verletzt hatte - und das nicht nur körperlich.

Er wollte... er wollte doch nur... Ihm kamen Bilder hoch, wie der andere ihn gehalten hatte, geküsst hatte, berührt hatte... Er wollte... gar nicht nach Hause... Er wollte...

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen, als ihn die Gedanken des Jungen trafen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand - und auch keine Lust hatte zu analysieren - gab er Omis Wunsch nach. Er schloss die Beifahrertüre zu seinem Auto auf und winkte Omi zu. „Komm. Steig schon ein.“

Omi nickte etwas unsicher, tat aber, was er verlangte.

Schuldig schloss die Türe und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein. 

Omi blinzelte überrascht, als Schuldig nicht den Motor startete sondern nur die Heizung einschaltete und seinen Sitz zurücklegte. Zögerlich fand er die Augen des anderen und suchte nach einer Antwort.

Schuldig streckte nur einen Arm nach ihm aus. „Komm schon her.“ 

Omi entschied, dass das sowohl genervt als auch verständnisvoll klang... Komischer Kauz, dieser Schuldig... Aber er sah jetzt auch, dass Schuldig ihm das anbot, wovon er davor selbst nicht einmal wusste, dass er es wollte... 

Schuldig wartete ruhig. Er achtete peinlich genau darauf, sein Gesicht neutral zu halten.

Omi krabbelte schliesslich zu Schuldig auf den Sitz. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, wie er es vor ein paar Minuten schon einmal getan hatte, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und legte den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

Schuldig legte seine Arme um den kleinen Körper und strich ihm über den Rücken.

Omi seufzte zufrieden. Ein Teil seines Gehirns versuchte ihn zwar darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er nicht nur mit dem Feind geschlafen hatte, sondern jetzt auch noch in dessen Armen kuschelte... Omi schnaubte missbilligend. Er wollte diese Gedanken nicht haben und brachte sie mit einem standhaften ’Halt die Klappe’ zum Schweigen. 

Schuldig lachte leise. Omis Gedankenaustausch war aber auch unterhaltsam. 

Omi lachte ebenfalls und murmelte: „Ich bin müde und noch halb betrunken. Dann kann ich nicht mehr so klar denken.“ Er seufzte, als er die Lippen des anderen wieder auf der Stirn spürte. Eine weitere Frage schlich sich durch seinen Kopf: „Wie lange können wir hier bleiben?“

Schuldig strich ihm durch die Haare, wie bei einer grossen Katze. Fehlte nur noch, dass Omi schnurren würde. „Ist mir egal. Ich muss nirgendwo mehr hin heute.“

Omi lächelte. Er hatte irgendwie in seinem nicht-mehr-ganz-wach-Zustand geglaubt, Schuldig hätte eigentlich ’so lange du willst’ sagen wollen... Der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn und verstärkte seine mentale Barriere als er hörte, was der Junge dachte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass er das mitbekam, auch wenn er aus einem ersten Impuls heraus wirklich beinahe das gesagt hätte...

Omi war kurz davor, die Augen zu schliessen, als diese lästige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf anmerkte, dass er dabei war, auf dem Schoss seines Feindes einzuschlafen...

Schuldig schnappte den Gedanken auf und antwortete: „Schlaf ruhig. Ich tu dir schon nichts.“

Omi rückte ein bisschen umher, um es sich bequem zu machen. Und dann, so kurz bevor der Schlaf ihn einholte... traute er ihm.

Schuldig strich ihm weiter durch die Haare und grinste, als nach ein paar Minuten ein leises Schnarchen zu hören war, das doch ganz ähnlich klang, wie das Schnurren einer Katze.

Er hing noch etwa eine Stunde lang seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die hauptsächlich aus Bildern von heute Abend bestanden. Dann schlief auch er ein.

 

Nach fast drei Stunden Schlaf kam Omi langsam wieder zu sich. Und erst nach vollen zwei Minuten dämmerte es ihm, wo er war - und vor allem mit wem... 

Der Alkohol hatte sich mittlerweile fast vollständig verflüchtigt und das erste Gefühl, das in ihm hochkam, war Angst. Dann schaltete sich sein Killerinstinkt ein. Er hörte dem Atmen des anderen Mannes zu und stellte fest, dass dieser schlief. 

Omi blinzelte verwundert. Schuldig würde einfach so einschlafen? Blöd... Immerhin ging es ihm selbst ja auch nicht anders. 

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen und den anderen aufzuwecken. Vielleicht würde er plötzlich fliehen müssen.

Als er in Schuldigs Gesicht blickte, verharrte er gegen seinen Willen. Er hatte ja schon immer sehen können, dass der Mann gut aussah - auf eine gefährlich Art und Weise. Aber jetzt... Kein hinterhältiges Grinsen, kein boshaftes Glitzern in den Augen, kein überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck. Er war einfach nur schön, und er wirkte... nun, er wirkte... unschuldig.

Omi lächelte bei dem Wortspiel. Aber vermutlich würde auch der Teufel unschuldig aussehen, wenn er schlief...

Schuldigs Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und seine Augen öffneten sich. 

Omi erkannte, dass der andere seine Gedanken gehörte hatte... und er lachte.

Schuldig schaute ihm zufrieden beim Lachen zu und fühlte sich merkwürdig erleichtert. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. 4:00. „Ich sollte dich jetzt wirklich nach Hause bringen.“

Omi sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr und riss die Augen auf. „Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“

„Etwa drei Stunden.“

Omis Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich. Schuldig hatte ihn schlafen lassen... Er drückte ihm seinen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke.“

„Kein Problem, Baby.“ Schuldig verzog plötzlich das Gesicht. „Aber würde es dir was ausmachen, auf deinen Sitz zu klettern?“

Omi rutschte sofort von ihm, als er den Schmerz in seinen Zügen lesen konnte. „Was ist denn?“

Schuldig wehrte nur mit seiner Hand ab und setzte sich auf, aber nicht, ohne laut zu stöhnen und in deutsch vor sich hin zu fluchen. Nach einer Minute gerade sitzen beruhigte er sich wieder. „Hab Probleme mit meinem Rücken und zu lange auf dem Sitz gelegen.“

„Woher kommt das?“ Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Schuldig Rückenprobleme hatte.

Schuldig lachte sarkastisch. „Du würdest es wohl ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nennen...“ Er dachte nicht gerne an das Zusammentreffen mit einem gewissen Golfschläger.

Omi blinzelte verwirrt.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein andermal vielleicht, Kleiner.“ Er startete den Motor.

Kurz überlegte Omi sich noch, woher der andere wusste, wo er wohnte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Woher würde er das denn wohl wissen...

Schuldig hielt zwei Strassen vom Koneko entfernt an. „Sie schlafen zwar alle, aber es ist sicherer so. Wär nicht so gut, wenn dich jemand bei mir aussteigen sieht, ne?“, erklärte er grinsend.

Omi nickte. Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, was alles passiert war, und dass der Deutsche ihn tatsächlich nach Hause brachte... Und jetzt wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt.

Schuldig beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Lange und ausgiebig. Dann grinste er ihn wieder an. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst.“

Omi seufzte. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, ob sich das wiederholen würde... und ob er das überhaupt wollte...

Schuldig lachte nur leicht. „Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja ausserhalb der Geschäftszeiten mal wieder, wer weiss...“ Er grinste.

Omi lächelte. Damit konnte er vorübergehend leben. Er lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann stieg er aus und rannte heim.

Schuldig sah ihn um die Ecke verschwinden. {Nacht, Baby.}

 

 

Gegen zehn kehrte Omi ins Land der Lebenden zurück. Er streckte sich genüsslich unter seiner Bettdecke und blinzelte, als ihn die Sonnenstrahlen trafen. Er rieb sich die Augen wie ein kleines Kind und grinste vor sich hin wie die Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte...

Er war ein bisschen überrascht, dass der erwartete Selbsthass nicht da war... Er fühlte sich sauwohl. Er war am Leben - entgegen aller Erwartungen - und hatte die Nacht seines Lebens hinter sich. Wem würde es nicht gut gehen?

Ungewollt tauchte das Bild von Aya in seinem Kopf auf, wie er reagieren würde, falls er von der letzten Nacht Wind bekäme... Kein schöner Gedanke...

{Dann ist es wohl besser, er erfährt es nicht, wie?}

Omi sprang zu Tode erschrocken vom Bett hoch und stellte fest, dass niemand ausser ihm hier war. Er verdrehte die Augen. {Verdammt noch mal! Musst du mich so erschrecken???}

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte nur. {Du dachtest doch nicht, dass du mich so leicht wieder los wirst, Baby?}

Omi wurde rot, bei der Art, wie der andere ’Baby’ aussprach. Er erinnerte sich automatisch wieder an letzte Nacht.

Wieder ein Lachen. {Ich ärgere dich gerne. Du bist süss, wenn du rot wirst.}

Omi liess sich auf sein Bett fallen und konnte dem Drang ebenfalls zu lachen nicht mehr widerstehen.

{Gut geschlafen, Kätzchen?}

Omi schnurrte als Antwort.

Schuldigs mentale Hände schlichen sich in seinen Kopf und hielten ihn in einer sinnlichen Umarmung. {Hmmm... Ich glaube, das sollten wir mal wiederholen}, hauchte er verführerisch.

Omi grinste. {Vielleicht.} 

{Du überschätzt dich.}

{Schon möglich. Aber wenn ich dir einfach nachgeben würde, wäre ich ja uninteressant für dich, ne?}

Schuldig lachte. {Point taken.}

Sie schwiegen und Omi genoss die mentalen Streicheleinheiten. 

Schuldig brach die Stille: {Warum vertraust du mir?}

Omi überlegte, ob er das wirklich tat. Gerade jetzt hätte der Telepath seine geistige Umarmung nur etwas verstärken müssen und Omi wäre sofort tot gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er keine Angst. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie er auf dem Schoss des anderen eingeschlafen war... aber auch Schuldig hatte der Müdigkeit nachgegeben. {Warum vertraust du mir?}

Er lachte wieder. {Ist doch gut zu wissen, dass wir einander nicht vertrauen.}

Wieder Stille.

Diesmal brach sie Omi: {Sehen wir uns wieder?}

{Auf jeden Fall. Die Frage ist nur, unter welchen Umständen...}

{So wie gestern}, kam schnell die Antwort.

{Weniger blaue Flecke, als unsere üblichen Begegnungen, wie?}

Omi lachte. {Ja.}

{Ich überlass es dir, Baby. Wenn du denkst, du kannst in einer Woche immer noch damit umgehen, halte deinen Kopf offen, ich werde dir sagen, wo ich bin.}

Das klang gut, gab Omi still zu. Ein paar klare Gedanken bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen wären wohl ratsam. 

{Noch was, Kleiner. Euer Yotan wird dich nachher über gestern ausfragen... Sei bereit...}, warnte er lachend. 

Dann war die Präsenz in Omis Kopf verschwunden.

Der Junge blinzelte. Er blieb eine halbe Stunde liegen und fragte sich, wo die Angst, der Hass und all die anderen Gefühle für den Deutschen hin verschwunden waren... Nein, sie waren nicht wirklich verschwunden, sie waren nur... 

Omi seufzte. Das gestern... war wie ein Rausch. Die Angst um sein Leben, das Bewusstsein, etwas Verbotenes zu tun... vermengt mit unsagbarer Lust und Zärtlichkeit... 

Omi war danach, laut zu schreien, um all die Spannungen in seiner Brust los zu werden. Er tat es nicht. Die anderen würden es hören.

Er fragte sich, wie er wohl nächste Woche denken würde... Er war sich nicht sicher. 

Er schnaubte. ’Wen willst du damit überzeugen?’, fragte er sich. ’Du weisst ganz genau, dass du nicht wirst widerstehen können.’ 

Nein... das würde er wohl nicht. Allein der Gedanke an ein weiteres Treffen mit dem feindlichen Telepathen brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Und er war sich absolut sicher, dass der das auch wusste...

Er war so... sinnlich, gefährlich, unwiderstehlich, tödlich, heiss, hinterhältig, sexy... Omi wurde schwindlig bei den Gegensätzen, aber genau die machten Schuldig ja eben unwiderstehlich. ’Und das weiss er. Und wie er das weiss!’ 

Omi grinste. ’Ich hab mich mit dem Teufel eingelassen.’ Und es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Allein schon, dass er es vor den anderen würde verheimlichen müssen, ihnen weiterhin den unschuldigen Jungen vorspielen, war ungemein reizvoll. Ein Geheimnis, das niemand wissen darf - nebst seinem Nachtjob.

Aber genau das war es, nicht wahr? Schuldig und er wussten beide, wie gefährlich der andere sein konnte. Ausser den anderen Jungs von Weiss war Schuldig somit der einzige, vor dem er nichts 

verheimlichen musste - oder konnte... Es war ungemein erregend, dem Feind so ausgeliefert zu sein.

’Wir sind ein kleiner Danger-Junkie, huh?’ Omi schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Er war ein Killer. Danger-Junkie? Pfft! Er war die Gefahr. Aber der Thrill war schon ganz nett ausserhalb vom Schlachtfeld... 

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Er war mindestens so voller Gegensätze wie sein... Liebhaber.

„Ich habe einen Liebhaber“, flüsterte er in einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis. Er lachte und lachte noch mehr, bis das Bett wackelte. „Ha! Nimm das, Youji!“ 

Und weil er wahrscheinlich vor Energie geplatzt wäre, tat er das Erwachsendste, das ihm einfiel... Er hüpfte eine weitere halbe Stunde auf dem Bett herum und lachte.

 

 

***

Omi war in einem kleinen Park unterwegs. Es war bereits dunkel, obwohl es noch nicht so spät war, und saukalt. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass die Kälte für sein Zittern verantwortlich war. Nein... das war ganz bestimmt nicht die Kälte.

Er lief ziemlich schnell, obwohl er nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass er es eilig hatte. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass er durch zögerliches Auftreten ängstlich wirkte...

Nun ja, andererseits, wie er ja eben bemerkt hatte, es war kalt. Er hatte also einen Grund, sich zu beeilen. 

’Hmpf. Als ob er diese Lüge nicht sofort durchschauen würde.’ 

Dann hielt er mitten in einem Schritt inne. 

Vielleicht zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt sass er unter einer Laterne auf einer Bank. Omi konnte ihn nur von hinten sehen, aber diese Haare waren unverkennbar.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, versicherte sich zum tausendsten Mal in dieser Woche, dass es das war, was er wollte und schaltete seinen »Hinterkopf« ab, der ihn weiterhin davon überzeugen wollte, dass er die Beine in die Hand nehmen und nach Hause rennen sollte. Dann überwand er die letzte Distanz.

Wenn der andere ihn bemerkt hatte, zeigte er es nicht. Er sass einfach nur bequem da und hatte die Augen geschlossen, was Omi sehen konnte, nachdem er um die Bank herum gegangen war. Schlief er etwa?

„Ist ein bisschen kalt, um zu schlafen“, kam die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage. Dann öffneten sich die grünen Augen und Schuldig grinste ihn an.

„... ... Hi...“ Beinahe verdrehte Omi ob seiner Eloquenz die Augen, er hielt sich aber zurück. Und ihm fiel etwas auf... Schuldig sah anders aus... Ah! Er trug sein Stirnband nicht. Das war... ungewohnt... aber irgendwie... hübsch. Er wirkte jünger, beinahe sanft.

Ein leises Lachen. „Danke.“ Schuldig stand auf.

Omi unterdrückte mit aller Kraft den Reflex, einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Sein Herz klopfte zum Hals. Aber es war ja klar gewesen, worauf er sich einliess, nicht wahr? 

Schuldig stellte sich dicht vor ihn, hob eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Jungen, auf die andere drückte er einen kleinen Kuss. „Hey, Baby“, flüsterte er.

Omi versteifte sich sofort.

Noch ein Lachen, nicht viel mehr als ein Luftzug. „Warum denn plötzlich so schüchtern?“

„Diesmal bin ich nicht betrunken“, platzte Omi ohne nachzudenken heraus.

„In der Tat... Aber es hat gereicht, um hierher zu kommen, nicht wahr?“ Er klang amüsiert. Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Lippen von der Wange zum Mund. Es war kaum ein Streifen der Lippen.

Aber das reichte, um Omis Knie weich werden zu lassen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, und seine Augen flatterten und schlossen sich.

Noch ein hauchzarter Kuss, vielleicht ein bisschen länger als der letzte. Noch einer, diesmal strich die Spitze der Zunge über die rosigen Lippen.

Omi begann, die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. 

So süss. So süss... Schuldig seufzte leise. 

Dann hielten sie beide es nicht mehr aus und versanken in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

{So ist es doch besser}, bemerkte Schuldig zufrieden.

„Hmmmm.“ Omi lag es fern, ihm in dem Punkt zu widersprechen. Gott, tat das gut. Er schlang die Arme um Schuldigs Hals, als er dessen Hände auf seiner Taille fühlen konnte.

Nach ein paar Momenten löste Schuldig sich langsam.

Omi wimmerte leise. Konnte das denn nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so weitergehen?

Schuldig lachte ruhig. „Zu kalt für die Ewigkeit, Kätzchen. Hast du schon gegessen?“

Omi blinzelte. Merkwürdiger Themenwechsel. „Ich hab seit fast zwei Tagen kaum was gegessen.“

„Och... nervös?“ Er grinste.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf...?“, schnaubte Omi sarkastisch.

„Ich dachte nur, da wir ja klar gestellt haben, dass wir einander nicht vertrauen, wir erst mal essen gehen sollten.“

„Ohhh, verstehe“, meinte Omi gespielt ernst. „Du meinst, nachdem wir Sex auf einem Barhocker hatten, versuchen wir’s diesmal mit einem traditionellen Date?“

Schuldig lachte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch... Es kommt auf dasselbe raus“, schnurrte er und biss Omi leicht in die Halsbeuge. 

Omi stöhnte leise auf.

„Ich hab nur Hunger“, fuhr Schuldig fort und biss diesmal in ein Ohrläppchen. „Und an dir ist zu wenig dran, um satt zu werden... Aber als Dessert... Hm...“ Er küsste ihn wieder. „Wie siehst du das? Irgendwelche Einwände?“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jetzt wo du’s sagst, könnte ich auch was zu Essen vertragen.“

Schuldig grinste und legte einen Arm um ihn. „So gefällst du mir, Baby“, grinste er und führte Omi aus dem Park.

 

Sie suchten sich eine kleine Pizzeria aus, von der sie relativ sicher waren, dass niemand aus ihren zwei Teams sie dort überraschen würde.

Zur Sicherheit hielt Schuldig die »Augen« offen. 

Merkwürdigerweise war einfach da sitzen und reden für beide überraschend entspannend. Sie redeten nicht über etwas Bestimmtes, einfach nur Smalltalk. Manchmal sogar über ihre Arbeit - in einem gewissen Rahmen natürlich.

„Also“, warf Schuldig ein, nachdem er das letzte Stück Pizza aufgegessen hatte. „Hat Yotan dich ausgefragt?“

Omi verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein, als er versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er nickte grinsend. 

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

Omi kicherte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm erzähle, was ich getan habe, wenn ich alt genug dafür bin.“

Schuldig lachte laut. „Sein Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen.“

„Oh ja, das war unbezahlbar.“ Er lächelte. „Ken ist knallrot angelaufen und hat gelacht. Und Aya... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt reagiert hat...“

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „So einen hab ich zu Hause auch.“

Omi wurde es bei der Erwähnung von Schuldigs ’Zuhause’ ein wenig unbehaglich. „Crawford?“, fragte er zögerlich.

Schuldig schien nichts von Omis Unbehagen mitzubekommen, oder aber er ignorierte es einfach. „Yup. Crawford. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie langweilig es ist, wenn man ihn nicht mal an einem ersten April reinlegen kann.“

Omi lachte, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Crawford jeden Streich, den Schuldig aushecken konnte, bereits voraussah... „Ich wette, du versuchst alles, um ihn mal aus der Reserve zu locken, was?“

Schuldig grinste. „Natürlich. Ein bisschen Spass muss sein. Bradley wird immer so schön wütend.“

„Bradley?“

„Er *hasst* es, wenn man ihn beim Vornamen nennt. Brad ist schon schlimm genug, aber nenn ihn Bradley, und er geht an die Decke.“ Er lachte unheilvoll. „Die Versuchung ist einfach zu gross.“

Omis Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich ernst und er seufzte. „Schu... Was machen wir hier? Ich meine... wir sind Feinde... Und jetzt sitzen wir hier und essen...“

Schuldig nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Nun... genau genommen, sind wir keine Feinde mehr... Bestenfalls noch Rivalen.“

Omi schaute ihn fragend an.

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Ihr habt unseren Arbeitgeber ausgeschaltet. Jetzt arbeiten wir alleine. Kritiker ist uns scheissegal. Sollen sie machen, was sie wollen. Und was euch Weiss angeht...“ Er seufzte. „... Ihr seid unterhaltsam. Ab und zu steht ihr uns im Weg, wenn unsere Aufträge einander in die Quere kommen... Aber wir sind nicht hinter euch her, und ihr seid nicht hinter uns her. Wir treten uns höchstens mal auf die Füsse.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Aya das genau so sehen würde...“

Schuldig schnaubte. „Nun, *Aya* geht auch mit keinem von Schwarz ins Bett... Zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste.“ Er lachte. „Obwohl er und Brad zueinander passen würden wie die Faust aufs Auge...“

Omi verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mir das vorstellen will...“

Schuldig grinste und projizierte Omi ein Bild von den beiden in... voller Aktion...

„Aaarrrghhh! Schu! Hör auf damit!“

Er lachte. „Wären sie nicht ein Traumpaar?“

Omi schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Grauenhafte Vorstellung...“

„Wenn deine Leute von uns erfahren würden, würden sie wohl dasselbe sagen, Klein-Omittchi.“

Omi zuckte die Schultern. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er das nicht herausfinden müssen.

Schuldig leerte sein Glas. „Willst du noch Nachtisch?“

Omi hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. „Ich dachte, ich sei der Nachtisch.“

Schuldig erwiderte das Grinsen. „Okay, wie wäre es dann mit einem Vor-Nachtisch?“

Omi zog es in Erwägung und sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er absolut nichts einzuwenden hätte.

Schuldig lachte. Der Kleine war wirklich niedlich. „Du bist aber auch ein süsses Kätzchen.“

 

Schuldig hielt den schlafenden Jungen in den Armen und strich ihm über den Rücken. 

Da ihr zweites Treffen kein Zufall mehr war, hatten sie sich ein Hotelzimmer für die Nacht gemietet. Diesmal hatten sie sich genug Zeit genommen, ihre Körper gegenseitig langsam zu erkunden. Es war eine ganz andere Art des Zusammenspiels. 

Und Schuldig war geradezu davon angetan. Der Junge faszinierte ihn. Omi hatte sich so viel seiner jugendlichen Unschuld bewahren können, trotz all der widrigen Umstände, die er in seinem Leben überwinden musste, trotz dem vielen Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte... Und ein weiteres Stück dieser Unschuld hatte er ihm nun geraubt. Diese Tatsache fühlte sich nicht so gut an, wie er angenommen hatte. Nach und nach spielte er diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf durch... Aber er wollte Omi seine Unschuld nicht nehmen. ’Ein bisschen spät dafür, meinst du nicht? 

Er seufzte. Omi hatte noch genug Unschuld an sich. Unschuld, die es zu schützen galt. 

Er schaute in das Gesicht, mit den vertrauensvoll geschlossenen Augen. Beobachtete, wie sich die Brust langsam hob und senkte.

Ab und zu bekam er ein paar Traumfetzen mit. Es waren merkwürdige Träume, und er wunderte sich, wie der Junge trotzdem so ruhig da liegen konnte. Eines war ziemlich deutlich. Omi hatte Schuldgefühle, sehr starke, und Schuldig wusste, dass diese Gefühle dem Jungen die letzte Unschuld nehmen konnten.

Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Er war jetzt *sein* Kätzchen. Und sein Kätzchen durfte dieses Leuchten in den Augen nicht verlieren. Dafür würde er Sorge tragen.

Er blinzelte, als Omis Gedanken klarer wurden. Er strich dem Kleinen ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und Omi öffnete die Augen.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, lächelte Schuldig sein verschlafenes Kätzchen an. „Hey, Baby“, flüsterte er.

Omi hob verwundert eine Hand uns strich Schuldig über die Lippen. „Das steht dir“, bemerkte er leise und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Schuldig küsste den Finger und grinste. „Du bist ansteckend.“

Omi lachte. „Wie spät ist es?“

Schuldig schaute auf die Nachttischuhr. „Halb drei. Musst du nach Hause?“

„Das sollte ich langsam. Wir haben morgen...“ Omi brach sofort ab und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Schuldig lachte nur amüsiert. „Ja, ja. Ihr habt eine Mission. Weiss ich schon.“

Omis Augen verdunkelten sich sichtlich.

Schuldig seufzte resignierend. „Kätzchen, wenn ich die Gedanken von einem von euch lesen will, dann tu ich das. Das hier...“, er deutete auf das Hotelzimmer, „... ist nicht nötig. Und das weisst du.“

Omis analytischer Blick blieb. „Hast du es von mir?“

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Es spielt zwar keine Rolle, aber... Nein. Crawford hat es uns gesagt.“

„Ich dachte, wir interessieren euch nicht?“, fragte Omi weiterhin misstrauisch.

Schuldig grinste. „Ich sagte, ihr seid unterhaltsam. Aber Crawford informiert uns, wenn er etwas sieht. Vermutlich wäre einer von uns in eurer Nähe gewesen, und es hätte eine unliebsame Begegnung gegeben... Die Order lautet, uns von euch fern zu halten, wann immer möglich.“

Omi grinste. „Du verstösst gegen die Order?“

Schuldig lachte. „Ich bin sicher, Crawford meinte auf geschäftlicher Ebene... Und wenn nicht...“ Er grinste. „... Wird er nur wieder so schön sauer.“

Omi überlegte einen Moment. „Da du eh schon gegen die Order verstossen hast... Kann ich dich etwas geschäftliches fragen?“

„Wir werden ja sehen, ob ich dir antworte...“ Er zwinkerte.

„Warum leben wir noch?“

„Du meinst Weiss?“

Omi nickte. „Wie beide wissen, dass wir keine Chance gegen euch haben. Trotzdem leben wir noch. Warum?“

Schuldig holte einmal tief Luft. Aber die Frage war nicht so leicht zu beantworten.

Omi unterbrach ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte: „Und erzähl mir nicht, ihr habt uns am Leben gelassen, weil wir euch amüsieren. Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab.“

Schuldig lachte. „Bist du sicher? Ich amüsiere mich jedenfalls.“

Omi hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Schuldig seufzte. „Crawford killt mich, wenn ich dir noch mehr sage.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, meinte Omi ruhig.

Schuldig verzog das Gesicht. „Ich dachte, ich sei der Telepath...“

Omi lachte leise. „Ich kann ja auch raten, wenn dir das lieber ist...“

„Du hast also schon eine Theorie?“

Omi nickte eifrig. „Crawford sieht in die Zukunft, richtig?“

Schuldig nickte unbehaglich. Omi war bis jetzt schon mal auf der richtigen Fährte.

Omi fuhr fort: „Vielleicht hat er ja gesehen, dass er uns irgendwann noch brauchen wird“, schloss er triumphierend.

Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. „Seine direkte Order lautet, keinen von euch zu töten oder permanent zu verletzen.“

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Ich hatte Recht?“, hauchte er.

Schuldig nickte. „Kein Wort an dein Team, verstanden?“ 

Omi nickte. „Ich werde nichts sagen.“ Er wirkte traurig. Warum musste er auch mit dem Job ihre kleine Welt vergiften? „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nichts Geschäftliches hierher bringen sollen. Ich tu es nicht noch einmal.“

Schuldig nickte wieder sachlich. „Dafür wirst du mir eine Frage über euer Team beantworten.“

Omi sah erschrocken auf. Er wollte widersprechen, aber das wäre nicht gerecht gewesen. 

Schuldig beruhigte ihn: „Es ist das letzte Mal. Wir halten danach Geschäftliches und Privates getrennt. Aber ich habe eine Frage.“

Omi nickte. Er war bereit, die Frage zu beantworten. 

Schuldig war hoch erfreut. Er wollte nicht wirklich etwas wissen. Er hätte es ja aus den Gedanken von allen von Weiss holen können, wenn er gewollt hätte... Aber die Tatsache, dass Omi ihm freiwillig etwas über sein Team verraten würde, einfach nur, um der Gerechtigkeit genüge zu tun... Dann grinste er. „Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, der gemerkt hat, dass Hidaka hinter Kudou her ist?“

Omis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, was die Frage sein würde, und jetzt... „Ist das dein Ernst?“

Schuldig nickte. „Oh, ja.“

Omi lachte noch ein bisschen, dann überschüttete er Schuldig mit Küssen. „Danke, danke, danke...“

Schuldig fing Omis Mund ein und sie verloren sich in einem innigen Kuss. {Ich will dich nicht zu einem Verräter machen, Baby. Und das sollst du wissen.}

Omi rollte sich über ihn und schickte seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft. 

„Hmmm“, summte Schuldig. {Das ist besser als der Barhocker, was?“

{Mhm... aber der war auch nicht schlecht.}

Ein Lachen. {Du bist ja ein verkappter Exhibitionist, Kätzchen.}

Omi drehte sie beide herum, bis er unten lag und verpasste Schuldig einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Schuldig lachte laut und wanderte mit seinen Lippen Omis Hals entlang tiefer.

Omi seufzte zufrieden. Er amüsierte sich inzwischen offensichtlich auch mit Schwarz... Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit...

 

 

***

Vor zwei Tagen hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Es war heute der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember - mehr als ein Monat nach Omis Treffen mit Schuldig in jenem Club - und Weiss’ jüngstes Mitglied rannte durch dunkle, verlassene Strassen. Es war noch kälter geworden. Er hatte etwas unter seiner Jacke versteckt und hielt es fest im Griff.

Ken hatte darauf bestanden, dass das ganze Team Weihnachten zusammen verbringen würde. Sie waren immerhin so etwas wie eine Familie. Und Omi hatte nichts dagegen, aber es hatte den einen Nachteil, dass er jetzt spät nachts noch durch die Stadt laufen musste, um einem gewissen jemand sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu bringen. Ihm war klar, dass er sich morgen Abend nicht würde davon stehlen können.

Er wusste nicht einmal, wie Schuldig auf das Geschenk reagieren würde... Würde er die Idee albern finden? Würde er ihn auslachen? Oder das Geschenk zurückgeben? Oder gar wegwerfen?

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte... Natürlich, sie beide hatten eine gute Zeit zusammen. Aber das war auch alles. Es war doch nur Sex, nicht wahr?

Aber Omi kannte sich selbst besser. Mit Schuldig hatte er sein erstes Mal verbracht. Mit Schuldig redete er manchmal über Dinge, die er nicht einmal Ken anvertrauen würde... Und obwohl er nicht wusste warum, hörte Schuldig ihm immer zu... erzählte manchmal selber Kleinigkeiten. 

Omi hatte für sich zugeben müssen, dass er den anderen Mann mochte. Er war gerne in seiner Gegenwart - nicht nur für Sex, auch zum Reden, oder einfach, um dessen Präsenz in seinem Kopf zu spüren. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr alleine. Natürlich endeten - oder begannen - ihre Treffen bisher immer mit Sex.

Er hatte sogar weniger Gewissensbisse wegen seinem Job. Schuldig hatte manchmal in kleinen, unbedeutenden Bemerkungen fallen lassen, dass Omis Tun Recht war. Dass es einen guten Grund gab zu töten. Ein Grund, von dem Schuldig offen zugab, dass er ihn meistens nicht kümmerte, wenn er tötete.

Omi eilte um die nächste Ecke und wurde bereits von dem Schwarz-Killer erwartet.

Schuldig drehte sich nach dem Jungen um. Er hatte den Kragen hoch gezogen, vermutlich, als der Wind zugenommen hatte.

Omi stand mit geröteter Nase und Wangen vor ihm und atmete weisse Wölkchen in die kalte Nachtluft. 

Schuldig musste unwillkürlich lächeln bei dem Anblick. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht viel Zeit habe.“

Omi nickte schnell. „Ich weiss. Es dauert nicht lange.“ Er nestelte das kleine Päckchen unter der Jacke hervor und streckte es dem Telepathen entgegen. 

Schuldig schaute auf das Geschenk, als würde es ihn gleich beissen.

Omi lachte nur. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Schuldig nahm das Geschenk schliesslich entgegen und sah Omi in die Augen. „Warum tust du das?“

Omi zuckte schlicht die Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht. Ich denke, wir sind so was wie Freunde geworden, auch wenn du das anders siehst. Und es ist irgendwie albern, ich weiss schon. Aber ich wollte dir etwas schenken“, brabbelte er. „Nimm es einfach, okay?“

Schuldig schüttelte es leicht. „Was ist drin?“

Omi lachte. „Wirst du schon sehen. Aber du darfst es erst morgen Abend aufmachen.“ Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss auch schon wieder los. Ich wollte dir das nur schnell bringen.“ Er machte einen Schritt näher an den anderen heran und küsste ihn knapp. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte los.

Schuldig rief ihn nach ein paar Metern zurück. „Hey, Kätzchen!“

Omi drehte sich um. 

Schuldig grinste nur. „Kannst du so gut fangen wie werfen?“

Omi betrachtete ihn fragend, aber bevor er die Frage aussprechen konnte, flog etwas Kleines in seine Richtung. Aus Reflex fing er es auf... Ein Päckchen. Kleiner als seines für den Deutschen, aber... Ein Päckchen! Omi sah auf, direkt in die Augen des anderen, der ihm noch zuwinkte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!“

Dann war Schuldig auch schon wieder weg, und Omi wusste nicht, ob er auf das Geschenk oder auf die Stelle, wo Schuldig verschwunden war, starren sollte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Es war ein glückliches Lächeln. Glücklich, wie lange nicht. Schuldig hatte ihm ein Geschenk besorgt... Ein Geschenk! 

Mit einer handschuhbedeckten Hand wischte er sich über die feuchten Augen. {Danke!}

 

Schuldig beobachtete ihn aus den Schatten. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass das nicht eines von Omis »Standard-Lächeln« war, die er automatisch aufsetzte. Nein, das hier war echt. 

Das beunruhigte ihn. Obwohl er den Jungen glücklich sehen wollte... fühlte er sich unwohl. Sowohl wegen der Tatsache, dass er offenbar für jemanden genug empfand, um nett zu ihm zu sein, als auch, dass er damit Erfolg hatte.

Schuldig war kein Idiot. Er wusste, dass Omi ihm die Schuld für den Tod seiner Schwester gab... Nun, natürlich tat er das. Er hatte ja abgedrückt.

Am deutlichsten sah er das in Omis Träumen, oder wenn er sich in seine Gedanken schlich, wenn sein Kätzchen alleine zu Hause war.

Omi kämpfte mit sich. Es war eine Sache, sich mit einem feindlichen Killer einzulassen, aber eine ganz andere, in den Armen des Mannes zu liegen, der ihm seine letzte wirkliche Familie genommen hatte.

Er ertappte Omi oft dabei, wie er sich immer wieder sagte, dass Weiss jetzt seine Familie wäre. Dass Ouka durch die Umstände getötet wurde, und Schuldig nur noch das Mittel zum Zweck war. 

Schuldig seufzte. Omi dachte diese Gedanken nie in seiner Gegenwart. Er schottete die Realität von ihrer zweisamen Welt ab. Aber er wusste, dass irgendwann diese Barriere brechen würde... 

Und dann? Wenn einer von Weiss von ihren heimlichen Treffen erfahren würde? Wäre das das Ende ihrer Spielereien? 

Sein Magen drehte sich. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie er langsam weich wurde. Er war immer noch der skrupellose Killer, aber dieser Junge war seine Schwäche... oder vielleicht hatte er einfach eine Schwäche für den Jungen...?

Schwächen sind gefährlich.

Schuldig holte einmal tief Luft und setzte sein Standardgrinsen auf. Er war Schuldig! Er war Schwarz! Niemand konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen. Und diese kleine »Schwäche« würde er sich jetzt eben einfach erlauben...

 

 

***

Mitte Januar. Es hatte die ganzen Wochen seit Dezember geschneit. Ungewöhnlich für die japanische Hauptstadt. Der tokioter Verkehr hatte zwei Wochen gebraucht, um sich einigermassen darauf einzustellen. Jetzt lief das Treiben in der Stadt wieder mehr oder weniger reibungslos.

Omi streckte sich ausgiebig in dem grossen Bett und schaute zufrieden aus dem wandfüllenden Fenster dem Schneetanz zu.

Schuldig lag hinter ihm und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. 

Ein Treffen mitten am Tag war selten für die beiden. Aber sie hatten es geschafft, sich etwa einmal in der Woche zu treffen. Manchmal sogar mehr als das.

Jetzt waren sie beide müde und noch so wunderbar benebelt von ihren vorherigen Aktivitäten.

Schuldig küsste Omis Nacken. „Hat Youji dich wieder ausgequetscht?“

Omi seufzte und legte eine Hand unter seine Wange. Er nickte. „Die anderen haben auch gemerkt, dass ich anders bin... Aber noch haben sie keinen wirklichen Verdacht.“

„Youji denkt, du hättest eine Freundin.“

„Das dachte ich mir schon.“

Schuldig schwieg einen Moment lang. Omi klang kühl, bedacht. Und er wusste genau weswegen. „Denkst du darüber nach, was passiert, wenn sie’s herausfinden?“

Wieder nickte Omi. „Weisst du, es geht mir gar nicht darum, was sie denken werden, oder dass ich mir dann wohl stundenlange Vorträge anhören muss oder Schlimmeres... Ich frage mich nur... wie ich danach denken werde.“

„Und das macht dir Sorgen?“

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde dich danach immer noch sehen wollen, das ist es also nicht. Es ist nur...“

„Unsere zweisame Welt wird dann nicht mehr zweisam sein.“

„Ja.“ Wieder sagte keiner etwas. Omi fragte schliesslich weiter: „Kann es überhaupt sein, dass Crawford nichts von uns weiss?“

„Puh. Wer weiss schon, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Er ist der einzige, den ich nicht lesen kann, wenn er nicht will. Er kann seine Visionen nur zum Teil steuern. Aber wenn es essenziell für Schwarz wäre, hätte er es wohl längst kommen sehen.“

„Was ja eigentlich heisst, unsere Treffen haben keinen schlechten Einfluss auf die Teams...?“, fragte Omi hoffnungsvoll. 

Schuldig nickte. „Und wenn Crawford etwas gesehen hat, dann hätte er längst etwas unternommen, wenn es schaden würde. Ich denke, wir sind relativ sicher.“

Omi grinste. „Du machst dir Gedanken um meine Sicherheit?“

Ein amüsiertes Lachen. „Um meine natürlich. Aber da ich mich mit dir treffe, hängt das nun mal zusammen.“

Omi kicherte müde. „Ich hab dich lieb gewonnen, weisst du...?“

Diesmal war das Lachen fast boshaft. „Hast du eine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt?“

Omi wurde ernst. „Mehr als dir lieb ist.“ Er kannte die Schwäche des Telepathen. Manchmal war sie deutlich zu sehen.

Schuldig grinste nur bestätigt. „Ich wusste, du kannst mit mir mithalten. Du bist eine richtige Herausforderung.“

Omi lachte und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Wir sind beide völlig irre, ist dir das klar?“

„Oh, ja“, schnurrte er und blitzte ihn unheilvoll an.

Omi lachte wieder. Er liebte diese Spielchen. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas. „Apropos irre... da fällt mir was ein.“

„Mhm“, murmelte Schuldig, während er an einem von Omis Ohrläppchen nuckelte. 

Omi quietschte. „Hör auf, das kitzelt!“, protestierte er.

Schuldig lachte und leckte ein letztes Mal an der Ohrmuschel. „Also, was ist dir eingefallen?“

Omi bemühte sich, seine Gedanken wieder abzukühlen. „Ähm... Ja... Farfarello letzte Woche...“

„Ja...“ Schuldig erinnerte sich. Die beiden Teams waren sich über den Weg gelaufen. Es ging um dasselbe Ziel, aber Schwarz wollte das ganze Gebäude platt machen, während Weiss noch Daten sammeln sollte. Aya und Crawford hatten sich so quasi mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld einigen können. Sehr zu Ayas Missfallen, musste Weiss die Drecksarbeit machen und bekam dafür die Zeit, um den Computer anzuzapfen. Bei den Verhandlungen - eher Bedrohungen - der beiden zuzusehen, war eine wahre Freude gewesen. Schuldig hatte sich bis zum geht nicht mehr amüsiert.

Omi fuhr fort: „Ich weiss nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll... aber er wirkte nicht ganz so durchgeknallt wie auch schon...“

„Brad hat ihn auf experimentelle Medikamente gesetzt. Sie scheinen anzuschlagen.“ 

„Medikamente?“ Omi liess sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der junge Ire jetzt plötzlich normal sein würde...

Schuldig lachte. „Er wird nie normal sein. Aber zumindest leichter zu kontrollieren.“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Pillen schlucken würde.“

„Nagi kümmert sich um ihn. Es ist merkwürdig, aber Farfie hört auf ihn. Und Brad meinte, es würde Nagi Verantwortungsgefühl lehren... Was auch immer. Jedenfalls müssen wir nicht mehr so viel Blut hinter Farfie aufwischen.“

Omi giggelte. 

Schuldig beschloss, dass er jetzt genug geredet hatte. Er beugte sich über Omi und begann ihn ausführlich zu küssen. {Wie müde bist du genau? Zu müde?}

Omi erwiderte sofort. {Auf keinen Fall. Ich muss bald wieder weg und ich will die Zeit voll auskosten...}

{Lässt sich einrichten}, kam die Antwort, als Schuldig sich einen Weg zu Omis Bauch und weiter küsste.

 

 

***

Weiss Mission. Sie hatten sich im Zielgebäude in zwei Teams aufgeteilt. Abyssinian mit Siberian und Balinese mit Bombay. 

Der Hit war einfach genug. Ein Meeting, fünf Anwesende, alle ausschalten. 

Omi war mit seinen Recherchen schneller fertig gewesen, als sie erwartet hatten. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen.

Omi und Youji sollten erst die Bodyguards ausserhalb des Konferenzraumes aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Ken und Aya hielten sich bereit zuzuschlagen. 

Noch waren Omi und Youji im Treppenhaus und warteten auf den vereinbarten Zeitpunkt. Soweit wie möglich sollten sie den Funkkontakt vermeiden.

Omi sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Wenn doch alles gut ging, warum war er bloss so nervös? Eben gerade, weil alles reibungslos ablief? Nun, laut Birman würde es auch kein schwieriger Auftrag werden... aber... es könnte doch auch sein, dass die Kritiker-Leute sich mal irrten...

Wieder die Uhr. Zwei Minuten bis sie zuschlagen sollten. Er nickte Youji zu, und sie eilten die letzten drei Stockwerke nach oben. 

Sie warteten hinter der Treppenhaustüre. 

Noch eine Minute fünfzehn.

Omi wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und hoffte, Youji würde seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerken. Seine Hand zitterte. Verdammt! Was war denn nur los?

Noch eine Minute.

Omi liess seine ganze Planung noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Augen ablaufen. Doch... er hatte alles bedacht... Eine Lücke hätte er bemerken müssen, es sei denn natürlich, dass die Zielpersonen sie erwarteten. Aber das war nicht möglich! Sie konnten es unmöglich wissen.

Noch fünfundvierzig Sekunden.

Omi rief sich zur Ordnung. Schluss mit den ganzen Albernheiten. Sie würden den Auftrag schnell und sauber über die Bühne bringen. Keine Probleme, die Recherchen waren alle korrekt gewesen...

Dann plötzlich: {OMI! Die warten auf euch!}

Omi riss aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen panisch die Augen auf, als er die bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

Youji schickte ihm einen fragenden Blick. Er hatte Omis Nervosität schon den ganzen Abend lang bemerkt, dachte aber bisher, er bilde es sich nur ein.

Omi täuschte kurz vor, ihm sei schwindlig und hielt die Hand vor die Augen. {Schu??? Was ist hier los?}

{Deine Info ist fake! Drei Wachen im Flur, nicht fünf. Sieben weitere im Zielraum. Zielobjekte in einem Nebenraum dahinter}, kam die knappe Erklärung. Die mentale Stimme klang irgendwie ausser Atem, so weit man das von einer eben nur mentalen Stimme sagen konnte... Als hätte er gerade erst zufällig die Gefahr bemerkt.

Omis Kopf schoss hoch. Er sah auf die Uhr. Fünfzehn Sekunden. Er zischte ins Mikro: „Abyssinian. Melden.“ Ihm kam nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass Schuldig ihn belügen konnte. Nein. Er vertraute ihm.

Youji starrte Omi an. „Was ist los?“, flüsterte er.

Aya meldete sich. „Abyssinian hier. Ich sagte, kein Funkkontakt...“

„Das ist eine Falle. Sie warten auf uns.“

Schuldig schickte noch weitere Anweisungen: {Ihr solltet keine Probleme mit den sieben haben. Erst als Überraschung wären sie euch gefährlich geworden.}

Omis Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er konnte den anderen diese genauen Zahlen der Leibwächter nicht sagen, ohne aufzufliegen... „Vermutlich weitere Wachen im Konferenzsaal. Zielpersonen wahrscheinlich im zweiten Nebenraum links.“

Stille. Aya schien darüber nachzudenken. Dann: „Wir gehen wie geplant vor. Bombay, du schaltest mit Balinese die Wachen vor der Türe aus. Dann gehen wir alle vier rein. Ich nehme mir den Nebenraum vor.“

„Verstanden.“ Er nickte Youji zu und sie schlugen los.

Tatsächlich. Nur drei...

Die drei Wachen wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als zwei davon plötzlich mit kleinen Pfeilen am Hals am Boden lagen und der dritte noch kurze Zeit um Luft rang.

Aya und Ken trafen von der anderen Seite her auf sie.

Youji öffnete die Türe, Omi sollte als erster eintreten, da seine Waffe eine grössere Rechweite hatte, als die der anderen, und er am ehesten die unmittelbarste Gefahr ausschalten konnte.

Sieben... wie Schuldig gesagt hatte.

Zwei fielen hin. Youji nahm sich den dritten vor und Ken erledigte zwei weitere, während Aya die Türe zum Nebenraum aufstiess. Sein grimmiger Blick wurde von fünf überraschten entgegnet. 

Einer der fünf wagte einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, indem er Aya angriff. Sein Schrei ging in einem letzten Gurgeln unter, als er mit einer klaffenden Wunde mitten durch seinen Oberkörper auf den Boden sank.

Nun traten die drei weiteren Assassins in das Zimmer. Mit dem Licht im Rücken wirkten die vier in dem verdunkelten Raum wie der Tod persönlich.

Keines der Opfer kam noch zum Schreien.

 

 

Omi lag in seinem Bett. Der Auftrag war kein Problem mehr gewesen, nachdem sie wussten, was sie erwarten würde. Sie hatten keine zehn Minuten gebraucht, um alle auszuschalten und das Gebäude zu verlassen.

Mit ihren ursprünglichen Informationen wären sie direkt ins offene Messer gerannt... Und wie es jetzt gelaufen war, musste Omi eine plausible Erklärung finden, woher er plötzlich wusste, dass die Falle für sie aufgestellt worden war.

Er kam mit einer Ausrede, dass die Infos zu leicht zu finden gewesen waren, und es ihm von Anfang an merkwürdig vor gekommen sei. Dann noch ein paar Bemerkungen von der Architektur des Gebäudes - weswegen er den Nebenraum kannte - und er habe einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt.

Er starrte an die Decke. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ihn nicht weiter ausgefragt hatten. Er dachte schon, das sei’s gewesen...

{Deine Erklärungen müssen ihnen ganz plötzlich aus irgendeinem Grund plausibel erschienen sein...}

Omi grinste. {Aus irgendeinem Grund? Was denn für einer?}

Ein mentales Schulterzucken. {Woher soll ich denn das wissen?}

Jetzt machte es Sinn, dass er nicht weiter ausgefragt worden war... Er lachte. {Danke.}

{Ich lasse mir meine Spielsachen doch nicht einfach so wegnehmen, Kätzchen.}

{Wirst du etwa weich?}, witzelte Omi.

{Pffft! Das hab ich überhört.}

{Sehen wir uns Freitag?}

{Natürlich}, meinte Schuldig selbstverständlich. {Du schuldest mir noch was.}

{Deal. Schlaf gut.}

{Nacht, Baby.}

So bald konnte Omi aber nicht einschlafen. Schuldig hatte ihnen mit einer Mission geholfen... Manchmal hatten sie zwar die Grenzen ein bisschen überschritten, indem sie über Aufträge redeten, wo sie eigentlich dem Gegner nichts hätten sagen sollen... aber direkt helfen? 

Omi wusste, dass er ebenso gehandelt hätte. Und das ohne zu zögern. Es war schön zu sehen, dass der Telepath auch so dachte.

Ob er das wohl bewusst getan hatte? Oder hatte Schuldig einfach die Gefahr bemerkt und sofort gehandelt?

Egal, wie es nun gewesen war... es wärmte Omi nur noch mehr für seinen Liebhaber auf. 

 

 

***

Mittlerweile war es Februar. Noch eine knappe Woche bis Valentinstag und drei Wochen bis Omi endlich volljährig sein würde.

Alle vier Jungs waren im Blumenladen um die bevorstehende Flut an Aufträgen im Voraus gut organisiert zu bekommen. 

Omi arbeitete gerade an einem Blumengesteck und träumte vor sich hin. Die letzte Nacht war ausgesprochen... inspirierend... Er lächelte leicht. Zwar hatte er sich nicht mit Schuldig treffen können, aber das hatte sie beide nicht davon abgehalten, sich anderweitig zu amüsieren. Telepathisch verbunden, mit der Vorstellung, die eigenen Hände seien die des anderen... Hm, ja... sehr inspirierend.

Bis irgendetwas Omis Traumwelt störte. Er sah auf und sah Youji, der offensichtlich seinen Namen rief. „Was ist?“, fragte er.

„Sag mal, weilst du überhaupt noch unter uns?“, donnerte Youji von oben auf den Jungen herab.

Omi blinzelte nur und liess sich von Youjis aufgebauter Pose nicht beeindrucken. „Ich weiss nicht, was du willst. Ich wollte nur noch das Gesteck fertig machen.“

Youji seufzte laut und wedelte mit einem Zettel vor Omis Gesicht herum. „Lieferauftrag. Du bist dran“, verkündete er und legte den Zettel vor Omi. „Ich mach das hier fertig.“

Omi griff nach der Notiz mit der Adresse, nahm die Schachtel mit der Lieferung unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal, was er zu tun hatte, um die Zeit rum zu bekommen. Und ein Lieferauftrag liess sie immer noch ein bisschen schneller verstreichen.

Er schnallte das Paket auf sein Motorrad und fuhr los. Etwas an der Adresse auf dem Zettel kam ihm vage bekannt vor... Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon einmal etwas dorthin liefern müssen.

Er parkte das Motorrad vor einem grossen, teuren Apartmentkomplex. Er sah noch mal auf den Zettel. Oberstes Stockwerk. Nummer 1501. CIR. 

Omi runzelte die Stirn. CIR? Wahrscheinlich ein Firmenname.

Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl. 15 und dann vermutlich das erste Apartment. Er stieg aus und sah nur eine Türe. Er war beeindruckt. Das oberste Stockwerk war offensichtlich ein Apartment... Teuer, teuer...

Er trat zu der Türe. Bei der Klingel stand CIR. Er zuckte die Schultern. Was auch immer.

Er wartete und hörte gedämpfte Schritte hinter der Türe, ehe sie sich öffnete.

Omi kam gar nicht dazu, ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er erstarrte. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein! 

Vor ihm stand Brad Crawford.

Omi vergass zu atmen und wollte einfach umkehren und wegrennen. Aber zum einen hätte Crawford das wohl vorausgesehen, und zum anderen sah er durch die Plexiglasscheibe den Lift wieder abwärts fahren...

Crawford verzog keine Mine. „Rein.“

Dieser Ton liess keinen Widerspruch zu, und Omi wusste das. Er zwang seine Beine, die paar Schritte über die Schwelle zu nehmen.

Crawford schloss die Türe.

Für Omi klang der dumpfe Ton wie ein Schlag in den Magen, und er tat das Einzige, was ihm noch einfiel: {Schu!!!}

Crawford kam auf ihn zu und Omi trat zurück, bis er gegen die Wand hinter sich stiess.

Dann sprang eine Seitentüre auf und ein atemloser Schuldig platzte hinein. „Brad!“

Crawford grinste Omi nur an, und dem Jungen war sofort klar, dass der Schwarz Anführer längst von ihm und Schuldig wusste.

Schuldig näherte sich Crawford langsam. „Brad...“

Omi betrachtete den Telepathen und sah etwas, was er bisher nie in dessen Zügen lesen konnte... Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

Crawford lachte kalt. „Keine Angst. Deinem Spielzeug passiert nichts.“

Schuldig wurde sofort wütend. Aus mehreren Gründen. Crawford wusste es also, vermutlich schon länger, und er hatte nichts gesagt. Und Brad nannte Omi ein Spielzeug. Niemand nannte den Jungen so, ausser ihm. Und zum letzten, nichts hasste Schuldig mehr, als wenn man mit ihm Spiele spielte... Das war sein Ressort. Dann ging er in die Offensive: „Was macht er hier, Brad?!“, verlangte er fest zu wissen.

Crawford nahm nie seine Augen von Omi und rückte seine Brille zurecht. 

Omi wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Offenbar war er nicht in Gefahr, sonst hätte Schuldig nicht von besorgt auf wütend gewechselt. Aber was zum Teufel tat er dann hier? Warum hatte Crawford ihn herkommen lassen?

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Crawfords Gesicht und er ging zum Geschäftlichen über. „Bombay“, begann er. „Ihr habt richtig bemerkt, ich weiss von euren Treffen. Ich wusste davon, bevor Schuldig den Club betreten hat.“ Er machte eine Pause, um die anderen folgen zu lassen. „Ich nehme an, dir liegt etwas an unserem Master-Mind hier. Wenn dem so ist, hörst du mir jetzt zu. Wir haben heute Abend einen Hit... oder wir sollten zumindest einen haben. Nagi wird die Info nicht zur Zeit besorgen können. Können wir den Auftrag heute nicht erledigen, wird er auf nächste Woche verschoben. Und dir wird der Ausgang der Mission nicht gefallen, wenn wir sie verschieben müssen, das kann ich dir sagen.“ Die ganze Zeit war die einzige sichtbare Bewegung der Präkognostikers, wenn er Luft holte.

Omi versuchte verzweifelt, die Informationen zu ordnen. Was sollte das? Warum erzählte Crawford ihm das Ganze? Es sei denn... Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Er sollte für Schwarz arbeiten???

Schuldig liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Brad! Unsere Missionen gehen ihn nichts an!“

Omi verlor den Boden unter den Füssen. „I... Ich kann doch nicht... Das geht doch nicht! Ich... ich kann... Ich würde doch...“

Crawford streckte ihm eine kleine Mappe entgegen. 

Zögerlich nahm Omi sie entgegen und öffnete sie. Ein Profil? Aber wessen...?

Crawford fuhr fort: „Gehe ich richtig davon aus, dass das euer Hit nächste Woche ist?“

Omi nickte abwesend. Worauf lief das hinaus?

„Euer Auftrag ist der Boss und sein Assistent. Unser Auftrag ist nur der Boss. Ist das mit deinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren?“ Der letzte Satz klang leicht sarkastisch.

Omi schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht... Wenn... wenn die anderen...“

„Dann noch mal Klartext.“ Crawford klang jetzt noch kälter, soweit das möglich war. „Unser Hit kann nur heute oder nächste Woche erledigt werden. So dumm bist du nicht. Du kannst dir denken, was nächste Woche passieren würde.“

Omi sah auf. Weiss und Schwarz würden aufeinander treffen. An und für sich noch nicht zwingend eine Katastrophe, aber wenn Crawford schon über seinen Schatten sprang und jemanden dazu holte... Mindestens einer aus einem der Teams würde nicht überleben. Und da Omi von Schuldig wusste, dass für Crawfords Pläne auch alle von Weiss leben mussten, konnte es also auch leicht einen von ihnen treffen. ’Ich nehme an, dir liegt etwas an unserem Master-Mind hier’, hatte Crawford gesagt... Schuldig? Würde er sterben?

Und Crawford hatte Recht. Die Sicherheit um die Zielperson war wirklich schwer zu knacken, das brauchte Zeit, deswegen hatte Weiss den Hit ja auch auf nächste Woche festgelegt. Und, ja, danach würde der Typ laut ihren Informationen das Land verlassen... Alles stimmte. 

Schuldig beobachtete den Konflikt in seinem Kätzchen unbehaglich. „Brad... Es geht doch bestimmt auch anders.“

Crawford warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. Sowohl für das erneute »Brad«, als auch für den Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten. „Denkst du nicht, ich hätte alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt?“, fauchte er. „Nächste Woche endet in einem Desaster, egal, was ich plane.“ Er wandte sich wieder an Omi. „Es liegt an dir.“

Omi rang mit sich. Mit Schwarz arbeiten oder aber jemanden sterben lassen... Er seufzte. Seine Prioritäten sollten also eigentlich klar sein... Langsam nickte er. „Einverstanden.“

Crawford nickte. „Ruf Nagi“, wies er Schuldig an.

Schuldig tat, wie man ihm sagte, warf aber Omi einen besorgten Blick zu, den dieser unsicher erwiderte. 

„Wird schon“, murmelte Omi. 

Wieder öffnete sich die Seitentüre und ein verstimmter Nagi Naoe trat ein. „So werde ich nie fertig!“, maulte er... und erstarrte. „Was macht der hier?“

Crawford blieb sein übliches, kühles Selbst und antwortete ruhig: „Du wirst nicht rechtzeitig fertig. Bombay wird dir helfen.“

Nagis Augen sprühten förmlich Funken. „Den Teufel wird er! Ich brauche ihn nicht!“

Crawford zeigte sich von Nagis Leuchtfeuer nicht beeindruckt und funkelte ihn mit kühlen, braunen Augen an. „Du wirst mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Hast du verstanden?“

Nagis Zähne schlugen hörbar aufeinander. Er warf Crawford noch einen Blick zu, der sagte »ich tu’s, aber dafür schuldest du mir was«. Dann noch ein Seitenblick auf Schuldig, von dem er überzeugt war, dass er ihm das irgendwie eingebrockt hatte, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Also los. Komm mit.“

Omi sah Schuldig in die Augen und dieser nickte ihm beruhigend zu. 

{Es passiert dir nichts. Und ich bin in der Nähe.}

Schuldig beobachtete, wie Omi mit Nagi verschwand und folgte Crawford ins Wohnzimmer. „Brad!“, rief er ihn.

Crawford hielt inne und drehte sich gewohnt kühl um. Diesmal ignorierte er seinen Vornamen.

„Du wusstest das von Anfang an?“

Crawford nickte amüsiert. „Immerhin war ich derjenige, der dir den Abend damals frei gegeben hat, nicht wahr?“

 

Omi folgte Nagi auf sein Zimmer. Wie erwartet standen mehrere Computer darin. Zwei davon waren eingeschaltet und liefen Suchprogramme durch. 

Nagi deutete auf einen Computer. „Da. Du kannst dort weitermachen.“ Weitere Erklärungen hielt er nicht für angebracht.

Omi nickte. Ihm war auch nicht wohler bei der Sache, als dem anderen Killer. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ähm... Ich muss noch zu Hause anrufen. Die denken, ich bin auf einem Lieferauftrag.“

Nagi schien darüber nachzudenken, fragte aber in Wirklichkeit via Schuldig Crawford um Anweisungen. „Na schön. Fein.“ Sichtlich passte es ihm nicht. „Dort drüben ist ein Telefon. Crawford hört am anderen Apparat mit, also sei vorsichtig.“

Omi schnaubte. „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich will, dass die anderen davon hier Wind bekommen?“ Er wählte die Nummer. 

Youji ging ran. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Omi holte tief Luft, um den Kloss im Hals los zu werden. Er dankte schnell jedem erdenklichen Gott, dass Youji kein Telepath war. „Uhm... Youji-kun, ich bin’s.“

„Hey, Sexy, was gibt’s? Ist was mit der Lieferung?“

„Was? Nein, nein“, versicherte er schnell. „Ich hab nur, ähm, unterwegs ein paar Freunde getroffen. Die haben Probleme mit einem Computer und haben mich gefragt, ob ich ihnen helfe. Es könnte aber spät werden. Also... also, ist... ist das okay, wenn ich bis morgen bleibe? Oder braucht ihr mich dringend noch?“

„Nein, ich denke, das geht klar. Moment...“

Omi hörte ein paar genuschelte Worte am anderen Ende. Youji fragte wohl gerade Aya... 

Er wusste ohne Spiegel, dass sein Gesicht ein paar Schattierungen heller war als üblich, ihm Schweiss auf der Stirn stand, und er zitterte.

„Geht klar, Kleiner.“

Omi hauchte die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. „Okay. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Behalt den Pager in Reichweite.“

„Sei brav.“ Den konnte sich Omi nicht verkneifen. 

„Jaja... Bis morgen.“ Youji legte auf.

Omi starrte den Hörer einen Moment lang an, ehe er auch auflegte. 

Nagi verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja sooo offensichtlich, dass das gelogen war! Weiss waren doch alles Idioten!

Noch immer zitternd setzte Omi sich vor den Computer. „Ähm... N-Nagi?“

„Was?“ Konnte der nicht mal einen Computer bedienen? War der nicht angeblich ein Hacker?

„Ich... ich hab schon einen Teil der Recherche fertig bei mir zu Hause. Ich muss online gehen, um sie zu holen. Hast du mir das Passwort, oder muss ich mich reinhacken?“ Omi gab sich alle Mühe, kühl und gelassen zu wirken.

Nagi zögerte kurz, dann kam die Antwort: „Kodoku.“

Omi verharrte über der Tastatur. Einsamkeit? Das Passwort war Einsamkeit? Wieso würde jemand von Schwarz so ein Passwort wählen?

Nagi unterbrach seine Überlegungen: „Mach endlich. Und es geht dich absolut nichts an!“

Omi bemerkte, dass die Stimme noch ein Tick eisiger klang, als davor. Das Passwort hatte also ganz ohne Zweifel eine Bedeutung... Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nagi schielte ab und zu unauffällig auf den gegnerischen Killer und wartete einen Moment ab, in dem beide Computer rechneten, und sie zwei nur zusehen konnten. „Bombay.“

Omi blinzelte. Er war wieder am nachdenken gewesen und hatte versucht, den anderen zu ignorieren. Jetzt sah er auf. „Was?“

„Warum bist du hier?“

„Crawford hat mich eine Lieferung hierher bringen lassen. Dann hat er mir von eurem Auftrag erzählt.“

„Das weiss ich auch!“, fauchte der andere.

Omi erwiderte den Blick unbeeindruckt. „Warum fragst du dann?“

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Schuldig hat etwas damit zu tun. Du vertraust Crawford nicht und mir auch nicht, das war ja wohl deutlich sichtbar. Und ausser uns war nur noch Schuldig im Zimmer, der übrigens einen wirklich bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte...“

„Aha.“

Nagi funkelte böse. „Er hat ausserdem in letzter Zeit seine Ausgehgewohnheiten geändert. Früher war er öfters weg, kam aber nach ein paar Stunden wieder. Jetzt geht er nicht mehr so oft, dafür manchmal die ganze Nacht... Du lässt dich von ihm flachlegen, nicht?“ 

Jetzt war es an Omi zu funkeln.

Trotz dem es für Nagi die logische Folgerung gewesen war, wunderte er sich jetzt doch. „Es stimmt???“ 

„Wie du vorhin so schön gesagt hast: Es geht dich absolut nichts an!“

Nagi sah den anderen einfach an. „Aber warum? Warum lässt du dich ausgerechnet mit ihm ein?“

Omis Blick senkte sich. Wenn er das wüsste. Sein Computer piepte und signalisierte, dass die Berechnungen beendet waren. Omi wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. Leise sagte er: „Kodoku.“

„Phh.“ Nagi wandte sich ebenfalls ab. „Ich dachte immer, ihr bei Weiss macht einen auf dicke Freundschaft.“

Omi schlug mit beiden Handflächen auf den Tisch. Es war schon schwer genug, sich bei all den Gedanken in seinem Kopf auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, da brauchte er nicht noch diesen Rotzlöffel, der ihn noch mehr ablenkte. Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, ruhig zu werden. „Sie sind meine Familie und bedeuten mir alles. Aber sie sind es gewohnt, dass ich immer lieb und brav lache und fröhlich bin. Ich hab aber nun mal nicht immer Bock drauf, okay? Aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, also spiele ich es ihnen vor.“ Er sah über seine Schulter nach hinten. „Bei Schuldig ist das anders. Dazu kommt noch, dass er der einzige ist, der über meinen Job Bescheid weiss. Es erleichtert, darüber reden zu können“, schloss er leise und arbeitete weiter.

Nagi brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er das Piepen seines Computers hörte. Bombay war ihm... so ähnlich?

 

Omi stand im Wohnzimmer des luxuriösen Apartments und starrte nervös auf seine Hände.

Dass Farfarello den Rest des Teams jetzt ergänzte, machte es auch nicht besser. Der Ire blitzte ihn aus seinem einen, goldenen Auge amüsiert an und murmelte etwas davon, wie sehr der Verrat des Weiss-Kätzchens Gott verletzen würde.

Omi versicherte sich, dass er seine Leute nicht verriet, sondern ihre Arbeit eine Woche eher erledigt hatte. Aber er fühlte sich trotzdem nicht besser.

Und dann machte er sich auch noch Sorgen. Crawford hatte zwar gesagt, dass heute nichts passieren würde... Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er Schuldig quasi auf Mission »schickte«. Er überlegte sich, ob er Crawford fragen sollte, ob er hier warten könne...

Der Schwarz-Anführer trat auf ihn zu. „Du kannst hier warten, wenn du willst.“ Offensichtlich hatte er die Frage vorausgesehen. „Du bleibst im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche.“

Omi nickte.

„Wo das Bad ist, weisst du.“

Wieder nickte er und sah nach unten.

„Du gehst in keines der anderen Zimmer.“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er auf, als Crawford ihm einen Umschlag entgegen hielt. Er runzelte verwundert die Stirn, nahm ihn entgegen und öffnete ihn. Geld. Eine ziemliche Menge sogar. Fragend musterte er den anderen Mann.

Crawford verzog keine Mine, wie üblich. „Ich ziehe es vor, niemandem etwas schuldig zu bleiben“, erklärte er, drehte sich um und verliess den Raum. 

Alle ausser Schuldig folgten ihm sofort. Der Rotschopf betrachtete ihn mit Augen, aus denen man beinahe Unsicherheit - die aber ebenso schnell wieder verschwand - lesen konnte. „Okay?“

Omi nickte. So weit es auch ging...

Schuldig grinste. „Soll ich dir was mitbringen?“

Omi erwiderte das Grinsen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist ein makabrer Bastard, weisst du das?“

Schuldig lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Dauert nicht lange. Mach’s dir gemütlich.“

Omi hörte, wie sich die Apartmenttüre schloss und seufzte. Ein paar Minuten blieb er unbeweglich stehen und liess die Stille auf sich einwirken. Dann packte er den Umschlag in seinen kleinen Rucksack, setzte sich auf das komfortable Sofa vor den Fernseher und schaltete ein. Er konnte sich genauso gut damit ablenken. 

Lange nahm er das Programm nicht wahr. „Crawford... bezahlt... mich“, flüsterte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Allein dafür würde Aya ihm den Kopf abhacken. 

Er legte den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne. Na und? Er hatte gearbeitet und wurde bezahlt. Wo lag das Problem?

Er lachte leise. Er wusste ganz genau, wo das Problem lag...

Er starrte an die Decke. „Bist du mir böse, Ouka?“, flüsterte er. 

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte das Bild von Schuldig, wie er den tödlichen Schuss abgab, einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen... Aber das konnte er nicht.

Seine Augenlider wurden langsam schwerer. Im Blumenladen hatten sie einen ziemlich harten Tag gehabt, und danach hatte er noch stundenlang vor dem Bildschirm gesessen... Natürlich war er müde.

Seine Gedanken verschwammen, und er schlief ein.

 

Schwarz kam etwa zwei Stunden später wieder zurück. 

Auf der Seite des Sofas lugte ein blonder Haarschopf hervor und Farfarello kicherte. „Das Bombay-Kätzchen ist eingeschlafen.“

Schuldig ignorierte den Kommentar. „Kann er hier schlafen?“, fragte er.

„Auf deine Verantwortung“, kam Crawfords Antwort. Was so viel hiess wie »ich sehe deswegen keine Probleme kommen«.

Schuldig kniete sich vor das Sofa und nahm den schlafenden Jungen auf die Arme.

Omi seufzte nur, kuschelte sich näher an ihn und hielt sich mit einer Hand an Schuldigs Hemd fest.

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, als er das sah und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Farfarello folgte ihm, um noch seine Medikamente zu bekommen und Crawford verschwand ebenso.

Schuldig brachte sein Kätzchen in sein Zimmer, legte ihn aufs Bett und zog ihn bis auf die Shorts aus.

Omi blinzelte einmal.

„Schlaf weiter, Baby. Ist alles gut gegangen.“

Omi lächelte und schloss die Augen zufrieden. 

 

Als er am Morgen langsam aufwachte, war es draussen schon hell. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, was ihn geweckt hatte... „Aahhhhh“, stöhnte er leise. Er lächelte, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen. Was für eine angenehme Weise, geweckt zu werden. 

Omi fühlte, wie ölige Finger in ihm tiefer stiessen.

„Guten Morgen, Kätzchen“, flüsterte Schuldig heiser an Omis Ohr.

Omi lehnte sich weiter in die Umarmung und auf die neckenden Finger zurück, öffnete die Augen und lächelte über seine Schulter den anderen Mann an. Er hätte den Gruss ja erwidert, aber irgendwie... „Haaaaahhh!“ 

Schuldig grinste und drückte noch einmal gegen Omis Prostata. In den letzten Monaten hatte er gelernt, dass Omi nach dem Aufwachen besonders empfänglich für Zärtlichkeiten und Sex war. 

Omi wimmerte leise, als die Finger sich zurückzogen und dann... „Oh Gott, ja!“

Schuldig vergrub sich in langen, tiefen Stössen ganz in Omis süsser Enge und biss ihm in die Schulter. {Oh, Baby. So eng, so gut...} 

Omi kam den Bewegungen entgegen. „Hör nicht auf... oohhh... mehr... oh, bitte, bitte... haaa!“

Schuldig stiess von Omis Worten angetrieben schneller und heftiger zu. Er drehte Omis Gesicht mit einer seiner Hände zu seinem und küsste ihn, als wolle er ihn bei lebendigem Leib verschlingen.

Omi erwiderte den Kuss energisch. {Schu... härter! Ich will dich... brauuche dich so sehr...}

{Du gehörst mir. Nur mir.}

Omi stöhnte laut in den Mund des anderen. {Dir. Nur dir.} Er umfing Schuldigs Hinterkopf mit einer Hand und krallte sich in seine rote Mähne. {So gut. Du machst das so gut. Mehr. Berühr mich, berühr mich, bitte!} 

Schuldigs Stöhnen wurde lauter, als er um den Jungen herum nach dessen Glied langte und es zu massieren begann. Omi bewegte sich so gut an ihm! Er nahm ihn in sich auf, als wäre er allein dafür geschaffen worden.

Omi schluchzte in den Kuss, als ihn seine Gefühle überwältigten. Aus der Sicherheit des Schlafes voller erotischer Träume in die Sicherheit von Schuldigs Armen... und er wusste, dass er in ihnen sicher war! Mit jedem Mal, in dem sie miteinander schliefen, spürte er dieses Ziehen in der Brust mehr. {Das ist so schön, Schu... So schön!}

{Oh, Baby. Mein Baby. Mein Kätzchen. Du fühlst dich so gut an. Sag mir, dass du mich willst. Sag es mir...}

{Ich will dich. Mehr als alles andere. Ich brauche dich. Ich hab dich so lieb. So, so lieb.} Ihm kamen die Tränen, als er die letzten Worte dachte. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie dachte oder sagte, aber durch den telepathischen Kontakt war es diesmal absolut unmöglich, dass Schuldig ihre tiefe Bedeutung entging. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, um in die kalten, grünen seines Liebhabers sehen zu können. Er schluchzte noch einmal laut, dann wurde er von ihrer Vereinigung überwältigt. 

Schuldig sah Omis Gefühle durch ihre mentale Verbindung, er spürte die Muskeln um sich zusammenziehen und Omis Samen an seiner Hand... Und es war auch für ihn zu viel. „Ooohhh, Baby!“, schrie er auf und ergoss sich in dem Jungen.

Omis Zittern nach dem Orgasmus liess langsam nach, aber das Weinen nahm zu.

Schuldig glitt aus ihm und drehte den Jungen zu sich herum. Er hielt ihn fest und liess ihn einfach weinen. Omis Gefühle waren für ihn überdeutlich sichtbar. Sein Kätzchen liebte ihn. Liebte. Ihn. Und nach und nach wurde Omi das bewusst...

„Tut mir leid... Ich wollte nicht... wollte gar nicht weinen“, schluchzte der junge Killer.

Schuldig hielt ihn weiterhin fest, wusste aber nicht so recht damit umzugehen. Omi war ihm irgendwie wichtig, natürlich. Aber Liebe? Er starrte an einen weit entfernten Punkt. Liebe war etwas, das er in seinem Leben kaum gekannt hatte... Nur eine vage Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Und etwas, das vielleicht mit Freundschaft zumindest vergleichbar war, hatte er bei Schwarz.

Und nun kam dieser Junge. Ein Junge, der ihn ohne zu übertreiben gehasst hatte. Ein Junge, dessen Schwester durch seine Hand gestorben war... Trotzdem liebte er ihn.

Omi zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen.

Schuldig strich ihm über den Rücken. „Lass nur, Baby. Ist schon in Ordnung.“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn...“ er hickste. „... Wenn das, was ich gesagt habe, irgendetwas ändert... Bitte, vergiss es einfach wieder.“

Schuldig schob ihn von sich und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er suchte in Omis Kopf nach Antworten und... Omi dachte, er würde ihn wegen seiner Zuneigung sitzen lassen??? Er schüttelte den Kopf uns wischte ihm ein paar Tränen weg. „Dummes Kätzchen.“ Das war alles, was er sagte.

Omis Augen leuchteten sofort. Dann nickte. „Da hast du wohl recht.“ Er lächelte ein wackliges Lächeln. 

„Aber du bist mein dummes Kätzchen.“

Omi hätte sich in jedem anderen Fall gegen diesen Besitzanspruch gewehrt... aber er hatte nichts dagegen, Schuldig zu gehören, und er wusste, dass es Schuldigs Art war, ihm zu zeigen, dass er auch ihm etwas bedeutete. Und dann war es ihm auch egal, dass es keine Liebe war, die der andere ihm entgegenbrachte.

Schuldig grinste wieder. „Und? Wie hat dir diese Art geweckt zu werden gefallen?“

Omi lachte. „Vor ich aufgewacht bin hatte ich noch diesen Traum... Dann war ich wach und er ging weiter.“

Schuldig lachte mit. „Hat es sich gelohnt aufzuwachen?“

„Oh, ja.“ Omi vergrub sein Gesicht an Schuldigs Halsbeuge und sog etwas an der empfindlichen Haut. „Ich liebe es, dich in mir zu spüren. Wie du mich nimmst, immer wieder zustösst...“ Er rieb seinen Unterkörper an Schuldigs.

Der Telepath stöhnte auf. „Hast du etwa noch nicht genug?“, fragte er etwas ausser Atem.

„Niemals“, antwortete Omi sofort und wanderte mit seinem Mund tiefer an eine Brustwarze. Er knabberte und nuckelte daran, bis er von Schuldig die gewünschte Reaktion bekam.

Er schrie laut auf. „Oh, Mann! Ich habe dir eindeutig zuviel beigebracht...“

Omi hob den Kopf und grinste. „Ich weiss ganz genau, dass es dir gefällt.“

Schuldigs Augen blitzten, und er wollte offensichtlich eine Gegenattacke starten, als sie ein Piepsen störte.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn.

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Scheisse! Mein Pager.“ Er kletterte aus dem Bett und durchsuchte seine Hosentaschen. „Der Laden“, bemerkte er.

„Komm wieder ins Bett“, schnurrte Schuldig.

„Ich muss die anderen anrufen...“ 

„Das kannst du auch vom Bett aus.“

Omi hob eine Augenbraue und den Zeigefinger. „Aber keine Spielchen, klar?“

Schuldig blinzelte empört. „Ich doch nicht!“

Omi kicherte. „Ja, genau.“ Aber er stieg zurück ins Bett und griff nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttischchen. Er wählte die Nummer. Heute war er nicht mehr annähernd so nervös wie gestern.

Ken hob ab. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag.“

„Ken-kun. Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er und versuchte nicht so zu klingen, als hätte man ihn bei etwas gestört.

„Omi, alles klar bei dir?“, kam die Stimme vom anderen Ende. 

„Klar, ich hab nur...“ Er gähnte. „Wir waren nur fast die ganze Nacht wach und ich hab noch geschlafen.“ Noch nicht mal gelogen.

„Oh, sorry. Wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Schuldig rutschte näher an Omi heran und murmelte in sein Ohr: „Ja, geschlafen... Ich hab dich gegen die Matratze genagelt...“

Omi konnte sich gegen ein Kichern nicht wehren. „Kein Problem Ken-kun. Was war denn jetzt?“

„Ähm... Aya wollte wissen, ob du heute Nachhilfe gibst.“

Omi konnte nicht gleich antworten. Schuldig kam noch näher und wanderte mit seiner Hand tiefer, während er mit dem Mund seinen Hals auf und ab küsste. Was hatte Ken noch mal gefragt? Ah, ja... „Nein, heute nicht. Braucht ihr mich im La... den?“ Omi musste sich gewaltig zusammenreissen, als Schuldig mit langen, gleichmässigen Strichen sein Glied massierte.

„Omi?“

„Alles klar“, platzte er heraus und knuffte Schuldig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Umfg!“, gab Schuldig von sich, dann lachte er laut in sein Kissen, wodurch es nicht mehr ganz so laut war.

Ken zögerte. „Ja, wäre ganz gut. Du weisst ja, nächste Woche ist Valentinstag.“

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen“, meinte Omi sarkastisch und sah auf das Kissen, das vor lauter Lachen bebte.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns am Nachmittag. Bye.“

Omi nickte noch und merkte erst, als Ken schon aufgehängt hatte, dass man ein Nicken ja eigentlich nicht über das Telefon sehen konnte... Dann riss er das Kissen weg. „Du Bastard!“, schimpfte er lachend.

Schuldig schüttelte es vor Lachen. „Was meinst du, soll ich Yotan ein paar feuchte Träume von Kenken verpassen?“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben“, lachte Omi.

Dann klopfte es an der Türe. Nagi war draussen. „Aufstehen. Essen.“

Beide seufzten lautstark.

„Na ja, ich muss sowieso noch in die Schule.“ Omi setzte sich und sah sich jetzt zum ersten Mal im Zimmer um. Geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Ein grosses Bett - offensichtlich -, drei Bilder, Stereoanlage, Fernseher, DVD, ein paar Filme und CDs... Er lächelte vor sich hin. „Ich bin zum ersten Mal bei dir zu Hause.“

Schuldig setzte sich neben ihn und nickte. „Ich hatte mir das Zusammentreffen von dir mit Schwarz problematischer vorgestellt... Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du stundenlang neben Nagi gesessen hast, ohne, dass einer den anderen killen wollte.“

Omi grinste. „Von nicht wollen kann gar keine Rede sein... Aber wir hatten keine Zeit für so was.“

„So schlimm war’s aber gar nicht, oder?“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber dein Treffen mit Weiss würde ich lieber so lange wie möglich hinausschieben...“

 

Omi betrat die Schwarz-Küche neben Schuldig, der ihn fest bei der Taille führte. Ohne diese Hand hätte er wohl keinen Schritt in dem Apartment gemacht...

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Crawford sehen, wie er Zeitung las und wohl einen Kaffee in der Hand hielt. Nagi konnte er zwar nicht sehen, aber die kalten Blicke förmlich spüren. Wenigstens war Farfarello nicht da... Medikamente oder nicht, aber seine Anwesenheit beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Schuldig wies Omi einen Stuhl an. „Ich hol dir was“, sagte er nur. Er wusste genau, wie unwohl Omi sich fühlte, ignorierte es aber. Das würde die Sache einfacher machen.

Omi sass auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf den Tisch. Er hatte schon Hunger, wäre aber lieber so schnell wie möglich verschwunden. Andererseits, wenn man schon in Teufels Küche war, konnte man ja schliesslich auch etwas essen... Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er heute mehr in Gefahr gewesen als gestern.

Nach langem Schweigen - und dem Durchsuchen von Schränken von Schuldig - nahm Omi allen Mut zusammen und fragte an Crawford gerichtet: „War das der Grund? Wegen gestern?“ Die Frage machte vielleicht nicht unbedingt Sinn, aber alle Anwesenden verstanden sie. Warum hatte Crawford nichts gegen Schuldig und ihn unternommen? Sogar ihre Treffen unterstützt? Um ihn für Schwarz-Missionen zu benutzen? „War das der Plan? Mich benutzen zu können?“

Crawford sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Es war notwendig. Und für beide Parteien von Nutzen.“

„Nun, wenn meine Partei davon erfährt, bin ich tot. Egal, ob wir davon profitiert haben oder nicht.“

Crawford grinste sein überlegenes Grinsen, als würde er vom Olymp herab auf die normal sterblichen schauen. „Das entspricht nicht meiner Planung.“

Omi schnaubte, sein Mut plötzlich sehr viel grösser. „Du planst also unser aller Zukunft, und wir spielen mit, ob es uns passt oder nicht.“

Crawford lachte. „Es passt dir nicht?“

Omi blieb mit offenem Mund sitzen. Dieser manipulative...

Dann wandte der Schwarz-Anführer sich wieder an seine Zeitung. „Selbst wenn... Was willst du dagegen unternehmen?“

Schuldig stellte dem Jungen eine heisse Schokolade auf den Tisch und grinste. {Du gehst schon wie ein Profi mit ihm um.} Dann kehrte er zu seiner Arbeit, Pfannkuchen zu machen, zurück.

Omi schickte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, richtete sich aber wieder an Crawford: „Passiert es wieder?“

Crawford wusste, dass Omi die Arbeit für Schwarz meinte. Er sah ihn über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg an, dann senkte er den Blick wieder. „Vermutlich“, er klang gelangweilt. „Aber du wirst jedes Mal die Wahl haben, und du bekommst keine Aufträge, die in Konflikt mit der »Weiss-Politik« stehen.“

„Warum die Fürsorge?“

„Hm.“ Crawford grinste. „Die Effizienz ist höher. Und es ist Teil meiner Zukunftsplanung.“ Er grinste noch ein bisschen breiter. Er wusste genau, dass Omi der Gedanke, dass er die Zukunft kannte, sie aber nicht verriet, in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Omi hakte nicht weiter nach. Crawford würde ihm ja doch nichts sagen. Er fragte stattdessen etwas anderes: „Also... ähm... ist das okay, wenn ich Schuldig sehe?“

Besagter Killer stellte ihm sein Frühstück hin, setzte sich neben ihn und begann ebenfalls zu essen. „Und wehe du gibst jetzt die falsche Antwort, Bradley.“

Auf Kommando funkelte Crawford den Telepathen böse an. 

Omi und Nagi kicherten und sahen sich gleich verblüfft an. Waren sie gerade einer Meinung gewesen?

Schuldig zwinkerte den Amerikaner nur an und grinste.

„Allein dafür sollte ich Nein sagen“, grummelte Crawford.

Schuldig winkte tadelnd mit dem Zeigefinger. „Na, na. Was wird denn dann aus deiner Altervorsorge?“

Die beiden Jüngsten brachen wieder in Lachen aus, diesmal stoppten sie es auch nicht, obwohl diese Gemeinsamkeit ihnen Unbehagen bereitete.

Schuldig beobachtete die beiden fasziniert und Crawford... nun, Crawford nickte ungesehen hinter seiner Zeitung. ’Gut. Alles nach Plan.’

 

 

***

Omi hatte sich früher als mit Schuldig verabredet von zu Hause davon gemacht. Er musste den Telepathen sofort sehen!

Diesmal trafen sie sich gleich bei CIR - »Crawford Investigations and Recoveries«, wie Omi nun verstand.

Schuldig würde alleine da sein. Crawford war ein paar Tage ausserhalb der Stadt und hatte die anderen beiden Teammitglieder mitgenommen. Warum er Schuldig zurückgelassen hatte, konnte Omi nur vermuten... Aber wenn es damit zusammenhing, was er ihm heute würde sagen müssen, machte das durchaus Sinn.

Als er vor der Wohnungstüre stand, zögerte er wieder. Es fühlte ich so merkwürdig an, hier einfach zu klingeln... Er tat es trotzdem.

Schuldig öffnete die Türe mit nassen Haaren und einem Handtuch auf den Schultern. „Du bist früh“, bemerkte er.

Omi nickte hektisch. „Ich hab da ein Problem...“

Omi musste sein Problem nicht erst erläutern, Schuldig holte sich die Erklärung direkt aus Omis Kopf. Er nickte ins Apartment. „Komm rein.“ 

Omi folgte ihm und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa.

Schuldig setzte sich tief seufzend neben ihn. „Also... Yotan hat es herausgefunden.“

Omi nickte. „Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Ich meine, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Privatdetektiv keine Probleme hat, so was rauszufinden, wenn er will. Ich hätte dein Geschenk nicht einfach rumliegen lassen sollen. Ich hätte...“

Schuldig brachte ihn mit einem festen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Es war nicht dein Fehler, klar?“ Seine Augen durchbohrten Omis. „Wir haben uns darauf eingelassen und wussten, dass es früher oder später rauskommen würde.“

Omi nickte langsam.

„Er hat es doch ganz gut aufgefasst, nicht?“ Zumindest den Bildern in Omis Kopf nach zu urteilen.

Wieder nickte er. „Am Anfang hat er einen ziemlichen Aufstand gemacht, aber dann hat er mit sich reden lassen. Er macht sich einfach Sorgen um mich... Und er will mit dir reden“, schloss er vorsichtig.

Schuldig nickte bestätigend. Diese Tatsache hatte er Omis Gedanken bereits entnommen. Er grinste. Das würde lustig werden... „Lässt sich einrichten.“

„Denkst du... denkst du, dass das gut geht?“

Schuldig grinste nur. „Natürlich. Wozu hat man ein Orakel in der Truppe?“ Er lachte. „Und ich denke, dass Kenken der nächste ist, der es herausbekommt. Also bleibt zuletzt noch euer furchtloser Anführer, den ihr dann zu dritt überzeugen könnt.“ Er verwarf theatralisch die Hände. “Ausserdem ist es ja nicht verboten, sich gegenseitig um den Verstand zu vögeln, ne?”

Omi kicherte. „Seh ich genau so... Moment mal. Sagtest du, Ken ist der nächste? Das glaub ich nicht. Da kommt er nie von selbst drauf.“

„Och... wenn er zu Youji ins Bett steigt, könnte der ja etwas ausplaudern...“ Er zwinkerte.

Omi lachte. „Du glaubst immer noch, dass zwischen denen was passiert?“

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiss, dass beide Interesse haben.“

Omi rutschte mit einem verführerischen Blick näher zu ihm. „Dafür weiss ich, wo meine Interessen liegen.“ Er beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Schuldigs Hals. Er zog tief Luft ein. „Du riechst so gut. Ich mag dein Duschgel.“ Dann kicherte er und strich mit seinem Finger über einen blauen Fleck. „War ich das?“, fragte er unschuldig.

Der Deutsche grinste. „Unersättlicher, kleiner Dämon.“

 

„Ich liebe dich, weisst du?“, flüsterte Omi, als sie einige Zeit später in Schuldigs Bett lagen, vor sich hin dösten und ab und zu ein bisschen redeten.

Schuldig seufzte tief. „Weiss ich.“ Er war froh, dass der Junge seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen hatte, und er ihm so nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Es war nicht nur, dass ihm das Konzept der Liebe über viele Jahre mehr als fremd geworden war, sondern auch, dass das kleine bisschen, an das er sich erinnerte, ihm nur Schuld vermittelte... Er tat das, was er immer tat. Er grinste. „Bist du sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich dir nicht dasselbe sage?“

Omi lachte. Ein ehrliches, fröhliches Lachen. „Nein“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäss. „Ich würde zwar lügen, wenn ich sagte, ich will es nicht hören... Aber ich denke, allein die Vorstellung ist irgendwie... merkwürdig. Selbst, wenn du so fühlen würdest, wäre es nicht dein Stil, es zu sagen.“ Er hob den Kopf und schaute Schuldig in die Augen. Der Rotschopf grinste immer noch. Omi kannte mittlerweile alle Formen seiner Grinsen. Manche waren echt, andere nicht... Dieses hier zum Beispiel erreichte die Augen nicht, war also falsch. 

Schuldig bemerkte, wie er analysiert wurde und grinste noch ein bisschen breiter, um Omi von diesen Gedanken abzubringen. „Was soll der inquisitorische Blick?“

Omi lächelte sanft. „Du sagtest selbst, ich sei eine Herausforderung. Du kannst kaum noch etwas vor mir verbergen, ohne meine Gedanken zu manipulieren.“

Schuldig verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du schnell lernst.“

Omi wählte eine bestimmte Taktik. „Bei Weiss haben wir alle einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Es ging dir genau so, hab ich Recht?“ Er hielt seine Stimme weder eindringlich noch fordernd, sondern leicht und klar.

Schuldig sah weg. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, in den Kopf des Jungen zu schlüpfen und ihm die Gedanken wieder auszutreiben. Er seufzte. Warum tat er es also nicht? Jetzt hielt er sein Gesicht neutral. Er liess das Grinsen weg, es hätte nichts gebracht. „Weisst du, was mein Name bedeutet, Kätzchen?“, fragte er ausdruckslos.

Omi nickte. „Ja, ich hab ihn mal nachgeschlagen.“ Omi merkte, dass er mit seiner Fragerei diesmal tiefe Gewässer betrat. Er wollte nicht unliebsame Erinnerungen in dem anderen Mann wecken. Er wusste selbst, wie schmerzhaft die sein konnten. Er fragte sich, ob es wohl schon zu spät war zurück zu ziehen. „Schu...“

Schuldig hob eine Hand. „Ich hab jetzt angefangen, ich bring’s zu Ende.“

Zu spät also... Besorgt und mitfühlend, wie es seine Art war, betrachtete er den Telepathen.

Das entlockte Schuldig wieder ein Grinsen. „Du bist unglaublich, weiss du das? Kein anderer Mensch auf diesem Planeten würde den Mörder seiner Schwester so anschauen.“

Omis Gesicht blieb ganz ruhig und gelassen. Er hatte für sich diese Frage längst geklärt. „Du hast meine Schwester nicht getötet.“

Schuldig schnaubte verächtlich. „Wen willst du damit überzeugen? Ich hab sie erschossen. Punk. So einfach.“

Omi erwiderte die Kälte in den grünen Augen traurig. „Schwarz hat sie getötet. Weiss, Perser, Takatori... Sie stand in der Mitte zwischen zwei kämpfenden Kräften und wurde getroffen. Du hast nur abgedrückt.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Genau so gut kann ich sagen, ich hätte sie getötet. Sie ist meinetwegen gestorben. Die Kugel war für mich bestimmt, nicht sie.“ 

„Blödsinn!“, protestierte Schuldig. „Ausserdem wollte ich dich ärgern, nicht dich töten. Ich hatte strikte Order, keinen von euch zu erledigen.“

„Also war es ein Unfall“, folgerte Omi.

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist mit Fujimiyas Schwester? Die war kein Unfall!“

Omi lachte kalt. „Wir sind Killer. Da sterben nun mal Menschen.“

Schuldig erwiderte den Blick kühl. „Du vergibst mir also?“

Omi lächelte süss. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Vergebung suchst.“

Trotz der heftigen Reaktion, die diese Bemerkung in seinem Kopf auslöste, zeigte Schuldig keinerlei äussere Regung. „Tust du’s?“

Omi setzte sich und grinste. „Du bist ein blöder Vollidiot.“

Schuldig lachte. Diesmal echt.

„Ich könnte dich nicht lieben, wenn ich dir nicht vergeben hätte... Aber du lenkst ab. Wer war der Mensch, den du verloren hast? Warum bist du »schuldig«?“

Schuldig seufzte. Jetzt war ein Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere auch, dass seine Vergangenheit mal zur Sprache kommen würde... Zum ersten Mal überhaupt. „Meine Mutter. Sie ist tot, obwohl ich sie hätte retten können.“

„Was ist passiert?“ Omi wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich vor allem als Kind viel zu schnell die Schuld an etwas gab, wofür man nichts konnte...

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern betont gleichgültig. „Mein Vater war Alkoholiker. Er hat sie und mich verprügelt und vergewaltigt. Das volle Programm eben.“

Trotz der emotionslosen Worte drehte sich Omi der Magen um. Wie oft hatte er so was schon hören müssen?

Schuldig fuhr fort: „Einmal, als ich mich mit etwa fünf oder sechs Jahren nach einer seiner »Lektionen« nicht mehr rühren konnte, hat er bei meiner Mutter weitergemacht. Und das eine Mal war einmal zu viel. Er hat ihr den Schädel eingeschlagen und sie noch minutenlang angeschrieen, sie solle endlich aufstehen, er sei noch nicht mit ihr fertig.“

Omi zwang sein Schluchzen zurück, zwei Tränen gewannen den Kampf und rannen still über seine Wangen. 

„In dem Moment hat bei mir wohl etwas klick gemacht. Ich konnte vorher schon immer »Stimmen« hören... Aber dann... Ich wusste, dass er nichts mehr hasste, als Kopfschmerzen, also hab ich mir mit aller Kraft gewünscht, dass er Kopfschmerzen hat bis er stirbt... Was soll ich sagen... Es hat funktioniert.“

Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber... aber es war doch nicht deine Schuld! Du konntest deiner Mutter nicht helfen.“

Schuldig starrte ihm kalt in die Augen. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich hätte schon immer diese Möglichkeit gehabt. Hätte ich es früher bemerkt...“

„So ein Quatsch! Du weisst ganz genau, dass du darauf keinen Einfluss hattest!“

Schuldig lächelte. „Das fasziniert mich so an dir. Wie kannst du glauben, im Schlechten noch etwas Gutes zu sehen?“

Omi legte seufzend seinen Kopf wieder auf Schuldigs Brust. „Du bist so ein Dummkopf. Wir beide wissen doch, es geht nicht um Gut und Böse. Weiss und Schwarz. Ist doch verlogen. Vielleicht ist Weiss ein notwendiges Übel, aber das ist Schwarz wohl auch. Wir beide töten.“

„Aber ihr tötet für die »gute Sache«.“

Omi kicherte. „Das tun wir.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Seit ihr selbstständig seid, hab ich ein paar eurer Aufträge mitbekommen. Und du kannst mir nicht weis machen, dass eure Opfer nicht alle irgendwo Dreck am Stecken hatten...“

„Das ist schon richtig. Aber auch die Auftraggeber haben das.“

„Die erledigen dann wir“, lachte Omi.

Schuldig lachte bei der Vorstellung mit. „Komm her, Baby.“ Er zog den Jungen an sich und küsste ihn lange. So schlimm war es gar nicht, über früher zu reden... Oder? ... ... Es tat sogar scheusslich weh! Aber Omi half ihm, seinen Schmerz zu »ertränken«, ebenso, wie er wohl Omi half, mit seinem Kreuz umzugehen.

Omi hob seinen Kopf, und holte zögernd er Luft, um den anderen Mann etwas zu fragen.

Schuldig sah die Frage, ehe sie gestellt wurde und sie gefiel ihm nicht.

„Sagst du mir deinen richtigen Namen?“, fragte Omi flüsternd.

Schuldig setzte seine grinsende Maske auf. „Warum willst du ihn wissen?“

Omi konnte sofort hinter die Maske sehen und zuckte einfach die Schultern. „Neugierde. Du kennst auch meinen richtigen Namen.“

Schuldig verstand den versteckten Sinn hinter dieser Aussage. Er kannte das Schwarze hinter Omis Weiss. Und Omi wusste, dass es ebenso hinter Schuldigs Schwarz auch etwas Weisses gab... Sein Gesichtsausdruck fror ein. „Du wirst mich niemals, unter keinen Umständen... bei diesem Namen nennen. Niemals. Hast du verstanden?“

Omi nickte. 

„Dieser Junge ist schon seit sehr langer Zeit tot.“

Wieder nickte Omi. „Er ist tot. Genau wie Mamoru Takatori.“

Für einen kurzen Moment lang verschwamm Schuldigs Sicht. Er blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen erfolgreich weg, und er konnte Omis Blick standhaft erwidern. Warum waren sie sich so ähnlich? Gab es wirklich kein Schwarz und Weiss? Nur Grau? ... Und viel Rot. Er seufzte. Durch diese Reife und dieses Verständnis war der Junge noch viel reiner, als er ihm ohnehin schon immer schien. Und in dem Moment wusste er, Omi würde sich seine kindliche Unschuld sein Leben lang bewahren können.

Omi wartete geduldig. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Schuldigs Gesicht war jetzt ganz ruhig. Nicht kalt, gefühllos, hinterhältig, verlogen... oder liebevoll, wie er manchmal sogar wirkte. Er war einfach ruhig. Aber es war sein wohl ehrlichster Ausdruck. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie Omi an die Wange... Dann liess er sich frei. „Tobias März.“

 

ENDE - TBC

01.05.2002 - 02.06.2002


	3. Honiggold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WICHTIG: Spielt zeitlich gleich nach Kirschrot, wenn Youji mit Omi in der Nacht wieder nach Hause kommt.

Ken sass in seinem Zimmer und konnte nicht schlafen. Omi war vor zwei Stunden mal wieder weg gegangen. Ihr Jüngster war, wenn man es genau nahm, kaum noch zu Hause. Er übernahm gewissenhaft seine Schichten, ging zur Schule und war auch bei den Missionen voll dabei... Aber ansonsten...

Er machte sich Sorgen. Obwohl Youji ihm vorgestern noch gesagt hatte, es sei schon alles in Ordnung.

Nebst der Sorge um seinen Teamkollegen, kamen noch seine eigenen Probleme dazu. Vor einer Stunde hatte er endlich all seinen Mut zusammen genommen, um mit Youji zu reden - er wusste, dass der Playboy um die Zeit noch nicht schlafen würde - aber auch der war nicht daheim. Wohl wieder mal auf Aufreisstour... 

Er seufzte und spürte einen bekannten Schmerz in seiner Brust aufsteigen. 

In dem Moment hörte er lachende Stimmen und Schritte. Omi und... Youji?

Omi war mit Youji weg? Vielleicht wusste Youji dann tatsächlich, dass mit Omi alles in Ordnung war...

Ken stand auf und presste sein Ohr an die Zimmertüre. Die beiden draussen redeten noch kurz, dann verschwanden sie in ihren Zimmern.

Ken wartete noch eine Minute, huschte nach draussen und klopfte bei Youji an.

Youji hörte das Klopfen, da hatte er sich eben erst auf sein Bett gesetzt. Er dachte, Omi hätte vielleicht noch etwas vergessen und hoffte, es würde schnell gehen, denn er hatte wirklich dringend ein paar... Spannungen abzubauen...

Eilig öffnete er und stockte einen kaum merklichen Augenblick lang. Ken. Auch das noch. Musste es ausgerechnet der sein, dem er gedanklich die nächsten paar Minuten widmen wollte...? Er versuchte, sein übliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, und es gelang ihm auch mehr oder weniger. „Was gibt’s denn Kenken?“

„Youji, war Omi mit dir weg?“

Mist! Ken hatte sie gehört! Was machte der auch so spät noch auf? „Äh...“ ’Denk schnell, Kudou...!’ „Nein, ich hab ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg getroffen. Warum?“

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn, und das weisst du!“

Youji trat zur Seite. „Komm rein, ehe du Aya aufweckst.“

Ken zögerte. Er sollte rein? Rein in Youjis Zimmer? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Alleine in Youjis Schlafzimmer? Nachdem er bereits seit Stunden heute über ihn fantasiert hatte? ... ’Ist ja nichts Neues, dass du über ihn fantasierst, und in seinem Zimmer warst du auch schon...’ Er trat ein.

Youjis Gedanken machten ähnliche Sprünge. ’Warum bittest du ihn gerade jetzt in dein Zimmer? Nachdem dieser Depp von Schuldig dir gesagt hat, dass Ken Interesse hat? Und nachdem du dir wirklich absolut dringend, notfallmässig einen runterholen solltest!!!’ Nein, seine Gedanken waren gar nicht zufrieden mit ihm... Aber was sollte er machen? Ken machte sich Sorgen um Omi... und so ganz unberechtigt waren die ja nun auch nicht... Gleichgültig winkte er zum Sofa. „Setz dich.“

Ken tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde und starrte auf seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt auf seinen Schoss gelegt hatte. Bloss nicht auf Youjis Bett sehen... Bloss nicht...

Youji holte für sich ein Bier und für Ken ein Wasser.

Ken nahm es entgegen und schaute missbilligend auf das Bier. „Denkst du nicht, dass du heute schon genug hattest?“ Bestimmt hatte Youji heute schon was getrunken. Lange genug war er ja weg.

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Youji grinsend und hätte sich am liebsten gleich dafür geohrfeigt. Was sollte DAS denn jetzt?! ’Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig! So springst du mit ihm sonst auch um. Kein Grund nervös zu werden!’

Ken schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Hättest du wohl gerne.“

„Schon möglich.“ Autsch! Verdammt, er musste unbedingt diesen »Kenken-ärgern-Modus« abschalten...

„Hör jetzt auf damit! Es geht um Omi! Weisst du, wo er hin gegangen sein könnte?“

Youji versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich weiss, wo er war. Kein Grund zur Panik.“

Jetzt schien Ken beleidigt. „Er hat es dir gesagt?“

Mist! Schnell... „Ähm, nein. Ich hab’s so rausgefunden. Lass ihm noch Zeit. Er rückt schon damit raus, wenn er soweit ist.“ Gut gerettet!

„Aber wenn es doch nichts weiter ist, warum sagt er dann nichts?“

„Nun... Es ist eben sehr persönlich. Du wirst es schon verstehen, wenn du es erst mal weisst.“

Ken seufzte. Er schien sich damit nicht zufrieden geben zu wollen. „Na schön“, meinte er zögerlich. Omi war siebzehn. Gewisse Dinge will man mit siebzehn eben für sich behalten... Warum musste Youji auch Privatdetektiv sein? Warum hatte ausgerechnet er das herausgefunden? Ob er wohl wirklich nichts mehr aus ihm rausbekommen konnte? Zum Beispiel ihn einfach küssen, bis er aufgab? ... Ken wurde sofort rot. Warum kamen ihm immer im falschen Moment solche Bilder in den Kopf? „Äh... Ich geh besser wieder. Du bist bestimmt müde, und ich hab dich schon lange genug aufgehalten...“, brabbelte Ken.

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Und warum hatte Ken so niedlich rote Wangen?

Youji kam kaum mehr dazu gute Nacht zu sagen, da war Ken auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürzt.

Perplex schaute er auf seine Türe. Dann grinste er. „War es Kenken etwa peinlich, in meinem Zimmer zu sein?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Zufrieden lachte er und trank einen Schluck. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte Ken öfters solche »Anfälle«... Warum nur war ihm das bisher nie aufgefallen? Die typischen Symptome dafür, dass einer verknallt ist...

Youji seufzte. Aber mit Ken würde es schwieriger werden als sonst... Kenken war nicht eine seiner Affären. Er war ein Freund und hatte es verdient, ehrlich behandelt zu werden...

Aber es war so verdammt lange her, dass er ehrlich zu seinem Partner - und zu sich selbst - gewesen war... 

Er wusste nur, er wollte Ken nicht verletzen. Und das würde er vermutlich, wenn er so vorging wie immer.

Wie also an die Sache rangehen? Das war ein Problem, das gelöst werden wollte... 

Nun, das konnte er auch morgen tun. Gerade jetzt hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem, dessen er sich annehmen sollte. Und Kens Stimme schwang noch in der Luft mit... Auch konnte Youji noch einen Hauch von Kens Duft wahrnehmen, das Shampoo und das Duschgel...

 

 

Ken sass alleine im Geschäft. Noch war nicht Schulschluss und er hatte seine Ruhe vor den ganzen Teenagern, die ihn noch früh genug bestürmen würden.

Missmutig stützte er sein Kinn auf einer Hand auf und tippte mit den Fingern der anderen Hand auf dem Tisch herum. 

Eigentlich hatte er sich ja auf einen Morgen alleine eingestellt. Er wäre mit Youji für die Frühschicht vorgesehen gewesen, und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der sowieso nicht vor Mittag auftauchen würde.

Um so überraschter war er, als Youji gegen zehn im Laden stand, nur um gleich darauf mit Omi - der heute keine Schule hatte - im Gewächshaus zu verschwinden. Also war er jetzt wieder alleine.

Er schnaubte. Langweilig! Ihm war langweilig! Er hatte nichts zu tun, und ihm war nicht danach, den Laden sauber zu machen. 

In der ganzen Ruhe hatte er zu allem Übel auch noch genug Zeit, sich so seine Gedanken zu machen. Youji hatte sich in letzter Zeit wie eine Klette an Omi gehängt. Bestimmt nur, um herauszufinden, wo ihr Jüngster immer hin verschwand... Aber die Antwort darauf hatte er ja jetzt gefunden, trotzdem hatte er Omi sofort heute Morgen abgefangen und nach hinten verschleppt.

Der Playboy war doch nicht etwa hinter Omi her? Nein... immerhin war Youji doch der Frauenliebling schlechthin - nicht der Männerliebling... 

Ken seufzte. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Denn beim ersten Anzeichen bei Youji, auch Interesse am selben Geschlecht zu haben, hätte Ken sofort sein Glück versucht...

Er gab schon ein jämmerliches Bild ab... Verknallt in den absolut »heterosten« Mann in ganz Tokio. Und dann war er selbst auch nicht wirklich der Hingucker, nicht wahr? Zumindest sah Ken das von sich so, wenn er sich mit seinen Teammitgliedern verglich - und dass die alle attraktiv waren, konnte er schliesslich beurteilen... 

Aya war... nun er war mysteriös und elegant. Zwar sehr kühl, aber irgendwie... perfekt.

Dann Omi, der einfach zu süss war, um es in Worte zu fassen. Und so liebenswert, man konnte ihn einfach nur lieben.

Und zu guter Letzt Youji. Niemand konnte Youji widerstehen. Er war absolut und durch und durch sexy...

Ken seufzte. Und diese Augen... und der Körper... die honiggoldenen Haare...

Tja. Und er selbst? Der Tolpatsch, der nie etwas richtig machen kann. Zu alt um niedlich zu sein wie Omi, zu jung um sexy zu sein wie Youji... und schlicht zu... gewöhnlich, um an jemanden wie Aya auch nur ansatzweise heran zu kommen.

Ja, ein jämmerliches Bild.

Er konnte fast hören, wie sein Unterbewusstsein ihn auslachte. 

 

Im hinteren Teil des Ladens bettelte Youji gerade Omi um Ratschläge an, als Omi plötzlich aufhorchte und Youji deutete, ruhig zu sein. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht. {Schu! Lass Ken in Ruhe!}

Ein Lachen. {Aber er ist zu komisch, wie er in Selbstmitleid versinkt und nicht weiss, dass er den Typen eigentlich längst haben könnte.}

{Er wird dich hören!}

{Ach wo, er denkt nur, er lache sich selbst aus.}

{Schu...}, warnte Omi.

Wieder lachte der Telepath. {Jaja, hör ja schon auf.}

{Du kannst ja Crawford verkuppeln, wenn dir das solchen Spass macht. Aber Weiss sind meine Familie.} Omi grinste, bei dem Gedanken, dass Schuldig versuchen würde, den straffen Amerikaner mit irgendjemandem zusammen zu bringen.

{Phh. Aber wenn du Yotan nicht bald ein paar gute Tipps gibst, wird das nie was. Ich sitze hier in der ersten Reihe und will was zu sehen bekommen.}

Omi lachte. {Wirst du. Ich hab auch keine Lust mehr zuzusehen, wie die beiden umeinander herum tänzeln. Und jetzt lass mich machen.}

{Bin schon weg.}

Omi blinzelte, um sich wieder auf Youji zu konzentrieren.

Der schaute ihn kariert an. „Was war das denn jetzt?“

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Schu ärgert Ken. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören.“

„Was??“

„Schsch! Sei leise! Er tut ihm ja nichts.“

„Das sagst du! Ich trau dem Kerl aber nicht!“

„Soweit ich weiss, hat er ihn nur ausgelacht, weil er da vorne sitzt und deinetwegen Trübsal bläst!“

Youji machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Ich weiss nur nicht...“

„Ja, ja... Du bist zum ersten Mal seit deiner Partnerin verliebt. Kein Problem, sag es ihm einfach.“

Youji schnaubte. „Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde ich dich nicht um Hilfe bitten. Was soll ich denn sagen? ’Hey, Ken, rate mal was? Ich liebe dich.’?”

Omi kicherte. „Das wär jedenfalls besser, als dieser Kindergartentanz mit dem gegenseitigen Ärgern.“ Er seufzte. „Nein, ich meinte, geh mit ihm aus.“

„Ausgehen?“ Youji zog es in Erwägung und nickte schliesslich. „Ja, das kann ich...“

„Nein“, fuhr ihm Omi scharf ins Wort. „Nicht das falsche Geschnulze, das du mit diesen Frauen abziehst. Du kannst einfach das machen, was du gerne tust, nicht das, worauf Frauen reinfallen. Geh mit ihm einen Burger essen und einen Action-Film anschauen.“

Youji hob eine Augenbraue. Merkwürdiges Konzept. „Nicht wirklich romantisch.“

„Verdammt Youji!“, schimpfte Omi, kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren. „Du sagtest selbst, Ken ist dein Freund. Zeig ihm, dass du gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringst.“

Das schien Youji Sinn zu machen.

Omi fuhr fort: „Und hör um Gottes Willen mit den kindischen Sprüchen auf!“

„Hmpf. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich gerade dich um Rat frage...“

Omi grinste. „Nun, dein Plan hätte mit Sicherheit nicht funktioniert, nicht wahr?“ Er lachte leise. „Und jetzt raus da! Er sitzt alleine im Laden und macht sich das Leben schwer.“

Nachgiebig stapfte Youji raus.

Omi lachte vor sich hin.

{Dem hast du’s aber gegeben.}

{Hatte ich Recht, oder hatte ich Recht?}

Schuldig lachte. {Letzteres.}

{Der brauchte wirklich Hilfe.}

{Die zwei sind zum Schreien. Die perfekten Alleinunterhalter... Und jetzt komm endlich! Du hast frei, und ich muss später noch weg. Ich warte nicht ewig.}

{Komme.} Omi schnappte sich seine Jacke und marschierte an den beiden anderen vorbei nach draussen zu seinem Motorrad. „Ich bin weg.“

„Viel Spass“, rief Ken ihm hinterher.

Youji seufzte kaum hörbar. Er wusste, wo Omi hinging... Und es gefiel ihm immer noch nicht wirklich. Aber wenigstens wusste er, dass der Junge gut behandelt wurde und glücklich war. Also hatte er kein Recht, ihn zu verurteilen. Ausserdem hatte er hier ein ganz anderes Problem an der Hand. „Sag mal, Kenken..?“

Ken sah von seinem Platz am Arbeitstisch hoch. „Hm?“

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“

Das verschaffte Youji Kens Aufmerksamkeit. Aber Youji meinte doch bestimmt nicht... „N-nein. Warum?“

Youji gab sich die grösste Mühe, so wie immer zu sein. „Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Lust abzuhängen.“

„Also... also ich trainiere erst noch mit den Kids, aber danach hab ich Zeit.“ Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Youji erwiderte es. „Was essen und Kino. Ich lad dich ein. Okay?“

Ken hob eine Augenbraue und lachte. „Klingt fast wie ein Date.“

Erst wäre Youji beinahe ein Spruch rausgerutscht, dann hielt er sich zurück. Aber wie konnte er Ken sagen, dass er gerne ein Date hätte, ohne dass der es für einen Scherz hielt? „Wieso auch nicht?“, meinte er ruhig. 

Ken sah fast erschrocken auf. Das war jetzt doch bloss wieder ein blöder Spruch, nicht? Aber... Youji sass einfach nur da, sah ihn an und lächelte. Schliesslich lächelte Ken auch. „Klar, wieso nicht.“ Dann lachte er. „Ein Date mit Tokios Womanizer? Davon kann ich noch meinen Enkeln erzählen.“

Youji lachte erleichtert mit und klopfte Ken freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Bis wann hast du Training?“

„Halb acht.“

„Also um acht. Okay?“

Ken nickte. „Ja, okay. Um acht.“

In dem Moment fiel Youji noch etwas ein. „Vielleicht komm ich mal bei eurem Training vorbei schauen. Ich hab dich noch nie spielen sehen.“ Da! Ja!! Ken wurde rot.

Ken strich sich nervös ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Klar. Wenn du willst. Aber die meiste Zeit spielen ja die Kids.“

„Mal sehen.“ Auf jeden Fall würde er hingehen!

 

Youji sass etwas abseits vom kleinen Fussballfeld unter einem Baum und folgte dem Spiel mit den Augen unbemerkt, bzw. er folgte Ken, wie er ab und zu mitspielte, mit den Kindern scherzte und in seiner Tätigkeit vollständig aufblühte.

Youji liess sich von dem Lachen anstecken und lächelte verträumt vor sich hin. 

Ken war ein Phänomen für sich, wie er diese Kids in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Er wäre der perfekte Familienvater... Youji wusste von sich selbst, dass er das ganz sicher nicht war und fragte sich einmal mehr, ob er überhaupt gut genug für Ken sein konnte. 

Er war doch nichts weiter als ein Playboy... Nicht vergleichbar mit einem so reinen Herzen, wie Ken es hatte. 

Trotzdem hatte Ken sich in ihn verliebt... 

Er würde Ken - und sich - beweisen, dass er es wert war. ’Versau es nicht, Kudou! Nur dieses eine Mal, versau es nicht!’ 

Youji stand auf, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Ken. Nein, er würde diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen.

„Ich hoffe für uns beide, dass du dich nicht in mir getäuscht hast, Kenken.“

 

Der Film war gar nicht mal sooo schlecht gewesen. Es handelte von rivalisierenden Profikillern, und Youji und Ken amüsierten sich damit, in den unmöglichsten Momenten laut loszulachen und den Rest der Zuschauer zu verärgern. Aber manche Szenen waren auch einfach lächerlich. Die Menschen stellten sich diesen »Beruf« irgendwie falsch vor... Um so spassiger fanden sie den eher mittelmässigen Film...

Und tatsächlich waren sie danach einen Burger essen gegangen. Youji hatte Ken gefragt, worauf er Appetit hatte und die Entscheidung war Ken ausnahmsweise nicht schwer gefallen.

„Wie war’s beim Training?“, fragte Youji schliesslich zwischen zwei Bissen.

Ken nickte. „Gut. Sie machen Fortschritte.“ Im Stillen war er etwas enttäuscht, dass Youji nicht hin gekommen war...

„So hat es auch ausgesehen.“

Ken sah auf. „Hä?“

Youji grinste. „Ich war da. Hab euch etwa eine halbe Stunde lang zugesehen.“

Ken blinzelte. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du hättest doch mitspielen können.“

Youji lachte. „Ist nichts für mich. Aber du hattest ja Spass.“

„Ja, hatte ich.“ Der eigentliche Grund, warum er Youji gerne dabei gehabt hätte, war, dass er seine Freude mit ihm teilen wollte... Merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er trank seinen Softdrink aus. 

 

Auf dem Nachhauseweg redeten sie kaum miteinander. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Youji versuchte krampfhaft, seine Hormone unter Kontrolle zu bringen und hasste sich dafür, dass sein Körper ihn stattdessen beinahe unter Kontrolle hatte. Vielleicht hätte er sich besser gefühlt, hätte er gewusst, dass es Ken nicht anders ging...

Dieser trottete neben Youji her und starrte vor ihnen beiden auf den Boden und bewunderte die eleganten Bewegungen von Youjis Schatten... Immerhin konnte er ihn ja nicht von der Seite her unauffällig beobachten. Wie sich der Hintern bewegte... Gott! Dieser Hintern! Er war fast froh, dass er bei dem Schatten nur Youjis Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte und keine Details - zum Beispiel wie sich die enge Hose um dessen Unterkörper bei jeder Bewegung spannte - ... aber nur fast... 

Zu Hause hielt Ken vor Youjis Zimmertüre an, um ihm noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Youji ging an ihm vorbei und grinste ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Ich wäre ja keine gute Verabredung, wenn ich dich nicht bis nach Hause bringen würde...“ Er deutete auf Kens Zimmer.

Ken lachte und folgte ihm, bis sie schliesslich immer noch mehr oder weniger ratlos vor dessen Türe standen.

„Also... ähm...“ Youji kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Das war nett.“

Ken nickte. „Ja...“ Er wurde prompt wieder rot. „Danke für die Einladung, Youji.“

Youji grinste flirtend. „Danke für die charmante Begleitung...“

Ken lachte nervös.

Und Youji konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, beugte sich vor und gab dem jungen Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Unterbewusstsein schnaubte. ‚Nicht beherrschen? Ha! Ich hab mich nie so beherrscht wie jetzt...’

Ken seufzte leise. Der sanfte Kuss dauerte ein paar Sekunden, war bei Weitem mehr als ein kleiner Schmatzer... 

Youji richtete sich wieder auf. Seine immer verträumten Augen wirkten noch ein bisschen verträumter. Er lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Kenken.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als Ken ihn noch zurückrief.

Ken nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, als er sah, wie Youji gehen wollte. So durfte der Abend doch nicht enden! „Youji! ...“ ’Reiss dich zusammen!’ “Das nächste Mal bezahle ich”, sagte er schnell. Unsicher wartete er auf eine Reaktion des anderen. ’Es wird doch ein nächstes Mal geben, nicht wahr, Youji?’, dachte er.

Youji lächelte nur und nickte. „Ja, nächstes Mal bezahlst du.“

Ken unterdrückte einen Freudenschrei. „Nacht“, sagte er noch und ging in sein Zimmer.

 

 

Eine Woche später sass Youji mit Omi vor dem Fernseher, während Aya daneben in einem Buch las.

Youji wartete auf Ken, der ihn heute »ausführen« wollte. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, redete er ein bisschen mit ihrem Jüngsten. „Also, Bishônen... Morgen ist dein grosser Tag, ne? Was wünschst du dir denn?“

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Dass du mich bei meinem Namen nennst.“

Youji lachte. „Nee, ich hab dir was anderes... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich morgen Abend zur Volljährigkeit offiziell in einen Club mitnehmen?“

Omi zögerte einen Moment lang - und Youji wusste auch sofort weswegen - ehe er schnell sagte: „Ich hab mich schon mit Freunden morgen Abend verabredet. Aber wir können ja am Nachmittag etwas feiern...?“, fragte er unsicher und hoffte, dass Youji den Hint verstehen und nicht weiter nachgraben würde.

Youji zeigte keine äusserliche Reaktion - besonders nicht, als er Ayas Blicke auf sich spürte. „Klar, kein Problem, Chibi“, lächelte er. „Deine Freunde bekommen dich ja ohnehin weniger zu sehen, als wir.“

Omi schickte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, als Ken ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Kenken!“, rief Youji. „Bist du so weit?“

„Ja, klar. Gehen wir los.“

Aya und Omi folgten ihnen mit den Augen beim Rausgehen und Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Hm. Wie lange wollen sie denn mit diesem Eiertanz noch weitermachen?“, fragte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Omi lachte. „Ist dir nicht entgangen, huh?“

Aya zeigte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. 

 

Dieser Abend dauerte länger als der letzte. Ken hatte für sie beide ebenfalls einen Film ausgesucht, aber danach waren sie »richtig« essen gegangen. 

Die ganzen Stunden waren nicht so verkrampft gewesen wie die beim ersten Mal. Auf dem Nachhauseweg redeten und scherzten sie miteinander... wie früher eben.

Ken wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, als Youji ihn auf seinen Patzer in dem Restaurant hinwies... Ken hatte es geschafft, durch ein äusserst kompliziertes Manöver mit der Bedienung auf dem Boden zu landen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf damit, Yotan!“ Das war ja so peinlich gewesen. Er konnte sich wirklich immer im falschen Moment bloss stellen. 

Youji lachte nur und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ach, Kenken. Du bist ein Original, weisst du das?“

Ken rieb sich reuevoll die Nase, lachte aber mit. Als sie das Apartmenthaus betraten, meinte er: „Heute bringe ich dich nach Hause.“

Youji grinste breit und nickte. „Wie sich das gehört.“

„Also...“, Ken steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Danke für die charmante Begleitung.“

Youji lachte leise. „Beim nächsten Mal werd ich mit was Besserem als Burger kommen müssen...“

Ken winkte schnell ab. „Bloss nicht. In nem Burgerladen fällt mir wenigstens keine Gabel runter, die ich hoch holen will und...“ Er seufzte. „Und den Rest vergesse ich lieber schnell.“ Er lachte und wurde wieder rot.

Youji grinste, dann lächelte er. „Danke für den Abend, Kenken. Er war... nun, er war toll.“

Ken nickte. „Ja, ich bin gerne mit dir... unterwegs.“ Eigentlich hätte er »zusammen« sagen wollen... Gott, wie gerne hätte er nun ebenfalls Youjis Wange geküsst - oder den Mund, oder... Aber daran dachte er jetzt besser nicht.

Youji wusste, dass er gute Nacht sagen sollte... Aber er hatte gehofft, dass Ken ihn auch küssen würde. Fast ungewollt wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Kens Lippen. Die Stille zog sich dahin und Youji hätte sich für sein »Fangirl-Verhalten« ohrfeigen können. Schliesslich lächelte er einfach und wollte Ken eine gute Nacht wünschen.

Ken waren Youjis Blicke nicht entgangen. Verdammt! Er hatte sich so vorgenommen, beim ersten Anzeichen von Interesse zuzuschlagen, aber jetzt... Er hatte eine so gute Zeit mit Youji und furchtbare Angst, sich das zu versauen. Er wusste, Youji wollte sich gleich verabschieden, er musste also schnell handeln, wenn er denn nun handeln wollte...

Ken sah, wie Youji Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen, und er war hin und her gerissen, zwischen handeln und nicht handeln... Dann rief ihn eine innere Stimme zur Ordnung. ¬’Er wird dich nicht abweisen. Küss ihn einfach.’ Ken wusste kaum mehr, wie ihm geschah, als er dem Wunsch nachgab, Youji gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen liess, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfing und ihn etwas unsicher auf den Mund küsste.

Im ersten Moment spürte Ken, wie Youji sich versteifte, und er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt wirklich Scheisse gebaut hatte... Dann hörte er den anderen Mann laut seufzen und sein Kuss wurde erwidert. 

Youji war mehr als überrascht, als Ken so plötzlich nach vorne schnellte, und er brauchte entsprechend lange, um darauf zu reagieren. Aber dann war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er schlang die Arme um Kens Taille und begann, dessen Mund leidenschaftlich zu erforschen - was noch verstärkt wurde, als er Kens enthusiastische Antwort spürte. 

Ken schmolz förmlich in Youjis Armen dahin. Hätte der andere ihn nicht fest gehalten, wäre er zu einer kleinen Ken-Pfütze am Boden zerflossen. Er spürte die Zimmertüre an seinem Rücken und Youji vor sich. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, als mit beiden Händen zu Youjis Hintern zu rutschen und diesen zu massieren. 

Youji stöhnte bei dem Kontakt auf.

Ken nutzte das, um Luft zu holen und zu schnaufen: „Gott, Youji, schon so lange...“

Youji nickte schnell. „Ich weiss... ich weiss.“ Dann küsste er ihn energisch. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, Ken zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit bespringen würde... Aber gottverdammtnochmal, dass Ken ihn hier geradezu verschlang, half diesem Vorhaben nicht im Geringsten!

Nach ein paar Minuten voller seelsuchender Küsse, wandernder Hände, leisem Wimmern und Stöhnen, trennte Youji sich lange genug, um atemlos heraus zu bringen: „Kommst du mit rein?“

Ken nickte stumm und küsste Youji wieder. Er schlang eines seiner Beine um die Hüfte des anderen und stöhnte in seinen Mund, als ihre Unterkörper aufeinander trafen.

Youji versuchte, genug Hirnzellen zusammen zu bringen, um seinen Zimmerschlüssel aus seiner Jeanstasche zu nesteln. Um die Türe aufzuschliessen, musste er sich wieder von Ken trennen und murmelte: „Eigentlich dachte ich immer... wenn es soweit ist, lassen wir uns Zeit...“ Die Türe öffnete sich.

Ken stürzte an ihm vorbei hinein, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich. „Zum Teufel damit! Ich hab schon zu lange gewartet.“

Youji konnte gerade noch die Türe zu stossen, ehe Ken mit ihm zum Bett stolperte und ihn auf sich zog.

Sie zerrten sich gegenseitig praktisch die Shirts vom Körper und strampelten sich aus ihren Hosen, kaum dass Knopf und Reissverschluss offen waren.

Ken kam es beinahe merkwürdig vor, dass er sich nicht unsicher fühlte, sich vor Youji so zu präsentieren... Aber Youjis versengender Blick nahm ihm diese Sorge. Er lachte leise und auf Youjis fragenden Ausdruck hin meinte er nur: „Dass du mich mal so ansehen würdest...“

Youji grinste. „Gewöhn dich besser dran.“ Langsam zog er Ken die Shorts aus.

Kens Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Wirklich?“

Youji sammelte seine Gedanken, um darauf eine passende Antwort zu finden... Aber er war noch nicht so weit die »entscheidenden« Worte zu sagen. „Du bist mein Freund, Kenken.“

Ken lächelte, dann wurde er sich seiner brennenden Hitze in der Lendengegend wieder bewusst und zog Youjis Gesicht zu einem Kuss an sich. „Genug geredet.“ Wieder wanderten seine Hände zu Youjis Hintern, der nicht erst von Unterwäsche befreit werden musste. „Besser als in der Jeans“, bemerkte er.

Youji rieb ihre nackten Lenden aneinander und nickte grinsend mit einem jägerischen Glimmen in den Augen. „Allerdings.“ Er schickte eine seiner Hände zwischen ihre Körper zu Kens Glied und sammelte die ersten Tropfen Flüssigkeit mit einem Finger auf, was Ken zum Wimmern brachte. Danach führte er die Hand zu Kens Mund und verteilte die Lusttropfen auf seinen Lippen, als wäre es Lipgloss. 

Kens Atmung beschleunigte sich. Youji brachte ihn um den Verstand!

Ohne die gefährlich glitzernden Augen von Kens zu lassen, beugte Youji sich zu ihm und leckte mit seiner Zungespitze über die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen. Er gab ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen von sich, ehe er mit der Zunge in Kens Mund versank.

Ken erwiderte den Kuss und schmeckte sich selbst in ihm. ’Gott, Youji, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was das mit mir macht...’, dachte er. Seine Augen rollten vor diesem unglaublichen Vergnügen nach hinten und er stöhnte auf. Er spürte, wie Youji ihre Körper in langsam Stössen aneinander rieb und er dachte sich, dass er so auf keinen Fall lange durchhalten würde... Er löste sich von Youjis Mund. „Yo... Youji... Lange... mmm!!! Lange kann ich mich nicht... nicht mehr zurückhalten...“, keuchte er.

Youjis verdunkelte Augen zeigten ihm, dass es dem Playboy nicht anders ging. Er schob seine Hand wieder zwischen sie, um der Reibung nachzuhelfen. „Komm schon, Kenken“, ermutigte er heftig atmend. Er hätte in Kens erregtem Gesicht untergehen können. Das stetige Stöhnen, die Fingernägel, die sich in seinen Rücken gruben... „Lass dich gehen. Komm mit mir... Kenken...“ Er schnappte nach Luft und schloss die Augen, als er seinen Höhepunkt schnell nahen fühlte.

„Gott, Youji! Youji, bitte, bitte, bitte... Ja, Youji. BITTE! JA!“ Ken schrie auf und hörte noch, wie Youji seinen Namen ausrief.

„KEN!“

Youji brach über Ken zusammen und schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken, spürte Kens feste Umarmung um seine Taille.

Ken hörte seinen Herzschlag laut in seinen Ohren. Er brauchte lange, um sein Atmen genug zu beruhigen, um mit seinem Mund nach Youjis zu einem Kuss zu suchen. 

Danach sahen sie sich in die Augen und lachten beide leise. 

„Oh, wow“, lachte Youji.

„Du hattest es irgendwie eilig, nicht?”, fragte Ken und grinste. 

„Wir wissen beide, dass es dir nicht anders ging...“, zwinkerte Youji. „Aber ich sollte dich warnen... Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme... ist es...“ Er beugte sich zu Kens Ohr und nippte kurz daran. Dann fuhr er flüsternd fort: „... tief... in... dir... drin...“

Ken schnurrte. „Jederzeit, Yotan.“

Youji lachte, rollte sich von Ken und rümpfte angesichts der Sauerei zwischen ihnen die Nase.

Ken lachte müde mit. „Wie wär’s mit einer Dusche?“

Youji legte sich seitwärts neben Ken und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand auf. Mit der anderen Hand begann er, in der zähen, abkühlenden Flüssigkeit Herzchen auf Kens hartem Bauch zu malen.

Besagter Bauch bebte auch gleich, als es Ken vor Lachen schüttelte. „Hör... hör auf! Youji! Nicht! Das kitzeeeeeelt!!!“

Youji lachte nur, hörte aber auf und verschränkte die Finger seiner Hand mit Kens. Er küsste ihn lange und sah ihm darauf dankbar in die Augen. Er war so dankbar, dass Ken diesen Schritt gewagt hatte und jetzt dieses Leuchten in seinem Ausdruck trug. So glücklich, dass er selbst zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ehrliche Zuneigung zuliess... Er erinnerte sich zu deutlich, warum er es die ganze Zeit lang vermieden hatte, sich zu verlieben. Der Schmerz war ihm immer noch allgegenwärtig, aber für Ken war er bereit, ihn zu bekämpfen... 

Er presste seine Augen zu, als ihn seine Gefühle überwältigten und küsste Ken noch einmal. Danach war er sein übliches, lächelndes Selbst. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit dieser Dusche, und dann hauen wir uns hin. Deal?“

Ken erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll, gab ihm noch einen Kuss und nickte.

 

Als die zwei am nächsten Morgen zusammen die Küche betraten, in der Aya und Omi bereits frühstückten, wurden sie von Omi beinahe umgerannt, als er auf sie zustürzte und beide umarmte.

„Gratuliere!“, rief ihr jüngstes Teammitglied aus.

Ken wurde rot und Youji lächelte etwas. Offenbar waren sie gestern gut zu hören gewesen...

„Eigentlich sollten wir ja dir heute gratulieren...“, meinte Youji.

Omi liess sich nicht beirren. „Ich freu mich so für euch!“

Ken und Youji liessen Omis Übermut über sich ergehen, bis Youji Aya im Hintergrund leise lachen hörte, und es ihm reichte, hier für Unterhaltung zu sorgen. Er schob Omi sanft etwas weg und reichte ihm sein Geburtstagsgeschenk.

„Danke, Youji-kun!“, tschirpte der Junge, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und vernichtete die Verpackung. Als er den Inhalt sehen konnte, nahm sein Gesicht ein gesundes tomaten-rot an. „Youji-kun!“, protestierte er, obwohl er eigentlich irgendwas in der Richtung erwartet hatte...

Youji grinste triumphierend. „Dein erster, offizieller Porno!“

Aya grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand, Ken wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, und Omi begann nach dem ersten Schreckmoment zu lachen. Und dann sah er die Hülle und bemerkte, dass es sich nicht um einen »normalen« Porno handelte...

Youji grinste noch breiter, als sich die Erkenntnis auf Omis Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du sollst ja schliesslich was davon haben...“ 

Omi blinzelte, als er sah, dass einer der Männer auf dem Cover auch noch rothaarig war... 

Youji zwinkerte ihm zu und stupste Ken an. „Du hast ihm doch auch noch ein Geschenk.“

Ken kroch aus der Versenkung und reichte Omi sein Päckchen. 

Diesmal war ein Computerspiel drin, von dem Ken wusste, dass Omi darüber nachdachte, es sich zu kaufen. 

Unsicher fragte er Omi: „Du hast es dir doch noch nicht besorgt, oder? Sonst kannst du es auch umtauschen...“

Omi lächelte nur, stand auf und umarmte Ken. „Nein, ich hab es noch nicht. Danke Ken.“ Er freute sich wirklich. Besonders deswegen, weil Ken sich daran erinnert hatte.

„He! Ich kriege keine Umarmung?“, schimpfte Youji.

Omi verdrehte die Augen. „Du kriegst höchstens ein paar Hiebe auf deine Kehrseite.“

„Uuuuh! Zeig’s mir, Kleiner!“, lachte Youji.

Omi lachte mit.

Ken wurde wieder rot. Dann fühlte er sich wagemutig und setzte sich auf Youjis Schoss. „Nichts da! Du gehörst mir.“

Für einen kurzen Moment lang zeigte Youji sein liebevolles Lächeln und küsste Ken. Dann grinste er, umarmte ihn lässig und wandte sich an Omi: „Und? Was hat dir unser furchtloser Anführer geschenkt?“

Omi kicherte. „Einen Gutschein, dass er zehn Mal für mich die Schicht am Nachmittag übernimmt, damit ich mich mit meinen Freunden treffen kann.“

Ken lächelte. Das war eine gute Idee. Omi verbrachte jede freie Zeit mit seinen Freunden und freute sich bestimmt über das Geschenk.

Youji zeigte äusserlich keine Reaktion. Im Stillen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Aya dieses Geschenk auf keinen Fall gemacht hätte, hätte er gewusst, mit wem Omi sich immer trifft...

 

In der nächsten Nacht lag Ken mit Youji in dessen Bett, und sie redeten leise miteinander. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf Youjis Brust gelegt, hörte dem Herzschlag, der Atmung und Youjis weicher Stimme zu und genoss einfach diese Ruhe zu zweit. Er seufzte, als Youjis Finger langsam über seinen Rücken strichen. „Youji?“, fragte er.

„Hm?“ Youji klang schläfrig. „Was denn, Kenken?“

„Hat Omi uns deswegen nichts erzählt? Weil er einen Freund hat?“ Auch ihm war der Inhalt von Youjis Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht entgangen...

Youji seufzte. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als zu glauben, dass Ken so leicht aufgeben würde. „Ken, du hast ihn doch heute gesehen. Hat ihn gestört, dass wir zusammen sind?“

Ken dachte darüber nach. „Nein.“

„Glaub mir, das ist nicht der Grund.“

Wieder Stille. „Wenn ich ihn frage, glaubst du, er würde es mir sagen?“

Youji wünschte sich, Ken würde damit aufhören... „Ich weiss es nicht. Aber die Frage ist, willst du die Antwort überhaupt wissen...“

Ken blinzelte und hob den Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ken...“ Youji holte tief Luft. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen“, bemerkte er.

Ken lachte nur leise. „Wie schlimm kann es schon sein?“

Youji behielt seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei. „Schlimmer.“

Ken runzelte die Stirn und beide drehten sich zur Türe, als sie hörten, wie sich Omis Zimmertüre nebenan öffnete und schloss.

„Er ist wieder da“, stellte Ken fest.

Youji nickte nur. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und dafür brauchte er nicht mal Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich will das jetzt wissen. Können wir nicht schnell rüber gehen?“, fragte er und setzte sich.

Youji rieb sich fast verzweifelt über die Augen. „Ken, es ist mitten in der Nacht...“, versuchte er zu argumentieren.

„Youji“, begann Ken fest. „Omi ist mein Freund. Wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann will ich es wissen.“

Youji erwiderte den Blick. „Einverstanden. Aber ich sag es noch einmal: Es wird dir nicht gefallen.“

„Das Risiko geh ich ein.“

Youji nickte und sie zogen sich an. 

Ken ging voran und Youji trottete zögerlich hinter ihm her. Es war offensichtlich, dass Youji dieses Geheimnis selbst nicht gefiel... Nun auch nervös klopfte er an.

Ken hatte erwartet, dass Omi schon bettfertig in seinem Schlafanzug sein würde...

Aber Omi öffnete hellwach und angezogen die Türe. Er warf Youji einen ruhigen Blick zu und seufzte, als dieser ihn hilflos erwiderte. 

Ken blinzelte verwundert. Er schien gar nicht sagen zu müssen, worum es ging...

Omi öffnete die Türe noch weiter und trat zur Seite. „Ich hab auf euch gewartet“, murmelte er.

Ken zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Gewartet?

Er wurde aus seiner Gedankenwelt geholt, als er Youji hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einzog. Er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und sah, wie er in eine Ecke des Zimmers starrte. Ken folgte dem Blick... und sämtliche Farbe verliess sein Gesicht, als er den Mann auf der kleinen Couch sitzen sehen konnte...

Schuldig sass bequem mit überschlagenen Beinen da und grinste die Neuankömmlinge an. 

Ken konnte kaum atmen. Er war nicht mal bewaffnet! ... ...

Dann spürte er Youjis Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah zu ihm auf. 

Youji nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem Telepathen, strich aber ruhig mit dem Daumen über Kens Schulter. „Ich sagte ja, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird.“

Ken brauchte einen langen Moment, bis er die Worte verstand und wurde noch blasser, wenn denn so was überhaupt möglich war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. „Nein... Nein, das kann nicht sein!“ Er schaute sich nach Omi um, der an der Wand gelehnt stand und nicht so recht wusste, wohin er sich wenden sollte.

„Omi! Nein! Das... das ist nicht möglich!“

Omi schickte ihm einen Blick, der um Verständnis geradezu bettelte. „Ken-kun, es ist schon in Ordnung...“, begann er.

„In Ordnung?“, Kens Stimme überschlug sich hysterisch. Ken machte einen Schritt von Youji weg und betrachtete seinen Geliebten ungläubig. „Du... du hast das gewusst?“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie zum Teufel konntest du das zulassen?!“, schrie er.

Youji blieb ruhig. Er konnte Ken nur zu gut verstehen... Langsam antwortete er: „Als ich es herausgefunden habe, hab ich Omi gesagt, dass ich mit ihm reden will. Ich hab mir seine Argumente angehört und festgestellt, dass es ihm gut geht. Dann hab ich noch mit ihm geredet“, deutete er auf Schuldig. „Der Gedanke gefällt mir auch nicht. Aber Omi ist glücklich, das hast du selbst gesagt. Und warum ich es zugelassen habe... Es war längst passiert, als ich davon erfahren habe.“

Ken wurde schwarz vor Augen, seinen Kopf schüttelte er immer noch unbewusst hin und her, und er musste sich praktisch zwingen, Luft zu holen. Er schnappte nach Youjis Arm, damit er nicht umkippen würde. Er liess sich verwirrt und kraftlos von Omi auf das Bett setzen und nahm das Glas Wasser an, das der junge Mann ihm anbot.

Youji setzte sich neben ihn und rieb ihm über den Rücken, Omi kniete sich vor ihn. Er konnte die beruhigenden Worte erst gar nicht hören, schüttelte nur den Kopf und wiederholte immer stumm dieselben Phrasen: ’Nein... kann nicht sein... nicht Omi... bitte nicht...’ Er konnte seinem Feind auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegentreten. Aber hier... und unter diesem Umständen...

Durch einen merkwürdigen Schleier konnte er wahrnehmen, wie Omi verzweifelt zu Seite schaute und etwas sagte... Dann spürte er eine störende Präsenz in seinem Kopf und die wirren Gedanken liessen sich langsam wieder ordnen.

Aus seiner Trance geholt riss Ken die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ken!“, rief Omi. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Ken rieb sich über die Augen und trank zittrig einen Schluck Wasser, dabei versuchte er weitgehend den Mann auf der Couch aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen... Es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte die Panik wieder in sich aufsteigen, war aber diesmal in der Lage, sie zu kontrollieren. Etwas wacklig aber ansonsten ruhig sah er Omi in die Augen. „Ist dir klar, was dieser Mann uns... dir... schon alles angetan hat?“

Omi erwiderte den Blick traurig. „Ja.“

Ken waren die ganzen Gründe gegen Schuldig, wie die Sicherheit des Teams oder ihrer Aufträge, im Moment absolut egal. „Was denkst du, was deine Schwester dazu sagen würde?“, fragte er kalt.

Omi kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und lächelte ein schmerzendes Lächeln. „Denkst du, ich hab mir diese Frage nie gestellt, Ken-kun?“ 

Ken sagte nichts. Aber er konnte sehen, wie Omi darunter litt, sich bestimmt hunderte von Malen diese Frage gestellt hatte...

Omi fuhr fort: „Bestimmt tausend Mal, weisst du...“ Er ignorierte Schuldig für einen Moment. Sonst wollte er solche Gedanken in seiner Gegenwart nicht haben, aber er musste Ken erklären, wie er damit umgehen konnte. „Ich habe meine Schwester geliebt, und ich weiss, dass sie mich auch geliebt hat. So abgedroschen es klingt, aber ich weiss auch, dass sie mich glücklich sehen wollte... Und ich... Ken, ich bin glücklich.“ Seine Stimme zitterte etwas. „Glaub nicht einen Moment lang, dass mir das leicht fällt... Aber ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt und werde dazu stehen“, schloss er fest.

Ken stand auf und wandte sich an Schuldig. Seine Stimme klang hart. „Wie fühlst du für ihn?“ Das war Ken... Gleich auf den Punkt.

Schuldig grinste breit. „Na, was denkst du, Kenken?“

Ken wurde wütend. Dieses arrogante Grinsen hätte er am liebsten von dem noch arroganteren Gesicht gekratzt.

Omi trat an ihm vorbei auf Schuldig zu. „Schu...“, begann er sanft. „Bitte, es ist schon schwer genug. Ärgere ihn nicht auch noch.“

Und zu Kens immenser Überraschung verschwand das Grinsen und sein wütender Blick wurde kalt erwidert. 

Schuldig starrte direkt in Kens Seele. {Du kennst mich, nicht wahr, Kenken? Ich würde Omi nie etwas tun. Beantwortet das deine Frage?}

Ken schüttelte den Kopf, als die Präsenz in seinem Kopf verschwand. Er sah auf und das Grinsen war wieder an Ort und Stelle. Er überlegte sich eine passende Antwort. „Vorerst gebe ich mich damit zufrieden.“

Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du könntest ein bisschen dankbarer sein... Meinst du nicht auch, Yotan?“

Ken drehte sich fragend nach Youji um.

Der liess sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und stöhnte. „Das musste ja kommen“, jammert er. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Telepath ihnen nur zu seinem eigenen Amüsement »geholfen« hatte. Und bestimmt war es sehr unterhaltsam, ihn wie einen Fisch an der Angel zappeln zu sehen.

„Was meint er damit?“, fragte Ken.

Youji seufzte und setzte sich wieder. „Er war derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, dass du Interesse hast... Ohne dieses Wissen hätte ich wohl keinen Versuch gestartet.“

Ken blinzelte. „Warum sollte er das tun?“

Schuldig lachte. „Ihr amüsiert mich. Ausserdem habe ich den... Erfolg... der Aktion beobachten können.“

Youji vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, und Ken... nun Ken wurde noch röter als er es in den letzten Tagen zusammen geworden war.

„Schu!“, rief Omi aus, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Schuldig grinste geradewegs zurück. „Du hast dich jedenfalls nicht über die Bilder beschwert, die ich dir gezeigt habe...“

Jetzt war es an Omi, sein Gesicht zu verstecken, um Kens anschuldigendem Blick zu entgehen. Schliesslich lachte er. „Schu... Du hast nicht einen Funken Schamgefühl!“

„Nein.“ Er senkte die Augenlider etwas und schaute Omi lasziv an. „Aber das hättest du schon bei unserem ersten Mal bemerken müssen...“

Youji gefiel das Gespräch plötzlich viel besser, da er jetzt nicht mehr das Thema war. „Ah, ja. Der Barhocker...“

Omi wurde rot. „Okay... das geht jetzt langsam unter die Gürtellinie...“

„Ha!“, platzte Youji heraus. „ER hat damit angefangen“, er deutete auf Schuldig.

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Begegnung hier zu einer... einer Party ausartete... Er wollte gerade anmerken, dass sie Wichtigeres zu besprechen hatten, als Sexgelaber, da unterbrach Schuldig seine Gedanken.

„Ich meinte aber vorhin gar nicht die alte Geschichte mit dem Hinweis für Yotan...“ Er grinste breit. „... Sondern den Kuss gestern.“

Youji und Ken schrieen jetzt wie aus einem Mund: „Was???“

Schuldig lachte und Omi schaute ihn schon missmutig an, dass er wieder seine Freunde ärgerte. „Kenken... die Stimme in deinem Unterbewusstsein, die dir gesagt hat, du sollst den Kuss riskieren... Rate mal was? Das war ich!”, schloss er triumphierend und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Gott, das war zu komisch! Sogar Omi hat mehr gewagt, als ihr zwei liebeskranken Schulmädchen!“

Omi protestierte: „Ich war betrunken, das zählt nicht!“

Schuldig setzte sich aufrecht hin und tadelte Omi mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ah-ah... Du warst nicht so betrunken, wie du immer behauptest. Du hast noch sehr genau gewusst, was du machst.“

Omi lachte verlegen. Er wusste, dass Schuldig Recht hatte... {Schu... Bitte, sei nett.}

Wieder dieses alles durchdringende Grinsen. {Was krieg ich dafür?}

{Von mir, was du willst, aber lass die beiden in Ruhe.}

{Ich will einen Kuss.}

{Kriegst du.}

Das Grinsen wurde breiter. {Jetzt gleich.}

Omis Augen weiteten sich. {Bist du irre? Ken dreht völlig durch!}

{Nicht, wenn er so reagiert wie Youji, als er uns zusammen gesehen hat...}

Omi schien es in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Youji brachte inzwischen Ken dazu, sich wieder hin zu setzen und versuchte, ihn durch eine sanfte Umarmung zu beruhigen. Er lachte leise. „Du hättest dich nicht getraut, mich zu küssen?“

Ken vergrub sein Gesicht an Youjis Schulter. „Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, war es wirklich merkwürdig, dass ich es getan hab...“

Youji entging der Blickkontakt zwischen Schuldig und Omi nicht. Offensichtlich redeten sie miteinander. Er sah wie Schuldig sich immer mehr amüsierte und schliesslich sagte: „Komm schon her, Baby.“

Ken hob seinen Kopf, als er das hörte. Das klang wie... nun, es klang verführend. Er drehte sich in Youjis Armen und sah gerade noch, wie Omi auf Schuldig zutrat, sich mit einer Hand auf der Couchlehne abstützte und mir der anderen durch die rote Mähne fuhr.

Und dann... Der Kuss. 

Kens Kiefer sackte nach unten, und obwohl er eigentlich wollte, konnte er nicht wegsehen. Und er hatte dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das sowohl von der Angst her kam, die er immer fühlte, wenn Schuldig im Raum war, als auch von diesem Kuss... Er holte tief Luft. Wow. 

Omi blieb nicht lange stehen, Schuldig zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoss.

Schuldig amüsierte sich ob den Gedanken der anderen zwei Weiss-Mitglieder, Omi hatte längst vergessen überhaupt zu denken, Youji wandte sich tatsächlich sanft lächelnd ab, und Ken gab sich alle Mühe, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der junge Fussballer wusste gerade in dem Moment nicht mehr ein noch aus. Ebenso wie Omi, hatte er eine sehr klare Definition von Gut und Böse... Was war das also, was er hier sah? Er konnte sehen, wie Omi unter dem Kuss dahin schmolz und einfach glücklich war. Aber auf der anderen Seite war Schuldig derjenige, der ihn küsste. Schuldig! Er konnte Omi einfach nicht verstehen. Oder vielleicht... nun, vielleicht konnte er ihn jetzt verstehen, aber warum hatte er sich überhaupt mit dem Feind eingelassen?

Er spürte Youjis beruhigende Hand seinen Arm auf und ab fahren. Youji schien es nicht mehr so zu beunruhigen. Aber der hatte ja auch mit Omi geredet... Ob Omi wohl auch ihm erzählen würde, wie es dazu gekommen war? Damit er ihn vielleicht verstehen konnte? Denn er wollte ihn verstehen. Er wollte ihren Jüngsten nicht zum Feind haben... Aber mehr als das, wollte er seinen Freund verstehen können. Er wollte den Jungen nicht verlieren. Nicht als Freund und nicht als Teamkameraden. 

Ken beobachtete, wie der Kuss langsam zu einem Ende kam. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, wie es Ken bei diesem Mann im Leben nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, schaute Schuldig Omi in die Augen, ehe das Grinsen wieder platziert wurde.

Omi nickte, wohl auf einen telepathischen Kommentar hin, und beide standen auf.

Schuldig trat lässig zur Türe und meinte: „Komm schon, Yotan. Die Jungs wollen reden.“

Youji blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, wieder mit Schuldig alleine zu sein... Lieber wäre er zum Zahnarzt gegangen... Aber da war noch was: „Bist du irre?! Du kannst nicht da raus! Was, wenn Aya dich sieht?“

Schuldig lachte nur leise. „Der ist nicht da. Und ich »höre« ihn früh genug, sollte er zurück kommen.“

Youji suchte nach einer anderen Ausrede. „Aya ist nicht da? Wo ist er denn hin?“

Schuldig zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren. Ich hab schon lange aufgehört, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Schwester hier, Schwester da... Langweilig.“

Ken schickte ihm eine Welle wütender Gedanken, die Schuldig nur mit einer Hand grinsend abwehrte. „Nana! Ich hab nicht im Wagen gesessen, Kenken.“

Ken kochte vor Wut, und er war kurz davor, seinen guten Willen wieder zur Seite zu schieben. „Aber du hast die Bombe gezündet! Und ich wette, dir ist das scheissegal!“

Schuldigs Augen wurden dunkel. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Nicht alle Killer haben das Vergnügen, einen langjährigen Freund zu töten. Nicht wahr, Kenken?“

„Schuldig!“, schrie Omi und nannte ihn diesmal nicht einfach nur »Schu«. Er war wütend. Er wollte nicht seine Freunde leiden sehen, auch wenn Ken mal wieder sein Glück herausfordern musste... Und im ersten Wutmoment... {Nicht alle Killer haben das Vergnügen, ihren Vater zu töten, Tobias!} Und schon als er die Worte dachte, hätte er sie am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen... 

Schuldigs Augen wurden eiskalt. Er sagte nichts, starrte Omi nur mit diesem verratenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Schuschu...“, Omis Stimme war kaum zu hören. {Bitte... Es tut mir leid}, bettelte er. {Ich hab es nicht so gemeint.}

{Doch}, kam die Antwort, er klang aber nicht wütend, sondern ruhig. 

{Schu?} Omi rann eine Träne über die Wange, als er daran dachte, das verdiente Vertrauen wieder zerstört zu haben...

Schuldig drehte sich noch einmal um, wischte Omi die Träne weg und küsste ihn knapp. {Schon okay, Baby. Ich hätte auf dich hören und ihn nicht ärgern sollen. Aber wenn er weiterhin so hitzköpfig ist, muss er mit meiner Antwort rechnen.}

{Ich werd es ihm deutlich machen.}

{Gut.} Er grinste und öffnete die Türe.

{Schu?}

Der schaute noch einmal über seine Schulter. {Was?}

{Ich liebe dich.}

{Ich weiss.} Dann verliess er mit Youji den Raum.

Ken hatte dem wortlosen Austausch zugesehen und war sich absolut sicher, dass die zwei ungehört miteinander redeten. Erst der Kommentar von Schuldig, dann Omis Wutausbruch... Und plötzlich das leise »Schuschu«... die Träne, der Kuss... Etwas hatte sich eindeutig abgespielt.

Nachdem die Türe geschlossen wurde, fragte er Omi: „Was... Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?“

Omis Blick war weit weg. Er seufzte traurig, als ihm die Bilder von Schuldigs Vergangenheit wieder hoch kamen. Zwar hatte er nie wirklich Bilder gesehen, aber die Erzählung hatte völlig gereicht... „Sagen wir...“, er zögerte. „Auch Schuldig hat Schwachstellen.“

Plötzlich hatte Ken ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ich hab euch doch nichts kaputt gemacht, oder? Ich meine...“ Er war doch hoffentlich nicht mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit in eine intakte Beziehung getrampelt?

Omi lächelte nur. „Nein. Es ist wohl alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur etwas gesagt, das ich besser nicht gesagt hätte... Aber er ist nicht wütend.“

„Wirklich nicht? Einen Moment lang hat er ausgesehen, als würde er explodieren.“

„Nicht explodieren...“ Omi seufzte erneut. „Er war verletzt. Was ich gesagt hab, war etwa so geschmacklos, wie das, was er dir gesagt hat...“

„Dann geschieht’s ihm recht...“, meinte er zögerlich, sein Lächeln zeigte aber, dass es ihm trotzdem leid tat.

Omi erwiderte das Lächeln. „Bitte, provozier ihn nicht unnötig. Er schiesst immer die doppelte Ladung zurück... Und er weiss genau, was sein Gegenüber verletzen kann.“

„Aber dich verletzt er nicht, oder?“

Omi lachte leise. „Nein. Ich wäre nicht immer noch mit ihm zusammen, wenn es so wäre.“

Ken schaute auf seine Füsse. „Du liebst ihn, ja?“

„Ja.“ Die Antwort kam schnell, sicher und ruhig.

Plötzlich sah Ken auf. “Die beiden sind doch okay da draussen, nicht? Ich meine, die werden sich nicht irgendwie gegenseitig killen...?“

Omi lachte fröhlich. „Ich denke, sie sind okay. Auch wenn Youji ein wenig unwohl dabei war... Schu wird sich zusammen reissen...“

Ken grinste schräg. Die Situation war schon merkwürdig. 

Und Omi ging es nicht anders... Wo sollte er am Besten beginnen? „Hast du... Hast du eine bestimmte Frage?“

Ken atmete tief durch. Fragen? Oh, ja... Davon hatte er eine Menge. Aber welche zuerst? Dann lachte er leise. „Ja... Was war das mit dem Barhocker?“

Omi blieb im ersten Moment mit offenem Mund sitzen und Ken meinte noch: „Oder will ich das gar nicht wissen?“

Omi grinste Ken schelmisch an. „Oh, ich kann dir jedes Detail liefern, wenn du willst...“

Ken lachte. „Dann wohl doch lieber nicht.“

Omi lachte mit und umarmte Ken liebevoll. „Danke, Ken-kun.“

Ken rieb ihm über den Rücken. „Kein Problem, Omittchi. Erzählst du mir einfach alles von Anfang an? Ich möchte dich verstehen können.“

Omi nickte. „Es wird alles ein bisschen merkwürdig klingen... Aber ich versuch’s.“

Ken nickte.

 

Ken war im Blumenladen mit Aya. Es war jetzt Nachmittag und Omi hatte bereits einen Teil seines Gutscheines bei Aya eingelöst, um sich mit »Freunden« zu treffen...

Er gähnte und staubte weiterhin die Blätter der Palme ab, bei der er gerade stand. Das Gespräch gestern Nacht hatte verdammt lange gedauert, und er war hundemüde. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Wenn er auch nicht begeistert von den ganzen Erzählungen war, so konnte er Omi doch verstehen. Seinen Wunsch, jemanden zu haben, dem er nichts verheimlichen musste...

Ja, das Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut. Was, wenn er damals nach Australien gegangen wäre? Hätte er eines Tages mit seinem dunklen Geheimnis rausgerückt? Und wenn ja, hätte er Yuriko dann sowieso verloren?

Er wusste es nicht. Aber die Antwort wäre wohl ja gewesen...

Er hatte lange zugehört, wie Omi ihm erklärte, dass er gelernt hatte, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiss gab... Wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um das zu verstehen. 

Das Leben besteht aus Farben, und nicht immer ist zu sehen, ob eine Farbe gut oder schlecht ist. Meistens ist sie ein bisschen von beidem. 

Ken gefiel der Gedanke nicht wirklich. Es war so viel einfacher... Schwarz war schlecht und Weiss war gut. Aber jetzt erzählte ihm Omi, dass Schwarz seit dem Fall von Esszett keine Unschuldigen mehr ausgeschaltet hatte... Wenn die Information denn stimmte - wovon er noch nicht so ganz überzeugt war.

Aber seine Argumente gegen Schuldig hatten an Bedeutung verloren, als er letzte Nacht mit Omi das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, in dem Schuldig und Youji sassen, fernsahen und etwas assen - und sich andauernd ärgerten: Omis Gesicht hellte auf, bis es ein einziges Strahlen war, er hüpfte praktisch auf Schuldigs Schoss und küsste ihn so zuckersüss, dass Ken nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln...

Ken putzte eine weitere Pflanze und grinste, als ihm weitere Dinge einfielen. Ein paar von Omis Ausführungen waren schlussendlich doch ziemlich detailliert geworden... Omittchi war eben nicht mehr ihr Kleiner... 

In dem Moment kam Youji durch den Eingang vom Einkaufen und grinste Ken an, als er ihn entdeckte.

Ken lächelte zurück. Sexgedanken von Schuldig und Omi verbannte er weiter nach hinten in seinen Kopf. Youji... 

Ja... Das war natürlich auch noch etwas... ’Ich wette, das hat er geplant... der manipulative Bastard...’, dachte er vor sich hin, konnte es aber nicht so wütend klingen lassen, wie er wollte...

... Wie konnte er dem Mann, der ihm Youji praktisch »gegeben« hatte, für irgendetwas noch böse sein...?

 

ENDE - TBC

02.06.02 - 01.07.02


	4. Wolkengrau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WICHTIG: Spielt einige Monate nach „Honiggold“, Mitte August.

Omi huschte gut gelaunt im Blumenladen hin und her. Obwohl... gut gelaunt noch bei Weitem untertrieben war. Er glühte geradezu vor Energie.

Ken und Youji zogen ihn ein bisschen deswegen auf und Aya... Aya dachte sich seinen Teil wie üblich.

Aber es war auch ein Tag zum gute Laune haben. Die Sonne schien, es war warm, die Kunden waren alle fröhlich... Und alle fragten Omi, wie denn der Urlaub gewesen sei, von dem er vor zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt war. 

Omi lachte dann immer und sagte etwas wie: „Karibikkreuzfahrt. Tolles Wetter, viel Spass, und ich hab den ganzen Tag gefaulenzt.“ Das beschloss er meistens mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

Der Urlaub hatte ihm gut getan, und das sah man ihm an. Er hatte von der Sonne einen gesunden, bronzefarbenen Hautton bekommen. Er summte Melodien vor sich hin, die den anderen manchmal bekannt vor kamen... Und wenn er ab und zu abwesend auf einen Punkt schaute und lächelte, hofften Youji und Ken jedes Mal, dass Aya es nicht bemerken würde...

Jetzt, wo sie beide wussten, worauf man achten musste, konnten sie den telepathischen Kontakt zwischen Omi und Schuldig leicht identifizieren.

Kurz vor Ladenschluss zupfte Youji Ken am Ärmel. „Hilfst du mir mal eben im Gewächshaus?“

Ken nickte. „Ja, klar.“

Omi sah ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hinterher. Dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Aya. „Die zwei sind fast schon klebrig süss, findest du nicht?“

Das entlockte Aya wieder ein Lächeln. Omi schien das in letzter Zeit öfters zu gelingen. 

Ken folgte Youji nach hinten und hob eine Augenbraue. „Denkst du nicht, dass es langsam auffällt, wie oft wir verschwinden?“

Youji grinste nur, zog den jungen Mann an sich und küsste ihn lange. „Hm... Auffällig wäre es erst, wenn sie uns sehen würden.“ Er küsste ihn noch einmal knapp. „Aber das war’s eigentlich nicht, weswegen ich dich sprechen wollte.“

„Was gibt’s denn?“, fragte Ken und machte es sich in Youjis Armen sichtlich bequem. 

„Hast du nichts bemerkt?“

„Bemerkt?“

Youji nickte zur Türe. „Bei Omi. Irgendwas hat sich verändert.“

Ken dachte nach. „Na ja... Er platzt praktisch vor Glück, wenn du das meinst. Aber das könnte ja auch daran liegen, dass er zwei Wochen nonstop mit ihm zusammen war...“ Ken sprach den Namen nach wie vor nicht gerne aus. Zum einen natürlich, weil Aya es hören könnte... aber vor allem, weil ihm einfach unwohl bei dem Gedanken an ihn war.

Youji nickte nachdenklich. „Müsste er ihn dann aber jetzt nicht vermissen?“

Ken schnaubte amüsiert. „Der treibt sich ja eh dauernd in Omis Kopf rum. Wie kann er ihn da vermissen?“

Youji lachte leise. „Ich denke immer noch, dass sich auf dieser Kreuzfahrt noch etwas anderes abgespielt hat.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Aber er ist glücklich, und wir haben schon andere Sachen durchgehen lassen, um den Kleinen glücklich zu sehen, ne?“ Er zwinkerte.

Ken lachte, aber nicht ganz ohne laues Gefühl in der Magengegend... Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie waren ab und zu sogar zu viert ausgegangen... Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es Omi nach wie vor gut ging... „Du hast Recht. Vielleicht erzählt er es uns ja mal...“

 

Bald nach dem Abendessen zog Omi sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er sei müde und habe sich noch immer nicht so ganz an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnt, so sagte er.

Er zog sich Shorts und T-Shirt zum Schlafen an und holte eine Videokassette von seinem Urlaub aus seiner Nachttischschublade. Er schob sie in den Videorecorder und legte sich aufs Bett, seinen Oberkörper lehnte er gegen den Bettkopf. Er lächelte müde, als der Film begann und im Hintergrund »Dela« eingespielt wurde. Sanft summte er die Melodie mit.

Er schloss die Augen und hörte einfach zu. Diese Melodie war für ihn zum Inbegriff des Glücks geworden... Zusammen mit den Stimmen und den Geschehnissen, die er auch noch auf der Kassette hören konnte...

Er seufzte.

{Hey, Baby. Nostalgisch?}

Omis Lächeln weitete sich. {Hey...}

{Vermisst du mich?}

Omi öffnete die Augen. Auf dem Band war jetzt Schuldig zu sehen... {Natürlich.}

{Am Wochenende, Baby. Versprochen. Brad hat mir einen Haufen Arbeit zum Nachholen aufgedonnert.}

Omi lachte leise. {Sklaventreiber.}

Schuldigs Grinsen war beinahe hörbar. {Ich glaube, da ist noch etwas, was er mir nicht sagen will... Vielleicht hat er gesehen, dass ich mir Ärger einhandeln würde, und das ist seine Art mir Hausarrest zu verpassen.}

Omi kicherte. {Du bist gut darin, dir Ärger einzuhandeln.} Dann seufzte er wieder. {Du fehlst mir furchtbar.}

Eine lange Pause. {Du mir auch.} Und dann schnell: {Du solltest schlafen, du bist müde.}

Omi nickte wehmütig und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. {Ich werd zum Video einschlafen.}

{Ich seh’s mir auch gerade an...} Er seufzte. {Nacht, Baby.}

{Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich.}

{Weiss ich doch.}

 

Am nächsten Tag goss es wie aus Kübeln. Aber das schien Omis Laune nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Er sah aus wie... wie »jemand, der gerade aus den Flitterwochen zurückgekommen ist«, wie Youji es scherzhaft ausdrückte.

Gleich darauf ging Omi nahe an Youji vorbei und flüsterte: „Gar nicht so falsch, Youji-kun.“

Youji grinste. „Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

Omi unterdrückte ein Lachen und flüchtete ins Gewächshaus, woraus dann schallendes Gelächter zu hören war.

So ging das fast den ganzen Tag. Youji ärgerte Omi, Ken lachte mit, und Aya lächelte ab und zu.

Obwohl Omi an Aya ein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. Als würde der auf etwas warten. Auch waren seine Lächeln, wenn Omi ihn anstrahlte, beinahe schmerzlich... 

Aber Omi tat es als Einbildung ab. Bestimmt dachte Aya einfach an seine Schwester...

Nach Ladenschluss wirbelte Omi mit dem Besen durch den Laden, Aya rechnete die Kasse nach und Ken und Youji waren wieder im Gewächshaus verschwunden...

Gerade als Omi dann das Rollo runterlassen wollte kam eine sehr ernste Manx um die Ecke.

Omi lächelte sie an. „Komm rein. Wir sind gerade fertig geworden.“

Aya sah fast erschrocken von der Kasse auf und seine Augen wurden dunkel. Noch dunkler als sonst, wenn ein Auftrag anstand.

Omi liess sich auch von einer Mission nicht die gute Laune verderben und tanzte praktisch nach hinten, um Youji und Ken zu rufen. „Youji-kun, Ken-kun. Auftrag“, flötete er, dann huschte er die Treppe hinunter, setzte sich bequem auf das Sofa und wartete auf die anderen.

Aya kam als erster und stellte sich an die Wand, gefolgt von Youji und Ken. Youji lächelte. „Deine Laune ist ansteckend, Omittchi...“

Omi schaute fröhlich über die Sofalehne. „Gut. Das Leben ist traurig genug.“

Youji wuschelte ihm durch den blonden Schopf, setzte sich auf den Sessel und zog Ken zu sich auf den Schoss. Manx hatte nichts dagegen, das wussten sie und hatten sich so in den letzten Monaten diese Sitzordnung angewöhnt. Es war einfacher auf Mission geschickt zu werden, wenn man wusste, dass man nicht alleine war...

Manx kam noch langsamer als üblich in den Raum. Sie trug eine kleine Mappe unter dem Arm und wirkte grimmig. Sie stellte sich neben den Tisch vor dem Sofa und fragte beiläufig: „Wie war dein Urlaub, Omi?“

„Ganz toll!“, strahlte der junge Mann. „Das waren die besten zwei Wochen, die ich je erlebt habe. Am liebsten würde ich gleich wieder hin fahren!“ Er lachte.

Manx erwiderte den leuchtenden Blick düster.

Omi blinzelte „Manx?“

Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher, öffnete die Mappe, holte eine kleine Fototasche heraus und liess sie vor Omi auf den Tisch fallen. Sie sagte nichts.

Omi schaute sie verwirrt an.

Youji hielt die Luft an und betete zum ersten Mal seit Jahren... dass die Tasche nicht das beinhaltete, was er befürchtete.

Omi blinzelte, sah von der Tasche auf Manx und zurück. Er hatte eine Ahnung... Er atmete tief und schluckte einmal. Dann griff er selbstsicher danach. Er öffnete sie langsam und versicherte sich stumm wieder und wieder, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte und schon alles gut kommen würde...

Er langte hinein und zog den Stapel Fotos heraus. Als er das erste sehen konnte, schloss er kurz die Augen und seufzte. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Würdest du sie bitte durchsehen und auf den Tisch legen?“, wies Manx ihn an. Ihre Stimme klang leise, fast wie ein Flüstern.

Omis Magen zog sich zusammen. Es musste ja so kommen. Damit hatte er schon seit Monaten gerechnet! Und jetzt... überfuhr ihn die Tatsache wie eine Dampfwalze. Er klammerte sich an die Bilder. Oh Gott! Und Aya war hier! ’Bitte, hass mich nicht, Aya-kun!’, dachte er flehentlich. 

Er wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Youji sich über das Gesicht rieb und Ken die Augen aufriss. Aya konnte er nicht erkennen...

Er nahm das erste Foto und legte es auf den Tisch. Es zeigte ihn und Schuldig am Flughafen.

Aufmerksam hörte er auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Auf ein »shi-ne!« von Aya... Oder sonst eine Reaktion. Ein scharfes Einatmen, ein Grollen... Irgendetwas! Aber es kam nichts.

Er griff nach dem zweiten Bild. Er und Schuldig, wie sie an Bord des Kreuzfahrt-Schiffes gingen.

Er und Schuldig beim Abendessen.

Er und Schuldig beim Tanzen.

Er und Schuldig... wie sie sich küssten... Omi zögerte, ehe er das Bild auf den Stapel vor sich legte. Nach wie vor wartete er auf Ayas Todesstoss... Aber ihr Anführer blieb regungslos an der Wand stehen.

„Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen?“, warf Manx ein.

Omi sah auf das letzte Bild. Er war so glücklich gewesen! Was hatte er denn getan? Er hatte sich doch nur verliebt!

Er holte tief Luft. Ja. Er hatte nichts Unrechtes getan! Er hatte nichts getan, was Weiss gefährdet hätte! Einmal hatte Schuldig ihnen sogar bei einer Mission geholfen! Er musste sich für nichts rechtfertigen! 

Fest hob er den Blick und erwiderte Manx’ selbstsicher. „Ja...“, begann er ruhig. „Ich hätte gerne Abzüge davon.“

Manx’ gesammelter Gesichtsausdruck bebte einen Moment lang, sie schien nach Erklärungen zu suchen. „Omi, ist dir klar, mit wem du auf diesen Bildern bist?“ Irgendwie hoffte sie immer noch, dass der Junge manipuliert worden war und nicht wusste, was er tat...

„Ja.“ Er zuckte zusammen, als er Aya einen Schritt machen hörte, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als er stoppte. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wer Schuldig ist.“

Manx kämpfte jetzt mit sich, um nicht wütend zu werden. „Omi... der Mann ist ein skrupelloser Killer.“

„Genau wie wir.“

Manx schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Schwester! Ayas Familie!“ Sie warf einen Blick auf Aya, der sich nach wie vor nicht rührte und nur stumm beobachtete.

Omi schnaubte. „Und meine Familie? Ich habe meine Brüder getötet und Aya meinen Vater!“

Manx schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Das waren Verbrecher.“

„Ich weiss das!“

Youji sah, wie Omi anfing zu rudern. Dem Jungen fiel es schwer genug, mit sich selbst klar zu kommen. Vor jemandem, der für ihn wie eine Mutter war, war es fast nicht möglich. „Manx“, unterbrach er. „Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?“

Manx schnappte nach Luft. „Du wusstest das?“

Youji nickte. 

Ken unterstützte ihn sofort: „Ich auch.“

Manx betrachtete die beiden ungläubig.

„Wie lange wisst ihr es nun schon?“, hakte Youji nach.

Manx zwang sich, sich zu sammeln. „Vor drei Wochen hatten wir den ersten Verdacht. Deswegen haben wir zwei Leute mit in die Karibik geschickt.“ Sie wandte sich an Omi. „Seit wann läuft das jetzt bereits?“, fragte sie kalt.

Omi sah auf die Bilder, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es das wert war. „Seit dem 10. November.“ 

Manx starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an. „N-November?“ 

Omi nickte langsam, wartete immer noch auf eine Reaktion von Aya, traute sich aber nicht, zu ihm hoch zu sehen. „Verstehst du jetzt?“, fragte er leise. „Es passiert nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind keine Gefahr mehr für uns.“

Manx schnaubte. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Schwarz ist nach wie vor aktiv. Trotz dem Fall von Esszett! Sie nehmen jeden Auftrag an und sind somit eine potentielle Gefahr.“

Omi wurde wütend. Er hatte doch selbst gesehen, dass Schwarz keine Unschuldigen mehr tötete! Warum auch? Wenn es genug Verbrecher gab, die ein Vermögen zahlten, um andere Verbrecher aus dem Weg zu räumen?

War nun der einzige Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse, dass man auf der Gehaltsliste von Kritiker stand?

„Und was macht sie zu einer Gefahr? Dass sie die Aufträge nicht von euch bekommen, sondern selber aussuchen?“

Manx glaubte nicht, was sie hörte. Wie konnte Omi sich nur so fehlleiten lassen? „Omi, hör dich doch nur mal an! Wir reden hier von Schwarz! Die sind gefährlich und arbeiten gegen uns!“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, protestierte Omi. „Seit Anfang Jahr sind wir ihnen viermal über den Weg gelaufen, weil sie dasselbe Ziel hatten, wie wir.“

Manx sah fragend in die Runde. „Stimmt das?“

Aya nickte unberührt.

Youji hob nachdenklich einen Finger. „Fünfmal, wenn man das eine Mal mitrechnet, bei dem sie die eine Hälfte des Auftrages eine Woche vor uns erledigt hatten.“ Den Teil mit Omi, wie er Schwarz bei den Recherchen geholfen hatte, liess er wohlweislich weg. 

Manx wusste sofort, von welchem Fall Youji redete. Es war schon auffällig gewesen, dass ihr eines Ziel eine Woche früher von Unbekannten ausgeschaltet worden war. „Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass das Schwarz war.“

„Oh, komm schon“, forderte Youji. „Der Tote hatte praktisch einen Schwarz-Stempel auf der Stirn.“

Manx dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann holte sie tief Luft. „Hört zu. So geht das nicht. Auch wenn Schwarz zufällig manchmal dieselben Ziele hat wie wir, sind sie trotzdem unsere Gegner und mit Sicherheit nicht vertrauenswürdig.“ Sie wandte sich an Omi. „Und ganz bestimmt nicht vertauenswürdig genug, um eine solche Beziehung mit einem von ihnen einzugehen. Er kann dich jederzeit gegen das Team benutzen und das können wir nicht akzeptieren“, schloss sie fest.

„Sie sind nicht unsere Gegner. Höchstens Konkurrenz“, versuchte Omi zu erklären.

„Sie sind Schwarz!“, bestand Max. „Sie haben mehrfach versucht, euch zu töten, haben euch oft schwer verletzt! Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Verbrechen, die sie unter Takatori und Esszett begangen haben!“

Omi bekam feuchte Augen. Manx würde ihn nicht verstehen. Sie würde nicht auf ihn hören... Dabei wünschte er sich so sehr, dass die einzige, die er noch als Mutter kannte, mit ihm glücklich sein konnte. „Manx, ich liebe ihn!“ Seine Stimme bettelte geradezu um Verständnis.

Manx schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Es ist noch nicht mal auszuschliessen, dass das nicht auch eine seiner Manipulationen ist!“

Omi lachte traurig. „Ist das mit der Liebe nicht immer so? Man kann nie sicher sein.“

„Aber normalerweise stehen keine Leben auf dem Spiel!“

„Es ist mein Leben! Lass mich doch, wenn es mich glücklich macht.“

„Nein. Es ist euer Leben.“

Omi suchte nach Worten. Aber wie konnte er erklären, dass er sich sicher war, dass Weiss nicht in Gefahr war?

„Omi. Du wirst so nicht weitermachen. Die Entscheidung, was zu tun ist, steht bereits fest.“

Omi sah erschrocken auf. „Was?“, hauchte er.

„Der Mann ist ein hinterhältiger, manipulativer Bastard...“

„Aber nicht zu mir!“, protestierte Omi.

„Die Beziehung wird beendet.“

Omi schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das konnte sie doch nicht verlangen!

Manx fuhr fort: „Euer Auftrag, Weiss, ist es, Schwarz endgültig auszuschalten.“

Omi sprang hoch. „WAS?!“

Manx rührte sich nicht. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, wie sehr sie Omi damit verletzte. Aber sie liebte den Jungen wie einen Sohn. Sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er sich ins Verderben stürzte! 

Youji und Ken standen ebenfalls erschrocken auf und Youji warf ein: „Das ist absurd. Selbst wenn wir den Auftrag annehmen, wir haben keine Chance gegen Schwarz.“

Ken nickte. „Youji hat Recht.“

Omi fuhr sich zitternd durch die Haare. „M-Manx... Wenn... wenn ich ein Problem für das Team bin, steige ich eben aus. Das alles ist nicht nötig. Ich werde einfach gehen.“

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Omi, das ist doch Unsinn...“

„Auf keinen Fall“, unterbrach Manx. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass einer unserer besten Leute Schwarz in die Hände fällt. Noch dazu mit dem ganzen Wissen, das du über Kritiker hast.“

Omis ganzer Körper bebte nun, als sein Verstand immer noch versuchte, sich gegen all das hier zu wehren. „Das ist absurd! Schuldig kann alle Informationen aus unseren Köpfen holen, wenn er will. Oder Nagi kann jederzeit problemlos in den Kritiker-Computer hacken...“

„Omi, das Risiko ist zu gross!“, warf Manx ein. „Mit deiner Ausbildung als Killer in der Kontrolle von Schwarz? Das ist keine Option.“

Omi griff nach dem letzten Strohhalm. „Aber Youji hat Recht. Wir können Schwarz nicht besiegen... Und ich kann es erst recht nicht.“

Manx nickte bestätigt. „Das muss der Grund sein, dass er sich mit dir eingelassen hat. Um dich davon abzuhalten, gegen sie vor zu gehen.“

Omi schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das ist doch völlig bescheuert“, Er schnappte nach Luft, als plötzlich Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. „Wir können sowieso nichts gegen sie ausrichten, warum sollten sie dann also so was tun?!“

„Omi, es ist die einzige Erklärung.“

„Aber ich kann Schu nicht töten!“, schrie er.

„Omi.“ Manx Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Ihr werdet Schwarz beseitigen, oder aber Weiss wird ausgeschaltet.“

Omi rang nach Luft. „Was?“ Nein... nein, das konnte, durfte, nicht sein! Manx stellte ihn vor die Wahl zwischen seinen Freunden - seiner Familie - und Schuldig?

Ken und Youji starrten sie ebenfalls ungläubig an. Die Situation war völlig abstrus!

Aya sah sie kühl an, mit etwas in den blitzenden Augen, was wohl Unverständnis am nahesten kam.

Omi begann zu hyperventilieren, seine Sicht verschwamm. Zittrig setzte er sich auf die Couch, hielt sich die Ohren zu und schaukelte vor und zurück. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere. Alles brach zusammen! Seine ganze Welt verlor an Substanz... Warum wurde ihm wieder alles genommen?! Hatte zweimal nicht gereicht ! ! !

Youji wandte sich an Manx: „Das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn! Wir können Schwarz nicht erledigen! Wir haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance!“

Manx ignorierte ihn. „Omi! Es geht um deine Freunde! Willst du ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen?!“

Omi hörte sie nicht, wanderte immer tiefer in sich hinein. Noch immer schaukelte er vor und zurück, vor und zurück...

Ken begann sich Sorgen zu machen. „Omi!“, versuchte er ihn anzusprechen.

„Ken!“, rief Manx. Es musste jetzt geklärt werden! Sie musste Omi helfen von dem Kerl los zu kommen! Schwarz musste ein für alle mal aus dem Weg geräumt werden! 

Ken sah noch einmal auf Omi, wie er verloren da sass und nichts mehr wahrnehmen wollte... Er erinnerte sich, wie glücklich der Junge noch vor wenigen Minuten gewesen war... Dann stellte er sich gerade hin und erwiderte ihren Blick hart. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall gegen Schwarz vorgehen!“ Und es war ihm völlig egal, ob sie eine Chance gehabt hätten oder nicht. Er konnte Omi das nicht antun!

Youji legte einen Arm um ihn. „Ich auch nicht“, gab er ruhig dazu.

Manx’ Augen tanzten hin und her. Das passierte alles nicht! Sie hatte doch keine Wahl! Kritiker hatten keine Wahl! „Aya!“, rief sie zu guter Letzt. Irgendeiner musste doch vernünftig sein! Und bestimmt war Aya der einzige, der die anderen überzeugen konnte.

Aya beobachtete Omi. Er war besorgt. Omi geriet immer tiefer in diesen Strudel... Es musste jetzt schnell gehandelt werden. Kalt sah er auf, direkt zu Youji und Ken. „Ihr würdet also Schuldig nicht töten, um Weiss zu schützen?“, fragte er eisig und deutete auf die Fotos.

Kens Entschlossenheit wackelte ein bisschen unter diesem Blick, aber Youji erwiderte ihn standhaft. Grüne Augen blickten geradewegs in zwei Amethyste. „Nein. Das würde ich nicht“, antwortete er fest.

Aya funkelte jetzt Ken an. „Was ist mit dir?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit...!

Ken griff nach einer von Youjis Händen. „Nein“, antwortete er, bereit, dadurch zu Ayas Feind zu werden.

Aya wandte sich nun an Manx. „Dann haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl.“

In dem Moment hörten sie oben im Laden ein Krachen... Das Rollo wurde geöffnet.

Youji und Ken sahen an die Decke. War es das? Würden sie jetzt getötet? Sie hatten nicht einmal Waffen dabei... Egal welches Team Kritiker ausgewählt hatte, sie auszuschalten... Auf die Weise waren sie so gut wie erledigt.

Omi bekam nichts mehr mit. Er sass nur apathisch da, hielt sich die Ohren zu und schaukelte.

Manx starrte an die Wand. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie. „Es ist einfach ein zu grosses Risiko.“

Eilige Schritte waren nun oben zu hören, wie sie näher kamen. 

Ken und Youji waren zum Kampf bereit. Sie würden nicht aufgeben, egal wie schlecht die Chancen standen.. 

Ken hielt Youjis Hand fest. „Zusammen?“, fragte er.

Youji nickte einmal entschlossen. „Zusammen.“

Manx ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, als Weiss auszuschalten...“ Sie hob den Kopf, als sie Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen hörte und... 

... traf direkt auf zwei sturmblaue Augen, ehe die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst, und sie unbeweglich gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Nagi Naoe stieg bedacht die Treppe hinunter.

Gleich hinter ihm Brad Crawford. Er grinste Manx an. „Falls Sie damit auf diese billigen Killer-Imitate da draussen anspielen... denken Sie besser noch einmal nach.“

Nagi näherte sich Manx langsam, hielt sie mit seinen Kräften fest.

Youji und Ken dachten eigentlich gerade nur, dass das alles nicht wahr sein konnte... 

Aya zeigte sich nach wie vor nicht sonderlich von den Geschehnissen beeindruckt, aber er war etwas unruhig. „Beeilung!“, platzte er. „Omi verliert sich!“

Das war offensichtlich das Stichwort für Schuldig, der jetzt an Farfarello vorbei die Treppe praktisch hinunter stürzte. Ohne irgendjemanden in dem Raum eines Blickes zu würdigen, sprang er über die Lehne der Couch und kauerte sich vor Omi. Er packte seine Handgelenke und zwang die Hände von den Ohren. „Omi? Omi! Baby, hörst du mich?“

Keine Reaktion.

Schuldig zögerte keinen Augenblick, legte seine Stirn an die des jungen Mannes und versuchte weiter, zu ihm durch zu kommen. {Baby? Kannst du mich hören? Komm, Baby. Komm zu mir.}

Ungläubig starrte Manx auf Aya, der Schuldig beobachtete. „Aya...?“

Aya sah auf. „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl.“ 

Youji schnappte nach Luft und hielt Ken mit beiden Armen fest, als er verstand, dass er ihn jetzt nicht verlieren würde... „Aya... du... Du hast es gewusst?!“

Aya erwiderte den Blick ruhig. „Natürlich.“

Ken zitterte. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht sein, oder? Das war doch nur ein Scherz, nicht wahr? Er fühlte sich wie bei »versteckte Kamera« und das wäre wohl auch die glaubwürdigste Erklärung gewesen, ginge es hier nicht um zwei rivalisierende Killergruppen... Er atmete tief und konnte nicht mehr anders, als Youjis Gesicht zu packen und ihn innig und lange zu küssen.

Schuldig kämpfte immer noch mit Omis Bewusstsein. {Omi... Komm zu mir zurück, Baby. Bitte, Baby, komm schon!}

{Sch... sch... u...?}

{Baby? Hörst du mich?}

{Lie... be... dich...}

Schuldig versuchte tiefer zu graben, aber Omi steckte schon so weit in sich drin, dass er einfach nicht dazu kam! „Verdammt noch mal, ich verliere ihn!“, fluchte er laut.

Das verschaffte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden, auch Kens und Youjis, die ihren Kuss erschrocken beendeten. 

Aya durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Was soll das heissen?!“, fauchte er.

Schuldig versuchte es weiter. „Das heisst, dass ich nicht bis zu ihm durchkomme! Wir haben zu lange gewartet!“ {Baby, bitte! Lass mich nicht allein!} 

Dann hatte er eine Idee. „Kudou!“

Youji beobachtete die ganze Hektik um ihn herum und hoffte auf irgendein Wunder. „Was?“ Um Omi zu helfen hätte er jetzt alles getan, egal was der Telepath von ihm verlangte.

„Omi hat in der Nachttischschublade ein Video-Tape. Hol es!“, platzte er heraus. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber es war vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, die er noch hatte! Verdammt noch mal! Brad hatte doch gesagt, sie würden rechtzeitig kommen!

Youji hastete an Farfarello vorbei, der auf der Treppe sass und das Spektakel amüsiert mitverfolgte.

Ken wurde wütend. „Wenn ihr das alles schon gewusst habt, warum seid ihr nicht eher gekommen?! Was, wenn wir Omi nicht helfen können?“, schrie er.

Aya übernahm es, zu antworten. „Youji und du musstet erst noch sagen, auf welcher Seite ihr steht.“

„Auf der Seite unserer Freunde! Auf Omis Seite!“

Crawford blieb unberührt stehen. Er schien nicht beunruhigt. „Es war notwendig, Hidaka.“

Schuldig versuchte weiterhin, Omi wenigstens davon abzuhalten, noch tiefer zu rutschen. {Baby, bleib bei mir. Ich hole dich da raus. Nur noch einen Moment.}

„Notwendig?“, schrie Ken. „Notwendig??? Dass es Omi gut geht ist notwendig!!!“ Ken war kurz davor wirklich die Beherrschung zu verlieren und Crawford anzugreifen, ungeachtet dessen wie gering die Chancen waren, und dass der Mann sie gerade gerettet hatte... Da fuhr er zu Tode erschrocken zusammen.

{HALT DIE KLAPPE, KEN!}, brüllte Schuldig in Gedanken. Wie sollte er sich bei dem akustischen und mentalen Lärm konzentrieren können?

Crawford entging das natürlich nicht. Er grinste. „Wenn du dem Kleinen helfen willst, dann lass Schuldig in Ruhe arbeiten.“

Und besagter Kleiner gab nun gar keine äusseren Anzeichen mehr von sich, dass er wach war. Er schaukelte nicht mehr, seine zuvor verkrampften Hände gaben jeglichen Widerstand auf. Nur die Augen waren noch geöffnet, aber es hatte kein Licht mehr darin. 

Manx wehrte sich vergeblich gegen die unsichtbaren Hände, die sie festhielten. „Was macht der da mit ihm?“, fragte sie verzweifelt, als sie Omis apathische Form sah, wie Schuldig sie an den Handgelenken umklammerte.

Ken riss sich an allen Riemen. „Er versucht ihm zu helfen.“

Manx war alles andere als überzeugt. Aber Ken und Aya standen einfach da... Keiner unternahm etwas... Und sie konnte nichts unternehmen! Sie hoffte bei allem, was ihr heilig war, dass die beiden wussten, was sie taten... Omi...

Ken tappte von einem Fuss auf den anderen. „Wo bleibt Youji so lange?“, murmelte er. An Schuldigs Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass die Zeit immer knapper wurde. Und dann...

Schritte.

Youji polterte die Treppe hinunter. „Ich hab es.“

„Schmeiss das Ding rein!“, platzte Schuldig. Und es war ein Befehl, keine Bitte. Nicht, dass Youji einen gebraucht hätte...

Mit zitternden Fingern klaubte Youji die Kassette aus der Hülle und schob sie in den Videorecorder. Nun sah er den Titel zum ersten Mal. Davor war es ihm nicht aufgefallen und jetzt, als die Kassette in den Recorder gezogen wurde, stand da deutlich...

Er blinzelte. Er musste sich verlesen haben.

Schuldig biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, als dieses Band... {Baby... hör doch...}

>

Das Band begann. Eine leichte Melodiefolge.

Youji, Ken und Aya erkannten die Melodie als eine von denen, die Omi immer gesummt hatte...

Zuerst war das Kreuzfahrtschiff zu sehen. 

Dann kam der Titel.

»The Wedding«

Kens Kiefer klappte fast hörbar nach unten und Youji hob eine Augenbraue. Also hatte er doch richtig gelesen.

Die Melodie spielte weiter.

{Baby, hör mal. Wir sind zu Hause...}

 

Dann konnte man sehen, wie ein paar Mitglieder der Crew einen schlafenden Omi aus dem Bett holten. Omi blinzelte verwirrt, lachte aber gleich darauf. Er wurde unter die Dusch gestellt und durfte sich gerade noch Shorts anziehen, dann wurde er aus der Kabine weggebracht. Er lachte viel und scherzte mit den Leuten, die ihm aber nicht sagen wollten, worum es hier überhaupt ging. Als erstes führte man ihn zum Schiffsfriseur.

 

{Baby, ich warte auch dich.}

{Sch... u...?}

{Hörst du die Musik? Ich warte auch dich.} Schuldig nickte stumm. Nur nicht aufhören, es schien zu funktionieren.

 

Der nächste Halt auf dem riesigen Dampfer war ein Bekleidungsgeschäft. Omi wurde von einer überdrehten Verkäuferin abgemessen und schliesslich Stück für Stück in einen weissen Seidenanzug gepackt. Omi schien noch nicht gemerkt zu haben, worum es ging... Aber er machte den Spass offensichtlich gerne mit.

 

Ken konnte sich trotz der Sorge um Omi nicht von dem Band losreissen. Er starrte nach wie vor völlig platt auf den Bildschirm.

Manx machte sich so langsam ein Bild, was kommen würde. Wiederwillig schaute sie auf Schuldig, wie er immer noch um Omi kämpfte und riss die Augen auf. Tatsächlich... Schuldig... er trug einen Ring...

Youji lehnte sich an die Wand. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Band zusammen mit Schuldigs Bemühungen Omi zurückholen würde. Auch ihm war klar, worum es in der Aufnahme ging. „Weiss du, Kenken... Ich glaube, wir haben die falsche Frage gestellt...“

Ken brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er reagierte. „Was?“

Youji grinste. „Die Frage ist nicht, was mit Omi passiert ist... Sondern, was ist mit Schuldig passiert.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

Youji nickte zum Bildschirm. „Kommt gleich.“

 

Das Band lief weiter. Omi wurde durch das Schiff geführt und sie landeten schliesslich in einem der Party-Räume. Man sah Omi, wie er plötzlich mit geweiteten Augen da stand und hinein starrte. Dann schnappte er nach Luft und sein Gesicht begann zu leuchten.

Eine andere Einstellung zeigte Schuldig auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er trug denselben Anzug in Schwarz - natürlich. Omi rannte auf ihn zu, sprang ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Die johlende Menge ignorierte er.

 

Ken vergass zu atmen. Wedding? Hochzeit? Omi... Schuldig...?

Youji lachte leise. „Das gibt es auf ein paar Kreuzern. Man kann sich zum Spass verheiraten lassen. Die meisten nehmen das nicht so ernst...“ Er deutete auf Schuldig, „... andere schon.“

Jetzt sah Ken den Ring. 

Ja... Youji hatte Recht. Was war mit Schuldig auf der Kreuzfahrt geschehen? Das hätte er davor niemals getan. Niemals.

 

Auf dem Band endete der Kuss und Schuldig lachte. „Jemand sollte dir den Ablauf auf einer Hochzeit erklären, Baby...“

 

Schuldig wiederholte dieselben Worte hier auch noch einmal. {Jemand sollte dir den Ablauf auf eineer Hochzeit erklären, Baby...}

Omi wimmerte plötzlich. Noch immer waren die Augen abwesend, aber eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. {Schu! Hilf mir!}

Das klägliche Geräusch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute wieder auf Omi.

{Ich bin hier. Gleich hier. Komm zu mir.}

Wieder wimmerte Omi. Er versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich! Er blinzelte und seine Augen stellten sich auf die grünen Augen vor ihm ein. „Sch... u...? Schu...?“

Schuldig atmete die Luft aus, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Er setzte sich neben Omi auf die Couch und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoss.

Omi begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Er klammerte sich an Schuldigs Hemd.

Schuldig sah über Omis Schulter zu Manx. Seine Augen wurden eiskalt. {Verfluchte Hexe!}, fauchte er sie an.

Manx traf die ganze Welle der Wut und sie schluckte. Dann zwang sie sich zu Ruhe. „Geht es ihm gut?“

„Nicht dank dir!“ Hätte er nicht Omi in den Armen gehabt, wäre er wie eine Wildkatze auf sie gesprungen und hätte sie zerfleischt.

„Nicht!“, schrie Omi zwischen Schluchzern. 

„Schsch...“ Schuldig strich ihm über den Rücken. „Keinem passiert etwas.“ Sein Blick verriet, dass er jetzt eigentlich zu gerne jemandem etwas angetan hätte...

„Sie wollte... sie wollte...“

„Ich weiss, Baby.“

Aya näherte sich den beiden und kniete sich vor ihnen auf den Boden. Er griff nach einer von Omis Händen. „Omi?“

Omi hickste. „Aya-kun? Du bist nicht böse?“

Aya schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Nein, Omi.“

Das brachte Omi jetzt auch wieder zum Lächeln. Er schniefte. „Danke, Aya-kun.“ Dann blinzelte er. „Aber woher hast du von uns gewusst?“ 

Aya wandte seinen Blick ab. „Das ist nicht so wichtig, Omi. Aber ich weiss es schon lange.“

Das weckte natürlich Schuldigs Neugierde und er schlüpfte in Ayas Kopf... Und... Seine Augen weiteten sich und er grinste. „Aya, Aya, Aya...“

Aya erwiderte den Blick hart, schien zu sagen, dass Schuldig sehr nahe dran war, aufgeschlitzt zu werden... Dann ignorierte er den Mann, griff vorsichtig in Omis T-Shirt-Ausschnitt und holte ein kleines Goldkettchen heraus an dem ein Ring hing. „Das brauchst du nicht mehr vor mir zu verstecken.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und liess Schuldig die Kette öffnen.

Omi hatte nach wie vor Mühe, sich aus seinem Schockzustand zu lösen. Seine Atmung bebte noch und er zittert leicht. Aber er lächelte erst Aya und dann Schuldig glücklich an.

Letzterer liess den Ring von der Kette in seine Hand fallen und steckte ihn Omi an den Finger.

Erneut schickte Omi Aya einen dankbaren Blick.

Aya lächelte zwar nicht, aber sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt.

Manx folgte dem ganzen Ablauf mit Unbehagen. Sie sah, wie auch Ken und Youji scheinbar keine Probleme mit der Beziehung ihres Jüngsten zu haben schienen. Aber sie kannten ja nicht alle Details! Sie holte tief Luft. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben, egal wie dankbar sie war, dass Omi wieder aus seiner Apathie geholt werden konnte - wovon sie eigentlich immer noch überzeugt war, dass sie Schuldigs Werk war. „Das ist alles wirklich rührend, Omi“, begann sie.

Omi klammerte sich wieder fester an Schuldig, der sich gerade tausend schmerzhafte Tode für die Frau ausdachte. 

Sie fuhr fort: „Aber was ist mit der Leiche auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff?“

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. Das hatten sie also auch herausgefunden...

Omi erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, was ihm leicht fiel, solange er festgehalten wurde. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Du gibst also zu, dass ihr ihn getötet habt?“

Omi seufzte tief und sah zurück auf den Bildschirm, auf dem die Leute jetzt alle tanzten. Eine Steelband spielte »Angelina« und verbreitete fühlbar gute Laune. Im Hintergrund fiel sein Blick auf ein Mädchen, das vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt war...

Manx wartete nicht auf eine Antwort: „Er war ein einflussreicher, angesehener Geschäftsmann, der...“

Omis Kopf fuhr scharf herum. „Der seine Tochter vergewaltigt hat!“, beendete er wütend. Sein Zittern nahm wieder zu.

Schuldig drückte ihn näher an sich, spürte den beschleunigten Herzschlag des Jungen... „Kann der Furie mal jemand das Maul stopfen, bevor ich es tue?“

Omi schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Tut ihr nichts, bitte! Sie kann es nicht verstehen.“ Er weinte wieder leicht. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz von seinem Anfall vorhin erholt, und das war ihm einfach alles zu viel. Er wünschte sich, dass es nur ein böser Traum war, aus dem er gleich erwachen würde... 

Crawford schob seine Brille zurecht und meinte beiläufig: „Dafür besteht im Moment auch kein Grund. Ihr passiert nichts.“

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles!“, schrie Manx aufgebracht. „Wie kommt es dann, dass die Vormundschaft des Mädchens ausgerechnet auf Brad Crawford überschrieben wurde?“

Omi hickste. „Nach dem Tod des Vaters hätte dessen Bruder die Vormundschaft bekommen. Sie wäre vom Regen in die Traufe geraten und der Auftrag gescheitert.“

Manx schnappte nach Luft. „Und Crawford hat die Kontrolle über die Firma, bis sie 18 ist?!“

Crawford straffte gelangweilt die Schultern. „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dieser Firma. Wir verdienen ein paar Millionen daran, das ist korrekt. Aber die zukünftige Vorstandsvorsitzende hat sozusagen den Auftrag erteilt und wir werden bezahlt. Ende der Diskussion. Sie können ja so oder so nichts daran ändern.“

Youjis Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Schuldig und Omi hatten also einen Vergewaltiger auf der Kreuzfahrt getötet. Lag da der Schlüssel zu Schuldigs plötzlichem Wandel? ... Immerhin war auch er das Opfer seines Vaters gewesen, und...

{Bis hierhin und nicht weiter, Kudou!}

Youjis Kopf schnellte hoch, als er die Warnung hörte. 

Schuldig erwiderte den Blick eiskalt. 

Youji grinste und wandte seine Gedanken wieder der Gegenwart zu. 

Manx funkelte Crawford nach wie vor an. „Und was springt für Sie bei dieser Aktion hier raus?“

Er lachte nur kalt. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?“

Manx starrte mit offenem Mund zurück, dann auf Ken und Youji... auf Aya. Sie alle wussten, was Crawford andeutete...

Ken wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit Youji, dann sahen sie beide zu Aya. Der schien sowieso mehr zu wissen, als er alle glauben liess...

Aya seufzte leise. „Es steht euch natürlich frei, diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen.“ 

Youji schnaubte. „Was haben wir schon für eine Wahl.“ Er wandte sich an Crawford. „Aber die Bedingungen würden mich interessieren.“

„Keine Bedingungen. Nur Regeln. Es liegt bei euch, einen Auftrag anzunehmen oder abzulehnen, ihr könnt das Team jederzeit verlassen. Bezahlung nach erfolgreichem Abschluss.“

Kens Augen wanderten unsicher umher. Er würde also die Gelegenheit haben, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Schwarz keine Unschuldigen mehr tötete... Und sonst würde er einfach aussteigen. Es war doch so einfach, nicht wahr...? 

Er traf Youjis entschlossenen Blick, und sie kamen stumm übereins, die Entscheidung jemand anderem zu überlassen. 

Beide sahen zu Omi, der noch immer in Schuldigs Umarmung zitterte. 

„Omi?“, fragte Ken.

Omi vergoss die letzten zwei Tränen, als er erkennen musste, dass er seine neue Mutter damit endgültig verlieren würde. Seine Augen bettelten noch einmal um Verständnis, das er nicht bekam... Schliesslich nickte er.

Manx hingegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Seid ihr verrückt? Damit macht ihr euch zu unseren Gegnern! Ihr steht dann genau so auf unserer Liste wie die!“

Crawford machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Niemand steht auf ihrer Liste, meine Teure.“ Er öffnete seinen Aktenkoffer. „Nagi hier hat das letzte Wochenende damit verbracht, die Kritiker-Computer zu durchforsten.“ Er holte ein paar Blätter heraus und zeigte sie Manx. Er grinste. „Und das sind nur die Highlights.“ Dann lachte er. „Verstehen wir uns?“ Kritikers Selbstjustiz war natürlich gegen das Gesetz, und Nagi hatte den vollen Zugang zu allen Daten... Er packte die Unterlagen wieder ein und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Manx weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen. Das war es dann... Weiss in den Händen von Schwarz. 

... Sie zwang sich zu nicken. 

Ken näherte sich ihr etwas. „Wir waren davor schon auf eurer Liste“, begann er langsam. „Ich verstehe euch ja irgendwie... dass ihr keine Wahl hattet...“

Manx kniff die Augen zusammen. „Glaubst du vielleicht, es ist mir leicht gefallen?“, würgte sie heraus. 

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiss, dass es dir nicht leicht gefallen ist. Aber versteh jetzt bitte auch, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben.“

Sie holte tief Luft. Natürlich verstand sie... Wer würde nicht versuchen zu überleben... Aber dafür einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingehen?

Sie sah wie Omi nun erschöpft aber ruhiger in den Armen von diesem... Monster... lag. Warum sah er nur so glücklich aus? Verstand er denn nicht?

... Oder verstand sie nicht? 

Jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl mehr. Sie musste die vier, inklusive ihrem Schützling, gehen lassen. Sie hatte also nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Sie starrte auf den Boden. Leise sagte sie: „Passt auf euch auf. Und vergesst nicht, wer ihr seid.“

Youji nickte fest. „Werden wir nicht.“

Crawford war zufrieden. Alles nach Plan soweit. „Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde. Geht packen.“

Ken blinzelte überrascht. „Wir gehen mit zu euch?“

Crawford erwiderte den Blick amüsiert. „Natürlich. Es ist besser für die Dynamik des Teams.“ Er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Und falls du dir Sorgen um dein Hobby machst... Dafür wirst du genug Zeit finden, Hidaka.“

Ken wirkte unsicher bis Youji einen Arm um ihn legte. „Komm schon, Ken. Du hast gehört, was der Boss gesagt hat.“

Ken hielt den Atem an, als er das begriff... Crawford würde ihr Boss sein... Er seufzte tief. „Ja. Wird wohl Zeit, das hier hinter uns zu lassen.“

Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch, allerdings hielt Ken dabei einen wachsamen Blick auf Farfarello... Als sie fast oben waren, hörte man ihn noch leise flüstern: „Mach’s gut, Manx.“

Crawford wandte sich an Aya. „Aya?“

Aya stiess sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam zur Treppe. „Ich habe schon gepackt. Ich sehe noch nach, ob ich nichts vergessen habe.“

Omi folgte ihm mit den Augen verwundert. 

Schuldig lachte vor sich hin.

„Schu?“ Omi richtete seine grossen, fragenden Augen auf den Telepathen. „Was hat Aya mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?“

Schuldig grinste noch, als er antwortete: „Später, Baby.“

Crawford schnaubte kaum hörbar. „Ist dein »Baby« transportfähig?“

Der Deutsche schickte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick. „Weisst du, Brad, du gefällst mir besser, wenn du nicht versuchst, witzig zu sein.“

Crawford ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein.

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen und seufzte lautstark. „Ich helf ihm beim Packen. Er ist erledigt.“

Omi liess sich auf die noch wackligen Beine helfen. „Schu?“, fragte er leise. „Können wir das Band mitnehmen?“

Schuldig nickte. Er setzte Omi noch einmal hin, um die Kassette aus dem Gerät zu holen. Gerade als ein neues Lied eingespielt wurde - diesmal war es »Wonderful World« - brach die Aufnahme ab und er packte das Band in die Hülle.

Omi blätterte durch die Fotos, die er noch immer vor sich liegen hatte. Sie waren eigentlich richtig gut geworden... Er lächelte leicht und sah zu Schuldig hoch.

Der nickte nur wieder. „Klar nehmen wir sie mit.“ Er trat zu dem Jungen und beugte sich für einen kurzen Kuss zu ihm. {Willst du dich verabschieden?}

Omi senkte den Blick. Ihm war eigentlich nicht danach... Aber er wusste auch, dass er es sonst bereuen würde. 

Er suchte eine einzelne Fotographie heraus und näherte sich Manx vorsichtig. Er streckte es ihr entgegen. 

Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht bewegen und Omi wandte sich an den jüngeren Killer. „Nagi?“

Der wiederum warf einen Blick auf Crawford und gab eine Hand von Manx frei, als dieser ihm knapp zunickte. 

Manx nahm das Bild entgegen. Es zeigte Omi und Schuldig bei der »Hochzeit«.

Omi starrte auf den Boden und druckste herum. „Ich dachte nur... na ja... Du bist für mich wie eine Mutter und...“

„Du dachtest, ich hätte gerne ein Hochzeitsfoto von dir?“, fragte sie ruhig.

Omi nickte und sah auf.

Manx lächelte. „Omi... Glaub nicht, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann... Ich war auch schon verliebt. Aber verzeih mir, wenn ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen muss...“ Sie zögerte. „Was wenn ich recht hatte, und er dir morgen sagen wird, dass es alles eine Lüge war und dich tötet?“

Omi holte tief Luft und hörte bereits Schuldig hinter sich grollen. „Es würde nichts ändern, Manx. Die letzten neun Monate meines Lebens waren die glücklichsten, die ich erlebt habe. Seinetwegen. Das wird immer so sein, auch wenn die Zukunft nicht so schön sein sollte. Und selbst, wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, dann wäre ich ihm nicht einmal böse... Ich wäre ihm höchstens dankbar, dass er mich tötet. Aber... aber ich würde ihn trotzdem lieben, denn mein Glück verdanke ich ihm, egal was kommen mag.“

Manx schlang ihren einen Arm um den Jungen. Zumindest Omis Gefühle waren mehr als aufrichtig. Ein paar Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Viel Glück, Omi.“

Als die Umarmung endete, brauchte Schuldig einige Sekunden, um es zu bemerken. Er hatte nicht mit solchen Worten von Omi gerechnet... Sein Kätzchen war so ein dummer Junge! Wenn er ihm tatsächlich so etwas antun würde, dürfte er ihn auch keinen Fall mehr lieben! Irritiert wischte er eine Träne weg, die er erst bemerkte, als sie seine Wange hinunterrollte. 

Omi trat auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn voller Liebe an. „Gehen wir, Schu.“

Schuldig sagte nichts, dann stützte er ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Omi sah nicht mehr zurück. Nur stumm für sich dachte er: ’Das hier wird mir fehlen...’ 

Crawford deutete Nagi, Manx loszulassen. Er stellte sich vor sie und reichte ihr eine Karte. „Für den Fall, dass Sie mal unsere Dienste benötigen sollten.“ Er grinste arrogant. „Aber seien Sie gewarnt, wir lassen uns nicht so billig abspeisen, wie Sie’s mit Weiss getan haben.“ Dann wandte er sich an Farfarello. „Bring Miss Manx bitte nach draussen und sorg dafür, dass sie geht. Ich will keine Zwischenfälle bei dem Umzug.“

Manx verliess den Blumenladen überrascht. Nach allem, was sie in Farfarellos Akte hatten, war es ein Wunder, dass sie lebend rausgekommen war. Sie sah die Fassade hoch und seufzte laut, als sie die Schatten an den Fenstern erkannte, wie sie hektisch hin und her huschten. 

Farfarellos eines Auge hing an ihr, bis sie verschwunden war. 

Sie hatte schliesslich Arbeit vor sich. Wie zum Beispiel herauszufinden, was aus den anderen beiden Teams geworden war... 

Die Wolken verzogen sich, das Wetter wurde ruhiger.

 

Ken und Youji lagen wach in ihrem Bett. Dass sie jetzt unter einem Dach mit Schwarz wohnten, war bestimmt mit ein Grund, dass sie nicht schlafen konnten. Aber was sie wirklich wach hielt, war das Bett im Nachbarzimmer, das seit einer beachtlichen Zeit bereits rhythmisch gegen die Zimmerwand schlug.

Sie sahen sich gleichzeitig an und lachten. 

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war ja schon überraschend, dass die zwei es bis ins Zimmer geschafft haben. So wie sie auf dem Weg hierher aneinander klebten...“

Youji zuckte die Schultern. „Das Ganze war wohl ein bisschen viel für Omi... Und für Schuldig war es mehr, als er zugeben würde.“

Ken drehte den Kopf zur Türe, als er eine der anderen Zimmertüren sich öffnen hörte. „Jemand ist draussen.“

Youji nickte. 

Dann hörte plötzlich das Klopfen an die Wand auf und man hörte nur noch das Quietschen des Bettes, Stöhnen und Schreien.

Ken, neugierig wie er nun mal war, stieg aus den Federn - dicht gefolgt von Youji - und sie guckten aus der spaltbreit geöffneten Türe.

Ken öffnete weiter. „Nagi?“

Der Junge stand mit gekreuzten Armen verstimmt im Flur und starrte Schuldigs Zimmertüre in Grund und Boden.

Youji lachte leise. „Du hast das Bett von der Wand geschoben?“

Nagi nickte säuerlich. „Nicht, dass das so viel gebracht hat.“ Er wollte wieder in sein Zimmer.

Ken fragte ihn noch: „Sind die immer so?“ Er nickte zu der Geräuschquelle.

Nagi zuckte nur die Schultern. „So oft war Omi ja nicht hier. Aber heute ist es auf jeden Fall schlimmer.“

„Verlustängste kompensieren“, meinte Youji nur, drehte sich um, gähnte ausgiebig und trottete zurück zum Bett.

Ken folgte ihm, nachdem er einen Blick auf Crawfords Zimmer geworfen hatte und schloss die Türe. 

Im Nebenzimmer schrie Omi nun ein letztes Mal laut auf, dicht gefolgt von Schuldig.

Youji zwinkerte Ken vom Bett aus an. „Eins zu Null für Omi.“

Und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

Schwer atmend brach Schuldig über Omi zusammen. Er verteilte unzählige Küsse auf Omis gerötetem, schweissüberströmtem Gesicht. Dann lachte er heiser. {Wir scheinen zu unterhalten.}

Omi erwiderte das Lachen erschöpft, dann küsste er ihn. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er zwischen Küssen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich weiss, Baby.“ Ein langer Kuss. {Ich liebe dich auch.} Langsam wollte er sich von Omi lösen, aber der Junge schlang die Beine fester um seinen Unterkörper.

„Bleib“, bettelte er leise. „Bleib ein bisschen.“

Schuldig nickte nur und liess sich umarmen.

Lange blieben sie so liegen. Schuldig mit seinem Kopf in Omis Halsbeuge und mit den Armen umeinander geschlungen. 

Schuldig hielt einen geistigen Kanal zwischen ihnen offen, liess die Gefühle frei hindurch laufen. Das war etwas, was er vor der Kreuzfahrt nur sehr ungern zuliess... Aber jetzt sehnte er sich danach.

Bis Omi plötzlich wieder lachte.

Schuldig hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Was denn, Kätzchen?“

Omi seufzte. „Ich muss ein ziemlich bescheuertes Gesicht gemacht haben, als Aya seinen Koffer in Crawfords Zimmer getragen hat, nicht?“

Schuldig lachte mit. „Das von Ken und Youji war besser...“ 

„Und du... Du hast wirklich vor heute Abend nichts davon gewusst?“

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich nun doch langsam von Omi. Er legte sich neben ihn. „Ich kann Brad nicht lesen, wenn er nicht will... Und Aya... Der war früher wirklich furchtbar langweilig...“

„Nicht mehr?“, fragte Omi mit dem Gesichtsausdruck des kleinen Schlingels, der er manchmal war.

Wieder schüttelte Schuldig langsam den Kopf und grinste breit. „Oh, nein... Willst du was sehen?“

„Nein!“, jammerte Omi, der sich noch zu gut an das Bild erinnerte, das Schuldig ihm vor ein paar Monaten von ihren beiden Anführern in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er kniff die Augen zu.

„Wirklich nicht...?“, fragte Schuldig lockend.

Omi öffnete ein Auge vorsichtig. „Na ja... Ein keines Bild schadet ja nicht...“

Schuldig lachte und schickte Omi eine der... eindrücklicheren... Erinnerungen der beiden.

Omi sah es sich an und seine beiden Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. „Nie im Leben! Das hast du dir ausgedacht!“

Schuldig schnaubte. „Sowas hätte nicht mal ich den beiden zugetraut.“

Omi kicherte. Dann wurde er ruhiger. „Wie wird Aya mit der ganzen Sache hier fertig?“

Schuldig schien kurz nachzudenken, bzw. er suchte nach Ayas Gedanken, um die Frage zu beantworten. „Nicht so gut, wie er alle glauben lassen wollte. Er ist auf der Dachterrasse.“

Omi blinzelte. „Alleine? Ist Crawford nicht bei ihm?“

Schuldig verneinte. „Er wollte wohl alleine sein.“

Omi dachte nach. Es war einen Moment lang still.

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du zu ihm gehen“, kam die Antwort auf Omis unausgesprochene Frage.

Omi beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn lange.

 

Aya hörte die Schritte sofort, drehte sich aber nicht um. Er wusste, zu wem dieser Gang gehörte. 

Omi stieg die Treppe, die vom Balkon auf die Dachterrasse führte hinauf und sah Aya, wie er an der Kante sass, die Beine darüber baumeln liess und auf die vielen Lichter der Nacht schaute. Langsam trat er auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

Lange sagte keiner etwas.

Omi schliesslich brach die Stille: „Bist du vor dem Lärm aus unserem Zimmer geflüchtet?“

Aya musste lächeln. „Nein. Bevor es richtig losging, war ich wohl bereits hier.“

Omi kicherte. „Bist du okay?“

Aya nickte ruhig. „Ich nehme an, du hast gesehen, wo...“

„Wo du eingezogen bist?“, grinste Omi

Aya nickte. „Was hältst du davon?“ Er änderte nie seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Blieb einfach ganz ruhig.

Omi lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in einer Position bin, dazu was zu sagen.“

Aya lächelte. 

„Aber warum habt ihr das getan? Was war der Plan?“

Aya seufzte. „Weiss und Schwarz zu retten.“

„Wir wären in Gefahr gewesen?“

Aya starrte unverwandt auf die Stadt, die unter ihnen lag. „Ich treffe mich mit ihm jetzt seit etwa einem Jahr. Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Esszett-Zeremonie hatte er angefangen, seine Kräfte selbst weiterzuentwickeln. Manchmal konnte er dann weiter sehen, als nur in die unmittelbare Zukunft, auch wenn die kleinste Abweichung schon wieder alles hätte verändern können...“

„Er hat gesehen, dass Weiss und Schwarz ausgelöscht würden?“

Aya nickte. Die ganzen Details musste Omi nicht kennen. Es reichte, ihm seine Fragen zu beantworten. „Um das zu verhindern, mussten beide Teams vereint werden.“

Omi lächelte. „Und warum bist du dann alleine hier oben und bläst Trübsal?“

Ayas Blick wirkte abwesend. „Abschied von der Vergangenheit, denke ich. Und hoffen, dass die Entscheidung richtig war.“

„Du hast uns gerettet, Aya-kun.“

Aya nickte. 

„Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?“

„Natürlich“, meinte Aya ruhig.

„Schu und ich... Wir wären nicht zusammen gekommen, wenn du und Crawford nicht eingegriffen hättet, oder?“

Aya zögerte und schluckte leer. „Nein. Ihr wärt nicht zusammen gekommen.“

Omi entging die merkwürdige Pause nicht. „Aya-kun? Was?“

Aya erwiderte seinen Blick direkt. „Ihr hättet euch gegenseitig getötet.“

Omi fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. „W-was?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aber das war doch absurd. „Schu würde sich doch nicht von mir töten lassen, er kann Gedanken lesen!“

„Er hätte dich erschossen, und dir wäre genug Kraft geblieben, ihn mit einem deiner Pfeile zu treffen. Vermutlich aus Unachtsamkeit.“

Omi kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. „Was wäre mit Ken und Youji gewesen?“ Irgendjemand wäre doch bestimmt ohne Hilfe glücklich geworden, oder?

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ohne Schuldig.“ Dass Youji in Kens Armen gestorben wäre und ihm mit den letzen Worten noch seine Liebe hätte gestehen können, liess er weg.

Omi lächelte ein wackliges Lächeln. „Du hast das Richtige getan, Aya-kun.“ Dann hielt er inne. „Aber wie seid ihr darauf gekommen, dass ausgerechnet Schu und ich zusammen kommen würden?“

Das brachte Aya zum Grinsen. „Komplizierte Sache... Aber alles in allem lief es wohl darauf hinaus, dass Brad ein Weg eingefallen ist, Schuldig mit dir spielen zu lassen, ohne dass er dich tötet...“

Darauf wurde Omi tatsächlich rot. Er lächelte, stand auf und hielt Aya seine Hand hin. „Komm wieder runter, Aya-kun. Er wartet bestimmt auf dich.“

„Er wird wissen, wann ich wieder komme“, meinte er nur, griff aber nach der Hand.

Omi führte ihn wieder in das Apartment. Im Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen. Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang er die Arme um den anderen Mann. „Danke, Aya-kun. Danke, danke, danke.“

Aya zögerte, erwiderte aber die Umarmung. „Gern geschehen, Omi.“

Omis Augen glitzerten, als er sich löste. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Aya einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Aya blinzelte erschrocken, dann lächelte er. „Geh. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der erwartet wird.“ Er beobachtete Omi noch, wie er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, dann ging auch er zurück.

 

Schuldig lag mit dem Rücken zur Türe im Bett, als Omi eintrat. Leise zog der Junge sich aus, er wollte ihn nicht wecken.

„Ich schlafe nicht.“ Schuldig drehte sich um.

Omi schluckte die Tränen immer noch tapfer hinunter, die jetzt wieder ganz vorne standen. Wie er Schuldig so da liegen sah... Er spürte, wie die Tränen eine nach der anderen den Kampf gewannen und schlüpfte zu seinem Geliebten ins Bett. Er drückte ihn fest an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Dann schluchzte er.

Schuldig hielt ihn fest. Er hatte den Austausch auf dem Dach mitbekommen und der Gedanke, dass er sein Kätzchen getötet hätte, schnürte auch ihm die Kehle zu.

„Wir hätten... wir hätten...“, schluchzte Omi.

Schuldig umfasste Omis Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Wir haben aber nicht“, erwiderte er fest.

Omi schluckte nur leer.

Schuldig küsste ihn federleicht auf die Lippen. Wieder und wieder, bis er den Jungen in seinen Armen erwidern spürte. Ihre Zungen berührten sich flüchtig zu einem süssen Tanz. 

Schuldig öffnete seine Gedanken wieder vollständig. Zeigte Omi all die Dinge, die er ohne ihn niemals erfahren, erlebt hätte. Wie dankbar er ihm war und... wie sehr er ihn liebte, wenn er es schon nicht so oft ausdrücken konnte.

Das brachte Omi zum Lächeln. „Nein, wir haben nicht.“

„Stattdessen liegen wir hier und lieben uns, richtig?“

„Richtig.“

Schuldig grinste. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich bei Bradley bedanke... Ich wette, damit rechnet er nicht.“

Omi lachte. „Nein... Nicht von dir.“

Er strich Omi sanft über die Wange. „Besser?“

Omi nickte. Er wusste, dass auch Schuldig mit dem Gedanken an ihre Beinahe-Vergangenheit Mühe hatte... Aber es brachte nichts, sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen, das nie passiert ist.

{Du sagst es.} Er grinste noch ein bisschen breiter. „Also... Sag doch mal... Schmeckt Aya nach Erdbeeren?“

Omi giggelte und knuffte Schuldig in die Seite. „Frag Brad. Ich hatte den Mund geschlossen.“

„Soll ich ihn fragen, bevor oder nachdem ich mich bedankt habe?“

Omi schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Ja... Schuldig war schon furchtbar verspielt... Wenn auch manchmal auf eine grausame Art. Er rollte ihn herum und begann, ihn zu küssen. {Ich liebe dich, mein wunderschöner Dämon.}

{Ich wette, du bist der einzige sexbesessene Engel, den es gibt.}

Omi schickte ihm einen lasziven Blick, ehe er seinen Mund wieder verschlang.

 

Ken, Youji und Nagi kamen diese Nacht nicht mehr zum Schlafen...

 

ENDE - TBC

02.07.2002 - 16.07.02


	5. Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WICHTIG: Spielt vor, während und nach den bisherigen Teilen. Beginnt ein paar Monate vor Seegrün im Sommer.

„Abyssinian!“

Ayas Bewegungen froren ein, als er die kalte Stimme hörte. Die Mission war ein einziges Desaster! Erst hatte sich ihr Ziel ganz an einem anderen Ort aufgehalten als gedacht, dann war er von den anderen getrennt worden... Und jetzt auch noch das. Er drehte sich um. „Crawford.“

Er andere Mann stand in sicherem Abstand vielleicht zwanzig Meter von Aya entfernt und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf ihn. Er grinste. Das war zu einfach. 

Aya hob sein Katana, obwohl er wusste, dass es auf die Entfernung gegen einen Gegner mit Schusswaffe absolut nichts brachte.

„Keine guten Karten, was?“, stellte Crawford amüsiert fest. Als ihm eine Vision heute Abend gezeigt hatte, dass er Aya alleine antreffen könnte, wenn er hierher kommen würde, beschloss er, dass sie Weiss lange genug hatten leben lassen. 

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Weiss hatte er diese Visionen gehabt, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass er die vier Gegner nicht töten dürfe - entgegen seinem Auftrag von Esszett... 

Aber die Erinnerung an Ran Fujimiya, wie er ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, wurmte ihn gewaltig. So sehr, dass er seine eigene Voraussage jetzt ignorieren würde, um diese Rechnung zu begleichen... Die anderen drei würde er seinen Leuten überlassen. Deswegen war er auch alleine hier. Die Rache an dem hier war sein!

Dieser hübsche Junge musste durch seine Hand daran glauben. Er hatte es satt, sich von Weiss auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen, bloss weil er gnädig genug gewesen war, sie leben zu lassen.

„Das Spiel ist aus.“ Er zog den Finger am Abzug langsam an, hielt dabei mögliche Veränderungen in der Zukunft im Auge, falls Fujimiya ausweichen sollte.

Aya grollte vor sich hin. Starrte unverwandt auf Crawfords Hand, mit der Waffe. Seine Augen lagen auf den langen, eleganten Fingern, die das Metall fest umschlossen, wanderten entlang dem zweifelsfrei muskulösen Arm, unter dem feinen Stoff des crèmefarbenen Armani-Anzugs... Die imposante Statur allein - aber nicht durch simple Bulligkeit, sondern schlicht durch die unbeugsame Selbstsicherheit, die in den perfekt geformten, braunen Augen glitzerte - reichte bereits, um jeden Gegner zu veerunsichern. Alles in allem... ein schwarzer Panther. Schön, stark, stahlhart geformt und sofort tödlich.

Aber in seinem Killerinstinkt stand Aya ihm in nichts nach. Er wartete auf die Millisekunde, die er zum reagieren bräuchte. Unverletzt würde er gegen das feindliche Orakel nicht davonkommen... Nicht diesmal. Diesmal hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass der andere ihn wirklich töten wollte - nicht nur mit ihm spielen, so wie er es von Anfang an getan hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass der feindliche Wahrsager ihm durch seine Gabe überlegen war... Aber er hatte ihn in ihren Kämpfen nie getötet, hatte sein überlegenes Grinsen gegrinst und war einfach um ihn herum getanzt, wie eine Katze um einen gelähmten Vogel.

Crawford grinste, als ihm eine Vision zeigte, wie Aya ausweichen würde... Er stellte sich darauf ein und wollte abdrücken...

... Da traf ihn eine weitere wie aus heiterem Himmel. Und es war nicht eine unmittelbare Vision... Nein, die ging weit über ein Jahr in die Zukunft. 

Er zögerte am Abzug. Voraussagen, die sich weit von der Gegenwart abspielten, hatte er noch nicht so unter Kontrolle, wie er gerne gehabt hätte. Sie waren zu veränderlich. Die kleinste Abweichung änderte die ganze Zeitlinie.

Und die Zeitlinie, die er im Begriff war zu beginnen, endete mit dem Tod. Nicht nur für Aya, auch für sich selbst, Schwarz, Weiss... Endete im Chaos.

Er richtete die Waffe nach oben, offensichtlich nicht mehr bereit, sie zu benutzen. Er wandte sich wieder der unmittelbaren Zukunft zu. Gut, Aya würde zu überrascht sein, um ihn anzugreifen, wenn er sich jetzt einfach zurückzog...

Aya beobachtete völlig überfahren, wie sein Feind plötzlich die Waffe hob, sich umdrehte und in der Nacht verschwand.

 

Crawford rannte zu seinem Wagen und startete den Motor. Zum Glück war er alleine hierher gekommen, er hätte wohl die anderen nicht rechtzeitig abhalten können...

Wütend sah er, wie sich die Zeitlinie veränderte... Aber das nicht wirklich zu seinem Vorteil. Das würde er noch in die Hand nehmen müssen.

Er fuhr an die Küste. Diesmal ging es um eine »Langzeit-Voraussage«, und er benutzte die Technik noch nicht sehr lange. Auch kamen die Bilder, die sich noch weit in der Zukunft abspielten, normalerweise nur durch viel Ruhe und Konzentration. Und Ruhe würde er zu Hause nicht bekommen. Nicht mit einem sehr lauten Telepathen in ihrer Mitte. 

Auf der Fahrt galten seine Gedanken der Frage, weshalb gerade heute eine solche Vision unkontrolliert auftauchte und ihn von einem Fehler bewahren wollte... Die einfachste Erklärung schien ihm, dass es ihm durch das ständige Training mit seiner Fähigkeit leichter fiel... Oder aber dieses Wissen war besonders wichtig für ihn und das Team. Nun, natürlich, sie wären sonst geradewegs in ihr Verderben gestürzt... 

Aber die Vision spielte sich nach wie vor vor seinem geistigen Auge ab, er sah die Bewegung in der Zukunft mit jedem Kilometer, den er fuhr...

Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Veränderungen. Nichts Simples... Nein, das hier würde kompliziert werden. 

Er brauchte lange, um aus der Stadt hinaus zu kommen. Jetzt sass er im Wagen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nacheinander liess er den Eindrücken, den möglichen Zukünften freien Lauf. 

Er ordnete die Bilder, indem er verschiedene Szenarien durchspielte, verschiedene Handlungen von ihm, würden zu verschiedenen Resultaten führen... 

Und zuletzt gab es nur eine Zukunft, in der Schwarz überleben würde... Eine Zukunft, die besonders schwer zu erreichen war, wenn überhaupt...

 

Aya stampfte ins Wohnzimmer, in dem seine Kollegen besorgt auf ihn gewartet hatten. Alle drei standen sofort auf, als er den Raum betrat, aber Aya ignorierte sie und ihr Rufen und eilte in sein Zimmer, ohne einmal aufzublicken.

Hinter sich schloss er die Türe ab, liess seinen Mantel zu Boden fallen und brach endlich auf dem Bett zusammen.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, atmete schnell ein und aus und versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war...

Er war überzeugt, dass Brad Crawford ihn heute Nacht töten wollte. Er wusste einfach, dass der andere Mann jeden Moment abgedrückt hätte... Aber dann dieser merkwürdige Gesichtsausdruck, als würde ihm plötzlich etwas einfallen. Er hatte durch ihn hindurch gestarrt, weit in die Ferne... ferne Zukunft?

Und dann war er weg.

Was war passiert? Und warum konnte er nicht einfach dankbar sein, dass er noch lebte?

Und warum... ja, warum wuchs in ihm der Wunsch, dem Mann noch einmal zu begegnen, ohne dass sie kämpfen müssten?

 

 

***

Es war eine warme September-Nacht. Aya kam vom Krankenhaus, wo er lange Stunden neben seiner Schwester gesessen hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er den Ärzten, die ihm sagten, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde, nicht doch glaube sollte... Aber diese Fragen spielten sich so tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein ab, dass er sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahm... oder wahrnehmen wollte. Er weigerte sich - nein, verbot sich - darüber nachzudenken. Aya würde wieder aufwachen!

In seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie sich ihm jemand von der Seite her näherte.

Im richtigen Moment wurde er fest am Arm gepackt, in eine Seitenstrasse gezerrt und heftig mit dem Gesicht voran gegen eine Wand gestossen.

Die Luft wurde bei dem Aufprall aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Er atmete tief und schnell ein, als er sich umdrehte und... direkt in die Mündung einer Waffe starrte. Er hob seinen Blick ruhig. „Was willst du?“ Merkwürdig... Irgendwie wusste er, dass sein Leben diesmal nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr war. Was sollten diese verdammten Spiele?! Konnte dieser arrogante Bastard nicht jemand anderes zu seinem Amüsement finden?

Aber Brad Crawford grinste nicht sein überlegenes Grinsen. Er erwiderte den Blick mit demselben Feuer, wie es bei seinem Gegenüber in den beiden glühenden Amethysten loderte. „Wir haben ein Problem“, legte er mit gefühllosem Kalkül dar.

Aya hob eine elegante Augenbraue. „Wir?“

Crawford nickte, seine Waffe richtete er weiterhin auf den jüngeren Mann. „Schwarz und Weiss fahren geradewegs in die Hölle, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen.“

Aya schnaubte. „Dann bekommen wir, was wir verdienen.“

Diesmal hob Crawford eine Augenbraue. Seine Visionen hatten ihm genau gezeigt, bei welcher Taktik der Weiss-Anführer weich werden würde. „Omi wird als erster daran glauben.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Aya die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Worte aufzunehmen. Bewusst nannte er alle Weiss-Mitglieder beim Vornamen. „Fast zur gleichen Zeit dann Schuldig. Youji, Farfarello, Nagi, Ken - der sich übrigens ganz dramatisch selbst das Leben nimmt - und wir beide zuletzt. Und es gibt nichts, was ich alleine dagegen unternehmen kann. Höchstens ein paar kleine Veränderungen mit dem Zeitpunkt.“ Hätte er Aya bei ihrem letzten Treffen getötet, wäre er eben der erste gewesen. Die Reihenfolge wäre minim anders verlaufen... Nicht aber ihrer aller Tod...

Ayas Augen zeigten keine Reaktion. Seine Gefühle waren eine ganz andere Sache... Natürlich, sie hätten alle jederzeit sterben können... Aber es jetzt so zu hören... Omi...? Omittchi würde als erster sterben? „Warum sollte ich dir glauben?“

Crawford grinste. „Hör zu, Fujimiya! Ich weiss, du willst nichts mehr, als Schwarz tot sehen. Und ich will Weiss tot sehen. Unglücklicherweise geht eines nicht ohne das andere.“

„Komm auf den Punkt.“

Crawford blinzelte und überprüfte seine letzte Vision zweimal, ehe er die Waffe anhob und im Hohlster verstaute. Sachlich begann er: „Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre sterben wir alle. Auf die ein oder andere Weise, je nach dem, ob und wie ich eingreife. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt und es gibt nur eine, mit der wir alle überleben.“ Er wartete. „Ein Team.“

Diesmal zeigten Ayas Augen eine Reaktion, sie weiteten sich sichtlich. „Dann bin ich lieber tot!“, fauchte er.

Crawford lachte nur kalt. „Du bist kein Samariter, Fujimiya. Du tötest Menschen, genau wie wir. Überprüf uns, wenn du willst. Sieh dir mal genau an, was für Aufträge wir in letzter Zeit erledigt haben...“

Aya funkelte ihn an. „Wir wissen genau, was ihr tut! Kritiker haben uns...“

„Kritiker?“, er spuckte den Namen geradezu aus. „Kritiker sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen. Alles was nicht über deren Tisch läuft ist schlecht. Ha! So einfach ist die Welt nicht.“ Er durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. „Ich sage es noch mal. Überprüf es selber. Sieh es mit eigenen Augen. Warum sollte ich Unschuldige töten, wenn ich viel mehr verdiene durch den Tod von Gangstern, beauftragt von anderen Gangstern?“

Aya lacht einmal knapp auf. „Den Teufel mit Teufels Hilfe besiegen?“

„Wenn es nützt.“

Das brachte Aya zum Schweigen. Tat er denn was anderes? Töten ist schlecht. Er besiegte also Schlechtes mit Schlechtem...

Crawford straffte die Schultern. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kontaktiere dich wieder. Aber ich rate dir, lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, davon haben wir nämlich nur wenig, wenn wir rechtzeitig beginnen wollen.“ Er wandte sich ab. „Ach ja, und sag niemandem etwas. Das bringt die Zeitlinie durcheinander.“

„Wie praktisch!“, hisste Aya.

Crawford lachte nur und verliess die Seitenstrasse.

Kurz darauf hörte Aya das Schliessen einer Autotüre und einen Motor brummen.

 

 

***

Aya wartete im Regen unter einem kleinen Vordach eines Hotels. Morgen würde der Oktober anfangen, das Herbstwetter meldete sich jedenfalls schon mal an.

Tief in seinen Gedanken starrte er vor sich auf den Boden, beobachtete den Regen, wie er einer Rinne entlang floss. 

Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, Schwarz ohne Omis Hilfe zu überprüfen. Er hatte fast einen Monat gebraucht, um all seine Fragen zufriedenstellend zu beantworten. Aber offensichtlich hatte Crawford nicht gelogen... Gerade noch letzte Woche war ein Yakuza tot aufgefunden worden. Mit Knochenbrüchen am ganzen Körper, ohne erkennbare, äussere Einwirkung... Das schrie förmlich nach Nagi.

Er kreuzte seine Arme und hob sein Kinn störrisch. Diese Erkenntnis reichte aber noch nicht aus, um mit Brad Crawford zusammenzuarbeiten. Er würde sich heute seine Ideen anhören und ihn zum Teufel schicken... Jedenfalls war das sein Plan. Beim letzten Mal hatte er eigentlich auch das vor gehabt, konnte sich aber einfach nicht durchsetzen. Allein das Bild von Omi im Leichenschauhaus hatte gereicht, um ihn umzustimmen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

Crawford deutete ihm, mit ihm in das Hotel zu kommen. 

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall komme ich mit dir allein in ein Hotelzimmer. Für wie blöd hältst du mich, dir blind zu vertrauen?“

Crawford war nahe dran, seine Geduld zu verlieren. „Das Ganze hier gefällt mir genauso wenig, wie dir! Jetzt lass die Mätzchen und komm rein! In dem Restaurant, das ich geplant hatte, wären wir gesehen worden. Das können wir nicht riskieren!“

Aya folgte ihm schliesslich, aber nicht, ohne Crawford mit einem Blick zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihm missfiel.

 

Crawford schloss die Zimmertüre und wies Aya zu der Sitzgruppe in der Mitte des Raumes. 

Aya setzte sich. Er war doch eigentlich verrückt, überhaupt herzukommen! Das konnte ja schliesslich auch eine Falle sein, nicht wahr? ... Warum also glaubte er diesem Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte?

„Hast du uns überprüft?“

Aya nickte.

„Und das Ergebnis?“

„Einigermassen zufriedenstellend.“

Crawford lachte amüsiert. „Gut, dann zum Geschäft. Wir haben kaum mehr Zeit. Schuldig und Omi werden sich im Dezember gegenseitig umbringen. Um das zu verhindern, müssen wir Mitte Oktober mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen.“

Aya nickte unbehaglich. „Wenn ihr so unbesiegbar seid, wie ihr immer behauptet, wieso lässt Schuldig sich dann so leicht erwischen?“

Crawford verdrehte die Augen. „Schuldig ist ein bisschen zu sehr von sich überzeugt. Er erschiesst euren Jungen, der aber leider noch nicht ganz tot ist und ihn mit einem Pfeil trifft.“ Er seufzte. „Schuldig ist ein Hitzkopf. Wenn er denkt, dass er gewonnen hat, lässt seine Achtsamkeit nach.“

Aya ignorierte geflissentlich, dass er gerade mit dem Feind konspirierte und räusperte sich. „Und dein Plan?“

„Eine kleine Sache müssen wir ins Rollen bringen, dann ergibt eines das andere. Ab und zu mal ein kleiner Anstoss, aber wir müssten alle überleben. Bloss... die eine kleine Sache wird dir nicht gefallen.“

Aya kreuzte seine Arme. „Nichts hier gefällt mir. Erklär. Aber gründlich.“

Crawford hätte wohl die Schultern gezuckt, wenn man eine äussere Reaktion hätte sehen können. So blieb er einfach ruhig sitzen. „Schuldig wollte mit dem Kleinen spielen. Deswegen sterben beide. Obwohl ich allen im Team verboten hatte, einen von euch zu töten...“

Ayas Augen weiteten sich. So ein Blödsinn! Warum hätte er das verbieten sollen?

Crawford lachte nur bei der Reaktion. „Was denkst du eigentlich, warum ihr noch lebt?“

Aya sagte nichts. Er hatte sich diese Frage oft genug gestellt...

Crawford rückte seine Brille zurecht und fuhr fort: „Wie auch immer. Die Lösung liegt also darin, Schuldig mit dem Jungen spielen zu lassen, ohne dass er ihn tötet.“

Aya schoss hoch. „Du wirst Omi da raus halten!“ Er kannte Schuldig genug um zu wissen, dass alle seine Spielmethoden grausam waren.

„Tut mir leid, das ist nicht möglich. Aber du regst dich unnötig auf“, erwiderte er kühl. „Dem Jungen passiert nichts. Im Gegenteil: Er wird glücklicher sein, als er es sich jetzt überhaupt vorstellen kann.“

Ayas Mund öffnete sich, aber er sagte nichts. Jetzt verstand er... Omi sollte... und Schuldig... Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Das überleben sie keine zwei Stunden!“

„Doch, sie werden. Wenn wir eingreifen, treffen sie sich im November in einem Club...“

Aya geriet fast sichtlich ins Schleudern, aber er hielt sich unter Kontrolle. „Omi ist nicht volljährig! Er kann in keinen Club gehen!“

Crawford rührte sich nicht. „In drei Wochen wird er dich fragen, was du davon hältst, wenn er mit einem gefälschten Ausweis ein bisschen ausgehen würde. Eigentlich hättest du ihm mit Nein geantwortet, von wegen Sicherheit und so weiter... Du wirst ihn stattdessen ermuntern. Alles andere passiert von alleine. Ich gebe Schuldig an einem Abend, an dem Omi ausgehen will, frei. Beide sind angetrunken, sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen, und sie werden sich nicht töten.“

Lange sagte Aya nichts. „Omi verliebt sich in ihn?“, fragte er leise.

Crawford nickte.

Aya schluckte hart. Allein die Vorstellung von den beiden war... Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ist mit eurem Mann? Und sag mir nicht, dass der überhaupt weiss, was Liebe ist.“

„Er braucht etwas länger. Aber, ja, er wird den Jungen lieben. In nicht ganz einem Jahr etwa wird ihm das klar. Und denk daran, ansonsten würden sie nicht einmal so lange leben.“

„Was passiert weiter?“ Aya hatte beinahe Angst zu fragen.

„Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Schuldig kommen Balinese und Siberian zusammen.“

Das brachte Aya tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln. Also hatte er doch richtig gesehen bei den beiden.

Crawford ignorierte es. „Balinese erfährt zuerst von Omis Beziehung, Siberian als nächstes. Sie werden damit klarkommen. Nagi und Omi werden sich nach einem holprigen Start anfreunden. Farfarello hört auf Nagi, ausserdem schlägt er glaube ich auf die Medikamente an. Das Team kann funktionieren.“

Aya lief etwas auf und ab. „Und Kritiker werden uns einfach gehen lassen, oder was?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber dieses Problem ist am einfachsten zu lösen. Wir müssen nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Kritiker sind durch ihre Machenschaften erpressbar. Euch frei zu bekommen, dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein.“

Aya wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn Crawford die Wahrheit sagte... Und... er glaubte ihm. Warum sollte der sich sonst die ganze Mühe machen? Er hatte Recht, Schwarz konnte Weiss erledigen wann immer sie wollten... 

Aber wenn er sich jetzt auf diesen Handel einliess, welche Folgen hatte das? Weiss und Schwarz würden ein zweifelsfrei starkes Team bilden. Es bedeutete auch mehr Geld, eine bessere Behandlung für Aya-chan... 

Seine Atmung wurde wacklig, wenn er an Omi dachte. Was würde er ihm wohl mit dieser Entscheidung antun? Omittchi... der unschuldige, kleine Omittchi? Mit aller Kraft versuchte er das Bild von Omi und Schuldig, das sich penetrant in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, zu verdrängen. 

Aber sie würden leben. 

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Crawford. Ein weiterer Punkt bereitete ihm Sorgen, und er stellte die Frage, von der er die Antwort irgendwie schon wusste... „Da ist doch noch etwas...?“ 

Crawford stand auf und trat näher auf ihn zu.

Aya trat zurück. Dann stiess er gegen die Wand hinter sich und starrte auf Crawford, wie er nahe vor ihm stehen blieb. Er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, er fände den Amerikaner nicht attraktiv, und das wusste er... Aber...

„Du kennst die Antwort, nicht wahr?“

Aya erwiderte den Blick fest. „Warum sollten wir uns darauf einlassen?“

„Es macht uns die Sache leichter.“

Aya wusste, dass er auch damit Recht hatte, suchte aber trotzdem nach einem Ausweg. Gewiss... Crawford faszinierte ihn. Sie waren wie zwei Seiten derselben Münze, und das zog sie unweigerlich zueinander. Es wäre wohl einfacher, wenn sie ihren gegenseitigen Hass so »kompensieren« könnten... wenn zumindest ihr körperliches Verlangen gestillt würde... Aber was, wenn Crawford ihn anlog? Es war doch noch immer eine Möglichkeit... eine Möglichkeit... 

Er wandte seinen Blick kurz ab, und kniff die Augen zu... ehe er seinen Kopf zögerlich wieder drehte. Nein, der Mann log nicht. Und er wusste das.

Zum ersten Mal schwankte seine Stimme: „Und warum warten wir damit nicht? Ich hasse dich. Warum sollte es dann leichter werden?“, flüsterte er.

„Zu warten funktioniert nicht. Du hast diesen Gedanken bereits seit ich dich nach dieser Mission im Juli am Leben gelassen habe. Deine Blicke sind mir nicht entgangen. Denkst du vielleicht, so können wir zusammen arbeiten? Ich weiss, dass es passieren wird, früher oder später. Solches Wissen, das uns von unserer Arbeit ablenkt, können wir nicht gebrauchen.“

Aya zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Crawford lachte darauf kehlig. „Stimmt das etwa nicht?“

Einige Augenblicke lang starrten sie sich gegenseitig in den Boden. 

Crawford wurde das Spiel schliesslich zu bunt. Er fand diesen Mann natürlich anziehend, faszinierend... ihm selbst ähnlich. Er würde ihn nicht töten können... aber er würde ihn zumindest besitzen können. „Du bist sehr schön.“ Er strich mit dem Finger über die weisse, seidenweiche Haut einer Wange. Er zog seine Brille aus und grinste Aya an. „Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass ich dir nicht gefalle, Pretty.“ Sein Lächeln war bissig. Ja, hübsch war er wohl... pretty boy...

Und Aya sah ihm in die Augen. Eiskalte, braune Augen... paradox. Süsse Worte, eisige Worte. Sanfte Hände, tödliche Hände...

Dann hatte auch Aya keine Lust mehr zu spielen. Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste den anderen Mann leidenschaftlich, drängte seine Zunge fast gewaltsam in dessen Mund und spürte, wie dieser sofort erwiderte. Mit dem was er im Begriff war Omi anzutun, hatte er es nicht anders verdient, als der Bettgefährte des Teufels zu werden.

Aya hörte noch, wie Crawford seine Brille auf die Kommode neben ihnen legte, dann setzte sein Verstand aus. 

Crawford presste ihn härter gegen die Wand, übernahm die Führung. Der Kuss war schon beinahe brutal, wie sie um Dominanz kämpften, und Aya hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu wiederstehen. Nicht mehr...

Crawford zerrte Aya sein Sweatshirt über den Kopf und biss ihm darauf in den makellos weissen Hals, sog an der Haut, bis er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut ausmachen konnte. Er fuhr mit den Fingernägeln über Ayas Brust, bis zu den Brustwarzen und drängte ein Bein zwischen seine.

Aya warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Brad...“, keuchte er. Er fuhr mit den Händen über Crawfords Brust und Arme, die, wie er bereits vermutet hatte, feste Muskeln aufwiesen. Trotzdem war der Mann schlank... Er grub seine Finger in dessen Rücken. 

Crawford grollte zufrieden, wie ein Löwe mit seiner Beute, als er den jüngeren Mann seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. Er biss noch heftiger zu.

Aya verlor sich in dieser Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust. Sein Gewissen lag tief vergraben unter den Bemühungen des anderen. Blind griff er nach Crawfords Hemd und riss die Knöpfe auf...

Dann piepte seine Uhr zweimal zur vollen Stunde, und er riss die Augen auf. Piep... Piep... Plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr gegen das Bild seiner Schwester wehren, wie sie im Krankenhaus lag, die Maschine neben ihr piepte, ihr Leben anzeigte... Nein... nein...

„Nein...“, flüsterte er.

Crawford sah, dass Aya versuchen würde loszukommen, ehe er auch nur einen Muskel bewegt hatte. Blitzschnell packte er die feinen Handgelenke und drückte sie über Ayas Kopf gegen die Wand. Er atmete heftig. „Oh, nein. Der Deal steht. Du gehörst mir.“

Das weckte wieder Ayas Kampfgeist. Seine Augen wurden schnell klar, zeigten an, dass er nicht wiederstandslos aufgeben würde.

Crawford lachte. Das Feuer in diesen glühenden Augen brachte sein Blut zum kochen. Das war der Grund, weswegen der andere Mann ihn so anzog... Die verborgene Wildkatze. „Du willst kämpfen? Gut.“

Aya wollte ihm einen Kick mit seinem Bein verpassen, aber Crawford sah es natürlich voraus und ihn mit einer schnellen Drehung an dem Bein zu Fall brachte.

Aya rollte sich aus Instinkt sofort zur Seite.

Aber Crawford dachte nicht daran, ihn anzugreifen. Er lief ruhig um ihn herum, liess ihn nie aus den Augen und genoss den Anblick, den ihm seine Wildkatze auf allen Vieren bot. Er löste den Knoten an der Krawatte und sagte: „Du hast keine Chance. Je mehr du dich wehrst, um so mehr will ich dich.“

Aya wollte mit einem schnellen Ausfall auf Crawfords Beine den anderen Mann ebenfalls zu Boden zwingen, aber der wich einfach aus, und er prallte mit den Knien gegen die Seite des Bettes und fiel darauf. Gerade als ihm mit geweiteten Augen sein Fehler bewusst wurde und die Lage, in die er sich mit dem Manöver gebracht hatte, wurde er schon gepackt. 

Aya wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, er spürte noch, wie ein fester Stoff sich um seine Handgelenke schlang. Sehen konnte er nichts, er lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Kissen.

Crawford hatte Ayas Fehler sofort ausgenutzt und benutzte nun seine Krawatte, um den jungen Mann mit den Handgelenken am Bettkopf festzubinden.

Aya drehte den Kopf, um seinen Gegner sehen zu können und starrte in die braunen Augen, keine fünf Zentimeter von seinen.

Crawford sass auf Ayas Hintern und grinste ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Das war leicht, Fujimiya.“

Aya zerrte an seinen Fesseln, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass es zwecklos war. Crawford war ein Profi, er würde doch wohl noch einen sicheren Knoten hinbekommen.

Der Amerikaner zog sein Hemd aus und küsste Ayas Rücken entlang. „Hör auf, dich zu wehren.“

Aya keuchte auf bei der feucht-sanften Berührung. „Du... Du ehrloser Bastard!“

Crawford lachte kalt. „Ehrlos? Hattest du unserem Deal nicht zugestimmt? Und habe ich dich jetzt nicht in einem fairen Kampf besiegt?“ Eine seiner Hände glitt unter Aya, rutschte erst den Bauch entlang, dann drückte sie schmerzlich fest gegen Ayas jeansverdeckte Erektion. Er beugte sich zu Ayas Ohr und lachte leise, dann leckte er der Ohrmuschel entlang. „Und es gefällt dir.“ Er drückte noch fester und brachte Aya zum Stöhnen. „Warum wehrst du dich?“

Aya kniff die Augen zusammen. Natürlich hatte er Recht! Und er wollte weiter so berührt werden, innerlich versengt werden, vor Lust aufschreien... Aber niemals würde sein Stolz das zulassen. 

Und seine Schwester... sie würde ihn verfluchen! Aya schluchzte beinahe, als ihm erneut klar wurde, dass sie das wohl ohnehin tun würde, sollte sie jemals wieder aufwachen und ihr Brüderchen sehen... wie er Leute tötete... 

Aber sein Stolz... Der war trotzdem kaum zu bezwingen. Störrisch erwiderte er Crawfords Blick. 

„Mmh... So mag ich dich“, lachte der andere Mann und begann, Aya die Hose auszuziehen. Absichtlich langsam öffnete er den Reissverschluss, bis er Aya wimmern hörte und wieder zufrieden lachte. Er zog den Stoff von seinen Beinen und wandte sich noch der Unterhose zu, die er ebenfalls aus dem Weg räumte.

Aya konnte wieder ein Geräusch ausmachen, wusste aber nicht was es war... Und das war sein geringstes Problem. Er lag nackt, praktisch vor seinem Feind ausgebreitet und, als ob das nicht schlimm genug war, auch noch höchst erregt. Er drehte seinen Kopf, und sah gerade noch, wie Crawford eine kleine Tube neben sich auf das Bett legte, ehe der Mann sich zu ihm beugte, ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und flüsterte: „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange deine Selbstbeherrschung anhält...“

Ayas Herz begann zu rasen, als er spürte, wie Crawfords zweite Hand seiner Wirbelsäule entlang tiefer wanderte, zwischen seine straffen Backen glitt und mit einem öligen Finger nach der Öffnung suchte. Der Finger zog erst kleine Kreise, ehe er sofort bis zum Gelenk tief eindrang.

Aya fuhr heftig zusammen und hörte ein Lachen wie aus weiter Ferne, durch einen Schleier der Lust.

Der Finger fuhr die Innenwände entlang, schien etwas zu suchen...

Aya schrie plötzlich auf und beugte sich dem eindringenden Finger ungewollt entgegen. Er spürte sein Glied zucken bei dieser Berührung und wie erste Lusttropfen heraus quollen.

Crawford grinste. Lange würde Aya nicht wiederstehen können... Wieder tastete er vorsichtig nach der Prostata, diesmal berührte er den Punkt nur flüchtig, liess Aya nur erahnen, was er noch mit ihm tun könnte...

Aya schnappte nach Luft, wimmerte leise.

Crawford lachte leise. „Gibst du auf?“

Aya konnte kein Wort mehr sagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Das fängt an, mir Spass zu machen...“ Er drehte Aya leicht zu Seite, um Zugang zu seinem Penis zu bekommen. Mit langen gleichmässigen Strichen massierte er das harte Fleisch, während er nun unerbittlich in demselben Rhythmus gegen die Prostata stiess.

Aya schrie auf. Er würde gleich den Verstand verlieren, wollte den Verstand verlieren, wenn er nicht endlich...

Crawford hielt mitten in den Bewegungen inne, als er Ayas Höhepunkt nahen spürte. „Nein“, tadelte er. „Noch nicht. Und nicht so... Gibst du auf?“ 

Aya rang um Luft, alles drehte sich. Es war so gut! ... Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach nachgeben! Irgendwann musste doch auch Crawford die Geduld ausgehen... Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Crawford biss wieder leicht in seinen Hals. „Beeindruckend. Aber es wird dir nicht helfen.“ Er nahm seine Bemühungen ein weiteres Mal auf, aber diesmal langsamer.

Aya wand sich auf den weissen Laken. Er drängte sich gegen den Finger und die quälende Hand, wollte sie zwingen, sich schneller zu bewegen, ihn endlich zu erlösen!

Als Antwort bewegte sich Crawford noch langsamer. „Nicht, solange du mich nicht darum bettelst, Fujimiya.“ Er rieb gegen die Prostata. „Komm... Sag es einfach“, murmelte er in sein Ohr. „Willst du nicht mehr als diesen Finger? Hmm...?“ Wieder stiess er ein einziges Mal fester zu. „Sag es. Ich weiss, du willst es.“

Aya wimmerte, warf seinen Kopf hin und her. „N...nein! ... Kann nicht... Nicht, Brad...“

„Nein?“, er wurde noch langsamer.

„Nein... Ja... Ich meine...“

Crawford grinste gegen sein Ohr. Ganz nahe... Er brauchte nur noch... „Ja?“ Er stiess seinen Finger in einer schnellen Bewegung an den richtigen Punkt.

„JA!“

Noch einmal. „Sag es! Was willst du?“, zischte er.

„Dich... Brad, bitte!“

„Sag es!“ Er selbst war auch schon schmerzlich hart, weigerte sich aber jetzt aufzugeben. Langsam steigerte er das Tempo.

„Ich will dich, Brad! Ich will, dass du mich fickst! Fick mich! Fick mich, Brad. BITTE!“, bettelte er gequält.

Crawford verlor keine Zeit, hatte seine Hose schon halb ausgezogen, ehe Aya seinen Wortschwall beenden konnte.

Aya stemmte sich hoch auf alle viere, er spreizte seine Schenkel so weit er konnte und hob seinen Hintern an, wie eine Opfergabe für den anderen Mann. „Bitte, Brad. Bitte, nimm mich!“ Er wimmerte erneut, als ihm klar wurde, dass er verloren hatte. Aber als er starke Hände an seinen Hüften und den harten, pulsierenden Schaft an seinem Hintern spürte, wie er Einlass suchte, hätte es ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein können. „Oh, ja. Bitte!“ Er bog den Rücken noch mehr und drängte sich nach hinten.

Crawford umfasste Ayas Hüfte mit beiden Händen mit einem eisernen Griff, der wohl blaue Flecke hinterlassen würde, nachdem er sich noch hastig die Zeit genommen hatte, Massageöl auf sein heisses Fleisch aufzutragen. 

Aya fühlte die dicke Spitze, wie sie ihn anstupste und hielt die Luft an. Davor war nur ein Finger in ihm gewesen und jetzt... 

Mit einem einzigen, harten Stoss drängte Crawford seine glühende Erektion tief in Ayas willigen Körper.

„AAAAAAA! ! !“ Aya schrie auf. Das tat weh! Aber es war auch so gut!

Crawford gab Aya keine Zeit, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen, stiess mit aller Kraft wieder und wieder zu, seine Beherrschung längst vergessen.

Aya senkte seine Schultern wieder auf das Bett, um Crawford noch besser Zugang zu gewähren. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansehen zu können... Das Spiel seiner Muskeln, den harten Schwanz, den er immer wieder in seinen Körper stossen sehen konnte.

Crawford beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Gefällt dir das? Huh?“, fragte die sexdurchtränkte Stimme schubweise, wie die immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen. „Willst du es hart? Dir gefällt es, so gefickt zu werden, nicht wahr?“

„Ja! Oh, ja! Härter! Fick mich härter!“ Aya war jetzt alles egal. Er wollte nur noch mehr, schneller, härter, mehr, mehr, mehr... Crawfords starke Beckenknochen schlugen schmerzhaft gegen seinen Hintern, genau so wie seine Juwelen bei jedem Stoss ein klatschendes Geräusch machten. 

Nichts existierte mehr. Nur dieses Brennen, dieses Verlangen... „Mehr, Brad! Härter!“

Brad kam dem Wunsch sofort entgegen. Er richtete sich wieder auf, um mehr Kraft in seine Bewegungen legen zu können. 

Ayas Schreien hörte nun kaum mehr auf, um Luft zu holen. Jeder Stoss traf die Prostata, der junge Mann sah schwarz vor Augen, Sterne tanzten und er war sich sicher, gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren... Da spürte er einen festen Griff um sein Glied.

Brad pumpte ihn ebenso heftig, wie er zustiess. Sein Stöhnen wurde mit jeder Reibung in diesem engen, kleinen Hintern lauter. 

Aya schrie auf. „Ja, Brad, härter! Här... HAAAAAAAA!“

Brad spürte Aya in seiner Hand kommen und wie sich die Muskeln um ihn stossartig zusammen zogen, dann gab auch er auf und ergoss seinen Samen tief in diesem perfekten Geschöpf. „Mmmmm! Haaa!“

Noch ein paar wenige, langsame Stösse und sie kollabierten wörtlich nebeneinander auf dem Bett.

Beide Männer atmeten heftig und brauchten lange, um sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst zu werden.

Aya schnürte es die Luft ab, als ihm klar wurde, was passiert war, was er getan und gesagt hatte... So weit es ihm seine Fesseln erlaubten, versuchte er sich von Crawford abzuwenden. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er noch nicht einmal von dem, was er getan hatte, angewidert war. Warum... warum gefiel ihm so etwas? 

Seine ganze, restliche Beherrschung verwendete er dafür, nicht zu weinen... und dann waren seine Hände frei. Er drehte sich ganz zur Seite und zog die Beine an den Körper.

Crawford hielt seine Krawatte in der Hand und betrachtete den weissen Rücken neben sich. An den Hüften waren die roten Abdrücke von seinen Händen gut zu sehen. Er wanderte mit seinem Blick noch tiefer. Gut... Kein Blut. Die tiefe, samtweiche Stimme neben ihm brachte seine Sinne zurück.

„Wird Omi von Schuldig auch vergewaltigt?“

Crawford stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und beugte sich über Ayas Gesicht. Nun... technisch gesehen war es schon eine Vergewaltigung gewesen... Auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass sie es auch beide wollten... Crawford beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken. „Nein“, antwortete er. „Schuldig behandelt ihn wohl besser als alle anderen davor... Er kriegt seinen Kick daraus, dass der Weiss-Junge freiwillig zu ihm zurückkehrt.“

Aya nickte abwesend und meinte leise: „Wenn du willst, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme, solltest du dir an ihm ein Beispiel nehmen.“

Crawford sah zu Seite. Ja... Das hätte so nicht passieren dürfen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn abwies... Genau so wenig, wie er es gewohnt war, sich von Leidenschaft so überwältigen zu lassen, um sich zu... einer Vergewaltigung - und das war es, egal was er sich einredete - hinreissen zu lassen. 

Langsam strich er Ayas Arm und Seite bis zum Knie hinab, dann wieder hinauf, um auf der Hüfte liegen zu bleiben. Er beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Bisswunde am Hals, beruhigte das gereizte Fleisch zärtlich mit seiner Zunge.

Aya fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken und er seufzte. Wäre das vorhin nicht passiert, er hätte diesen Kuss wohl nicht wirklich geniessen können. Egal, was passiert war, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so wusste er, dass Crawford ihm nichts genommen hatte, was er nicht tief in seinem Inneren hatte geben wollen.

Crawford drehte ihn langsam auf den Rücken zurück. 

Lange sahen sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Crawford verstand und Aya... Aya musste noch eine Frage stellen: „Hast du uns in der Zukunft gesehen?“

Crawford nickte.

„Und?“

Er dachte kurz nach. „Ich konnte nicht viel sehen. Von mir selbst handeln die Visionen selten. Da war nur ein Bild, vielleicht etwa ein halbes Jahr von heute an. Wir lagen zusammen, fast so wie jetzt.“

„Wird da so etwas wie Liebe sein?“

Crawford hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiss es nicht“, antworte er. „Aber Zufriedenheit. Wir werden zufrieden sein.“

Aya schien sich damit abzufinden. Zufriedenheit war gut. Es war mehr, als er jetzt hatte.

„Nun beantworte mir eine Frage.“

Aya hob den Blick.

„Warum liegst du mit deinem Feind im Bett?“

Es war jetzt an Aya, nachzudenken. Er fand die Antwort schnell und war erstaunt, dass er nicht zögerte, sie auszusprechen. „Weil ich es so wollte.“

Crawford nickte zufrieden und grinste. Dann küsste er ihn. Ganz anders als davor. Diesmal war es langsam und süss... Aya würde freiwillig zu ihm zurückkehren.

Schliesslich schob ihn Aya etwas weg. „Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein...“ Er machte eine Pause. „Ich werde nicht dein Mädchen sein. Stell dich lieber gleich darauf ein, dass ich auch mal oben bin.“

Crawford funkelte ihn an und Aya grinste fast hinterhältig. 

„Du warst noch nie uke, huh?“, fragte der weisse Jäger.

Crawford würdigte diese Bemerkung keiner Antwort. 

Aya setzte sich, verzog kurz das Gesicht - offensichtlich würde ihm das Sitzen noch eine Weile Mühe bereiten - dann stand er auf und wartete kurz neben dem Bett. Er betrachtete den liegenden Mann einen Moment lang. Er verspürte keine Scham mehr, sich ihm so zu präsentieren... Im Gegenteil: Er würde ihm genau zeigen, was er haben konnte... „Nun, ich mag beides“, erklärte er. „Und ich will beides haben.“ Dann suchte er sich seine Kleider zusammen und zog sich an.

Crawford setzte sich auch, zog die Knie an und stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. Er grinste. „Überzeug mich“, forderte er den anderen heraus.

Aya lachte ein sinnliches Lachen und zog sich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf. „Waren meine Schreie nicht überzeugend genug?“

Sie schwiegen. Crawford, weil ihn das tatsächlich dazu brachte, den Gedanken in Erwägung zu ziehen und Aya, weil er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Crawford brach die Stille. „Worüber denkst du nach?“

„Über eine passende Ausrede, warum ich eine Weile im Stehen arbeiten will“, erwiderte er kühl.

Crawford lachte. 

Aya war überrascht festzustellen, dass ihm dieses Geräusch gefiel. Noch vor kurzer Zeit ging es ihm durch Mark und Bein, aber jetzt... fühlte er mehr eine unbestimmte Wärme... Er atmete tief und trat langsam zur Türe. „In drei Wochen also wird Omi mit dieser Idee zu mir kommen?“

Crawford nickte.

Aya schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Ich will vorher noch mit dir reden. Ich will nicht riskieren, das Falsche zu sagen.“

Crawford nickte wieder. Aya hätte nicht das Falsche gesagt... Aber gegen ein Treffen hatte er nichts einzuwenden. „In drei Wochen am Freitag wird er dich fragen.“

„Also wäre Mittwoch wohl am besten.“

Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ihr werdet am Mittwoch eine Mission haben. Donnerstag.“

Aya blitzte ihn kurz misstrauisch an.

Crawford grinste nur kühl.

Dann nickte der jüngere Mann. „Donnerstag. Lass mich noch wissen, wann und wo.“ Er wandte sich ab und verliess den Raum.

Crawford beobachtete seine neue Eroberung, bis er die Türe schloss. Dann stand auch er auf, es war Zeit zu gehen.

 

 

***

Donnerstag vor dem Tag 0 ihres Planes. Aya betrat die Eingangshalle eines luxuriösen Hotels und näherte sich dem Arbeitsplatz des Portiers, der aus einem bombastisch wirkenden Mahagoni Desk bestand. 

Der Mann reiferen Alters sah von seiner Arbeit auf, als Aya sich vor ihm aufbaute. Er äugte ihn skeptisch. Aya machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Gast dieses Hauses.

Aya war von dem Blick des vor sich hin vegetierenden Greises nicht beeindruckt. „Ich werde erwartet. Fujimiya Ran.“

Der Portier räusperte sich und gab sich erfolglos die Mühe, sich seine Abneigung gegen den jungen Mann nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er blätterte einige Dokumente durch. „Ah, ja. Fujimiya-san. Suite 304. Im dritten Stock. Sie werden erwartet.“

„Das sagte ich bereits“, erwiderte Aya kühl und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Er wollte hier nicht mehr Zeit als nötig vergeuden. 

Er war nervös genug. Nur noch ein Tag und er würde Omis Zukunft verändern müssen... Und das in eine Richtung, bei der es ihm nach wie vor den Magen umdrehte.

Dann war da auch noch dieses kleine Detail in seinem eigenen Leben...

Er kam im dritten Stockwerk an und sah sich um. Nicht viele Türen. Die Suiten mussten ziemlich gross sein. 304 war ganz hinten zu finden. 

Vor der Türe blieb er lange stehen. Wie würde er Crawford entgegen treten? Er hatte den Mann weder gesehen noch gesprochen seit drei Wochen. Den kurzen Anruf heute morgen, in dem er ihm mitteilte, wo er ihn finden würde, zählte er nicht mit.

Nun... es gab eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Er klopfte an.

Die Türe öffnete sich fast unmittelbar. 

Crawford hielt ihm die Türe mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und schloss sie hinter ihm. Ohne ein Wort nickte er in Richtung Bar - die natürlich mit allem ausgestattet war, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte - und bedeutete Aya, ihm zu folgen.

Aya setzte sich schweigend. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Salon. Nebenan konnte Aya das Schlafzimmer ausmachen.

Crawford suchte eine Flasche alten Scotch, füllte ein Glas grosszügig und reichte es Aya. „Du bist ein Wrack. Trink.“

Aya leerte das Glas in einem Zug, dann stellte er es wieder hin, um noch mehr zu bekommen.

Beim dritten Glas dann nahm er einen Schluck und legte eine Pause ein. „Also“, begann er, „was soll ich Omi sagen?“ Er wirkte langsam ruhiger. „Egal was es ist, es wird nicht nach mir klingen. Es ist nicht meine Art so einer Sache zuzustimmen. Omi weiss das.“

Crawford setzte sich neben ihn. „Er würde nicht fragen, wenn er nicht die Hoffnung hätte, dass du Ja sagen könntest.“

Aya leerte das Glas und bediente sich diesmal selbst. Er trank einen Schluck und atmete tief. Das machte in der Tat Sinn... Aber aus welchem - natürlich nur vorgeschobenen - Grund könnte er zustimmen, ohne dass es out of character war? „Was soll ich ihm nun sagen?“ Er drehte das Glas in seiner Hand. „Etwa »du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht lange genug leben, um legal in Clubs zu gehen, also tu es solange du kannst«?“ Er leerte das Glas und lachte bitter. „Ja, das klingt nach etwas, das ich sagen würde.“ Er hatte die Tendenz unter Alkoholeinfluss melancholisch zu werden und der Gedanke, dass er in den letzten Jahren zu einem Menschen geworden war, der einem Jungen wie Omi so etwas ins Gesicht sagen könnte, liess ihn fast verzweifeln. Was war nur aus Ran geworden?

„Ran?“

Aya schreckte hoch, wollte etwas sagen wie »nenn mich nicht so«, liess es aber. Er hatte sich in Ayas Namen gerächt... er würde ihn nicht auch hierfür missbrauchen. Brad sollte ihn Ran nennen. Denn diesen Fehler würde Ran - und nur Ran - begehen. 

Brad trug einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Diese Melancholie hatte er nicht voraus gesehen. Er hatte nur gesehen, dass Aya nervös hier ankommen würde und dachte, dass ein Drink ihn beruhigen würde. Ein Drink, nicht vier. 

Natürlich hätte er versuchen können, den Ausgang des Abends voraus zu sehen... Aber dazu gab es keinen Grund. Er würde mit Fujimiya schon fertig.

Zumindest war das seine »offizielle« Version. Den eigentlichen Grund sah Brad Crawford nicht gerne. Der Grund war derselbe, wie der, weswegen er Aya nicht sagen konnte, ob in der Zukunft etwas wie Liebe sein würde... Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er würde sich lediglich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Und Liebe war unwesentlich! ... ...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Aya sich vorbeugte und ihn sanft und lange küsste.

Er schmeckte nach Brads Lieblingsscotch. 

Ayas Haltung war ganz... offen, und Brad fragte sich, ob das die Schuld des Alkohols war - und somit seine - oder ob Aya ohnehin in einer nachdenklichen Stimmung hierher gekommen war. „Gar nicht in Kampflaune heute?“, fragte er, als er sich kurz löste, um Luft zu holen. 

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich einfach vergessen.“ In der Antwort schwang mit, dass er beim nächsten Mal nicht so leicht zu überzeugen sein würde.

Crawford lag ein bissiger Spruch und sein fieses Grinsen auf der Zunge, aber er hielt sich zurück. „Ich lasse dich vergessen, Ran.“ Er nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm ins Schlafzimmer.“

Aya liess sich widerstandslos mitziehen. „Wenn... wenn das mit dem Team klappen sollte...“ Er machte eine Pause. „Nenn mich nicht so, wenn die anderen dabei sind.“ Seine Stimme wankte ein wenig von dem Alkohol. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch gerade gehen konnte - wobei Brads Hand massgeblich mit eine Rolle spielte.

Crawford nickte. „Ran gehört mir.“

Aya legte sich hin, liess sich von Crawford langsam ausziehen und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich bedächtig aus seinem Armani-Anzug schälte. 

„Brad“, begann er leise. „Keine Fesseln heute, bitte.“

„Nein.“ Crawford kroch elegant über ihn, die Muskelzeichnung bei den Bewegungen veranlasste Aya, über den schönen Körper zu streichen. „Keine Fesseln heute, Pretty.“

Aya schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich diesmal einfach zu geniessen.

Und Brad sorgte auch dafür, dass Aya Grund zu geniessen hatte, er trank die leisen Seufzer, das Jammern, das Stöhnen, er erkundete Zentimeter für Zentimeter die weiche, weisse Haut. „Pretty...“

 

Der Schweiss auf ihrer Haut kühlte ihr Nachglühen langsam aber sicher ab. Aya zog die dünne Decke über sie beide und rutschte näher an den anderen Körper heran. Der Alkoholnebel nahm etwas ab, genau so wie die drückende Melancholie. 

Crawford meinte schliesslich: „Du hättest Omi etwas ganz anderes gesagt... Dass er alt genug sei, um zu töten, also auch Entscheidungen alleine treffen könne. Dass er das Recht hätte, auch Spass zu haben.“ Er seufzte. „Keinen Alkohol mehr für dich. Oder zumindest nicht so viel.“

Aya schnaubte. „Ich habe dich nicht beschweren hören. Diesmal hab ich ja einfach nachgegeben.“

„Dann muss ich beim nächsten Mal mit Widerstand rechnen?“

„Nur, wenn du nicht nachgibst. Nächstes Mal gehörst du mir.“ 

 

 

***

Freitag. Aya sass im zusammen mit Ken und Youji im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch, während sich die anderen beiden einen Film ansahen. 

Aya gab sich alle Mühe, sich auf die Worte in dem Buch auf seinem Schoss zu konzentrieren, aber sie wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben. Der Satz, mit dem er gerade kämpfte, hatte er bestimmt fünf Mal gelesen, aber noch immer verstand er ihn nicht. Hätten seine zwei Kollegen ihn aufmerksam beobachtet, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, wie Aya kaum umblätterte und ständig auf dieselbe Seite starrte...

Ayas Gedanken waren wo anders. Heute Abend würde Omi ihn fragen. Heute würde er Weiss verraten, um sie zu retten... Heute...

„Aya-kun?“

Aya schreckte bei dem Klang der hellen Stimme auf. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und erwiderte den Blick ihres Jüngsten. Er sagte nichts, wartete, bis Omi fortfahren würde.

Omi spielte mit dem Saum seiner Ärmel, schien unruhig.

Youji schliesslich nickte ihm mutmachend zu, was Aya auch sofort sehen konnte... So... Omi hatte also bereits mit Youji darüber geredet... Na ja... Das änderte nichts.

Omi schluckte einmal. „Aya-kun, ich hab ja schon mal einen Ausweis für mich für eine Mission fälschen müssen, weisst du noch?“

Aya nickte. So nervös er zuvor noch gewesen war, jetzt wo es begann, war er ruhiger. Wie ein Schauspieler, dessen Lampenfieber verschwindet, sobald er auf der Bühne steht. „Ja“, meinte er bedächtig.

„Ich dachte... Ich würde gerne mal ausgehen. In einen Club, weisst du... Ich könnte mir einen Ausweis machen.“ Schnell fügte er noch an: „Ich sichere ihn auch bestimmt ab, niemand wird etwas zurückverfolgen können. Bestimmt, Aya-kun... Bitte?“

Aya seufzte, schien nachdenklich. Er schloss sein Buch langsam und betrachtete den Jungen lange. Ja, seine erste Reaktion wäre wohl tatsächlich ein festes Nein gewesen... Aber damit täte er Omi unrecht. Er hatte es verdient. „Omi...“, begann er, „... Du bist alt genug, um zu töten. Du bist mit Sicherheit auch alt genug, um auszugehen. Ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen, dass du weisst, was du tust. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber du verdienst es, Spass zu haben. Gott weiss, dass du nicht genug davon hast für einen Siebzehnjährigen.“ Er hielt den Blickkontakt noch einen Augenblick aufrecht, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Innerlich atmete er auf. Das war sogar besser, als er gedacht hatte.

Omi hörte man nur noch „Danke, Aya-kun“ rufen, dann rannte er auf sein Zimmer.

„Hey, Aya.“

Aya sah auf Youjis Rufen hin wieder auf.

Youji zeigte ihm einen Daumen hoch. „Gut gemacht.“ Er grinste.

Aya erwiderte den Blick kühl. „Omi verhält sich erwachsener als du, und du gehst auch aus.“

Youji hielt gespielt getroffen eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Das verletzt mich, Aya.“

Ken lachte laut. „Du wärst ja nicht unser Youji, wenn du anders wärst.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kenken“, witzelte Youji.

Ken wurde rot. „Halt die Klappe, Youji.“

Aya musste sich tatsächlich beherrschen, nicht wie ein Irrer zu grinsen. Inzwischen wusste er, wie ernst Youjis Witze eigentlich waren... Und dass Kens rote Wangen nicht daher kamen, dass es ihm peinlich war, sondern er sich wünschte, es entspräche der Wahrheit.

Für einige Sekunden konnte das seine Gedanken von der Gegenwart ablenken... Und dann brach sie über ihn, wie eisig kaltes Wasser. 

Omi war jetzt wohl in seinem Zimmer, um an dieser ID zu arbeiten, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie ihn bringen würde... Direkt in die Arme des Feindes - und nicht nur irgendeines Feindes.

Aya fühlte sich, als würden die Wände um ihn, ihn verschlucken. Er schlug sein Buch zu und stand hastig auf. Im Vorbeigehen murmelte er den anderen beiden im Zimmer noch zu: „Ich gehe weg.“

Und weg war er. 

 

Er war zu früh und er wusste es. Aber als jemand, der in die Zukunft sehen konnte, würde Crawford das wohl gewusst haben.

Er eilte die Korridore eines Hotels entlang. In der Hand hielt er einen Schlüssel, der ihm an der Rezeption hinterlegt worden war. 

Zimmer 105. Er schloss auf und platzte in den Raum, hinter ihm fiel die Türe wieder ins Schloss.

Diesmal befand er sich in einem grossen Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett, einer kleinen Sitzgruppe und einem Badezimmer an der Seite.

Crawford sass auf einer bequem aussehenden Couch mit einem Glas in der Hand. „Du bist früh“, bemerkte er.

Aya schmiss den Schlüssel auf den Boden und stürzte sich auf den anderen Mann, der seinen Drink gerade noch wegstellen konnte. Er küsste ihn wild, liess ihre Lippen brennen. Heftig drückte er Crawford auf das weiche Polster zurück und setzte sich auf ihn. „Heute habe ich Omi verraten“, fauchte er. „Auf dein Geheiss hin!“ Wieder ein Kuss. Er nahm ihm die Brille ab und liess sie auf den dicken Teppich fallen. „Dafür gehörst du jetzt mir! Ich nehme dir, was du mir genommen hast!“ Er presste seine Lippen wieder auf die des anderen, biss in das zarte Fleisch.

Crawford packte ihn an den Haaren und riss ihn von sich, gerade weit genug, um mit ihm reden zu können. „Ich habe euch alle gerettet!“ Er wollte noch mehr anfügen, kam aber nicht dazu.

Aya blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen, die sich dort ansammelten, als Crawford die empfindliche Kopfhaut an den Haaren spannte. Er liess ihn nicht mehr weiterreden: „Heuchler! Du rettest dich selbst! Aber mich machst du zum Verräter, während du zusiehst! Ich schulde dir gar nichts!“ Damit riss er sich los und nahm sich, was sein war.

Crawford liess ihn gewähren. Er hatte heute nicht wirklich vor gehabt, sich Ayas Willen entgegenzustellen. Aus mehreren Gründen. Aber nur einen liess er bewusst gelten: Er hatte den Ausgang des Abends vorausgesehen... Er wusste, dass es mehr als befriedigend sein würde, solange es diese Wildkatze war, die ihn zähmte. Er lachte vor sich hin bei der Beschreibung. Und zudem würde er später noch die Gelegenheit haben, sich zu revanchieren. 

Ja, die Bilder dieser Nacht waren sehr vielversprechend gewesen. 

 

 

***

Der 10. November. Es war ein Samstag, kurz vor Ladenschluss, als Aya dabei war die Kasse zu prüfen. Er hing wie so oft seinen Gedanken nach. Vor zwei Wochen war Omi zum ersten Mal mit seinem »neuen« Ausweis weg gegangen. Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck am nächsten Tag nach zu urteilen, was dieser Ausgang ein strahlender Erfolg gewesen. Bisher allerdings war der Abend, der alles ändern würde, noch nicht eingetroffen. Crawford war sich nicht sicher mit dem Datum, er würde sich melden, sobald es soweit war.

Aya seufzte kaum hörbar. Er traf sich jetzt öfters mit dem feindlichen Killer, und ihre Treffen waren jedes Mal sehr intensiv...

Das Telefon klingelte.

Abwesend nahm Aya den Hörer ab. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag.“

„Ran. Heute. Triff mich im Hotel, eine Stunde nachdem er weg ist.“ Klick.

Aya reagierte schnell. „Hallo?“ Die anderen sollten glauben, dass niemand am anderen Ende war. Er hängte wieder auf, kaum merklich zitterten seine Finger. 

Omi wandte sich nach ihm um und lächelte. „Aufgelegt?“

Aya nickte. 

Der Junge stützte sich auf den Besen und sah weiterhin auf den rothaarigen Mann. „Aya-kun?“

Aya sah auf. Er wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Kann ich heute Abend wieder weg?“

Aya nickte und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Natürlich. Wir haben keine Mission.“ Sein Magen drehte und wendete sich, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er spürte, wie sich kalter Schweiss auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Er wischte ihn hastig weg. 

Heute... Omi würde mit Schuldig... 

Aya kniff die Augen zusammen und schloss die Kasse mit einem lauten Knall. „Ich bin fertig“, presste er heraus, stand auf und rannte durch die Hintertreppe nach oben.

Omi sah ihm besorgt hinterher. „Aya-kun?“

Aya hörte ihn nicht. Er stürzte durch das Apartment ins Bad, schloss die Türe hinter sich ab und übergab sich. Er klammerte sich an die Kloschüssel und rang um Luft. Fast nahtlos wurde das Luftholen nach dem Erbrechen zu reissenden Schluchzern. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Das einzige, was ihm noch gelang, war, so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit ihn die anderen nicht hören würden.

Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über seine geröteten Wangen. Omi... Was tat er dem Jungen nur an? „Omi, bitte vergib mir“, flüsterte er. 

Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis einer der anderen an die Türe klopfte.

„Aya-kun? Bist du da drin?“ Es war Omi.

Aya konnte den Kampf gegen die Tränen noch nicht gewinnen. Er bebte am ganzen Körper, und es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, genug Luft zu holen, um dem Jungen zu antworten. „Ich hab etwas Falsches gegessen“, log er. ’Omi, es tut mir so leid!’, schrie sein Kopf, und er wünschte sich, er könnte seinen Schmerz hinaus schreien.

„Brauchst du irgendwas? Soll ich dir etwas bringen?“

‚Geh heute nicht weg, Omi! Bitte, bitte, bleib hier!’, war alles, was seine Gedanken erfassen konnten. Laut sagte er schliesslich: „Nein. Ich geh nachher ins Bett.“

Omi zögerte. „Ah... okay. Sag Bescheid, wenn du was brauchst, ja?“

Aya konnte nicht mehr antworten. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen und weinte bitterlich, wenn auch stumm. 

Es war, als würden die vergangenen Jahre, mit all dem Schmerz und der Schuld, über ihm zusammenbrechen. In Omi hatte er immer das Reine, Unschuldige gesehen, das er selbst vor langer Zeit einmal besessen hatte... Und diese Reinheit zerschlug er nun. 

Er lag auf dem kalten, harten Boden. Sein Körper zuckte, gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis er in der Lage war, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Noch immer liefen die Tränen, sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Kraftlos liess er sich auf sein Bett fallen und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche: Auf Omi, wie er ihm sagte, dass er jetzt gehen würde.

 

Ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Türe weckte Aya aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. Er riss die Augen weit auf. Nein!

„Aya-kun? ... Ich geh dann jetzt, okay? Die anderen sind unten, wenn du was brauchst. Ruf sie einfach.“

Aya schaffte es, für ein paar Sekunden seine alte, antrainierte Kontrolle wieder zu gewinnen. Gerade lange genug, um Omi zu antworten: „Ja. Viel Spass, Omi.“

„Danke, Aya-kun“, tschirpte den Junge, offensichtlich freute er sich über Ayas Kommentar sehr, wenn er auch etwas überraschend gekommen war. „Bis morgen“, rief er noch, dann rannte er den Flur entlang.

Ayas Übelkeit begann wieder aufzusteigen. Er zwang sie zurück.

Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Das Hotel, in dem er sich mit Brad treffen wollte, war etwa zehn Minuten von hier... Er konnte unmöglich so lange warten! Er war kurz davor durchzudrehen... und vor allem kurz davor, Omi hinterher zu laufen und ihn zurück zu holen.

Die Haustüre fiel hörbar ins Schloss...

Aya stand sofort auf. Er würde jetzt gleich hingehen. 

Wage erinnerte sich sein Unterbewusstsein daran, dass Crawford gesagt hatte, er sollte sich an dem einen bestimmten Tag unbedingt an den Plan halten... Aber er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, alles was er wusste war, dass er sofort aus diesem Zimmer, diesem Haus musste. Die Wände drohten, ihn zu ersticken.

Wie in Trance stolperte er im Wohnzimmer an den anderen beiden vorbei, murmelte etwas von frischer Luft und ging.

Ken stupste Youji erst noch an. „Denkst du, er ist okay? Da stimmt doch was nicht...“

Youji zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ihm ist schlecht, hat Omi gesagt. Der wird schon wieder. Er ist alt genug.“

Ken nickte zögerlich. Natürlich. Aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war...

 

Aya rannte durch die Strassen in Richtung des ausgemachten Hotels. Es lag in der Nähe des Clubs, in den Omi gehen würde, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er Omi ein paar hundert Meter vor sich sehen konnte. 

Dann schaltete sich sein Verstand vollends aus. Alles, was er noch denken konnte, war, Omi so schnell wie möglich von dort weg zu holen.

Seine Atmung war unregelmässig, sein Herzschlag fast nur noch ein einziger, brummender Ton... Bei jedem Atemzug wimmerte er verwirrt. Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte er wohl nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Namen gewusst.

„Omi...“, hauchte er. Dann holte er tief Luft, wollte nach dem Jungen rufen.

Aber bevor er einen Ton herausbrachte, wurde er gepackt und eine Hand verschloss seinen Mund.

„Ran“, fauchte der Mann leise. „Reiss dich zusammen!“

Aya liess sich völlig abwesend mitzerren. 

Crawford konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Hoteleingang befördern, ehe sich Omi aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus umdrehte...

Der Junge hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet worden zu sein. Aber jetzt war es wieder weg... Er zuckte die Schultern. Er wurde wohl langsam paranoid...

 

Erst als sich die Türe des Hotelzimmer hinter Aya schloss, schien er wieder wach zu werden. Er schnappte nach Luft. „Nein... Nein! OMI!“ Er wollte sich losreissen. Es war ihm egal, ob es um Leben und Tod ging, es war ihm alles egal... Aber Omi durfte nicht... „Omi, nein!“, schrie er in einer unkontrollierten Hysterie.

Crawford packte ihn an beiden Armen. „Ran! Verdammt noch mal, komm zu dir!“ Er schüttelte ihn leicht. „Ran! Du musst damit aufhören! RAN!“

Aya starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was redete der da? Zu dir kommen? Was... Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, krächzte er. „Omi...“

Crawford schnaufte. Wenigstens schrie der andere nicht mehr. „Hör mir zu. Schuldig kommt bald in diese Gegend. Wenn du nicht aufhörst, so starke Gefühle zu projizieren, wird er dich hören! Verstehst du das!“ Einmal schüttelte er ihn noch, um ihn verstehen zu lassen. 

Aya verneinte. „Omi...“

Crawford wollte ihm aus Reflex eine scheuern, liess es aber, als er den Ausgang dieser Aktion sehen konnte... Aya wäre noch mehr durchgedreht. Schnell!

Er zog den jüngeren Mann an sich und küsste ihn, langsam, zärtlich. „Ganz ruhig“, flüsterte er. Er hatte es hier nicht mit derselben Person zu tun, wie sonst. Aya stand unter Schock. Aber wenn er nicht sofort aufhörte, in diesem Ausmass an Omi zu denken, würde Schuldig ihn in den nächsten Minuten entdecken. 

Wieder gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss und noch einen... „Schsch... Es wird alles gut. Ganz ruhig.“ Verdammt! Immer noch war Omi zu stark in seinem Kopf... „Sieh mich an. Siehst du mich, Ran?“ Er verteilte kleine Küsse über seinem ganzen Gesicht, immer wieder traf er auf den Mund. „Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut.“

Ayas Atmung wurde ruhiger. „Brad?“, fragte er.

Endlich! „Hier, Pretty. Komm...“ Er nahm in vorsichtig bei der Hand und führte ihn langsam zum Bett.

Aya liess sich willenlos hinlegen. Während Brad sie beide auszog wimmerte er ab und zu, ohne wirklich zu wissen, weswegen. Er wusste nur, dass etwas Schlimmes im Begriff war zu passieren... Wenn er doch nur noch wüsste, was...

Brad nahm sich seine Zeit mit Aya. Er musste ihn so lange wie möglich ablenken. Warum hatte er das nicht vorausgesehen, verdammt?!

Nun... Er hatte sich darauf konzentriert, dass Omi und Schuldig auch bestimmt aufeinander treffen würden... Dass Aya dermassen durchdrehen würde hatte er nicht einkalkuliert. Stumm fluchte er vor sich hin. Er sollte es doch eigentlich besser wissen, als Dinge einfach anzunehmen...

Ayas Kopf war fast ganz leer, als er sich diesem Mann hingab. Es war irgendwie ein angenehmes Gefühl... Die ganzen Ängste und Sorgen lösten sich auf. Dieser Mann war nie zuvor so zärtlich zu ihm gewesen. Es war schön... 

Wenn er doch nur seinen Namen wüsste...Aber er stöhnte doch einen Namen... wieder und wieder...? War er das?

Brad spürte, dass Aya völlig losgelöst war. Das hatte er zuvor nie getan.

Langsam.... oh, so langsam... steuerte er sie beide auf einen Höhepunkt zu.

Aya stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf und warf seinen Kopf zurück... Alles verlor an Form... Und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Brad sah, wie Aya die Augen schloss und sein Kopf zur Seite kippte. Zweimal stiess er noch heftig zu, dann liess auch er seiner Ekstase freien Lauf.

 

Brad wagte seit eineinhalb Stunden nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen. Aya schlummerte in seinen Armen, seufzte nur ab und zu. 

Er folgte mit seinen Visionen Schuldig. Er sah jeden Schritt, den der andere machte, vielleicht eine halbe Minute früher. Die Begegnung mit Omi in dem Club war bereits wieder zu Ende. Sie sassen jetzt in Schuldigs Auto. Omi war gerade dabei einzuschlafen...

Trotzdem. Es war noch immer gefährlich. Wenn Aya jetzt aufwachte und wieder ausflippen würde... Schuldig würde ihn hören.

Aya bewegte sich leicht.

Sofort konzentrierte Crawford sich auf die nahe Zukunft. Gut... Er würde Aya kontrollieren können.

Aya blinzelte, wurde sich nur langsam seiner Umgebung bewusst. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig benebelt, als würde er aus einer langen Narkose erwachen. Er war noch orientierungslos, auch seine Erinnerung wollte nicht so recht...

Dann... Omi!

Sofort beugte Brad sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Ruhig, Ran. Es ist schon vorbei.“

Erschrocken hob Aya den Kopf. Vorbei? Was war vorbei?

„Der Kleine ist okay. Sie sind jetzt in Schuldigs Wagen. Omi schläft. Schuldig wird in der nächsten Stunde auch einschlafen, dann können wir kurz hingehen. So kannst du dich selber überzeugen, dass ihm nichts fehlt.“

Aya atmete zittrig. Vorbei. Es war schon vorbei... Langsam kehrte sein Verstand zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht, dass er es nicht verhindert hatte...

Crawford beobachtete Ayas Mimik genau, achtete auf Anzeichen, dass er erneut ausrasten würde... 

Aya seufzte nur und rieb sich die Augen. Nach einer langen Weile legte er sich wortlos wieder in die Umarmung des anderen Mannes und schloss die Augen. Der erste Schritt war also getan, was auch immer das für eine Bedeutung haben würde.

 

Etwa eine Stunde später führte Crawford Aya aus dem Hotel.

„Vergiss nicht, du musst deine Gefühle ruhig halten, sonst weckst du Schuldig auf.“

Aya nickte, seine Gefühle waren jetzt ohnehin taub.

Sie näherten sich einem roten Sportwagen. Bereits aus der Ferne konnte Aya im Licht einer Strassenlaterne zwei Figuren in dem Auto ausmachen.

Sie lagen auf dem Fahrersitz, der zurück gelegt war. Ein blonder Haarschopf unter flammendem Orange. 

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber noch hielt er seine Gefühle im Zaum. Erst direkt neben der Autotüre blieb er stehen. Er atmete tief und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

Da lag Omi... in den Armen von Schuldig. Beide schliefen friedlich. Um Omis Lippen spielte ab und zu ein sanftes Lächeln...

Aya legte seine Hand an die Scheibe, fuhr mit seinem Finger Omis Konturen nach. Zwei Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen. ‚Viel Glück, Omi...’ 

Dann drehte er sich um, sah Crawford an, der ein paar Meter weiter auf ihn wartete. Schliesslich nickte er und liess sich wieder weg bringen.

Die beiden Männer im Auto blieben ungestört.

 

 

Am Morgen darauf sass Aya in der Küche und klammerte sich an seine Kaffeetasse. Die Spannung in seinem Körper war für einen Aussenstehenden kaum zu sehen. Er hatte diese Diskussion mit Crawford bereits hinter sich. Er musste so weit als möglich sein übliches, kühles Selbst bleiben. Nach allem was Brad ihm gesagt hatte war der einzige Grund für Schuldig Aya nicht zu lesen der, dass er ihm zu langweilig schien. Sollte er also wider erwarten plötzlich viele Gefühle ausstrahlen, könnte sich das ändern...

Und Aya war schon zu weit gegangen, um jetzt zurückzukehren. Unruhig wartete er darauf, dass Omi aufstehen würde... Er hoffte schwer, dass es dem Jungen heute gut gehen würde, aber er befürchtete, dass ihr Jüngster nach letzter Nacht mit seinem Gewissen zu kämpfen hatte.

Er war nicht der einzige, der auf Omi wartete. Youji war fest entschlossen, Klein-Omittchi auszuquetschen. Er wusste, dass er ihn damit würde ein bisschen ärgern können, und das war für ihn sogar Grund genug - verhältnismässig - früh aufzustehen...

Auch Ken war bereits wach, aber mehr, weil er danach noch mit den Kindern Fussball spielen wollte.

Und endlich: Das Objekt aller Neugierde betrat die Küche.

Zögerlich sah Aya von seiner Tasse auf und sah einen geradezu leuchtenden Omi eintreten.

Youji sprang sofort von seinem Sitz. „Hey, Bishônen! Wo hast du die ganze Nacht herumgehangen?“

Omi grinste ihn amüsiert an. „Ich beantworte dir diese Frage nicht mehr, als du mir...: Ich war weg.“

Youji stellte sich neben ihn und schlängelte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Komm schon... Hast du was Hübsches gefunden?“

Omi ignorierte ihn und füllte sich eine Tasse mit Kaffee. Er trank einen Schluck. 

Youji nahm den Arm beleidigt weg. „Sagst du mir wenigstens, welches Etablissement du dir ausgesucht hast?“

Omi setzte sich an den Tisch, schnappte sich ein Brötchen und grinste den anderen Mann breit an. „Nein.“

Ken kicherte.

Youji war noch nicht soweit aufzugeben. „Und? Was hast du so getrieben?“

Omi trank wieder einen Schluck. „Das erzähle ich dir, wenn ich alt genug dafür bin“, erwiderte er übertrieben nüchtern.

Das war’s! 

Ken fiel vom Stuhl vor Lachen und kugelte sich am Boden. Es war nur fair, Youji mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

Youji blieb eine ganze Weile mit offen stehendem Mund da. Sein Kiefer bewegte sich, aber nichts kam raus... Dann lachte auch er.

Omi leerte seine Tasse, nahm sein Brötchen und verliess die Küche wieder.

„Hey! Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!“, rief ihm Youji hinterher, lachte aber noch zu sehr, um ihm auch nach zu gehen.

Aya sass einfach nur still da. Alt genug... Ja... Er schluckte leer. Aber Omi schien es gut zu gehen, geradezu auffällig gut.

Er atmete einmal tief und trank seinen Kaffee weiter, die aufsteigende Übelkeit zwang er erfolgreich zum Rückzug. Er musste ruhig bleiben, kühl bleiben... Aya bleiben. Um Weiss’ Willen.

 

 

***

Eine Woche später sass Aya wieder in einem Hotelzimmer und starrte auf einen kleinen Bildschirm. Und auch diesmal war er nicht alleine. 

Crawford war neben ihm und blickte weniger interessiert auf das Bild einer Miniaturkamera. 

Draussen wurde es langsam dunkel, ebenso wie auf der Übertragung. Sie zeigte wohl die Echtzeit an. Eine bestimmte Ecke in einem Park... Im Sichtfeld stand eine Bank, eine Laterne und ein Baum, ansonsten war nichts zu sehen, auch keine Leute.

Aya war immer besser darin, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Er war es ja schliesslich früher auch schon gewesen... 

Jetzt war er nervös. Er spielte mit seinen Fingern und wandte sich mit den Augen nie von dem Computer.

Brad legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ran. Er tut ihm nichts“, versicherte er erneut.

Aya regte sich nicht. 

Brad seufzte leise und holte sich einen Drink. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie lange es noch dauerte, bis Schuldig und schliesslich Omi auf dem Bild auftauchen würden. Er wusste nur, dass sie es würden.

Als Aya hinter ihm scharf die Luft einzog drehte er sich um.

Eine Gestalt trat in das Licht der Laterne und setzte sich auf die Bank. Schuldig. Er schloss nach einer Weile die Augen und döste vor sich hin.

Brad nickte. „Der Kleine kommt in etwa fünf Minuten.“ 

Aya nickte ebenfalls. 

„Willst du etwas essen?“

Aya verneinte.

„Schade“, meinte Brad nur und setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte sich vor Ayas Ankunft etwas zu Essen für sie beide bringen lassen. Irgendwann würde der andere schon Hunger bekommen. Ihm selbst reichte sein Drink bisher aus.

Wie vorausgesagt kam fünf Minuten später eine weitere Person dazu und blieb zögerlich einige Meter von Schuldig entfernt stehen. Dann trat Omi ins Licht und stellte sich neben die Bank.

Man konnte sehen, wie Schuldig die Augen öffnete und den Jungen angrinste, wie er aufstand und eine Hand an Omis Wange legte.

Ayas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sie nur schlafen sehen... 

Schuldig küsste Omi erst auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund... wieder und wieder, bis deutlich zu sehen war, dass der andere erwiderte. Omi schlang seine Arme um Schuldigs Hals, dessen Hände nun auf seinen Hüften ruhten.

Aya vergass beinahe zu atmen. Er verstand nicht, wie Omi diesem Mann nur so vertrauen konnte...

Der Kuss endete, sie redeten miteinander. Wieder beugte sich Schuldig zu dem jüngeren Mann. Küsste ihn auf den Hals, das Ohr... wieder den Mund. Er sagte ihm etwas und Omi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Der Deutsche führte Omi aus dem Park... Aus der Sichtweite der Kamera.

Aya atmete tief durch. Das war’s schon. Nur wenige Augenblicke... 

Er hatte wieder dieses Gefühl im Magen, als würde ihm gleich schlecht. Aber diesmal war es gar nicht so schlimm... Es blieb einfach bei diesem lauen Gefühl. 

Er brauchte ziemlich lange, bis er bemerkte, dass er es als angenehm empfand. Eben so wie... Schmetterlinge... im Bauch, wie es so schön hiess. Hatte ihm das eben gefallen? Nur dieser simple Kuss? Es war fast so, als hatte er die Berührungen selbst spüren können... 

Er blinzelte. Wenn Omi dasselbe fühlte - und wahrscheinlich noch stärker - war es kein Wunder, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte... 

Einen kurzen Moment lang blitzte in Ayas Augen der Killer auf. Aber wenn Schuldig ihrem Omi irgendetwas antun würde, wenn er ihn nicht gut behandelte, wenn er ihm auch nur ein Haar auf dem Kopf krümmte... Würde er ihn töten. Und er war sich sicher, dass ihn auch dessen Gabe nicht davon abhalten konnte!

Er spürte wieder eine Hand auf der Schulter und drehte sich nach dem anderen Mann um.

„Überzeugt?“, fragte Brad.

„So weit als möglich.“ Er schaltete den Bildschirm aus. Er seufzte. Das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend war nicht weg gegangen... Er stand auf, wandte sich Brad zu und küsste ihn lange.

Brad grinste. Er hatte diese plötzliche, romantische Stimmung vorausgesehen... Nicht, dass er Aya sonst nicht hätte haben können. Aber der junge Mann war im Allgemeinen nachgiebiger, wenn die richtige Atmosphäre herrschte.

Aya führte ihn langsam zum Bett, legte ihn hin und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Ebenso langsam zog er ihn aus und küsste jedes Stückchen Haut, das er nach und nach entblösste. 

Er war überrascht darüber, wie... normal... es sich anfühlte. Als wäre es schon immer so gewesen, als wären die Kämpfe zwischen Schwarz und Weiss nur eine Art Vorspiel.

Er hatte seine Abneigung gegenüber Brad Crawford nicht verloren... Aber die beiden Aspekte seiner Emotionen für den Mann hielten sich die Waage. Und zu Ayas grossem Erstaunen war er dadurch ruhiger, eben ausgeglichener, nicht etwa gespalten, wie er erwartet hatte.

Was ihn ebenfalls überraschte, war, dass er nicht mehr so sehr den Drang verspürte, um die Position des Seme zu kämpfen... Na gut, vielleicht manchmal doch... Aber er hatte festgestellt, dass er mehr Kontrolle über Brad hatte, wenn dieser glaubte, in Kontrolle zu sein. 

So wie jetzt: Brad unter ihm, in ihm... Der Amerikaner war seme, aber Aya hatte die Kontrolle.

 

Brad blinzelte. Er wusste noch, wie Aya eingeschlafen war... Er musste es ihm wohl gleich getan haben. Er rieb sich die Augen.

„Die Brille liegt neben dir auf dem Nachtisch“, kam die samtene, tiefe Stimme vom kleinen Salontisch.

Blind griff Brad nach seiner Sehhilfe.

Aya sass neben dem Rollwagen mit ihrem Abendessen und kaute auf einem ohne Zweifel überteuerten Sandwich herum. Er trug nur seine Jeans.

Brad sah ihm kurz beim Essen zu. Merkwürdig, wie sich zwischen ihnen eine Art Vertrauen gebildet hatte. Sie beide waren eingeschlafen, mit dem Feind daneben im Bett. Aya ass ruhig, ohne Furcht vor Gift. Es war beinahe angenehm. 

„Willst du nicht aufstehen?“, fragte Aya, der den Blick des anderen auf sich spürte.

Brad nickte. „Ja.“ Er stand auf, warf sich einen Bademantel über und setzte sich zu seinem Liebhaber. Er hatte auch Hunger und bediente sich. „Was hältst du eigentlich davon, auch einmal zu bezahlen?“, fragte er amüsiert. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte... Er hatte genug Geld und gab es gerne für eine lohnende Investition aus. 

Aya schüttelte gleichgültig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin ein Killer, glaubst du, ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen?“

Brad lachte laut.

Und Aya... lächelte. Nur leicht, aber er lächelte. 

 

 

***

Aya sass alleine in der Küche und ass eine Kleinigkeit. Durch die Küchentüre konnte er die anderen drei vor dem Fernseher sehen. 

In Gedanken fasste er die letzten Monate zusammen, wie er das seit seinen Treffen mit Brad öfters tat. Es war jetzt Anfang Januar. Omi ging es tatsächlich besser als jemals zuvor. Der Junge war glücklich. Ab und zu überprüfte Aya das zwar immer mal wieder - sei das mit einer Kamera oder aus sicherem Abstand, wenn Brad bestätigte, dass Schuldig ihn nicht entdecken würde - aber seine Bedenken wurden jedes Mal zzerstreut.

Youji und Ken führten immer noch dieses Affentheater auf, und keiner der beiden schien die Gefühle des anderen zu sehen... Aya schüttelte den Kopf. Albern, diese zwei.

Und schliesslich er selbst. Er seufzte. Er wusste nicht so genau, wie er seinen eigenen Zustand beschreiben sollte. Er war ruhiger, konnte seine Freunde endlich als die Familie ansehen, die sie für ihn waren. 

Er wäre zwar noch nicht so weit gegangen, sich als zufrieden zu bezeichnen... Aber Brads Prognose schien mit jedem Tag wahrscheinlicher. Zufriedenheit war erstrebenswert. 

Er beendete sein kleines Abendessen und räumte sein Geschirr in die Spüle. Den Jungs im Wohnzimmer sagte er nur: „Ich geh jetzt.“

Sie nickten unisono. Nur Youji maulte etwas: „Was willst du bei der Saukälte überhaupt da draussen?“

Aya ignorierte es, und Youji hatte wohl auch keine Antwort erwartet. Es war von Anfang an nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, dass Aya ab und zu mal verschwand, ohne weitere Erklärungen. 

Die drei liessen ihn gewähren. Aya war wohl einfach ein Einzelgänger. Nur Omi wünschte sich manchmal, dass sich ihr Anführer ihm etwas öffnen würde. Bestimmt war er einsam...

Aya trat nach draussen und zog sich den Kragen seines Mantels hoch. Es war saukalt... Aber er hatte ein Treffen mit Brad. Es ginge um etwas Wichtiges, meinte der andere. 

Nun, wie dem auch sei, er wäre auch zu ihm gegangen, wenn es keine weitere Bedeutung gehabt hätte.

Sie waren nie mehr als einmal in demselben Hotel gewesen, versuchten ihre Spuren so weit als möglich zu verwischen. Aber Crawford meinte, dass Kritiker auf einem anderen Weg von den verschiedenen Beziehungen erfahren würden, und dass das seine Planung auch absicherte.

Nur eines hatten alle Hotels gemeinsam: Sie waren exklusiv. Aya konnte sich Brad Crawford auch gar nicht in einer billigen Absteige vorstellen... Der Mann war einfach zu... makellos dazu.

Dieses Hotel war keine Ausnahme. Aya wurde in den fünften Stock verwiesen. Zimmer 93. Er klopfte an, die Türe öffnete sich und er wurde mit einem langen Kuss begrüsst.

„Hallo, Pretty.“

Aya hielt sich zurück. „Du sagtest, es sei wichtig.“

Brad lachte bei Ayas Versuch, geschäftlich zu bleiben. „Setz dich.“

Aya tat es und wartete.

Brad blieb stehen. „Weiss und Schwarz laufen sich in vier Tagen über den Weg. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, ohne eine beträchtliche Summe zu verlieren.“

Aya hob eine Augenbraue. „Dein Plan?“

„Da gibt es nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Eine Konfrontation können wir vor Ort auch nicht ausschliessen. Die Bedeutung von Timing bei dieser speziellen Mission dürfte dir bekannt sein.“

Aya nickte.

„Wir werden uns dort einigen müssen.“

„Wie bitte?“ Das konnte doch nicht sein! „Und wie willst du unseren Teams erklären, dass wir uns besprechen, anstatt uns gegenseitig zu töten?“

„Simpel. Wir haben denselben Auftrag. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr noch Daten braucht. Wir wollen nur die Zielperson tot und das Gebäude entfernt sehen. Ihr werdet uns also entgegen kommen müssen... Ich dachte daran, dass ihr die Arbeit erledigt, dafür lassen wir das Gebäude lange genug stehen, um euch die Daten holen zu lassen. Wie klingt das?“

Aya schnaubte. „Uns unter Kontrolle zu haben gibt dir einen ziemlichen Kick, was?“

Brad lachte leicht. „Natürlich. Und?“

Aya zuckte die Schultern. „Wir hätten es sowieso gemacht. Es ist mir egal.“

„Gut. Einen kleinen Streit zu inszenieren dürfte uns nicht allzu schwer fallen, nehme ich an.“

„Du nimmst richtig.“

Brad grinste breit. „Schön. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben... Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen.“ Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Badezimmer. 

Aya blieb erfreut kurz im Eingang stehen. „Mmh... Ein Whirlpool.“

„Ein Whirlpool“, bestätigte Brad und streifte einen Hauch von einem Kuss auf Ayas Lippen. „Dir ist immer noch kalt“, stellte er fest.

Aya legte seine Hände auf Brads Brust. „Nicht mehr lange“, murmelte er auf dem Mund des anderen und fing ihn darauf in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Gegenseitig zogen sie sich aus.

Ja, ein Bad im Whirlpool war genau das Richtige für diese Saukälte...

 

 

***

Aya schloss die Hotelzimmertüre auf. Sie waren jetzt zum zweiten Mal in diesem Hotel, aber Brad hatte versichert, dass keine Gefahr bestand - es hatte einen neuen Portier.

Er trat ein, sah Brad an der Bar sitzen, schloss hinter sich ab und setzte sich zu ihm. „Gibt es ein Problem mit Youji?“ Er wusste, dass Youji kurz davor war, hinter Omis Geheimnis zu kommen.

„Nein. Es gibt wieder einen Interessenkonflikt bei einer Mission.“

Aya lachte leise. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal...“

Brad blieb ernst. „Schuldig würde sterben.“

Aya sah erschrocken auf. Omi...

Brad fuhr fort: „Schwarz kann den Auftrag aber auch nicht ablehnen. Unser Klient würde sich auffällig verhalten, und Kritiker kämen zu früh hinter unsere Beziehungen.“

„Warum ist es so wichtig, dass sie es noch nicht erfahren?“

„Weiss ist noch nicht so weit.“

Aya nickte. Da war was Wahres dran. Erst wenn sich Youji und Ken an den Gedanken von Schuldig in Omis Nähe gewöhnt hatten, wäre eine Kooperation möglich. „Was hast du also vor?“ Schuldigs Tod war keine Option. Omi war zu glücklich.

„Euer Auftrag besteht aus zwei Zielpersonen, unserer aus nur einem der beiden. Wir könnten unseren Auftrag eine Woche eher erledigen. Der zweite Mann gehört euch.“

Aya hob eine Augenbraue. Brad verschwieg ihm etwas. „Wo ist der Haken?“

Brad lachte amüsiert. „Das liebe ich so an dir. Man kann dir nichts vormachen.“

Aya grinste.

„Der Haken... ist der, dass Nagi mit den Recherchen nicht eine Woche früher fertig sein kann...“ Er schickte Aya einen vielsagenden Blick.

Aya seufzte. „Ihr braucht Omi“, stellte er fest.

„Wir brauchen Omi“, bestätigte der andere Mann und trank einen Schluck.

„Wann?“

Brad stellte das Glas hin. „In drei Tagen.“

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“

Brad grinste.

 

 

Aya war im Laden und goss die Blumen. Alle vier Jungs waren heute da... Sie standen nicht einmal mehr eine ganze Woche vor Valentinstag und hatten entsprechend viel zu tun.

Aya schielte öfters unauffällig zu Omi, der gedankenverloren an einem Gesteck arbeitete. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge vor sich hin lächelte und langsam Blumen in einen Kranz flocht... Und wenn ihn niemand sah, lächelte Aya auch. Wann immer er Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung mit Schwarz zusammen zu arbeiten hatte, versicherte ihm Omi ohne ein Wort, dass sie richtig war. Nie zuvor war Omi so unbefangen... frei... glücklich.

Aya seufzte. Der heutige Tag würde Omi zwar ganz schön aus der Bahn werfen, aber schlussendlich würde er damit umgehen können. 

Das Telefon klingelte. 

Ayas Hand umfasste die Giesskanne etwas fester, aber keiner bemerkte es.

Youji nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Kätzchen im Haus, guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue. Die Stimme am anderen Ende kam ihm wage vertraut vor... Er tat es als Einbildung ab und machte sich Notizen. „Selbstverständlich... Sie haben Glück, wir haben ein solches Gesteck hier...“

Aya grinste. Er hatte Crawford gesagt, was er bestellen müsse. Natürlich hatten sie eines hier...

„Bis wann brauchen Sie die Lieferung?... Das ist kein Problem, wir schicken jemanden vorbei... Vielen Dank... Auf Wiedersehen.“ Er hängte auf und packte eine Blumenschale aus dem Schaufenster in eine Schachtel.

Aya warf dazwischen: „Schick Omi, er schläft sonst gleich ein.“

Youji schickte Omi einen missbilligenden Blick. „Hey, Chibi!“

Omi reagierte nicht.

„Bishônen! Omittchi! Omi!“

Omi reagierte nach wie vor nicht.

Youji verwarf die Hände und baute sich vor ihm auf. „OMI!“

Jetzt reagierte der junge Mann. „Was ist?“

Aya musste wieder ein kleines Lächeln verbergen. Er beobachtete, wie Omi den Auftrag annahm. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass dessen Gedanken so gar nicht bei seiner Arbeit ruhten... 

Omi verliess den Laden gutgelaunt wie immer.

Aya wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu und hörte mit einem Ohr Youjis und Kens Diskussion zu. Den beiden war die Wandlung in Omis Verhalten natürlich auch nicht entgangen. Aber noch konnten sie nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen...

Dasselbe Gespräch führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. Es kam öfters zur Sprache, brachte aber nichts...

Ein Kommentar von Youji liess Aya aufhorchen.

„Hmpf... Die Jugend... Ich frage mich, wo er das her hat.“

Aya konnte sich nicht verkneifen, darauf zu antworten: „Ja, Kudou, wo wird er das wohl her haben...“

„Halt die Klappe Aya!“ Youji, ganz der Entertainer, der er war, warf seinen Kopf auf eine Weise in den Nacken, dass er einer Scarlett O’Hara die Show gestohlen hätte. „Hach! Unser Omittchi wird erwachsen! Ich bin ja so stolz!“

Und entgegen dem fast überwältigenden Drang laut zu lachen, schickte Aya ihm bloss einen kalten Blick. Dann hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun, sich die Teenager vom Hals zu halten, die das Geschäft stürmten.

Nur eine halbe Stunde... eine halbe Stunde musste er noch warten, um Omi per Telefon erlauben zu können, bei »Freunden« zu übernachten...

 

 

Am nächsten Tag stahl sich Aya abends nach der Arbeit wieder davon. Er hatte sich versichert, dass es Omi gut ging... Und das tat es, ganz offensichtlich. 

Zwar konnte er sich heute Morgen nicht zurückhalten, Ken Omi anpiepen zu lassen... Aber Omi in der Schwarz Behausung... Es war ja nur, um sicher zu gehen.

Heute Nachmittag tanzte der Junge dann praktisch in den Laden und strahlte um so mehr, als Aya sein Lächeln etwas zaghaft erwiderte. 

Aya hielt in seinen Schritten inne und seufzte tief. Ja... an dem Nachmittag hatte er für sich zugeben müssen, dass er... zufrieden war.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob er für sein Tun direkt in der Hölle landete... aber dieser eine Junge war seinetwegen glücklich... und mehr als deutlich verliebt.

Ihm ging es auch gut... Er hatte einen Liebhaber, dem er - so ungern er es zugab - langsam vertraute. Ihr Zusammensein war angenehm und ganz anders, als noch bei ihrem ersten Mal. Sie beide hatten so was wie eine stumme Übereinkunft... Es war eine interessante Art des Zusammenspiels, und sie funktionierte.

Ja, er war zufrieden. Noch zufriedener würde er sein, wenn der Rest seiner kleinen Familie ebenfalls sein Glück gefunden hatte... Und er wusste, dass das nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn dazu, ein ganz bestimmtes Vorhaben durchzuführen. Er hoffte, dass Brad es nicht vorausgesehen hatte...

... Und betrat ihr Hotel für heute Nacht.

Zimmer 24. Er klopfte an. 

Brad öffnete. Er sah ein bisschen... derangiert aus.

Aya hob eine Augenbraue, trat ein und schloss die Türe. „Wie lief der Auftrag?“

Brad nickte und trotte zurück ins Zimmer. „Nach Plan.“

„Wie hat sich Omi geschlagen?“

Brad drehte sich um. „Er war ja nicht mit dabei. Er hat zu Hause gewartet.“

„Das sagtest du. Wie er reagiert hat, meinte ich.“

Brad löste den Knoten an seiner Krawatte und öffnete die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Er atmete tief. „Er hat sich ziemlich erschrocken und Schuldig auch...“ Er grinste. „Es ist selten, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Aber es lief wohl ganz gut. Nagi und Omi haben sich die ganze Zeit über nicht umgebracht.“

Aya lachte leise. „Ein gutes Zeichen.“

„Wie ging es ihm, als er zurückgekommen ist?“

Aya drehte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Sehr gut. Mehr als gut eigentlich.“

Wieder grinste Brad. „Das dürfte an der... Session heute Morgen gelegen haben. Nagi ist fast ausgerastet.“ Er lachte. „Er hat irgendwas gemault, von wegen, dass Omi noch bescheuerter sein muss, als er immer gedacht hat...“

Aya lächelte. „Das mag sein. Aber er ist auf jeden Fall glücklicher.“

„Zufrieden, Pretty?“, fragte Brad und meinte eigentlich nur den unmittelbaren Ausgang des letzten Auftrages... Schnell merkte er an Ayas Blick, dass dieser die Frage etwas tiefer aufgefasst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr.

Aya nickte ernst. „Ja.“

Das brachte Brad tatsächlich aus dem Rhythmus.

Aya schmunzelte kurz, als er das sah und trat auf ihn zu. Gut, Brad hatte also sein Vorhaben nicht vorausgesehen, und er würde Sorge tragen, dass er jetzt nicht dazu kam. Eine Hand legte er um Brads Taille, die andere auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Seine Bewegungen waren noch viel langsamer und verführerischer, als sie das sonst schon waren. „Ich bin es leid, gegen dich zu kämpfen“, flüsterte er und küsste seinen Hals entlang. „Ich gebe auf. Du hast gewonnen.“ Er war überrascht, wie leicht ihm diese Aussage fiel. Aber er war des Kämpfens einfach müde... Er wollte sich nicht mehr gegen etwas wehren, was sein Leben erleichtern konnte. 

Brad nahm ihm die Sorgen, liess ihn für eine Weile vergessen... Es gab keinen Grund mehr, zu widerstehen. Und falls es doch einen gab, wollte er ihn nicht mehr wissen.

Brad hinterfragte das nicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass es früher oder später so kommen würde. 

Fujimiya Ran gehörte ihm.

Aya führte Brad ins Schlafzimmer. Er trat einige Schritte von ihm weg und bedeutete ihm, stehen zu bleiben. Dann zog er sich langsam aus.

Brad beobachtete, wie Aya ihm Stück für Stück seiner weissen Haut offenbarte. Es war merkwürdig zu sehen, wie nach all den Nächten, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, heute wieder ein schüchterner Ausdruck auf Ayas Gesicht lag. 

Ayas Atmung war rau, als er nackt und erregt wieder auf Brad zutrat. Er zog ihm sein Jackett aus und zog ihn bei seiner Krawatte zum Bett.

Brad liess sich mitziehen, kniete mit einem Bein auf das Bett, während sich Aya vor ihm hinlegte.

Aya wirkte ganz ruhig und zufrieden. Sein innerer Kampf hatte aufgehört. Er zog die Krawatte von Brads Hals und rieb das weiche Material kurz zwischen seinen Fingern. Feinste Seide... natürlich. 

Brad wollte sie ihm abnehmen, aber Aya hielt ihn zurück.

Die zwei amethystfarbenen Augen glitzerten, als Aya das Stoffband mit beiden Händen umfasste und sich um die Handgelenke legte. Dann hielt er Brad die Arme entgegen. 

Und wieder hatte der junge Mann es geschafft, Brad Crawford zu überraschen. 

Lange sahen sich die beiden Männer in die Augen. Aya atmete ruhig und schaute Brad erwartend an. Es war klar, was er ihm anbot, es lag nun an Brad, es anzunehmen.

Und Brad nahm an. Er griff sanft nach den Händen, band eine feste Schlinge aus seiner Krawatte und führte die gefesselten Gelenke zur Bettstatt. 

Aya wandte dabei nicht einmal seinen Blick ab. 

Brad stellte sich neben das Bett und zog sich langsam aus. Der Anblick, der ihm sein Liebhaber bot, verkörperte die pure Lust. 

Ein schneeweisser Körper, perfekt geformte Muskeln, blutrote Haare, dieser alles versengende, violette Blick... Ihm allein dargeboten. Seine Fesseln an seinem Liebhaber, sein Ran und sein Ran allein lag in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihm.

Erst ganz zuletzt zog er seine Brille aus, damit er so lange wie möglich den Anblick dieser Vision geniessen konnte und legte sich zu ihm. „Pretty. My pretty rose.“ Mit einem Finger fuhr er Ayas ganze Seite hinab, über den Arm, die Hüfte und das Bein. Langsam fuhr er die Innenseite wieder hinauf.

Aya seufzte laut und schloss die Augen, spürte, wie Brad sein heisses Fleisch mit langen, gleichmässigen Strichen zu massieren begann... spürte dessen Lippen auf seinen. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss.

Ohne ein Wort zeigte Brad, dass er das Geschenk zu schätzen wusste. Er mochte vielleicht gefühlskalt und immer auf seinen Vorteil bedacht sein... Aber er verstand es, trotzdem zu geniessen... und Genuss zu vermitteln. 

Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Massageöl auf dem Nachttisch und begann, damit Ayas Brust und Arme einzureiben. Den Unterleib liess er bewusst aus, als er darauf zuerst das eine Bein, dann das andere massierte. 

Ayas Körper glänzte im schwachen Licht, das vom Nebenraum hereinfiel. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, seine Männlichkeit verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit...

... Und Brad gewährte sie. Jeden Zentimeter bedachte er einer besonderen Zuwendung, ehe er langsam tiefer glitt und mit anfangs einem Finger, bald aber zweien, in den Körper unter ihm eindrang. 

Aya keuchte. „Brad...“ Seine Gedanken begannen, sich zu drehen. ’Oh, Gott. Ich habe verloren. Ich habe mich an diesen Mann verloren. Und es ist mir egal.’ Heftig atmend öffnete er die Augen, als er Brads Nähe über sich spüren konnte.

Brad hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, brachte sich in Position. Dann drang er langsam ein.

Ayas Augen drehten sich zurück. Er wollte sich an Brad festhalten, aber die Fesseln verhinderten dies. Er gab nach, überliess sich ganz dem Gefühl, jemandem zu gehören. Mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen gab er mehr von sich preis als zuvor, und er mochte es. 

Er hatte aufgehört einem Schatten hinterher zu jagen. Er war frei. Ran war frei.

Brad plünderte wieder diesen süssen Mund, stiess in diese heisse Enge, eroberte erneut diesen starken, schönen Mann. Er küsste und leckte Ayas Kiefer entlang. „Pretty. Pretty Ran.” Sein hübsches Spielzeug, sein hübscher Junge, gehörte jetzt ganz ihm. 

Aya schlang die Beine um Brads Taille, zwang ihn tiefer. „Mehr, Brad... Mehr!“

Brad kam der Aufforderung nach, er stiess schneller und heftiger zu, liess sich treiben. „Mmh! Gut. Das ist gut“, stöhnte er. 

„Mehr! Härter. Härter, bitte, Brad...!“

Brad biss Aya in den Hals, als sich seine Lust aufstaute. Er hörte den anderen Mann nun nur noch wortlos stöhnen und schreien, wodurch seine eigene Erregung weiter anstieg, sich auftürmte, bis zu dem Punkt, wo man denkt, den Verstand zu verlieren... Er biss in seiner Ekstase noch heftiger zu, brach die zarte Haut.

Aya schrie ein letztes Mal laut und bäumte sich auf, ehe er kraftlos in die Laken zurück sank. 

Brad lag heftig atmend auf ihm. Dann löste er sich, wobei Aya das Gesicht verzog, und legte sich neben ihn. 

Aya drehte seinen Kopf, Brad kam ihm entgegen und sie küssten sich lange.

Aya schliesslich fragte: „Bindest du mich los?“

Brad grinste. „Noch nicht. Du gefällst mir so.“

Aya lachte müde. 

Brad beugte sich zu seinem Hals und küsste die Bisswunde vorsichtig. „Du hast doch noch diesen Rollkragenpulli, nicht...?“

Aya nickte und drehte seinen Kopf, um Brad besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Er lächelte noch immer etwas. 

Brad band ihn schliesslich los. 

Schläfrig drehte Aya sich zu ihm und schloss die Augen.

„Schlaf noch nicht.“

Aya blinzelte. „Warum nicht?“

Brad zog die Decke über sie beide. „Ich schulde dir noch etwas.“

Verwundert sah Aya auf. 

Brad fuhr fort: „Eine Information... Es geht um deine Schwester.“

Jetzt wieder vollkommen wach, setzte Aya sich abrupt auf und starrte Brad in die Augen. „Was ist mit ihr?“

Brad erwiderte den Blick ruhig. „Sie wird aufwachen.“

Ayas Augen weiteten sich. „Wann?“, hauchte er bebend.

„Diesen Sommer“, kann die prompte Antwort. „Sobald die Teams vereint sind, wird Schuldig sie aufwecken.“

Aya begann zu zittern. „Er kann das?“

Brad nickte nur. 

Ayas Augen tanzten wie wild hin und her. ’Imouto...’ Aber wenn sie aufwachte? Was dann? Sollte sie ihren Bruder so sehen können? Ran war zu einem Mörder geworden. Zu einem Mörder von Schlechtem, aber nichts desto trotz ein Mörder. Es war kaum mehr etwas von Ayas grossem Bruder übrig...

Brad setzte sich neben ihn. „Überlege dir gut, wie du ihre Zukunft gestalten willst. Es liegt in deiner Hand.“

Aya kniff die Augen zusammen und legte sich wieder hin. Er wartete, bis er den warmen Körper neben sich spüren konnte, ehe er antwortete: „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit“, sagte er fest. Und er würde seine Meinung auch bis zum Sommer nicht ändern... aber er hatte Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

 

 

***

Aya setzte sich aufs Sofa und beobachtete Youji, wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmte. Er wusste, was der Blonde gleich tun würde: In Omis Zimmer einbrechen, wo er die Valentinskarte und das Geschenk von Schuldig finden würde...

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz zu einem Grinsen. Sein Spruch »manchmal frage ich mich, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Kudou«, den er Youji zuvor gesagt hatte, war ein Vorschlag von Brad gewesen, um Youji auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Es verhinderte Komplikationen. 

Aya stand auf, schlich geübt leise in sein Zimmer und schaltete ein Abhörgerät ein. Er hatte sowohl in Youjis, als auch in Omis Zimmer einen Sender installiert - er würde sie gleich nach den Gesprächen heute Abend wieder entfernen... aber Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste...

Brad hatte selbst gesagt, dass Voraussagen, je weiter voraus sie gingen, immer eine gewisse Fehlerquote beinhalteten. 

Er hörte Youji etwas öffnen... Wohl eine Schublade. Lange war es still, ausser einem kleinen Lachen des früheren Privatdetektivs. Dann plötzlich: „Kami-sama... Omittchi...“

Aya rieb sich über die Augen. Soviel dazu. Youji wusste jetzt also Bescheid...

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis wieder Geräusche auszumachen waren. Youji öffnete die Tür zu Omis Zimmer, dann zu seinem... Er schien hin und her zu gehen...

Dann wurden beide Türen nacheinander wieder geschlossen, und erneut war es ruhig.

Aya nickte bestätigend. Das alles entsprach Brads Voraussage. Er legte sich hin, um sich noch etwas auszuruhen vor der Mission.

 

Das Öffnen einer Zimmertüre durch den Lautsprecher holte ihn wieder zurück. 

Über dem steten Rauschen der Anlage konnte man deutlich Omi flüstern hören: „Oh, nein. Bitte nicht.“

Aya strich sich durch die Haare. Omi hatte wieder eine kleine Hürde zu nehmen... Aber auch die war zu meistern.

Er setzte sich auf, und hörte aufmerksam mit, wie ihr Jüngster zu Youjis Zimmer ging, von ihm eingelassen wurde, und die beiden schliesslich zwischen Erklärungen, Diskussionen, Fragen und Erzählungen gefangen wurden.

Beim Erwähnen einer gewissen Episode auf einem Barhocker hob Aya eine Augenbraue... Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste. Er würde Brad danach fragen müssen. Der Amerikaner hatte ihm davon nie erzählt...

Sorgen brauchte er sich offensichtlich keine zu machen. Youji war zwar sehr aufgebracht, liess sich aber von Omi leicht einwickeln. 

Er lachte leise, als er feststellte, dass Youji und Omi sich so ihre Gedanken machten, wie er auf Omis Beziehung reagieren könnte... „Wenn ihr wüsstet...“, murmelte er. 

Weiss und Schwarz hatten eine ziemliche Überraschung vor sich, wenn schliesslich alle Geheimnisse gelüftet würden...

Die Puzzleteile setzten sich nahtlos zusammen.

 

Laut Brad dürfte es jetzt keine Probleme mehr geben... bis zur Konfrontation mit Kritiker im Sommer. Das war etwas, woran Aya nicht gerne dachte... 

Brad hatte zwar keine genauen Angaben machen wollen, nur um Omi würde es eine Zeit lang ziemlich kritisch stehen... Aber nichts, womit man nicht fertig werden konnte. Planung ist alles, wie das Orakel immer wieder betonte.

Aya seufzte tief. Also hatte er bis zum Sommer nichts mehr, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste... Der Alltag wartete auf ihn. Und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, störte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht. Sein Alltag war nicht mehr so düster, wie er ihm immer schien...

Er konnte beobachten, wie Omi blühte, und bald auch Youji und Ken... Und er selbst öffnete auch langsam die Augen, er liess wieder Licht zu. Vielleicht hatte er doch mehr verdient, als er sich immer eingeredet hatte.

 

 

***

*** ***

Der 22. August.

Aya wachte von zwei lachenden und kichernden Männern ein paar Zimmer weiter auf. Er seufzte. ’Sie legen wieder los...’ 

Kurz überlegte er, ob er die Augen öffnen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und rutschte näher an den warmen Körper neben sich.

Besagter anderer Körper grollte nun verstimmt. „Hören die denn nie auf?“, beschwerte sich Brad.

Aya lachte leise. „Sag du’s mir.“

Brad knurrte und legte einen Arm um Aya. „Nicht in der nächsten halben Stunde.“ Er machte eine Pause, als er hörte, dass aus dem Lachen von nebenan Stöhnen wurde. „Als hätten sie nicht die letzten zwei Wochen mit kaum etwas anderem verbracht.“

„Sie waren nahe dran, einander zu verlieren. Lass sie. Sie beruhigen sich schon wieder.“

Brad schnaubte. „Ich kenne Schuldig besser.“

Wieder lachte Aya. Er war mehr als erleichtert, dass gestern bei dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Manx alles gut verlaufen war. Er wusste, wie knapp sie Omi zurück geholt hatten.

Sein eigener letzter Kampf stand noch bevor. Er war überraschend ruhig. Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung längst getroffen und viel Zeit, sich auch damit abzufinden... und sich in Gedanken von seiner Schwester zu verabschieden. 

Brad näherte sich ihm und küsste ihm die ganzen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. „Wie ich das sehe, haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten...“, murmelte er. „Entweder aufstehen oder die zwei da drüben übertönen.“ Er lachte leise.

Aya lächelte nur, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „So verlockend es klingt, hier drin aktiv zu werden... Ich würde lieber aufstehen.“

Brad gab ihm noch einen Kuss und setzte sich. „Dachte ich mir schon.“ Er klopfte Aya auf den Oberschenkel. „Aufstehen, Pretty.“ Er verliess das Bett und steuerte ins angrenzende Badezimmer. 

Aya folgte ihm mit den Augen und grinste vor sich hin. Nur Brad schaffte es, »Pretty« sowohl liebevoll, als auch fast beleidigend zu sagen... Vermutlich war es ein bisschen von beidem.

Schliesslich schüttelte er den Kopf und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Während er Crawford hinterher trottete, fragte er sich, wann aus der Zufriedenheit in seinem Leben, Zuneigung zu dem anderen Mann wurde... 

Lächelnd schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. Wen interessierte das schon? Ihn nicht...

 

Einige Zeit später stand Aya mit einem Kaffee in der Hand auf dem Balkon. Brad war in seinem Büro, um allfällige Aufträge zu überprüfen.

Der junge Mann liess sich die Morgensonne ins Gesicht scheinen, während er dem Treiben in der Stadt unter sich zusah. 

Er lächelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass heute sprichwörtlich der erste Tag vom Rest seines Lebens war... Und an diesem ersten Tag hatte er noch einen letzten Schritt vom vorherigen Leben weg zu machen. Ein Schritt...

Er hörte, wie sich jemand in der Küche ebenfalls einen Kaffee eingoss und ihm schliesslich Gesellschaft leistete.

„Morgen“, meinte Youji und trat neben ihn.

Aya nickte. „Morgen.“

Youji lehnte mit seinen Unterarmen auf das Geländer und sah auch nach unten. „Du hast uns gestern einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt...“

„Nur einen?“, fragte Aya kühl.

Youji lachte leise. „Mehr als einen“, bestätigte er. Er wartete. „Wie lange...?“

Aya brauchte den Rest des Satzes nicht zu hören. „Etwa ein Jahr.“

Youji nickte. „Ich war schon ziemlich überrascht, als du Omi letztes Jahr erlaubt hast, einen Ausweis für sein Clubbing zu fälschen...“

Aya lachte leise. 

Youji runzelte die Stirn, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Du warst krank an Omis zweitem Ausgeh-Abend, nicht?“

Aya sah ihn von der Seite her an. „So kann man das auch nennen.“

„Ist dir nicht leicht gefallen?“

Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Wieso hast du ihm vertraut?“ Er musste nicht sagen, wem...

Aya zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht. Ein Zusammenkommen von vielen Dingen. Er war wohl einfach überzeugend.“

„Bereust du etwas?“

„Nein.“ Die Antwort kam ohne zu zögern.

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

Youji nickte zufrieden. „Gut.“ Nach einer Weile grinste er. „Und? Wie ist er so?“

Aya grinste geradewegs zurück, was Youji bestätigte, dass es Aya gut ging. „Du willst nur wissen, ob er besser ist als du.“

Youji lachte und zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn?“

Aya schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Er passt besser zu mir, als du.“

Youji legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist nicht schwer.“

„Nein, ist es nicht.“

„So schlimm war’s doch aber gar nicht...“

Aya verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist lange her, Youji.“

Youji lachte laut. „Welch taktvolle Antwort.“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „It was fun while it lasted“, schloss er schliesslich.

Aya nickte. „Das trifft es etwa, ja.“ Er erinnerte sich noch ziemlich gut daran. Es war kurz nachdem er zu Weiss gekommen war... Und es hatte weniger als zwei Wochen gedauert. Aber Youji hatte Recht, es war spassig. 

Nach einer schweigenden Minute fragte Youji weiter: „Bist du verliebt?“

Aya starrte in seine Tasse. War er das? Gute Frage... Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht so etwas Ähnliches.“

Youji grinste. Es war typisch Aya, etwas »Ähnliches« wie Liebe zu entdecken... Dann sah er Ken ins Wohnzimmer kommen und lächelte ihn an.

Aya wandte sich an Youji und folgte seiner Blickrichtung, als er das glückliche Lächeln sehen konnte. „Dir dieselbe Frage zu stellen, erübrigt sich wohl.“

Youji blinzelte überrascht und grinste wieder. Er klopfte Aya freundschaftlich auf den Arm. „Du machst das schon.“ Dann liess er Aya zurück und leistete Ken Gesellschaft, der etwas verloren in seinem neuen Zuhause stand.

Aya drehte sich wieder um, schaute weiter auf die Strassen.

Nach und nach hörte er mehr Leute in die Küche kommen. 

Als erstes Nagi, der durch die Schränke wühlte und etwas zu Essen zusammenstellte, das er dann in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung trug. Wahrscheinlich für Farfarello. 

Omi und Schuldig als zweites...

Aya seufzte. Auf Schuldig hatte er gewartet. Brad wollte dem Telepathen seinen Auftrag erteilen, sobald er aufgestanden war... 

Und wie erwartet trat Brad kurz darauf zu ihm nach draussen. Er stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Deine Entscheidung steht nach wie vor?“, fragte der Amerikaner.

Aya drehte sich nicht um, er nickte nur. „Sag du es ihnen“, brachte er leise hervor.

Brad nickte ungesehen und verschwand in die Küche.

Aya hörte stumm den Gesprächen zu.

„Schuldig.“

Omi sah von seinem Platz am Tisch auf, und Schuldig streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank und grinste breit. „Ja, Bradley?“

Sauer schob Crawford seine Brille zurecht. Wenn diese Nervensäge nicht so gut in seinem Job wäre... Er holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, kam aber nicht dazu.

Schuldig trat auf ihn zu und trug zum ersten Mal, seit Brad ihn kannte, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Danke, Brad.“

Aya grinste auf dem Balkon vor sich hin. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn Brad das hatte kommen sehen...

Crawford brachte einige Sekunden lang kein Wort heraus. Warum zum Teufel entgingen ihm in letzter Zeit so viele Dinge, die hätten vorauszusehen sein sollen? ... Schliesslich nickte er. Der Mann war trotz seiner... nervenaufreibenden Art... sein Freund.

Schuldig grinste wieder. „Was gibt’s?“

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Ich will, dass du versuchst, Fujimiyas Schwester aufzuwecken.“

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. „Was soll das, Brad? Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht. Ich...“

Crawford unterbrach ihn. „Es wird funktionieren.“

Omis Gesicht hellte sofort auf. „Aya-chan wird aufwachen?“

Crawford ignorierte es und starrte weiterhin auf Schuldig. 

Schuldig nickte in Richtung Balkon. „Kommt er mit?“

Crawford schüttelte den Kopf. „Fujimiya Ayas Bruder Ran ist tot. Ich will dass ihr beide...“, er deutete auf Omi, „... ihr das mitteilt. Und dass ihr Bruder ihr genug Geld hinterlassen hat, damit sie auf diese Schule in Europa gehen kann, auf die sie wollte.“

Lange sagte keiner etwas.

Omi stand plötzlich auf, schob seinen Stuhl quietschend zurück und trat zur Balkontüre. „Aya-kun? Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er zögerlich.

Aya... Ran... drehte sich nach wie vor nicht um. Er holte tief Luft. „Sie ist sicherer so. Und sie soll nicht sehen, was aus ihrem Bruder geworden ist.“

Omi senkte den Blick. Er fand, Aya war nicht ein Mensch geworden, den man verstecken müsste... Aber er verstand, was der andere damit meinte: Ran Fujimiya war nicht der Junge, den er gewesen war, und das Bild, das seine Schwester von ihm hatte, würde zerstört.

Omi erwiderte nichts mehr darauf. Es war allein Ayas Entscheidung.

Aya schluckte. Da. Er hatte es gesagt... Der letzte Schritt war getan.

 

 

***

Nur drei Wochen später stand ein junger Mann mit blutroten Haaren und amethystfarbenen Augen am Flughafen und beobachtete eine Maschine, die sich auf den Weg ins Ausland machte. Eine Maschine mit seiner kostbarsten Fracht an Bord.

Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange. „Leb wohl, Aya-chan“, flüsterte er. 

Er griff nach der Hand, die sich ihm auf die Schulter legte und seufzte. „Zufrieden, Brad?“

„Natürlich. Alles ist, wie ich es geplant habe. Natürlich bin ich zufrieden.“

Aya erlaubte sich, an den Körper hinter sich anzulehnen. 

Sie blieben stehen, bis das Flugzeug am Horizont verschwand. 

Aya lächelte. Seine Schwester hatte jetzt eine Zukunft. Ebenso wie er... Auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte...

... Ja. Er hatte die richtigen Entscheidungen gefällt.

 

ENDE - TBC

22.07.02 - 30.08.02


	6. Feuerorange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WICHTIG: Die zweiwöchige Karibikkreuzfahrt von Schuldig und Omi. Spielt unmittelbar vor Wolkengrau im August.

Schuldig kehrte langsam ins Land der Lebenden zurück. Er spürte kühle Morgenluft durch das offene Fenster über seine Haut streichen. Die Decke deckte gerade noch seinen Unterkörper, es war unglaublich warm.

„Schu~schu...“, sang die junge Stimme neben ihm.

Schuldig öffnete ein Auge und grinste Omi an, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. 

Omi küsste ihn lange, langsam und süss. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, flüsterte er lächelnd.

Schuldig riss beide Augen auf. Woher wusste er...? Sofort griff er telepathisch in Omis Kopf und suchte nach den Informationen und stiess auf... eine mentale Barriere...?

Omi kicherte, schien den Versuch zu spüren. „Hör auf an der Barriere zu schubsen, ich kann das nicht so gut, und du sollst doch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk als Überraschung bekommen.“

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue und lachte leise. „Gar nicht mal schlecht. Wer hat dir das beigebracht?“

Omi grinste zufrieden. „Derselbe, der mir gesagt hat, wann du Geburtstag hast... Crawford.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Crawford so ein romantischer Bastard ist.“

Omi zuckte die Schultern. „Er meinte nur, es schade nicht, wenn ich es weiss. Und er sagte, dass ich ein Recht hätte, Geheimnisse vor dir zu haben...“ Er lachte.

Schuldig grinste breit. „Du weisst genau, ich kann die Barriere brechen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.“

Omi nickte. „Ich weiss.“ Er drehte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Nachttischschublade. „Deswegen geb ich dir dein Geschenk auch jetzt gleich, ehe du rauskriegst, was es ist.“

Schuldig setzte sich und beobachtete nun doch neugierig, wie Omi einen Umschlag hervorholte.

Omi setzte sich neben ihn und hob den Umschlag hoch.

Schuldig grinste und zog die Decke etwas von Omis Körper. „Hm... Vorhang Nummer eins oder der Umschlag...?“

Omi lachte laut. „Da du heute Geburtstag hast, kriegst du ausnahmsweise beides.“ Dann stiess er Schuldig zurück aufs Bett und kletterte auf ihn. Er streckte ihm den Brief entgegen. „Mach schon auf“, drängte er.

Schuldig lachte leise beim Anblick von Omis Aufregung und öffnete den Umschlag. Heraus zog er zwei Karten... vermutlich Tickets... Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Carnival Spirit?“

Omi hopste einmal. „Lies weiter!“

Schuldig hatte etwas Mühe, bei den ganzen Informationen auf den Karten, das Wesentliche herauszulesen. „Empress Suite...“

Omi grinste und lehnte sich nach vorne, um auf die Karten zu sehen. Er zählte auf: „Eine Suite auf dem Empress Deck der »Carnival Spirit« [1] für eine zweiwöchige Kreuzfahrt...“ Er lehnte sich weiter vor und zeigte auf eine bestimmte Stelle auf einer der Karten. „... Und zwar hierhin.“

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. „Südliche Karibik“, hauchte er ungläubig. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“

Omis Grinsen teilte sein Gesicht praktisch in zwei Hälften. 

„Aber... Crawford...“

„Den hab ich schon im April gefragt, Aya ist auch einverstanden.“ Er hopste noch einmal. „Wir fahren in die Karibik!“

Schuldig schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um das alles ordnen zu können. Er lachte knapp, als er darüber nachdachte, dass Aya diesen Urlaub eher nicht erlaubt hätte, hätte er gewusst, wen Omi mitnimmt... „Du hast das seit April vor mir verheimlicht?“

Omi lächelte verlegen.

Schuldig grinste. „Bin stolz auf dich“, meinte er amüsiert und klapste Omi auf den Hintern. 

Omi giggelte, nahm Schuldig die Tickets aus der Hand, legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn lange. „Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?“, fragte er, ehe er noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen streifte.

Er nickte und schnurrte zufrieden. „Mhmm. Bekomme ich jetzt noch das hinter dem Vorhang?“

Omi grinste. „Gehört die ganzen zwei Wochen dir.“

Schuldig strich mit einem Finger über die süssen, kleinen Lippen. „Und wann geht’s los?“

„Der Flieger geht am 3. August um 11 Uhr 50...“

„Das ist morgen!“

Omi lächelte sinnlich. „Hmm... Aber du kannst ja deinen Preis hinter dem Vorhang schon mal ausprobieren. Was hältst du davon?“

Schuldig zögerte keinen Augenblick und zog Omi zu sich. „Komm her, Baby.“

 

 

***

Der Flug neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu.

Schuldig hatte darauf bestanden, Omi den Fensterplatz zu überlassen. Der verträumte Blick, mit dem Omi die Welt unter ihnen bedachte, löhnte ihn genug.

Jetzt schlief er auf dem zurückgeklappten Sitz der ersten Klasse. 

Omi war wach und sah aus dem Fenster in den langen Tag. Mit einer Hand stützte er sein Kinn, die Finger der anderen waren mit Schuldigs verflochten.

Die Lautsprecherdurchsage liess sie beide zusammenfahren.

»Meine Damen und Herren, in zehn Minuten werden wir planmässig in Miami landen. Es ist jetzt genau 14 Uhr 12 am 3. August und wir erwarten in Miami eine Temperatur von 38° Celsius. Wir bitten Sie, nun auf Ihre Plätze zurückzukehren und sich anzuschnallen. Wir hoffen, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise und wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt in Florida.«

Schuldig grinste verschlafen und drückte die Hand in seiner einmal. „Sag mir noch mal, wo wir hinfahren, damit ich weiss, dass ich nicht träume und mich Brad gleich unsanft aus dem Bett schmeisst, um mir irgendeine Arbeit aufzudonnern.“

Omi lachte und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Die Stationen wusste er auswendig, es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht vor Erwartung platzte... Zwischen Küssen flüsterte er: „St. Martin... Antigua... Hm... Barbados... Tobago... St. Lucia... St. Thomas… Puerto Rico... und... Jamaica…” Dann versank er mit ihm in einem tiefen Kuss. „Hm... Sonnenuntergang auf St. Lucia...“

„... Tauchen auf Tobago...“, erwiderte Schuldig.

„... Segeln auf St. Thomas...“

„... Rum auf Jamaica...“, lachte Schuldig. Er zog Omi so nahe an sich, wie das eben ging, ohne ihn aus dem Sitz zu heben. Dann murmelte er: „Und Sex überall dazwischen.“

Omi erwiderte den Kuss begeistert und Schuldig kam nicht umhin gegen die Lippen des anderen zu grinsen... Er hatte ein Sexmonster geschaffen... 

Das hatte er auch vor ein paar Stunden bemerkt, als er mit Omi mal eben kurz auf der Toilette verschwunden war... Ach ja... Nur fliegen ist schöner...

 

Die Fahrt vom Flughafen nach Fort Lauderdale war etwas unangenehm... Zum Glück hatte der Wagen eine Klimaanlage... 

Die ganze Zeit sassen die beiden auf dem Rücksitz und dösten vor sich hin. Der Flug war sehr anstrengend gewesen... Und es wurde und wurde nicht dunkel. In Tokio flogen sie am Mittag los und kamen nach sechzehn Stunden Flug nachmittags um zwei (eigentlich nur zwei Stunden nach Start, inklusive dem Sprung rückwärts über die Datumsgrenze) an... Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen und auch noch von einer gewissen Episode unterbrochen worden... 

Ihre Körper und deren Zeitgefühl wurden völlig über den Haufen geworfen.

Omi seufzte im Halbschlaf und kuschelte sich näher an Schuldig, der abwesend einen Arm um den jungen Mann legte und mit seinen Fingern durch blonde Strähnen fuhr. 

Seine grünen Augen starrten auf die Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeizog, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Er war in Gedanken. Erst galten die noch Crawford: Warum hatte der andere Mann seine Beziehung zu dem jüngeren Killer nicht nur gebilligt, sondern auch noch geradezu forciert? Er fragte sich das nicht zum ersten Mal, aber immer mal wieder... Er konnte förmlich schmecken, dass Brad noch einen Plan irgendwo versteckt hatte. Berechnender Bastard. 

Die Gedanken, die später kamen, beunruhigten ihn mehr. Die drehten sich um den jüngeren Killer selbst. Und vor allem um die Gefühle, die dieser in ihm auslöste. 

Die letzten Monate waren ziemlich ereignisreich gewesen. Angefangen im letzten November, in dem der junge Mann zu seinem Liebhaber geworden war... Schon einen Monat darauf hatte Schuldig feststellen müssen, dass er von dem gegnerischen Killer angetan war, der ihn faszinierte, bis zu dem Punkt, wo er ihn fast schon beschützen wollte... Natürlich hatte er sich das damals noch damit erklären können, dass er sein Spielzeug behalten wollte... Aber mittlerweile... Ihre Zusammentreffen waren immer sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen, und das wurde noch verstärkt, als Omi seine Liebe für ihn entdeckt hatte.

Er hatte sich schwer getan, damit umzugehen - viel schwerer, als er Omi wissen liess. Wie konnte dieser grundgütige Junge jemanden wie ihn lieben? Und er wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach... Der Schwall an wärmenden Emotionen, der ihn jedes Mal traf, wenn Omi in seiner Nähe war... Ein reines Herz. Vollkommene Hingabe. Das höchste der Gefühle in Reinform.

Und das für ihn, Schuldig, der er seinen Namen nicht ohne Grund trug...

Wie oft hatte er versucht, den Jungen als das zu behandeln, das er war: eine Eroberung, ein Preis; nur um seine Entschlossenheit beim ersten liebevollen Blick bröckeln zu sehen? Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Omi hatte ihn infiziert, war in seinem Blut... und das, weil er ihn freiwillig hineingelassen hatte.

Ein Teil von ihm verfluchte, dass jemand mit solcher Macht, wie er sie hatte, sich von einem Jungen so einwickeln liess; der andere Teil konterte sachlich, dass, gerade weil er diese Macht besass, er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Und er wollte Omi.

Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er sich nach dessen Wärme sehnte. Und das war der Knackpunkt... In letzter Zeit ertappte er sich immer häufiger dabei, dass er aus Reflex beinahe Omis Liebesgeständnisse erwiderte... Noch hatte er es nie getan... Noch...

Aber was war Liebe schon? Er konnte ja nicht empfinden, was er nicht kannte.

Omi machte die Liebe glücklich. Aber Omi stand dieses Glück auch zu.

Der besagte junge Mann seufzte erneut und unterbrach Schuldigs Gedankengänge. 

Omi blinzelte kurz verschlafen und lächelte, als er die Präsenz seines Geliebten spürte. Dann schlief er weiter.

Schuldig konnte nicht anders, als beim Anblick von diesem Schmusekater zu lächeln. Er küsste sanft den blonden Schopf, ehe er weiter aus dem Fenster schaute und seine Überlegungen ruhen liess. 

Er blies sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die widerspenstig in seine Augen fielen. Er hatte sein Stirnband zu Hause gelassen. Omi gefiel es so... Und es war eine Art Erinnerung, dass er auf Urlaub war, weit weg von Schwarz.

 

Omis Kiefer klappte nach unten, als sich die Türe zu ihrer Suite hinter ihnen schloss. „Oh, WOW!“ Der Weg dahin war ja schon beeindruckend gewesen, aber die Suite selber... Eben... einfach wow! Sie war viel grösser, als er sich eine Suite auf einem Schiff vorgestellt hatte, eine Wand bestand komplett aus Fensterglas, vor der sich ein Balkon befand; entsprechend war es sehr hell und die Einrichtung dazu passend in einem warmen Gelbton gehalten. Champagner stand mit zwei Gläsern neben dem grossen Doppelbett bereit... Auf dem Salontisch waren einige Snacks, denn man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass heute das Dinner ausnahmsweise erst um halb neun serviert werden würde, eine halbe Stunde nach dem Start.

Omi drehte sich einmal mit ausgebreiteten Armen um die eigene Achse und strahlte. Dann sprang er Schuldig um den Hals und küsste ihn lange. „Es ist perfekt“, hauchte er.

Schuldig grinste. „Nichts anderes habe ich von deinem Geschenk erwartet.“ 

Omi wurde rot. Beinahe hatte er das vergessen. 

„Also“, begann Schuldig und fuhr zwischen seinen Worten mit der Zunge über Omis Lippen. „Wollen wir das Bett ausprobieren oder erst mal das Schiff erkunden vor dem Essen?“

Omi wimmerte, fing Schuldigs zärtliche Zunge mit seinem Mund ein und sog daran, ehe er ihn tief und lange küsste. Dann sah er auf, sein Blick wanderte mit glitzernden Äuglein durch das Zimmer und zur Türe...

... Und Schuldig lachte laut. „Du platzt ja vor Neugierde! Gehen wir uns umsehen. Das Bett läuft uns nicht davon.“

Omi drückte ihm lachend noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke, Schu.“ Er packte den Mann bei der Hand und schleppte ihn hinter sich her zur Türe.

Schuldig lächelte zufrieden. Er mochte Omi so begeistert... „Aber du weisst ja, wie das Sprichwort heisst, oder Kätzchen? »Curiosity killed the cat.«“

Omi drehte sich nach ihm um und grinste ihn breit an. „Oh ja... Eine Menge kleiner Tode für mich, seit ich neugierig genug war, mich auf dich einzulassen.“

„Dein Wort in Farfies Ohr...“, stimmte er zu und grinste.

Omi lachte. Aber... in Farfies Ohr? Er lachte lauter und schüttelte den Kopf. Der war gut...

 

Die letzte Station, die die beiden auf ihrer Erkundungstour ansteuerten, war schliesslich der Speisesaal um halb neun. Entsprechend der Verordnung hatten sie sich erst noch umgezogen, und jetzt wurde auch klar weswegen: mit Jeans und T-Shirt hätte man hier wirklich nicht hineingepasst. Der Saal war vielleicht nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie das Theater, das sie gefunden hatten - ja, an Bord gab es tatsächlich ein Theater, sehr zu beider Überraschung - aber auf jeden Fall beeindruckend.

Man wies sie an einen Vierertisch am Rande. Erst dachten sie noch, sie würden alleine bleiben, da bekamen sie Gesellschaft von einer jungen Frau, so etwa in Schuldigs Alter. 

„Hallo“, begann sie in perfektem Englisch - offensichtlich ihre Muttersprache - und äugte die beiden neugierig, als sie sich setzte. „Ich bin Karen.“

Omi strahlte direkt zurück. „Ich bin Omi.“ Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit englisch und wusste, dass Schuldig sie auch nicht hatte.

Schuldig zögerte kurz. „Nenn mich Schu.“

Karen hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ein Spitzname... sozusagen“, erklärte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Schu und Omi also.“

In dem Moment kam ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.

Karen verlor keine Zeit und fuhr gleich darauf mit dem Gespräch fort: „Das erste Mal auf Kreuzfahrt?“

Beide nickten und Schu fügte an: „Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk.“

„Du hast Geburtstag?“, fragte Karen begeistert.

Schu nickte. „Gestern.“

„Wie alt?“

„Dreiundzwanzig.“

„Ehrlich?! Ich bin auch dreiundzwanzig! Na ja... fast vierundzwanzig.“ Sie wandte sich an Omi: „Hast du ihm die Kreuzfahrt geschenkt?“

Omi nickte. „Mhm.“ Und das war die beste Idee, die er je hatte - abgesehen vielleicht von seiner Beziehung zu Schuldig.

„Nicht ganz uneigennützig, was?“, grinste sie. 

Omi lachte. „Nein. Aber ich glaube, es gefällt ihm. Oder, Koi?“

Schuldig wollte etwas erwidern, aber Karen unterbrach ihn: „Koi?“

Omi wurde rot. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Mist! Das war das erste Mal, dass ihm so was rausrutschte. „Ähm... das... das ist japanisch und...“

Karen wehrte sofort ab. „Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiss, was es heisst. Kurzform von Koibito, es sei denn, du nennst ihn einen Karpfen. Was ich meinte war... Ihr seid zusammen? Ich meine, als Paar hergekommen?“

Omi wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte... Natürlich waren sie zusammen hergekommen. Aber waren sie auch...?

Schuldig beendete schliesslich Omis inneren Kampf. „Ja.“

Karens Augen weiteten sich sichtlich, und sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wie süss!“

 

Im Verlaufe des Abendessens stellte sich Karen ziemlich bald als sammelwütiger Manga-Fan mit einer Vorliebe für Shônen-Ai-Geschichten heraus. Und eine Studie am lebenden Objekt kam ihr sehr gelegen...

Zudem war sie offenbar die Tochter des Captains und jobbte die Hälfte der Zeit auf dem Schiff als Bademeister an einem der Pools, die andere Hälfte war sie Gast. 

Sie unterhielt sich meistens mit Omi, Schuldig »hörte« zu... Er sass in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt da und folgte Karens Gedanken, die er mit einem immer breiteren Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand bedachte.

Omi bemerkten das erst, als Schuldig sich an seinem Wein verschluckte und sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Karen fragte natürlich sofort nach: „Alles okay? Was ist so lustig?“ Sie hatte sich mit Omi nur über den Blumenladen unterhalten.

Schuldig riss sich zusammen und grinste. „Nur... ein Gedanke, nichts weiter.“

Karens Aufmerksamkeit wurde zum Glück gerade anderweitig beansprucht. „Ah! Nachtisch!“

Nun wieder mit Essen beschäftigt fand Omi die Zeit, Schu selbst noch zu befragen. {Ein Gedanke? Wessen Gedanke?}

Schuldig schob sich den Löffel Fruchtsalat langsam in den Mund. {Nicht meiner.}

Omi kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut. {Erzähl.}

Schuldig sah für alle Welt aus, als würde er einfach sein Dessert geniessen... Aber Omi bekam nun die Bilder zu sehen, die Karen von ihm und Schu durch den Kopf geschwirrt waren während des Essens bisher. Angefangen mit ganz harmlosen Sachen... Ein Kuss an der Reling zwischen dem hübschen Pärchen, mit dem sie den Tisch teilte, händchenhaltend am Strand spazieren... Und da endeten die harmlosen Sachen auch schon und wanderten weiter ins Schlafzimmer...

Omi nahm einen grossen Löffel Sorbet, um sich abzukühlen. Eieiei...

{Schon verlegen, Baby? Das war noch gar nichts...}

Omis Augen schossen hoch. Die Stellung, die Karen sich für sie beide ausgedacht hatte, war schon ziemlich einfallsreich gewesen - nichts, was sie nie ausprobiert hätten, aber trotzdem... 

Das war noch gar nichts?! Wollte er überhaupt wissen, wie weit die Gedanken dieser Yaoi-Verrückten gingen?

Schuldig interessierte das herzlich wenig und er projizierte munter weiter Karens Fantasien... Die schliesslich mit Sex in dem Raum endeten, in dem sie sich gerade befanden... Omi über einen Tisch gebeugt, Schuldig hinter ihm...

Jetzt konnte Omi die Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht mehr kaschieren. Wenigstens war der Saal in dem Bild bis auf sie beide leer...

{Was meinst du? Wollen wir das mal ausprobieren?}

{Wenn der Saal tatsächlich leer ist...} Omi gab sich grosse Mühe, sich auf sein Sorbet zu konzentrieren.

{Wo ist denn dein Exhibitionismus hin?}, neckte Schuldig.

Omi lächelte verschmitzt. {Ich glaube, den hast du aufgebraucht...}

Schuldig lachte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Omi kurz.

Karen sah von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich etwas verpasst?“, fragte sie, hocherfreut über die kleine Zärtlichkeit.

Schuldig stupste Omis Nase an und setzte sich wieder zurück. „Er ist nur furchtbar süss.“ {Süsses, kleines Nachtischkätzchen...}, fügte er fast schnurrend für Omi an.

Omi holte tief Luft. Dieser Unterton in der mentalen Stimme konnte nur eines bedeuten... Und das gefiel ihm. {Vielleicht mag ich den Gedanken doch ganz gerne, hier ein paar Räumlichkeiten... durchzuprobieren...}

{Hmm... Das ist mein Baby.}

Omi grinste breit. {Vielleicht die Theaterbühne...} Begleitet wurden diese Worte von dem dazu passenden, mentalen Bild...

Schuldig seufzte und beendete seinen Nachtisch hastig. Er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich den jungen Mann schnappen und auf ihre Suite schleppen. Das waren aber auch... köstliche Impressionen.

 

 

***

Drei Tage später kamen Schuldig und Omi von ihrem ersten Ausflug zurück. Die Station war St. Martin und sie hatten sich fast zu Tode eingekauft... 

Um den Tag voll nutzen zu können, hatten sie sich einen Wagen gemietet - was unter normalen Umständen Probleme gegeben hätte, da auf St. Martin Mietwagen nur an über Fünfundzwanzigjährige ausgegeben werden; aber natürlich hatte der Telepath keine Schwierigkeiten, den Vermieter zu überzeugen...

Und sie hatten den Tag ausgenutzt. Bloss, nach einem von Einkaufen so gefüllten Tag, kamen sie voll bepackt in ihrer Suite an, liessen die Taschen fallen und fielen praktisch übereinander her.

Es war merkwürdig... Zu Hause waren sie es nicht gewohnt, die ganze Zeit in der Nähe des anderen zu sein... Entsprechend heiss gingen die letzten Tage zu. Sie schienen nicht genug voneinander zu bekommen, wollten sich fast schon gegenseitig auffressen, und jederzeit und überall war ihnen dafür passend.

Omi genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte Schuldig ganz für sich. Kein Schwarz, kein Weiss... Nur sein Geliebter, der ihn mit allen erdenklichen, körperlichen Freuden verwöhnte.

Ehe er sich versah, lag er nackt auf dem Bett, sein Liebster beugte sich über ihn, drang in ihn ein... Omi konnte sich nur noch an ihm festhalten, um nicht in dem Sturm der Gefühle unterzugehen. „Oh Gott, Schu!“

Nach all den Monaten kannten sie den Körper des anderen so gut... kannten jeden einzelnen Punkt, jedes Stückchen Haut, jede empfindliche Stelle.

Ihr Feuer brannte, trieb sie zur Spitze, bis es in einem einzigen, glückseligen Schrei endete.

„Ich liebe dich, Schu. Ich liebe dich so...“, war alles, was Omi schweratmend noch heraus brachte.

{Ich weiss, Baby. Ich weiss...}

Ja, er wusste es. Und warum versetzte es ihm jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn er es hörte? 

Er hielt den Jungen einfach im Arm, küsste immer wieder seine Stirn und strich durch seine Haare. „Hunger, Baby?“

Omi schnurrte zufrieden. „Mhm... Aber können wir erst noch etwas schwimmen gehen? Ich glaube, Karen hat Dienst.“

Schuldig lachte. Ja... Karen... Eine interessante Person. „Können wir. Aber ich trinke dort lieber noch etwas. Schwimmst du auch alleine?“

Omi kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Natürlich. Du kannst mir ja zusehen.“

Wieder ein Lachen. „Oh, das werde ich.“

 

Wie erwartet sass Karen auf ihrem Platz am Rande des Pools und behielt alles im Auge. Sie trug einen blau-weiss-roten Badeanzug mit dem Logo der Carnival Spirit.

Schuldig hatte einen Arm um Omi gelegt und steuerte zu der Bar an einem Ende des Pools und setzte sich. Er nahm Omi sein Handtuch ab und bekam dafür einen enthusiastischen Kuss aufgedrückt, dann beobachtete er ihn, wie er mit einem Sprung in das kühle Nass eintauchte.

Da er nicht schwimmen wollte, trug er eine Jeans und ein Shirt und bestellte sich jetzt etwas zu trinken. Beim Pool bekam man keine alkoholischen Getränke... Eine vernünftige Regelung.

Zufrieden sah er Omi beim Schwimmen zu, wie er eine Länge nach der anderen zurücklegte. Wie ein Fisch im Wasser... Hm... Im Wasser... 

Yep... Karen dachte gerade an dasselbe... 

Schuldig lachte leise. Blieb zu hoffen, dass sie dadurch nicht ihre Arbeit vernachlässigte...

Omi schwamm vielleicht zwanzig Minuten lang hin und her, bis er beschloss, dass er jetzt genug hatte und noch am entfernten, seichten Beckenende herumplanschte.

Schuldig lächelte versonnen. Sein kleines, verspieltes Kätzchen... ’Mir. Er gehört mir allein.’ 

Dann verdunkelten sich seine Augen abrupt. Da baggerte doch tatsächlich so ein Wandschrank von Aushilfsarschloch sein Baby an!

Omi wies ihn freundlich aber bestimmt ab und kletterte aus dem Wasser.

Das Aushilfsa*** entschied, die deutliche Abfuhr zu ignorieren und folgte Omi.

Nun doch sichtlich genervt drehte Omi sich nach dem Typen um, der ihn am Arm gepackt hatte.

Schuldigs Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen. Er nahm Omis Handtuch und stand auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der das Schauspiel beobachtete hatte... Auch Karen hatte es bemerkt und hatte bereits das Funkgerät in der Hand, um notfalls die Sicherheit zu rufen.

Schuldig warf ihr ein Grinsen zu und sie verstand den Wink und wartete noch damit.

Bedächtig aber unaufhaltsam kam er näher. Er fühlte deutlich, wie unwohl Omi bei der ganzen Sache war, solche Bedrängnis schlug ihm auf den Magen... Das machte Schuldig nur noch wütender. Er wusste, dass Omi sich verteidigen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Aber sie waren im Urlaub! Omi sollte hier nicht an Albträume aus der Vergangenheit erinnert werden, geschweige denn, sie auch noch bekämpfen.

Dieser... dieser Wurm! 

Schuldig grinste finster und schickte dem Mann einen Schwall an Emotionen, die ihn erstarren liessen. Er schickte ihm all die Furcht, die er vor ihm und Omi haben sollte... Furcht um sein Leben.

Der Mann wusste einen kurzen Augenblick tatsächlich nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich Panik in sich aufsteigen spürte. Irgendwie schien er zu verstehen, dass er jetzt wirklich um sein Leben bangen musste... Aber wo kam das her?

Vielleicht einen halben Augenblick nachdem sich sein Herz vor Angst verkrampfte, wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht. Er blickte direkt in zwei eiskalte, grüne Augen, die ihn hasserfüllt anstarrten.

Schuldig liess den Mann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wissen, dass diese Angst von ihm ausgelöst worden war, und er auch allen Grund hatte, ihn zu fürchten. Seine Augen bohrten sich bis tief in dessen Kopf - vermutlich würde sein Opfer noch tagelang schlecht von grünen Augen träumen...

Schuldig zögerte nicht und verpasste ihm einen rechten Haken und beförderte ihn zurück ins Wasser.

Absichtlich hatte er nicht zu fest zugeschlagen. Der Mann sollte nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren... Sonst müsste Karen ihn womöglich wiederbeleben und das musste doch nicht sein.

Scheinbar unberührt legte er darauf das Handtuch um Omis Schultern und grinste ihn an. {Niemand versaut mir den Urlaub ungestraft, Baby.}

Omi lächelte dankbar. Er wusste, dass er auch alleine damit hätte fertig werden können... Aber... Es fühlte sich einfach so viel besser an, wenn jemand da war, der ihn beschützte... Er liess sich umarmen und seufzte glücklich.

Der Mann von vorhin kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und wurde von Karen herausgezogen. Er splotterte noch einige Momente lang, bis Karen ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte - ein bisschen kräftiger als nötig gewesen wäre - und er sich schliesslich den schmerzenden Kiefer rieb.

Karen grinste selbstzufrieden und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Was für ein Idiot.

Schuldig verliess den Platz wie er ihn betreten hatte: mit einem Arm um Omi.

 

Der Ausflug auf Antigua war wesentlich ruhiger im Vergleich zu St. Martin. Ein bisschen shoppen, ein bisschen Sightseeing, ein bisschen Strand und schwimmen.

Also hatten sie beschlossen, am Abend einen der Tanzclubs an Bord zu besuchen, die Karen ihnen wärmstens empfohlen hatte.

Danach war ein stiller Spaziergang an Deck angebracht.

Schuldig trottete gemütlich neben Omi her. Er grinste. „Ist dir etwas in dem Club aufgefallen?“

Omi grinste zurück. „Die Barhocker sahen einladend aus.“

Sie lachten. In der Tat erinnerte die Einrichtung an einen bestimmten Club und ihre »erste« Begegnung.

Omi griff nach einer von Schuldigs Händen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Eine schöne Erinnerung“, murmelte er.

Schuldig spürte in der warmen Atmosphäre plötzlich einen alten, längst vergessen geglaubten Schmerz, der ihm die Brust zu schnürte. Sein Atem stockte, er wusste nicht, wo das herkam... Unbewusst drückte er Omi fester an sich, er wollte sicher sein, dass jemand für ihn da war... und ihn... liebte.

Die Welt um ihn herum schien zu einem kleinen, dunklen, schwarzen Raum zu werden. Kalt, so kalt, und Angst... Er hatte Angst. Zitternd küsste er Omi auf den Kopf und presste die Augen zu. ’Geh weg! Verschwinde!’, schrie er dem Monster zu, das aus der Dunkelheit seine Klauen gegen ihn ausstreckte. Omi war bei ihm! Nicht... er. Nicht er, niemals mehr er.

Schwach, schwach. Du bist so SCHWACH!

Omi bemerkte die Anspannung in Schuldigs Körper sofort. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Er sah zu seinem Geliebten hoch. „Schu? Was ist denn?“

Schuldig rang jetzt praktisch um Luft. Das... das war doch nicht möglich! Es war lange vorbei! Der Mann, der sich sein Vater genannt hatte, lange tot! Es war vorbei! Es musste vorbei sein!

Jetzt sah Omi, dass etwas ernsthaft nicht mehr in Ordnung war. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck an Schuldig. Er hatte ihn einmal gesehen, als der Telepath kurzfristig die Kontrolle über seine Gabe verloren hatte. Damals hatte ein schwerer Unfall vor dem Hotel, in dem sie gerade waren, stattgefunden, und die starken Emotionen der Beteiligten hatten Schuldigs empfindliche Wahrnehmung überwältigt.

Geschah das jetzt wieder? Da sie hier auf Urlaub waren, hatte Schuldig seine mentalen Schilde nicht ganz so gewissenhaft aufrecht erhalten...

Omi sah sich panisch um. Passierte in der Nähe etwas?

Da war nur ein Mädchen, etwa fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt... Sonst nichts. Nur Stille. „Schu! Schuldig! Die Schilde! Verstärk die Schilde! Koi, bitte!“

Die Worte mussten irgendwie durch die Dunkelheit zu dem Deutschen durch gedrungen sein. Er fand in Omis heller, besorgter Stimme genügend Kontrolle, um die Schilde voll aufzubauen.

Nach langen Sekunden beruhigte er sich so weit, dass er erkannte, dass diese Gefühle nicht seine eigenen waren, und er in Sicherheit war.

Erschrocken drehte er sich nach der Quelle um, die er jetzt deutlich ausserhalb seines Körpers ausmachen konnte, sein Blick blieb auf dem Mädchen liegen. Sämtliche Farbe verliess sein Gesicht.

Sie war vielleicht sechzehn. Sechzehn!

Schuldig schoss herum und rannte zurück zur Kabine.

Omi sah ihm perplex hinterher. 

Noch einmal betrachtete er das Mädchen. Und dann sah er es in ihrem Gesicht: Absolute Hilflosigkeit, Angst, Schmerz und... Leere.

Und Omi verstand. „Mein Gott!“, hauchte er und folgte Schuldig.

Sehen konnte er den anderen Mann nicht mehr, und er hoffte, dass er tatsächlich in ihre Suite zurückgekehrt war... Die Türe war offen. Er konnte aus dem Badezimmer Würgegeräusche hören, danach die Toilettenspülung. 

Omi kniff die Augen zu und atmete tief durch, dann trat er ein.

Schuldig verliess leicht torkelnd das Bad, ignorierte Omi, von dem er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er da war, stürzte zur Bar und goss sich einen grossen Drink ein.

Omi blieb bei der Türe stehen und schloss sie hinter sich. Er sagte nichts, wollte sehen, ob Schuldig sich alleine wieder beruhigen würde.

Schuldig leerte das beachtliche Glas in einem Zug und schenkte nach. Er nahm einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Verdammt noch mal! Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einem Missbrauchsopfer begegnete und dessen Gedanken spürte! Wie konnte er sich bloss so mitreissen lassen?! Urlaub hin oder her, seine Schilde so weit zurückzuziehen, grenzte an Dummheit! 

Er holte Luft. Es lag nicht am Urlaub, und das wusste er. Nein, der wahre Grund stand bei der Türe und bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Omi liess ihn nachlässig werden. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. 

Aber Omis Wärme zog ihn an wie das Licht die Motte! Sogar jetzt, wo er doch das direkte Resultat seines Handelns sehen konnte, sehnte sich seine kalte Seele danach, die Gedanken des Jungen einzulassen... 

Er senkte die Schilde wieder und tastete vorsichtig nach Omi... Und da war die Wärme auch schon in Form eines gewaltigen Schwalls an Liebe, Besorgnis, Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Bevor er es aufhalten konnte, sagte er leise: „Verdammt, Baby, was machst du mit mir...?“

Omi machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Zögerlich griff er nach Schuldigs Arm. „Ist es meine Schuld?“, fragte er ängstlich. „Ist es meine Schuld, dass deine Schilde nicht in Ordnung waren?“

Schuldig hob den Kopf und starrte geradeaus auf die verschiedenen Flaschen in der Bar. Er lachte kalt. Wer von ihnen beiden war eigentlich der Telepath? Gerade hatte er das noch gedacht... Nein, er hatte gedacht, dass Omi der Grund dafür war, aber der Schuldige war wie üblich er selbst.

Er drückte das Glas in seiner Hand fester, dann holte er aus und schmiss es an die Wand. „Scheisse, nein!“, schrie er. Fassungslos wandte er sich an Omi, dem Tränen in den Augen glänzten. „Ich bin es! Es war immer alles meine Schuld! Bis heute weiss ich nicht, weswegen ich mich auf dich eingelassen habe! Und ich hätte dich nie zu mehr machen sollen, als zu einer guten Nummer! Hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass du seit November der einzige warst?! Es war meine Schuld, dass ich dich so nahe an mich heran gelassen habe! Und es war verflucht noch mal meine Schuld, dass die Scheiss-Schilde nicht intakt waren!“ Er atmete heftig, und nach einer Sekunde konnte er nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich alles gesagt hatte... Und er bereute, das Glas weggeworfen zu haben...

Omi flüsterte schliesslich: „Nein, das wusste ich nicht.“ Er hätte nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass... Dann wurden seine sonst immer so warmen Augen eiskalt. „Es geht ihr so schlecht wie dir damals?“, fragte er.

Schuldig schnaubte. „Bei mir hat es mit sechs Jahren aufgehört, weisst du noch? Bei ihr nicht, und sie ist sechzehn.“

Omi fühlte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Der Täter ist auch hier an Bord?“

Schuldig nickte. „Der Vater. Ja.“

Omi stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Bleibt nur eines zu tun.“

Schuldig sah direkt in die Augen, die nun sämtliche Wärme verloren hatten. „Wovon redest du?“

Omi blieb kalt. „Wir sind beide Auftragskiller. Benutz deine Fantasie.“

Schuldigs Blick wanderte von einem von Omis Augen zum anderen, so lange, bis kein Zweifel mehr an dessen Absichten bestand. „Das ist dein Ernst“, stellte er fest.

Omi nickte. „Natürlich. Was ist? Entwickelst du ein Gewissen?“, fragte er und grinste.

Das lockerte die angespannte Atmosphäre etwas. Und Schuldig dachte sich innert Sekunden tausend schmerzhafte Tode für den Mann aus. Er erwiderte das Grinsen. 

Omi trat näher und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen. „Benutz deinen Killerinstinkt mal für was Gutes.“

Schuldig biss Omi leicht in die Nasenspitze. „Ich mach ihn kalt. Aber zuerst lass ich ihn wissen, was es bedeutet Angst zu haben, ohne Aussicht auf irgendetwas anderes.“

Omi schluckte, um den Kloss im Hals los zu werden. Er fühlte sich nicht unwohl, weil Schuldig das Töten gefiel, sondern, weil er gerade jetzt genau so dachte. Er nickte bestimmt. „Ja. Und ich setz mich noch an den Computer, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie danach abgesichert ist. Wenn wir das schon durchziehen, soll sie auch was haben, was ihr ein Leben ermöglicht.“

 

Omi arbeitete (fast) die ganze Nacht am Computer, bis er dann schliesslich morgens gegen sechs Uhr die grösste Arbeit zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte. Eine Nacht durchzumachen störte ihn nicht weiter, es kam schliesslich öfters vor, und heute stand Spass auf dem Plan... Station Barbados... 

Schuldig hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen, um sich für die Pläne an dem Tag genug konzentrieren zu können, und Omi legte sich noch für eine Stunde neben ihn.

Um sieben standen sie wieder auf, um ihren Plan umzusetzen. Schuldig war sehr guter Laune, da er würde »spielen« können...

An Deck, an derselben Stelle wie gestern Nacht, fanden sie das Mädchen wieder. Marisa Katharina Gerald. 

Schuldig beobachtete ihre Gedankengänge lange, sicher darauf bedacht, nur die oberflächlichen Gedanken aufzunehmen, die Emotionen aber auszuschliessen. Er verstand gut, warum sie da stand und ins Wasser starrte... Sie spielte mit der Idee zu springen. Die Angst gerettet zu werden und dann eine noch schlimmere Hölle vor sich zu haben, hielt sie davon ab. Aber allein der Gedanke erleichterte. Denn den Gedanken von einem erlösenden Tod konnte ihr niemand nehmen.

Bald merkte Schuldig auch, wie intelligent sie war... Sehr belesen...

Dann schlüpfte er in ihren Kopf und fing den letzten Gedanken, in dem sie losliess und sprang, auf, und antwortete darauf: {Bist du sicher, dass du sterben willst? Oder willst du lieber ihn sterben sehen?}

Marisa zuckte zu Tode erschrocken zusammen. Was war das gewesen?

{Rotkäppchen hat im Bauch des Wolfes aufgehört, auf den Jäger zu warten... Sag, willst du nicht den Wolf aufschlitzen?}

Sofort formten sich in Marisas Kopf Bilder, wie sie ihren Vater mit einem Messer tötete... ihn... aufschlitzte...

Schuldig nickte bestätigt. Zu Omi meinte er: {Sie hat noch die Kraft zu leben. Das ist gut.}

{Sag mir, Rotkäppchen, wie würde es dir gefallen, zuzusehen, wie der Wolf vor deinen Augen in den Tod stürzt?}

Marisa begann zu zittern. Erst hatte sie gedacht, sie bilde sich die Stimme nur ein... Aber jetzt... Nein, da war jemand.

„Wie Recht du hast“, flüsterte plötzlich jemand in ihr Ohr.

Sie fuhr herum und war gefangen von zwei magnetischen, grünen Augen. 

„Hallo“, meinte Schuldig gelassen amüsiert.

Marisa traute sich nicht, ihren Gedanken auszusprechen... Bestimmt würde er sie hören... ’Kannst du ihn... wegnehmen?’ 

Schuldig lachte. „Ich bin der Jäger, ich bin da um zu töten.“ {Und keine Angst. Die Vormundschaft im Todesfall von deinem Vater wurde bereits auf jemand anderen übertragen.}

In dem Moment war sich Marisa sicher, dass sie träumen musste. Das konnte nicht sein, bestimmt wachte sie gleich auf... mit... ihm... neben sich, der wieder in der Nacht zu ihr gekommen war... Sie atmete tief. Aber der Mann mit den flammenden Haaren stand schliesslich vor ihr, nicht wahr...? „Bist du ein Engel?“, fragte sie leise.

Schuldig lachte laut und legte seinen Arm um den jungen Mann, der jetzt neben ihn trat. „Er ist der Engel. Ich bin ein Dämon.“

Omi schlang seinen Arm um Schuldigs Taille und lehnte sich an ihn. Er lächelte Marisa an. „Wir sind heute auf Barbados. Kommst du auch an Land?“

Marisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, nein. Ich kann nicht...“

Schuldig trat einen Schritt näher. „Dein Vater wird bis heute Nacht durchschlafen. Und nachdem das Schiff abgelegt hat, so gegen drei Uhr, wird er einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben, in dem er sich selbst und deinen Onkel belastet. Eine Stunde später ist er tot. Das wird passieren. Sag jetzt, ob du das willst. Ja oder nein.“ Sein Gesicht war bar jeglicher Emotion. Schlussendlich war es ihre Entscheidung. Zum Teil... Falls sie ablehnte, würde er ihren Vater trotzdem töten... aber sie auch. Alles wäre besser, als ihr Leben so weiterleben zu müssen; und wenn sie doch nicht stark genug sein sollte, um auszubrechen...

„Ja.“ Sie hielt ihr Kinn hoch, als sie antwortete, aber ihre Stimme zitterte. 

Schuldig klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Gut. Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, gehen wir Frühstücken. Wir stellen dich einer Freundin vor, die nimmt dich mit an Land. Ihr könnt shoppen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich danach durch alle Pubs und Bars von Bridgetown schleppt.“ Er grinste. Genau das hatte er mit Omi auch vor... Geschäft und Vergnügen hatte er schon immer gerne verbunden.

Unbemerkt blieb er noch ein Weilchen in Marisas Kopf, um ihre Gedanken von ihrem Vater abzulenken. Er weckte auch Marisas Kampfgeist, der ohne Zweifel noch irgendwo vorhanden war. Nährboden fand er in ihren Gedanken genug dafür...

Sie sollte wissen, wie das Leben sein konnte... Und Karen war genau die Richtige, um ihr das zu zeigen. 

Kurz versicherte er sich noch, dass Mr. Gerald tatsächlich nicht aufwachen würde... Er grinste. Nein. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Der kranke Mistkerl. Oh... Aber ein paar Albträume würde er haben...

Verdattert und unfähig darauf zu erwidern, nahm Marisa Omis angebotenen Arm an und folgte ihnen.

 

Walter Gerald wachte mit den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen auf, die er je hatte - und er hatte schon eine Menge davon gehabt...

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schlafen gegangen zu sein, oder wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Bloss an die wiederkehrenden Träume erinnerte er sich. Träume von seinem Tod durch die eigene Hand und von einem Mann, der immer daneben gestanden und gelacht hatte.

Er schnaubte. Das Leben nehmen? Niemals. Er war doch kein Schwächling! Nicht so schwach wie seine Frau, die die Geburt seiner Tochter nicht überlebt hatte. Nicht so schwach wie seine geliebte, kleine Prinzessin. Er würde ihr eine Lektion erteilen müssen, dass sie ihn nicht geweckt hatte. 

Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Draussen war es dunkel...

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als plötzlich die Türe aufsprang und das Licht anging.

Durch zugekniffene Augen sah er jemanden ins Zimmer rauschen - anders konnte man es nicht beschreibenn, eine starke Präsenz, die hinaus schrie: »Hier bin ich! Und die Welt gehört mir!«

Er gewöhnte sich an das grelle Licht... und dann erkannte er den Mann aus den Träumen... Die flammenden Haare, die grünen Augen...

Er wollte sich setzen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

Der Eindringling lachte. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“, rief er aus. Dann stand er neben dem Bett, ohne dass man eine Bewegung dorthin hätte ausmachen können und beugte sich nahe zu dem paralysierten Geschäftsmann. Er grinste ein Grinsen, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren konnte. „Es ist Zahltag, du krankes Arschloch“, flüsterte er und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort, liess sie praktisch auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?“, verlangte der Mann zu wissen.

„Ich bin hier, Daddy.“ Marisa stand in der Türe, neben ihr ein junger Mann, der einen schützenden Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Ihr Vater wollte schreien, aber seine Stimme war kaum hörbar: „Nimm deine Finger von ihr!“

Auf Marisas Gesicht spiegelten sich Hass und Übelkeit... Von dem Moment an, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie von ihrem Vater frei kommen würde, hatte sich der ganze aufgestaute Hass noch verstärkt. Davor hatte sie sich nicht einmal getraut, an Hass auch nur zu denken... 

Omi schloss die Türe hinter ihnen.

Marisa erwiderte den Blick ihres Vaters voller Abscheu. „Heute bezahlst du für das, was du mir angetan hast.“

Ihr Vater wollte protestieren, wollte ihr sagen, dass er sein kleines Mädchen doch so lieb habe, dass das alles völlig normal sei...

Schuldig liess ihn seine Worte nicht aussprechen. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er sie im Kopf des Mannes hörte. Zu Omi meinte er: {Und ich dachte immer, Farfarello wäre krank.} Dann hatte er keine Lust mehr, den Ausreden zuzuhören. „Genug davon, Mr. Gerald. Es wird Zeit für Ihre letzten Worte.“

Gerald stand ohne Kontrolle über seinen Körper auf und ging mit den sicheren Schritten, die Schuldig ihm gab, zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er ein Blatt Papier und einen Füllfederhalter hervorholte.

Schuldig beugte sich zu seinem Ohr: „Jetzt schreiben wir mal den Abschiedsbrief, nicht wahr, Walter?“

Walter hob den Schreiber hoch und legte die Spitze auf das Papier, dann schrieb er die Worte, gegen die er sich nicht wehren konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah Schuldig über seine Schulter zu den anderen beiden im Zimmer. „Marisa, hast du einen Patenonkel?“

Marisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Einen Onkel, ja, aber keinen Patenonkel.“

Schuldig grinste breit und beobachtete, wie sich seine Worte auf dem Papier formten. Dann lachte er laut. „Kätzchen... Ich habe gerade Brad zu ihrem Patenonkel gemacht...“

Omi lachte leise mit. „Du solltest ihn aber noch anrufen...“

„Wer ist Brad?“, fragte Marisa.

Schuldig drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete: „Mein Boss. Er steht auch im neuen Testament deines Vaters drin, das Omi für uns verfasst hat, um die Vormundschaft für dich zu übernehmen, falls dein Vater sterben sollte. Ich würde das ja selber machen, aber Brad hat mehr Sinn für diesen ganzen juristischen Quatsch.“

„Was schreibt er da?“, fragte sie weiter.

Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Das Übliche; dazu noch, wie furchtbar leid es ihm tut, was er und sein Bruder dir angetan haben.“ Dann schien er zufrieden. „Gut, das war’s auch schon, Walter. Gehen wir.“

Walter stand auf, konnte kein Wort sagen und sich nicht aus eigenem Willen bewegen. Und er wusste genau - aus den Träumen, die er hatte - was nun kommen würde.

Er verliess die Kabine alleine, nur die ständige Präsenz in seinem Kopf blieb. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach draussen, zu den Rettungsbooten...

Schuldig, Omi und Marisa warteten eine Minute, bis sie zum Sun Deck gingen, einige Decks über Marisas Vater. Dort stellten sie sich an die Brüstung und beobachteten die Figur, die sich einem der Beiboote näherte.

Omi hatte berechnet, wo genau die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er in die Schiffsschrauben gezogen würde, am höchsten war. Bei voller Fahrt ging es auch nicht mehr um Wahrscheinlichkeit, sondern um Sicherheit.

Walter Gerald kletterte in eines der Boote hinein und sah hinunter ins Wasser.

Omi vermutete, dass Schuldig ihm absichtlich einige Sekunden gab, sich sein Ende anzusehen, bis er springen würde...

Und dann... verschwand er in der Tiefe.

Schuldig grinste. „Machs gut, Walter.“

Marisa starrte auf den Punk, wo ihr Vater verschwunden war. „Weg... Er ist wirklich... weg. Er ist weg... Er kommt nicht wieder, oder?“

Schuldig lachte. Die Hilfeschreie in seinem Kopf verstummten. „Er ist tot. Er kommt nicht wieder.“

„Wie... wie kann ich euch... wie kann ich mich...“

Schuldig unterbrach sie: „Brad wird auf eine Beteiligung an den Einkünften deiner Firma bestehen, bis du volljährig bist.“

Marisa nickte. „Natürlich.“ Er war weg. Er würde nicht wieder kommen. Niemals mehr würde er in der Nacht in ihr Bett kommen. Niemals mehr. 

Schuldig fuhr fort: „Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer. Morgen, wenn wir angelegt haben, meldest du der Sicherheit, dass dein Vater verschwunden ist. Die Polizei wird dir unangenehme Fragen stellen, aber das ist notwendig, um auch deinen Onkel aus dem Weg zu haben. Bereite dich also darauf vor.“

Marisa nickte. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen... Aber was? Sie war gerade Zeuge eines Mordes geworden, ihr Vater war tot und kam nie mehr wieder... Und alles was sie spürte, war eine immense Befriedigung. War das überhaupt noch normal?

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken“, bemerkte Schuldig, sah aber weiter hinaus auf das Meer. „Er war ein perverses, krankes Arschloch. Bei allem, was er getan hat, würde ich ihn am liebsten zurückholen und noch mal umbringen.“ Dann holte er tief Luft und fuhr etwas leiser fort: „Aber erwarte nicht, dass es dir ab sofort einfach gut geht. Die nächsten Jahre werden heftig.“ Damit hatte er alles gesagt.

Marisa nickte noch einmal. „Danke“, flüsterte sie noch, dann ging sie auf ihr Zimmer, um auf den Morgen zu warten.

Schuldig rührte sich nicht und beobachtete weiter den Horizont.

Omi sah den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er war weit weg... Omi legte seine Hand über eine von Schuldig, mit der er sich an der Brüstung festklammerte. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund drei Mal, ehe er wagte, die Worte, die ihn beschäftigten, auszusprechen. „Ist Tobias jetzt frei?“, hauchte er leise.

Nach wie vor zeigte Schuldig äusserlich keinerlei Reaktion, und das war immer ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er innerlich aufgewühlt war. Ein weiterer Hinweis waren Themenwechsel... Schuldig begann ruhig: „Baby, du solltest schlafen gehen. Du hast seit fast zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen und die eine Stunde gestern Morgen zählt nicht, die ist auch schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden her.“ Dann fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause noch leise etwas an: „Bitte, lass mich ein bisschen alleine. Ich komme bald nach.“

Omi lächelte sanft. „Natürlich.“ Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Schuldig auf die Wange. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass du auch etwas Schlaf brauchen könntest.“

„Nein, vergesse ich nicht.“ Dann grinste er Omi an. „Aber wehe du schläfst noch nicht tief und fest, wenn ich komme.“

Omi giggelte und wandte sich dann ab. {Ich liebe dich, Schuschu.}

{Ich weiss, Omittchi.}

Schuldig blieb noch etwa eine Stunde an Deck stehen. Eigentlich wollte er nachdenken, aber er brachte keine klaren Gedanken zustande... Es waren mehr Emotionen, die durch ihn hindurchrauschten. 

Nur eines nahm er bewusst auf: Das heute war doch eigentlich ein ganz normaler Hit gewesen... Warum also fühlte es sich an, als wäre jetzt etwas anders? Als hätte sich etwas in ihm verändert, in dem Moment, als der Mann in den Tode stürzte?

Einmal mehr hatte Omi ihn wohl durchschaut... Ist Tobias jetzt frei? 

War er das? War der kleine Junge frei...?

 

Als er in die Suite zurückkehrte, schlief Omi tatsächlich tief und fest. Kein Wunder, er hatte wirklich zu wenig geschlafen und sein Körper präsentierte jetzt dafür die Rechnung.

Einige Augenblicke lang beobachtete er den schlafenden Jungen, wie sich der Brustkorb gleichmässig hob und senkte, wie die seidenen Haarsträhnen im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, silbern glänzten... Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, der eine Arm, der mit der Hand nach oben nach ihm ausgestreckt war, als würde er nach ihm langen, und die Bettdecke, die zur Hälfte weggestrampelt war... Einfach süss. Furchtbar süss und liebenswert.

Schuldig zog sich aus und legte sich neben ihn, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken, dann deckte er seinen jungen Liebhaber wieder zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ebenfalls einschlief, auch er hatte nicht genug geschlafen.

 

Und es dauerte nicht lange, da begannen die Träume.......

 

Schuldig stand an derselben Reling wie noch eine Stunde davor und beobachtete wieder und wieder, wie ein Mann, den er kontrollierte, zu Tode stürzte. Er war nicht einmal verwundert, als er sah, dass es sein eigener Vater war...

Er wehrte sich nicht gegen das befriedigte, düstere Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du bist tot“, zischte er, und zum ersten Mal seit siebzehn Jahren verstand er, dass sein Vater wirklich tot war... dass er nicht wieder kommen würde... dass er ihn nicht mehr in der Hand hatte...

Und selbst wenn ihn seine Mutter dafür hassen würde, dass er ihn getötet hatte - oder dafür, dass er zu spät war - das war es wert.

„Wie kommst du darauf, ich würde dich hassen, Tobias?“

Schuldig zog scharf die Luft ein und stellte sich aufrecht hin, wandte sich aber nicht um. Ein Traum also. Natürlich, was denn sonst. Nur ein Traum... Trotzdem konnte er schlussendlich nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen...

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ja, es war seine Mutter, die vor ihm stand, aber sie sah nicht aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Was ihm sofort auffiel, waren ihre langen Haare, feuerorange wie seine. Sie hatte keine langen Haare gehabt, als sie gestorben war... Sein Vater hatte es irgendwann als passend erachtet, sie zu bestrafen, indem er ihren ganzen Stolz während sie schlief mit einer Schere zerstörte, nur um zu beweisen, dass er Macht über sie hatte. Aber die Haare waren wieder da... genau so schön, wie sie davor gewesen waren, fast bis zu den Knöcheln.

Und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, die sie immer gehabt hatte, der traurige Blick, die immer vorhandenen Blessuren... Weg. Sie lächelte.

Sie sah aus, wie sie immer hätte aussehen sollen.

Und dieser Anblick brach endlich Schuldigs Selbstkontrolle. Das erste Mal... seit siebzehn Jahren... liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Was machte das schon? Es war ja nur ein Traum... 

Seine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund, als er ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. 

Wortlos trat seine Mutter auf ihn zu und nahm ihren Jungen in den Arm. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als er, aber das störte beide nicht. Sie hielt ihn einfach fest und strich über seinen Rücken, während er weinte.

Lange weinte er, es war einfach zu viel in zu viel Zeit. 

Aber irgendwann begannen die Tränen zu trocknen. „Es tut mir leid, Mama...“ Er wollte fortfahren, irgendwie ausdrücken wie leid es ihm tat, dass er früher etwas hätte unternehmen sollen, dass sie noch leben könnte... 

Aber sie liess ihn nicht weiterreden. Ernst schob sie ihn von sich und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden. „Kein Wort!“, verlangte sie. „Dir tut es leid? Was denn? Du warst ein kleiner Junge! Ich hätte die Koffer packen und mit dir verschwinden sollen! Ich bin deine Mutter! Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen!“

„Aber...“

„Nein“, unterbrach sie ihn wieder in resolutem Ton. „Keine Widerrede. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du feststellen, dass ich Recht habe.“

Schuldig lächelte verhalten. Die Durchsetzungskraft, die sie gerade jetzt an den Tag legte, kannte er aus den wenigen guten Erinnerungen... „Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass ich gehen will...“

„Du warst sechs Jahre alt. Und ich bezweifle, dass ich es getan hätte, selbst wenn du etwas gesagt hättest.“ Sie klang bitter. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte. „Du hattest keinen Grund, dir selbst einen so grausamen Namen zu geben.“

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich wette, du sitzt auf deiner Wolke und erzählst allen anderen Engeln, wie wahnsinnig stolz du auf deinen Sohn den Profikiller bist...“, bemerkte er sarkastisch.

„Den Sarkasmus hast du von mir“, meinte sie kühl. „Ich bin nicht hier, um über dein Leben zu urteilen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin, aus mehreren Gründen.“

Schuldig schnaubte. 

Sie holte tief Luft und stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften, um grösser zu wirken. „Nicht so, mein Lieber! Weisst du eigentlich, was es für ein Kunststück war, dass du so lange überlebt hast?“

„Vielleicht hätte ich das besser nicht.“ Er weigerte sich, die Schuld loszulassen. Vielleicht hatte auch einfach Omi auf ihn abgefärbt.

Seine Mutter stampfte wütend mit einem Fuss auf. „Auf diesem Schiff gibt es jemanden, der das nicht so sieht! Und damit meine ich nicht das Mädchen, dem du heute geholfen hast.“

Schuldig zwang sich, darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, Omi liebte ihn und wäre über alle Massen traurig, wenn ihm etwas zustossen würde... Aber wenn er ihn nie kennen gelernt hätte, wäre er doch besser dran gewesen, er hätte noch seine Schwester...

Andererseits hatte Omi ihm dafür vergeben... Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, wofür... Noch ein Punkt, der ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete... 

Seine Mutter strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Glaub mir, Omis Leben wäre nicht besser verlaufen, hätte er dich nicht getroffen. Seine Schwester würde noch leben, das ist wahr... Aber den Preis dafür willst du nicht wissen. Nur eines kann ich dir sagen: Er wäre jetzt nicht glücklich und würde es auch nicht mehr werden und sie genau so wenig.“

Schuldig schluckte. Nichts desto trotz war er an ihrem Tod schuld. Und er konnte ja Omi schlecht von diesem Traum erzählen, nicht wahr? Nein, er hatte diese Schuld zu tragen, aber sie war nicht mehr so schwer, wenn er wusste, dass Omi dadurch glücklich werden konnte...

Seine Mutter seufzte. „Du bist nicht von diesem Schuldig-Konzept abzubringen, oder?“

Schuldig lachte leise. „Ich lebe schon zu lange damit. Aber es ist nicht so schlecht, ehrlich.“

Diesmal hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Hmpf. Meinetwegen. Also... Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?“

„Ihm was sagen?“ Dass er gar nicht derjenige war, der auf seine Schwester geschossen hatte? Dass es viel schlimmer war?

Sie rollte die Augen. „Dass du ihn liebst. Obwohl du ihm auch das andere mal sagen solltest...“, fügte sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe!“, protestierte er sofort.

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass du es nicht tust.“

„Nein! Ich...“

„Du bist ein lausiger Lügner, Tobias.“

Schuldig atmete tief. „Bist du hier, um mit mir zu streiten?“

„Wenn es sein muss... Ich weiss, dass du ihn liebst.“

Schuldig kreuzte beleidigt die Arme und schmollte. Fast wie der Junge, der er hätte sein können. „Wenn du es doch weisst, verstehe ich nicht, warum du es noch hören willst.“

„Ich muss es nicht hören... er schon.“

Schuldig seufzte tief. Keine Chance, diese Runde zu gewinnen. Er rieb sich die Augen. „Das ist nicht so einfach.“

„Warum machst du es dir mit der Liebe so schwer?“

Schuldig wollte darauf sofort erwidern, dass sie es selber auch nicht besser machen konnte, schwieg aber. Das war erstens nicht fair und zweitens eine ganz andere Situation gewesen. „Wie kannst du fragen? Man ist verwundbar.“

Sie schien darüber nachzudenken. „Na schön. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du es ihm nicht sagen willst. Du liebst ihn. Das ändert sich doch nicht, bloss weil du es zugibst.“

„Das ändert alles!“, widersprach er. „Wenn man jemanden liebt, hat derjenige einen in der Hand! Und wenn der das auch noch weiss, kann man benutzt werden.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör dich doch nur mal an. Omi? Omi würde dich benutzen?“

Jetzt wusste Schuldig einen Moment lang gar nichts mehr zu sagen. 

Sie fuhr fort: „Und diese Sorge ist doch unbegründet. Du kannst Gedanken lesen, wenn dich also jemand ausnutzen will, wüsstest du das.“

Schuldig geriet ins Schleudern. 

„Und wahre Liebe ist keine Schwäche, sondern eine Stärke. Aber weisst du was?“, fügte sie noch an. „Argumente bringen nichts. Sieh es dir selber an.“

Die Umgebung um sie herum veränderte sich und sie standen in der Suite, die er sich mit Omi teilte, neben dem Bett. Er konnte sich selber sehen, wie er darin lag und Omi festhielt.

Omi lächelte im Schlaf, war absolut zufrieden und glücklich.

Und in dem Moment fühlte sich Schuldig wie der grösste Idiot, der auf Erden wandelte.

„Er liebt dich über alles, Tobias. Er würde dich niemals verraten.“

„Das weiss ich. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich überhaupt lieben kann.“

„Doch, das kannst du“, versicherte sie. „Und du brauchst ihn ja auch nicht jetzt gleich zu wecken, und ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe zu versichern. Sei einfach etwas offener dem Gedanken der Liebe gegenüber.“

Schuldig schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Und er wollte ja... Es war nur... Er war so lange Zeit Schuldig gewesen.

„Du wirst wohl auch immer Schuldig bleiben. Aber ich weiss, dass Schuldig auch lieben kann.“

Er nickte... und spürte, wie ihre Präsenz langsam schwächer wurde.

Traurig lächelte er. „Du willst schon gehen?“

„Lass die Vergangenheit, wo sie hingehört. Lebe, Tobias.“

Schuldig nickte wieder. Er öffnete die Augen nicht mehr. Das Bild seiner Mutter würde er für immer behalten können. 

Er spürte, wie sie ihn noch einmal in den Arm nahm, ihn darauf zum Bett führte und ihn hinlegte. Er bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut, mein kleiner Tobias. Und sorg dafür, dass dir dieser süsse Engel nicht abhanden kommt.“

Er hörte sie noch lachen, bis es verhallte und schliesslich ganz aufhörte.

Und er war müde... So müde. Er hielt den warmen Körper neben sich fest in den Armen und schlief wieder ein. 

 

Schuldig wachte als erster auf. Es war hell draussen, aber er blieb lange liegen und sinnierte über seinen Traum. 

Er kam zu zwei Schlüssen: Erstens, hatte der Tod von Walter Gerald ihn den Tod seines Vaters noch einmal durchleben lassen. Zweitens, hatte er im Traum scheinbar seine Liebe zu Omi (indirekt) gestanden. 

Der erste Punkt war relativ klar und unproblematisch. Der zweite hingegen... passte ihm gar nicht. Gut, es war nur ein Traum gewesen, aber... 

Aber was? Entsprach es der Wahrheit, oder war es nur ein Trugbild? 

Selbstverständlich war es nicht die Wahrheit! Es war nur ein Traum! Das bewies ja schon, dass er seine Mutter gesehen hatte, von der er seit bestimmt zehn Jahren nicht mehr geträumt hatte...

»Argumente bringen nichts. Sieh es dir selber an.«

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte aus dem Traum und wandte sich unwillkürlich nach Omi um.

’Grosser Fehler!’, schalt er sich. Wütend über sich selber rieb er seine Augen und seufzte. War er wirklich so schwach und brauchte jemanden? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Nein, er wollte nicht. Aber das schien hier überhaupt nicht zur Debatte zu stehen.

Er verdrehte die Augen. Seine internen Argumentationen wurden auch immer lauer.

Na schön... argumentieren. Er hatte ja schon öfters seine Beziehung zu dem jungen Mann analysiert.

Bis dato hatte er sich damit abgefunden, sich die kleine Schwäche »Omi« zu erlauben, zumindest als Liebschaft. Er konnte haben, was er wollte und das war es, was er wollte. Punkt. So einfach.

Aber wenn es jetzt um eine... tiefere... Bindung ging... Welche Argumente konnte er dafür aufbringen?

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm noch gar nicht bewusst, dass er nur Argumente dafür suchte... aber keine dagegen...

Wieder fiel ihm seine Mutter ein - oder das Traumbild seiner Mutter - wie sie sagte, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob er nun seine Gefühle zugab oder nicht, sie waren so oder so vorhanden. Auch schien es logisch, dass er als Telepath natürlich wissen würde, wenn jemand ihn ausnutzen wollte... Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Omi das nicht tun würde, und er das wusste.

Unglücklicherweise half die ganze Beweisführung auch nicht in seinem eigentlichen Problem weiter. Liebte... er Omi?

Hm... Aber wie definiert man Liebe? 

Mal sehen... Man will den Partner immer um sich haben. Die erste Frage war also: 

Will ich von Omi getrennt sein?

\- ‚Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.’

Will ich, dass Omi glücklich ist?

\- ‚Offensichtlich. Zum Teil auch, weil ich mich dann in seiner Wärme aufhalten kann.’

Kann ich ohne Omi leben?

\- ‚Die Frage ist niemals, ob man kann - natürlich kann man - sondern ob man will... Und ich will niicht.’

Er seufzte erneut. Diesmal lauter... Er wollte also nicht ohne Omi leben. 

Blieb noch eine Frage übrig:

Würde ich Omi beschützen? Vielleicht sogar mit meinem Leben?

\- ‚Beschützen, ja. Mit dem Leben? Gute Frage...’ 

Er stellte sich ein Szenario vor, wie Omi erschossen würde, und er die Chance hätte, sich dazwischen zu stellen... 

Erschrocken kniff er die Augen zu, als er feststellen musste, dass er nicht einmal zögern würde...

Die Antwort... lautete... Ja.

Was würde er also mit diesem Wissen anfangen?

 

Gegen Mittag wachte Omi langsam auf. Er drehte sich, als er Schuldig nicht neben sich spürte und entdeckte ihn an die offenen Schiebetür zum Balkon gelehnt. Er sah nach draussen.

Omi rieb sich die Augen. „Sag jetzt bloss nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit über da gestanden hast.“

Schuldig grinste und drehte sich um. Er hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. „Nein, Baby. Ich bin erst seit gut einer Stunde wach. Aber da du brav tief und fest geschlafen hast, wie ich dir gesagt habe, hast du nicht bemerkt, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin.“

Omi streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Viertel nach zwölf. Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde angelegt.“

Omi setzte sich. „So spät schon? Hat... hat die Sicherheit schon...?“

Schuldig nickte. „Sie haben eben den Brief gefunden. Sie werden wahrscheinlich gleich die Bilder der Überwachungskameras prüfen.“ Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Sie sehen doch nur, was sie sehen sollen, oder?“

Omi grinste. „Natürlich.“

Schuldig trat neben das Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. „Braves Kätzchen“, lobte er scherzhaft und kraulte Omi unter dem Kinn.

Omi kicherte und rollte sich weg. „Nicht, ich bin kitzlig.“

„Also... Wie wär’s nun also mit Tauchen auf Tobago?“

Omi lächelte. „Klingt gut.“

„Noch besser klingt es, wenn wir erst mal essen gehen. Danach schauen wir uns an Land ein bisschen um. Ich hab gehört, wenn man sich Calypso Musik kaufen will, ist man hier richtig. Und ich will eine CD als Souvenir, und um Brad auf den Wecker zu fallen.“

Omi lachte. „Guter Plan. Ich geh duschen. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Schuldig liebevoll, dann verschwand er im Bad.

Schuldig blieb sitzen. Das war an und für sich schon aussergewöhnlich... Normalerweise wäre er Omi ohne zu zögern gefolgt... 

Er musste das Wort ja nicht denken, aber es hatte den Anschein, als hätte seine Mutter mit seinen Gefühlen zu Omi Recht behalten. 

Er zuckte die Schultern. Für den Gedanken offen bleiben... Okay, das konnte er eigentlich ganz gut. Er war prinzipiell ein offener Mensch - Brad nannte das bei ihm immer neugieriig...

A propos Brad... Den konnte er ja eigentlich jetzt gleich mal anrufen, solange Omi unter der Dusche war.

 

Der Aufenthalt auf Tobago war nicht besonders lang. Am Abend legten sie schon wieder ab. 

Schuldig war sich bewusst, dass Omi aufgefallen sein musste, dass er heute nachdenklicher als sonst war... Aber der Junge sagte nichts. Er schien zu ahnen, dass Walter Gerald ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte.

Ein Hoch auf Omis Verständnis und Einfühlsamkeit...

Vor dem Abendessen mussten sie dann auch noch mit der Schiffspolizei reden - ganz nach Plan natürlich - weil sie offenbar Bekannte des Erziehungsberechtigten von Miss Gerald im Todesfalle ihres Vaters waren.

Marisa konnte die Polizei überzeugen, die Kreuzfahrt nicht beenden zu müssen. Als Begründung sagte sie nur, dass sie den Urlaub nicht abbrechen wolle, und zudem in den Staaten bis zu ihrer Rückkehr eine Aufsichtsperson gefunden werden könne, da ihr Patenonkel Japan nicht verlassen würde. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich zwar verwirrt, aber nicht übermässig traurig über den Verlust meines Vaters bin“, hatte sie gesagt.

Dazu versprach Karen, als Tochter des Captains, dass sie sich persönlich um sie kümmern würde.

 

***

Nächster Halt: St. Lucia. Der Aufenthalt war der bisher längste, sie würden erst am nächsten Tag am Abend wieder ablegen. Genug Zeit, durch den Markt in Castries zu schlendern und mit dem Jeep die paradiesische Insel und ihre Vulkane und Buchten zu erforschen.

Genug Zeit für einen Sonnenuntergang.

Für die eine Nacht hatten sie nicht an Bord zurückkehren wollen und sich einen kleinen Bungalow in einer der Buchten gemietet, in der Nähe der Bucht von Soufrière aber ein bisschen abgelegener, wo sie mit Sicherheit ungestört bleiben würden.

Am ersten Tag hatten sie sich vorgenommen, den Markt leer zu kaufen, am zweiten Tag, die Insel anzusehen.

Es war unverkennbar, dass Omi diese Station von allen bisher am besten gefiel. Da war so viel Natur, so viel Leben an einem Ort versammelt, dass es einem die Sprache verschlagen konnte. 

Gerade jetzt sass er erschöpft vom Einkaufen auf dem Beifahrersitz ihres gemieteten Jeeps und bestaunte die Landschaft. So müde er war, aber er hätte die Augen nicht eine Minute lang schliessen wollen. Dichter Regenwald, wilde Orchideen... umrahmt vom tiefen Blau des Ozeans... 

Rundum glücklich lächelte er Schuldig an, der ihm einen Blick zuwarf. „Es ist so wunderschön“, flüsterte der junge Mann verträumt.

Schuldig erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ist es. Aber wart’s nur ab, heute erleben wir noch den Sonnenuntergang und morgen schauen wir uns die beiden Vulkane und die Diamond Falls an.“

Während der Fahrt sah Schuldig immer mal wieder zur Seite und beobachtete Omi, wie er vor Glück glühte. Und in dieser fremden Märchenwelt fiel es ihm immer schwerer, einen Sinn für sein altes Ich zu bewahren. Die Realität war so weit entfernt. Wer dachte in diesem grünen Garten Eden noch an Schwarz und Weiss? Wie konnte einem inmitten von all dem blühenden Leben noch der Tod in den Sinn kommen?

Es war alles so perfekt. 

Seine innere Stimme, die immer irgendetwas zu kontern wusste, verblasste nach und nach. Und nachdem Schuldig diesen lästigen Kommentator in seinem Kopf fest mit ’Halt deine blöde Fresse’ zum Schweigen brachte, blieb es tatsächlich ruhig. Wahrscheinlich war die Stimme jetzt beleidigt und redete nicht mehr mit ihm. 

Sie erreichten den Bungalow relativ schnell, die Insel war nicht so gross. Dafür war ihre Unterkunft sehr grosszügig gehalten. Sie brachten ihre beiden Gepäcktaschen ins Schlafzimmer und beschlossen, ihr Abendessen, das sie auf dem Markt gekauft hatten, direkt am Meer zu essen.

Vor ihrem Bungalow hatte es ein kleines Stück Strand, ganz für sie alleine. Zwar war es für Strandspaziergänge denkbar ungeeignet, dafür umso... privater...

Nach dem Essen alberten sie noch eine Weile im Wasser herum. Einer jagte den anderen, je nach dem, wie es sich gerade so ergab.

Omi startete wieder eine Attacke, sprang Schuldig um den Hals, schlang seine Beine um die Hüften und küsste ihn. Mit der Wucht des Sprungs warf er ihn rückwärts ins Wasser... Omi giggelte laut und flüchtete.

„Kleine Wasserratte!“, rief Schuldig hinterher und lachte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Sonne und er erstarrte. War schon so viel Zeit vergangen...? Die Sonne berührte schon fast den Horizont. „Omi!“

Omi hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich um. „Was denn?“

Schuldig deutete zum Horizont. „Es ist bald so weit.“

Mehr oder weniger einheitlich machten sie sich auf zurück zum Strand. Schuldig zwickte Omi in den Hintern und Omi warf ihn dafür noch einmal in die Wellen.

Tropfnass und ausser Atem setzten sie sich nebeneinander und beobachteten die leuchtende Scheibe, wie sie langsam tiefer glitt.

Erst begann der Sonnenuntergang wie die anderen auch, die sie in der Karibik erlebt hatten... orangene Flammen, durch die das Meer zu brennen schien.

Omi rutschte näher zu Schuldig und legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille. Es war einfach zu schön.

Aber dann... kurz vor der letzte Lichtstreifen im Meer versank, glühte die Sonne noch ein Mal in einem tiefen Smaragdgrün auf. 

Die Zeit stand still. 

Beschreibungen oder Erzählungen wurden diesem Phänomen in keinster Weise gerecht. Das Lichtspiel, das nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang andauerte, schien wie aus einem Traum, in dem einem alle Wünsche erfüllt werden. Aber Wünsche wurden klein und unwichtig. Nur der Moment zählte, in dem die Träume Wirklichkeit wurden und einem versprachen, niemals mehr zu enden. 

Und dann... Dann war das Farbenspiel vorbei. 

Aber die Magie des grünen Lichts hatte sich in ihre Seele gebrannt. Ein Moment für die Ewigkeit.

Sie blieben still sitzen, keiner brachte ein Wort heraus. Erst als sie die Sterne schon deutlich am Himmel leuchten sehen konnten, seufzte Omi laut in die Stille. Seine Atmung bebte leicht. Nach wie vor wandte er seinen Blick nicht vom Horizont. „Glaubst du, dass die Legende stimmt?“, fragte er flüsternd. „Erfüllt das grüne Licht alle Wünsche?“

Lange schwiegen beide, bis Schuldig ebenso leise antwortete: „Nein.“ Er wartete. „Es zeigt einem nur, dass man längst alle Wünsche erfüllt bekommen hat, es aber nicht sehen konnte.“ Er schluckte hart.

Omi blinzelte verwirrt und sah zu seinem Geliebten hoch, der nach wie vor abwesend gerade aus starrte. „Schu?“, fragte er. Er spürte überdeutlich, dass an Schuldig etwas anders war. Und während sein Verstand ihm sagte, er solle sich keine Hoffnungen machen, tat sein Herz es doch...

Schuldig war noch wie in Trance, er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten ungeordnet unter seinen Gefühlen dahin, er nahm sie kaum noch wahr. Er spürte nur diese Wärme neben sich, die bedingungslose Liebe... „Omi...“

Omi sagte nichts, er traute sich nicht, den Augenblick zu brechen.

Schuldig wusste, was er sagen wollte. Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber die Zweifel schlichen langsam zurück... ... 

Nein! Keine Zweifel! Er war stärker als das! Er würde sich nicht von dummen Selbstzweifeln kontrollieren lassen! 

... Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann liess er los. „Omi, ich liebe dich.“

Omis schnelles Atmen klang verdächtig nach Schluchzern.

Schuldig blinzelte verwirrt, als er das hörte und wandte sich nach seinem jungen Geliebten um. 

Das Leuchten in den Augen vor ihm stellte alle Sterne am Firmament in den Schatten. Tränen liefen ungehalten aus den babyblauen Augen. 

Schuldig wischte mit einer Hand zärtlich die Tränen weg, die immer wieder durch neue ersetzt wurden. Seine Hand zitterte, als ihn Omis ungebremster Schwall an Liebe traf. Er brachte nur ein wackliges Grinsen zustande. „Baby, nicht doch...“

Omi schlang abrupt seine Arme um Schuldigs Hals und rutschte auf seinen Schoss. Er klammerte sich an ihn und küsste ihn verzweifelt. 

Schuldig erwiderte den Kuss und die Berührungen. Er liess sich von der verzauberten Stimmung weiter mitziehen. Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich Gedanken zu machen, was seine Worte für Folgen haben würden. Später... Nicht jetzt... später...

Omi drückte Schuldig zurück in den Sand und rollte sie beide herum, bis er unten lag, ohne einmal den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Beine schlangen sich um Schuldigs Taille, drückten ihn fester an sich. Niemals mehr würde er ihn gehen lassen. Nie wieder. 

Er bewegte seinen Unterkörper hektisch gegen den seines Partners, spürte wie dessen und seine Erregung wuchs und wünschte sich die Badehosen, die sie trugen, zum Teufel.

Schuldig teilte diese Gedanken mit Omi. Er löste sich kurz von dem hungrigen Mund unter ihm und zerrte sich seine Badehose vom Körper, dann die des Jungen. Sofort legte er sich wieder auf ihn, verschlang wieder diese süssen Lippen. 

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis die Küsse und wandernden Hände die Hitze in ihren Lenden beinahe unerträglich machten. 

Schwer atmend hob Schuldig den Kopf etwas an, sah Omi fragend in die Augen, der nur hastig nickte und seine Beine einladend weiter öffnete.

Omi brauchte nicht mehr so viel Vorbereitung, wie noch zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung, das wusste Schuldig, nur ganz ohne Gleitmittel war es immer etwas unangenehm. Aber in diesem Moment kümmerte Omi diese Tatsache wenig.

Schuldig zögerte kurz, aber Omi drängte ihn tiefer. „Bitte, bitte“, hauchte er immer wieder. „Bitte...“

Schuldig gab dem Flehen nun ohne zu zögern nach. So vorsichtig, wie er konnte, drang er in den warmen Körper unter sich ein. Er hielt inne, als Omi aufschrie und haltlos schluchzte, aber ein Blick in seine Gedanken zerstreuten Schuldigs Bedenken, den blonden Engel verletzt zu haben. 

Omis Herz drohte zu zerbersten, als hätte es in seiner Brust für all die Liebe, die er empfand, nicht genug Platz...

Schuldig begann in einem langsam Rhythmus zuzustossen.

Omi weinte nun und schickte Schuldig seine Gefühle als zusammenhangslose Satzfetzen, er wollte alles gleichzeitig sagen können, um sich irgendwie Luft zu machen... {Liebe dich... du bist mein ein und alles... so schön... Liebster, Liebster... Schu... mein Koi... so sehr... mein Leben, du bist alles... alles für mich... liebe dich mehr als alles andere... fühle dich in mir... so tief... schön... liebe dich... gehöre dir... nimm mich... mehr, mehr... so wunderschön... du bist so schön... hör nicht auf... nie wieder... lass mich nie allein... bitte... oh, bitte... ich...} 

Die Gedanken endeten in einer Explosion von Gefühlen und Ekstase. Schuldig liess sich von dieser Welle mitreissen, verlor jeglichen Sinn für irgendetwas anderes, als diese Flammen, die ihn verzehrten. 

Dann wusste er für einen langen Moment gar nichts mehr. 

Als die Welt wieder klarer wurde, spürte er unter sich Omi ruhig ein und aus atmen. Er löste sich von ihm und legte sich neben ihn. 

Omi schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben... Aber er atmete regelmässig, und im Licht des Mondes konnte man am Hals das Blut pulsieren sehen. Es fehlte ihm nichts.

Schuldig lachte heiser. Wow. 

Er strich über Omis schweissüberströmtes Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er seufzte. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte... er hätte sich nicht mehr gegen dieses Gefühl in sich wehren können.

Und im Moment musste und wollte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Später... später...

Aber das Leben würde nicht immer so sein, der Urlaub nicht ewig andauern. In einer Woche würden sie wieder in Tokio sein... 

Aber sogar an Bord des Kreuzers wäre es nicht mehr dasselbe wie jetzt hier... Auf dem Schiff war Marisa und die Erinnerung an ihren Vater. 

St. Lucia war alles und noch mehr, was man sich davon versprach... Alles und mehr, was man sich wünschen konnte...

„Ich verspreche dir, es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass wir hier waren“, versicherte er dem schlafenden Omi flüsternd. 

Omi seufzte laut und wandte sich unbewusst näher an Schuldig, dann öffnete er etwas orientierungslos die Augen.

Schuldig lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Alles okay, Kätzchen?“

Omi schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Dann nickte er.

Sie blieben lange am Strand und küssten sich einfach. Erst nach etwa zwei Stunden kehrten sie in den Bungalow zurück... Und zum ersten Mal schliefen sie beide in den Armen eines Geliebten.

 

 

***

Schuldig hatte Recht behalten mit seiner Vermutung, dass es mit der Liebe für ihn nicht so einfach werden würde...

Schon am nächsten Tag, als sie sich die Zwillingsvulkane und die Diamond Falls ansahen, hielten ihn seine Gedanken davon ab, den Tag wirklich zu geniessen. Und das machte ihn wütend! Er würde Omi den Urlaub versauen und das auf der Station, die ihnen beiden wohl am meisten bedeutete...

Den Sonnenuntergang an dem Abend beobachteten sie von ihrem Balkon auf dem Schiff aus... Aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe, das Licht schien ihnen denselben Zauber nicht noch einmal gewähren zu wollen.

Wieder stieg die Wut in ihm auf. Hätte er gestern seinen Mund gehalten, hätten sie noch Spass haben können auf der Insel, ohne seine verkorkste Laune...

Andererseits, er hatte irgendwie keine andere Wahl gehabt, als die Worte auszusprechen. Er hatte für sich ja geklärt, dass er so empfand... es zu sagen war bloss noch eine Art Formalität, die aber für Omi die Welt bedeutete... 

In Gedanken schnaubte er. ’Und? Was erwartest du jetzt? »Und sie lebten glücklich, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage«? Du bist ein Killer, in skrupelloser noch dazu! Du verdienst das alles nicht!’

Omi beobachtete Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck von der Seite. Er beobachtete, wie die Konturen immer härter wurden, die Lippen immer dünner... Langsam legte er eine seiner Hände sanft über eine von Schuldig. „Schu...?“, fragte er leise. „Du... bereust, was du gesagt hast, nicht?“, schloss er aus einer Mischung von Traurigkeit und Bitterkeit, trotzdem lächelte er wehmütig.

Schuldig holte tief Luft. „Das ist es nicht. Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe.“

„Daran zweifle ich nicht. Und danach habe ich nicht gefragt.“

Schuldig schloss die Augen. „Omi... So einfach kann es nicht sein.“

Omi seufzte. Mit so was hatte er gerechnet. „Sag mir warum nicht“, verlangte er ruhig.

Schuldig verwarf die Hände. „Du willst wissen, warum nicht? Du weisst, wer ich bin, was ich getan habe! Du denkst wirklich, so jemand kann lieben? Geschweige denn, das auch schätzen? Ich bin ein eiskalter Scheiss-Profikiller! ...“

Omi unterbrach ihn kühl: „Das bin ich auch. Gib nicht so an.“ Er grinste breit.

Schuldig blieb einen Augenblick lang erstarrt stehen, dann konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er erwiderte das Grinsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte mit etwas kontern, aber Omi liess ihn nicht.

„Denkst du, du verdienst es nicht? Dass alles zu glatt geht?“ Omi machte eine Pause und Schuldigs Ausdruck verriet ihm, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er fuhr fort: „Wenn Dinge schief laufen, kann man sich Sorgen machen. Wenn sie gut laufen... Sollte man es einfach geniessen.“ Er lächelte seinen Geliebten warm an.

Schuldig wurde ruhiger, seine Wut versiegte. 

„Liebst du mich?“, fragte Omi.

Schuldig antwortete nicht gleich. „Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe“, wiederholte er.

Omi lächelte immer noch. Er musste es kein zweites Mal hören... Zumindest im Moment nicht. „Und du weisst, dass ich dich liebe. Warum machst du dir Sorgen?“

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil ich ein blöder Idiot bin...?“, fragte er unschuldig.

Omi lachte herzlich, schlang seine Arme um Schuldigs Hals und küsste ihn liebevoll. 

Schuldig löste sich als erster und seufzte erneut. „Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dir den Tag heute nicht verderben.“

Omi lächelte nur. „Ach wo. Ich dachte mir schon, dass nicht alles so reibungslos verläuft, wenn wir zwei Wochen andauernd aufeinander hocken...“ Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Und das gestern... Es war wundervoll. Mehr als das... es war unbeschreiblich. Und ich liebe dich wie verrückt.“

Schuldig lächelte. „Ich weiss.“ 

Sie versanken wieder in einem Kuss, diesmal dauerte er länger und keiner der beiden wollte ihn unterbrechen. 

Schuldig war einmal mehr fasziniert, wie süss sein kleiner Engel schmeckte. So süsse Lippen, eine so süsse Zunge... So zärtliche und leidenschaftliche Berührungen...

Nach langen Minuten fragte Omi schliesslich atemlos: „Bist du morgen wieder in der Stimmung für Segeln auf St. Thomas?“

Schuldig grinste. „Natürlich. Aber noch ist nicht morgen...“ Mit diesen Worten hob er Omi hoch und trug ihn zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn aufs Bett legte. „Gerade jetzt bin ich in der Stimmung, dich zum Schreien zu bringen.“ Wie eine Raubkatze kletterte er über Omi und verschlang seinen Mund wie seine Beute.

Und er brachte Omi zum Schreien.

 

 

Das Segeln machte beiden viel Spass, vor allem, als sie mit ihrem kleinen, gemieteten Boot eine versteckte Bucht entdeckt hatten... Und auch hier stand wieder Einkaufen auf dem Plan - zollfrei - in Charlotte Amalie. 

Schuldig hatte seine unliebsamen Gedanken grösstenteils über Bord geworfen. Omi hatte Recht: Warum sich über Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen, die gut laufen?

Bloss eine... kleine... Sache beschäftigte ihn noch. Es gab da einen Punkt mit diesem Liebe-Konzept, den er... abhaken sollte... Und er hatte es sich in seinen sturen Kopf gesetzt, diese eine Sache heute Abend in Angriff zu nehmen.

Nach dem Dinner und der Musical-Vorführung, die sie sich ansehen wollten. Das wäre doch mal was anderes...

 

Und der Abend kam. Schuldig sass an der Bar in ihrer Suite und hatte einen doppelten Whiskey vor sich stehen. Omi war unter der Dusche.

Schuldig hörte dem Rauschen aus dem Bad zu und starrte in sein Glas. Plötzlich schien ihm sein Vorhaben nicht mehr eine ganz so brillante Idee zu sein...

Unsinn! Die letzte offene Türe zu seinem Vater musste noch geschlossen werden! Und das würde heute passieren! 

Er leerte sein Glas schnell, stand auf, zog seine Hose aus und legte sich ins Bett unter die Decke.

Eine Minute später kam Omi aus dem Bad und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch. Sonst trug er nichts, aber er hatte ja auch nichts mehr vor dem anderen Mann zu verstecken... Dann warf er das Tuch in den Wäschekorb und setzte sich neben Schuldig aufs Bett.

Der grinste etwas unsicher.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Omi, dem mittlerweile keine von Schuldigs gut versteckten Gemütsregungen mehr entging.

Schuldig lachte leise. Der Junge kannte ihn einfach zu gut... Er schlug die Decke zurück und streckte einen Arm nach Omi aus. „Komm her“, flüsterte er.

Omi bemerkte auch diesen Wechsel in der Stimmung. Es ging um etwas Ernsteres... Obwohl er eigentlich keinen Zweifel hatte, worauf es mit ihnen beiden nackt in einem Bett hinaus laufen würde. 

Schuldig nahm ihn in den Arm, zog ihn über sich und küsste ihn lange. Dann schob er Omi etwas von sich, gerade weit genug, um mit ihm reden zu können. Er hatte sich überlegt, es telepathisch zu sagen, aber es schien ihm zu wichtig. Er wollte es aussprechen und Omi dabei in die Augen sehen. „Kätzchen... Es gibt da etwas... etwas, was du für mich tun musst.“

Omi blinzelte verwirrt. Ja, etwas Ernsteres, ohne Zweifel. „Natürlich. Was ist es?“

Schuldig holte tief Luft... Aber er brachte die Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen. Er verdrehte die Augen... Soviel dazu, seine Telepathie nicht einzusetzen... Er hielt Omis Blick fest mit seinem und schickte ihm ein mentales Bild...

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Was...? A... aber... Ich kann doch nicht...“

Schuldig legte einen Finger auf Omis Mund. {Bitte, Baby. Das ist das einzige, das ich niemals... nicht, seit mein Vater...} Er seufzte laut. {Versteh doch, ich muss das hinter mich bringen. Und dir... dir... ich... ich vertraue dir.}

Omis grosse Augen wanderten hin und her. „Ich... Ich fühle mich geehrt... und bin glücklich, dass du mir damit vertraust... Aber...“ 

„Aber was?“

Omis Wangen liefen knallrot an. Egal wie oft er schon mit Schuldig Sex gehabt hatte... Das war... etwas völlig anderes! „Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach... Bestimmt mache ich etwas falsch! Oder... oder ich komme zu früh!“, bestand er.

Schuldig lachte nervös. „Da gibt’s nicht viel falsch zu machen. Und wenn du vor mir kommst... was soll’s. Da fällt uns bestimmt was ein...“ Er zwinkerte.

Omi biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite. „Ich weiss nicht... Du weisst, ich mag es, wenn ich ganz dir gehöre...“

„Bitte, Baby.“

Bei den Worten fiel sein Blick wieder auf Schuldig. Er grinste schräg. „Wer kann dir schon widerstehen, wenn du Bitte sagst...“

Schuldig zog ihn wieder an sich.

Kurz vor sie sich küssten, flüsterte Omi noch: „Hilf mir... bitte?“

Schuldig nickte und küsste ihn. 

Lange taten sie nichts anderes, bis Schuldig spürte, dass Omi - und er selbst - sich etwas beruhigte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Beine, liess den Jungen dazwischen liegen und wartete erneut.

Sie mussten gar nicht viel mehr tun, die gewohnte Wärme des anderen Körpers an sich, die vertrauten Berührungen und Küsse... 

Schuldig langte zur Seite und holte ein Gleitgel vom Nachttisch. Er drückte es Omi in die Hand. 

Omi löste sich mit grossen, unsicheren Augen und schaute Schuldig fragend an.

Schuldig zuckte nur die Schulter. „Mach einfach, was ich tun würde...“

Omi nickte langsam, dann öffnete er die Tube und drückte eine grosse Menge Gel auf seine Hand. Er unterdrückte seine Nervosität und wandte sich seiner momentanen Aufgabe zu. Er wanderte mit seiner Hand zwischen Schuldigs Beine und suchte mit einem Finger den kleinen Eingang. „Sag mir, wenn es weh tut, ja?“, fragte er.

Schuldig nickte, auch ihm stand die Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Omi beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn tief. {Entspann dich. Am Anfang ist es vielleicht etwas unangenehm, aber es wird besser, versprochen.}

Schuldig lachte leise in den Kuss. Das waren Worte, die er zu Omi nie sagen musste... Sie jetzt selber zu hören war... witzig.

Omi drang mit einem Finger langsam aber stetig ein und bewegte ihn hin und her. Es war gar nicht so einfach, bei jemand anderem diese leichte Schwellung zu finden...

Als Schuldig sich aufbäumte und stöhnte wusste er, dass er sie gefunden hatte. Er lächelte zufrieden.

Nach einer Weile nahm er einen zweiten Finger dazu und stiess wieder gegen die Prostata. {Alles okay, Koi?}, fragte er.

Schuldig stöhnte gegen Omis Lippen. {Gott, ja! Jetzt weiss ich, warum das immer allen so gut gefällt...} Er konnte seine Hände nicht mehr im Zaum halten und strich hektisch mit zitternden Fingern über Omis Körper. Durch ihr mentales Band spürte er immer noch, wie unsicher sein junger Geliebter war... Das musste sich ändern. {Du machst das gut, Baby. Mach weiter. Hör nicht auf.}

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Omis Erregung und Selbstsicherheit stiegen synchron an und er nahm einen dritten Finger zu Hilfe. 

Schuldig schrie auf. „Ah! Gott! Aaahhh!“ Er atmete schnell. Es tat weh... aber... Oh Gott! Schon wieder dieser Punkt! „Gott, Baby! Bitte!“

Omis Körper glühte, als er diese Worte hörte. Er sah in das vor Leidenschaft angespannte Gesicht. „Du bist so schön...“, flüsterte er. Er bewegte die Finger regelmässig rein und wieder raus.

Schuldig umschlang Omi mit seinen Beinen. „Wenn du mich nicht bald nimmst, musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr machen, zu früh zu kommen...“

Omi war jetzt erregt genug, dass seine Bedenken fast vollständig ausgemerzt waren. Er suchte blind nach der Tube, die auf den Laken lag und trug eine grosszügige Menge Gel auf sein Glied auf.

Schuldig beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, wie Omi sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett abstützte und mit der anderen sein erregtes Fleisch zu der Öffnung führte.

Langsam, ganz langsam drang er ein, und mit jedem Millimeter riss Omi die Augen weiter auf. Er atmete schnell ein und aus, schien kaum genug Luft zu bekommen. „Ooooh! Das... das ist...! Oh Gott, Schu!“

Schuldig nahm seinen Blick nie von Omi, beobachtete den Mann den er liebte. „Das ist gut, Baby. Es fühlt sich gut an...“ Das klang sowohl erregt als auch zu einem Teil überrascht. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, nicht schmerzhaft oder erniedrigend, oder irgend sonst eine schlechte Empfindung. Nur schön. So schön, eins zu sein.

Omi vergrub sich bis zum Ansatz in dieser unbeschreiblichen Enge und verharrte einige Sekunden, um zu Atem zu kommen. „Es... es ist wundervoll“, schnaufte er. „Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sich das so anfühlen würde...“ Als würde Schuldig ihn hineinziehen, ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

Schuldig nickte nur. Es ging ihm ebenso. Dann bewegte er seinen Unterkörper. „Na los, Baby, gib’s mir...“, grinste er.

Omi zog sich fast ganz zurück und stiess wieder zu. Sie fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen, regelmässigen Rhythmus. 

Schuldig hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass das Gefühl, auf diese Weise gefüllt zu werden, etwas anders als verletzend sein könnte. Aber das war es. 

Es war vollkommen. Er war vollkommen. Er öffnete seine Gedanken, liess Omi in seinen Kopf, so wie er im Kopf des Jungen war. Er liess ihn alles sehen, er sah alles. Sie waren beide nur noch eine Person, zwei Teile einer Seele, endlich wieder vereint.

Schuld und Unschuld.

Wie ein Körper bewegten sie sich auf einen Höhepunkt zu. Ein Geist, eine Liebe.

‚Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!’

„Mein Gott! Ja!“

Schwer atmend brach Omi auf Schuldig zusammen.

Auch Schuldig hatte Mühe, genug Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Seine letzte Kraft verwendete er dafür, Omi fest an sich zu drücken.

Nach langen Minuten meinte der Telepath leise: „Hat dir gefallen, was?“

Omi nickte ohne den Kopf von Schuldigs Brust zu heben. „Oh ja.“

Schuldig strich über Omis Rücken. „Es war nicht das letzte Mal.“

Omi lachte. „Gut. Jetzt könntest du mich auch nicht mehr davon abhalten.“

Schuldig lachte mit. Er hatte nichts dagegen.

Omi fügte an: „Aber keine Angst. Ich liebe es, dich in mir zu spüren, das hat sich nicht geändert.“

Lange sagte keiner etwas.

Schuldig küsste Omi auf den Kopf. {Ich liebe dich.} Es war immer noch einfacher, es nicht aussprechen zu müssen...

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Omi.

Schuldig lächelte. Das lief doch ganz gut... Er entwirrte sich kurz von Omis Gliedmassen und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, murrte Omi, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dass das Bett plötzlich so leer war.

„Komme gleich wieder.“ Schuldig holte einen feuchten Lappen aus dem Badezimmer und wischte sich und seinen Geliebten damit sauber. Dann legte er sich wieder neben Omi und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

Kurze Zeit darauf schliefen beide tief und fest.

 

Omi träumte einen bekannten Traum. Kein Traum, den er gerne träumte, der aber früher oft wiederkehrte. Jetzt - zum ersten Mal seit Monaten - quälten ihn die Bilder wieder.

Die Bilder vom Tod seiner Schwester. 

Nur eines an dem Traum unterschied sich von denen, die er davor gehabt hatte... Früher hatte er das Geschehene so gesehen, wie er es miterlebt hatte, mit Ouka in seinen Armen; oder aber als Beobachter von aussen, so dass er sich und sie unter dem Baum kauern sehen konnte.

Nicht diesmal. Diesmal stand er auf einer ganz anderen Seite... Der Wind blies ihm orangene Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht, neben ihm stand noch jemand... 

Omi erschrak, als er in dem Mann neben sich Farfarello erkannte. Und Farfarello... hielt eine Waffe in der Hand, die Waffe feuerte... und dann hörte er seinen eigenen Schrei...

Und wachte auf.

Er hielt sich die Brust, in der sein Herz heftig hämmerte und schnappte nach Luft. Was... war das gewesen?

Und die Haare, die im Traum über sein Gesicht gehangen hatten... Er hatte nicht so lange Haare und seine waren auch nicht orange...

Es war gar nicht... sein Traum. Omis Augen weiteten sich, als diese Erkenntnis ihn wie eine Welle durchflutete. 

Zögerlich wandte er sich um und sah in zwei offene, grüne Augen.

Schuldig betrachtete ihn ruhig. „Nein, es war nicht dein Traum.“ 

Omi versuchte verzweifelt, die Informationen zu verarbeiten. 

Schuldig rührte sich nicht. „Ich hab wohl gestern den Link zwischen uns nicht so zuverlässig geschlossen. Na ja, was soll ich sagen. Du machst mich unvorsichtig.“ Er lächelte reuevoll. Omi war nicht dumm, er würde es heute herausfinden. Und er hatte nicht vor, den Jungen anzulügen.

Ja... es dauerte zwar einige Augenblicke, aber Omi verstand. „Du... du hast gar nicht geschossen?“, fragte er unsicher. Ihm war klar, dass Schuldig ihm das längst hätte sagen können... und es hätte ihm wohl einige Punkte eingebracht, zu sagen, dass er nicht der Mörder seiner Schwester war... Warum hatte er also nie etwas gesagt? Warum hatte er nie widersprochen, wenn Omi ihm den Mord vorhielt? 

Schuldig presste kurz die Augen zu, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder. „Ich dachte immer, was du über den Tod deiner Schwester denkst, ist schlimm genug.“

Omis Unterlippe zitterte etwas. „Sag es mir. Ich will es wissen“, verlangte er fest.

„Du dachtest, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Du dachtest, wir hätten dich treffen wollen... Das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte sie töten.“

Omi schluckte. „Aber du hast doch nicht abgedrückt. Ich habe es gesehen. Farfarello hat geschossen.“

„Es war meine Waffe“, erwiderte der andere ruhig. Es hatte alles keinen Zweck mehr. Er war kein Lügner. Er war ein Spieler und dabei zu verlieren... „Ich habe sie Farfarello gegeben, weil ich ihn gerne beobachte, wenn er Unschuldige tötet.“

„Aber warum? Warum wolltest du... Was hat sie dir getan?“ Omi weinte jetzt. 

Schuldig blinzelte mehrmals erfolgreich seine Tränen weg. „Nichts. Gar nichts. Du dagegen...“

Omi schluchzte. Er hatte eine Ahnung... Sie gefiel ihm nicht.

Schuldig verlor den Kampf gegen zwei Tränen, ehe er sie wieder kontrollieren konnte. „Ich wollte dich leiden sehen“, würgte er schliesslich heraus. Schnell fügte er noch eine Erklärung an, mehr für sich selbst, als für Omi: „Deine Gedanken zu der Zeit waren ziemlich... irre. Dein Kopf drehte sich im Kreis um deinen Vater... Dein Schmerz war meinem alten so ähnlich... dass ich dich nicht mehr blocken konnte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo meine Gedanken anfingen und deine aufhörten... Deine Qualen auf deine Schwester zu lenken, war für mich der einzige Weg, dich von mir zu unterscheiden. Und du solltest dafür leiden, dass du meine Vergangenheit wieder erweckt hattest.“

Omi schlang seine Arme um sich und weinte bitterlich. Er wusste gar nicht, was denn nun das Schlimmste daran war... Und immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Warum wusste er nicht, dass es nicht Schuldig war, der geschossen hatte? Wie kam er überhaupt auf Schuldig?

„Du hast nicht hingesehen, Kätzchen. Du hast nur deine Schwester gehalten. Ich war derjenige mit der Schusswaffe, Farfarello hatte Messer. Natürlich musstest du also annehmen, dass ich geschossen hatte.“

Sie schwiegen. Schuldig kämpfte um seine ruhige Fassade, während Omi einfach weinte.

Omi zwang schliesslich sein Schluchzen zurück und schickte Schuldig einen harten Blick. „Öffne einen Link. Zeig mir, was du jetzt fühlst.“

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte er nicht! Wenn er jetzt eine Verbindung aufbaute, würde er... Er traute sich nicht einmal, in Omis Gedanken zu sehen, um seine Absichten zu verstehen. Er wehrte ab. „Baby...“

„Öffne-Einen-Link!“ Omis Stimme bebte. „Das schuldest du mir“, fügte er an.

Schuldig erwiderte den Blick lange. Dann gab er nach. Omi hatte Recht, zumindest diesen Wunsch musste er ihm gewähren... Langsam nahm er die Schilde zurück, spürte an deren Rand Omis Verzweiflung. Er holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Verbindung.

Er liess seine Gefühle alle durch, Omi sollte sie alle sehen. Seine Schuld, seinen Schmerz, seinen Wahnsinn... 

Von Omi erwartete er Wut, Hass und Trauer... Und es kam auch ein bisschen Traurigkeit... Aber das einzige, was für Omi eine Bedeutung zu haben schien, war Liebe. Bedingungslose Liebe.

Omi beugte sich über ihn, seine Tränen tropften ungehalten auf die Laken. „Versteh doch...“, flüsterte er, „das ändert überhaupt nichts.“

Schuldig starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

„Vertrau mir einfach. Ich liebe dich.“

Schuldig blinzelte. Er hatte geglaubt, Omi wolle ihm durch den Link zeigen, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute... Aber alles, was Omi für ihn empfand, war Liebe. 

Omi lächelte und wischte Schuldig Tränen aus dem Gesicht, von denen er bis dahin nicht wusste, dass sie da waren.

„Ich habe dir schon lange für den Tod meiner Schwester vergeben. Wird Zeit, dass du mir das glaubst.“

Schuldigs Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder, und schliesslich war das einzige, das er herausbrachte: „Ich verliere dich nicht.“

Omi schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Noch immer liefen Tränen. „Ich bedaure sehr, sie verloren zu haben. Ich habe sie wirklich geliebt. Aber schlussendlich spielt es keine Rolle, wer weswegen abgedrückt hat. Schwarz gegen Weiss, und sie war dazwischen.“

Schuldig hob eine Hand und legte sie an Omis Wange. Womit hatte er diesen Engel nur verdient?

Omi lächelte. „Sie würde nicht wollen, dass ich aufgebe, was mich glücklich macht. Das weiss ich.“ Er grinste verschmitzt. „Mein Dämon.“

Schuldig erwiderte nichts darauf, er zog Omi einfach an sich und küsste ihn. 

Nimm die Dinge an, wenn sie gut laufen. Mach dir Sorgen, wenn Sorge angebracht ist... Und Glück braucht keine Sorge. 

Schuldig lag es fern, dieser Logik zu widersprechen. Es war ihm egal, ob oder womit er sich dieses Glück verdient hatte... Er würde es jetzt einfach annehmen. 

Vielleicht hatte ja auch jemand seine Finger im Spiel, der mehr als nur ein Traum war... 

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Schuldig wieder als erster auf. Omi hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet und schlummerte friedlich.

Der Deutsche ging im Kopf den Tagesplan durch. Heute waren sie in Puerto Rico. Da würden sie abends auf jeden Fall durch diverse Bars und Pubs streifen, das Schiff legte erst spät nachts gegen 4 Uhr ab.

Aber was war noch mal sonst Sehenswertes...? Ah, ja. Die Altstadt in San Juan. Und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, waren die Geschäfte dort bekannt für ihren günstigen Silberschmuck, und natürlich die üblichen Souvenirs wie Holzfiguren, Masken oder bestickte Hemden.

Also wieder Shopping, einheimische Spezialitäten essen und abends ausgehen. Ein gutes Programm.

In dem Moment seufzte Omi in seinen Armen und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Omi machte das oft, als wolle er wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen. 

Schuldig fuhr durch die goldenen Haare. Hmpf... Als ob er ihn übersehen könnte. Nicht mehr. 

Nach allem was jetzt passiert war, konnte er sich weder vor Omi noch vor sich selbst mehr verstecken. Er wusste nicht, ob er davor Angst haben oder sich erleichtert fühlen sollte... Vielleicht etwas von beidem.

Wut wäre ebenfalls unter seinen Emotionen zu finden gewesen. Wut darüber, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, es zu erkennen; aber ein Teil von ihm war auch wütend, dass er die Gefühle zu Omi zugelassen hatte... 

Die Wut interessierte ihn nicht. Wieso auch? Es würde nur wieder seine Gedanken durcheinander bringen. Tatsachen waren Tatsachen, und sie hin und her zu wälzen änderte sie auch nicht. 

Das einzige, was ihm vielleicht Kopfschmerzen bereiten könnte, war die Frage, ob Schwarz und Liebe vereinbar waren... Aber Omi machte deutlich, dass ihm das nichts ausmachte. Und Omi war der Massstab für Weiss.

Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. Eben hatte er doch noch gesagt, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen wollte...

Omi machte wieder dieses schnurrende Geräusch und Schuldig musste unwillkürlich lachen, nur leise, er wollte den Teenager nicht wecken.

Sein Kätzchen. Hm... Silberschmuck...

Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, sein Kätzchen wirklich zu »seinem« Kätzchen zu machen...

Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf. 

Er schaute in das schlafende Gesicht und lächelte. Ja, das würde Omi glücklich machen... Und das war es doch, was er wollte... Wenn er denn vollkommen ehrlich war. Lustig, wie andere ihre wahren Gedanken vor ihm nie verbergen konnten, er sich selbst aber früher immer sehr wirkungsvoll belügen konnte. Omi war der erste, dem er nichts vormachen konnte, was ihn dazu zwang, zu sich selbst auch ehrlicher zu sein.

Ja, er wollte Omi glücklich machen... und seine Idee... hm... 

Er lachte wieder leise. Damit würde Omi nicht rechnen, nein, bestimmt nicht. Er mochte es, unberechenbar zu sein. 

Aber er würde Hilfe brauchen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Marisa. 

Marisa war seine Telepathie gewohnt, sie würde nicht übermässig überrascht sein...

 

 

Omi wurde von Marisa und Karen erbarmungslos durch verschiedenste Geschäfte in San Juan geschleppt und musste sich anschauen, wem was am besten stehen würde...

Er seufzte, als die momentan äusserst hyperaktive Karen und die ruhige Marisa ihm Kleidchen vorführten und seine »ehrliche« Meinung dazu wissen wollten.

Er liess es lächelnd über sich ergehen. Es war ja ganz unterhaltsam. Aber Schuldig hatte sich natürlich irgendwie herausgewunden. Typisch. Er sagte, er würde ein hübsches Plätzchen für ihr Mittagessen suchen. ’Aber natürlich...’, dachte Omi. Der wollte sich nur vor der Einkaufswut der Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen.

Obwohl zugegebenermassen das Plätzchen, das Schuldig gefunden hatte, wirklich sehr schön war. Und die Spezialität hier war so eine Art Reissuppe mit Huhn und Fisch drin. Sehr lecker.

Kaum war Schuldig wieder in seiner Rechweite, turtelte Omi ohne Unterlass mit ihm. Nach dem, was passiert war, wollte er ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Die letzte Nacht war unglaublich gewesen - in mehrerlei Hinsicht. 

Den Sex nahm er als das Geschenk an, das er war. Er wusste, dass es Schuldig nicht leicht gefallen war, die Kontrolle so aufzugeben, und er war glücklich, dass er ihm genug vertraut hatte. Abgesehen davon... Es war der Wahnsinn gewesen!

Und dann war da natürlich dieser Traum... Was ihn daran beeindruckt hatte, war, dass Schuldig ihn nicht belogen hatte, obwohl er offensichtlich Angst hatte, ihn mit der Wahrheit zu verlieren.

Nie davor war Omi so deutlich geworden, dass Schuldig ihn nicht manipulieren wollte, obwohl er es ganz einfach hätte tun können. 

Und wenn es irgendwie möglich war, liebte er ihn noch mehr dafür.

 

 

Omi wachte am Morgen darauf etwas verwirrt auf. Er spürte instinktiv, dass er länger geschlafen hatte als sonst... 

Schuldig war nicht im Raum, das wusste er auch. Er war an seine mentale Präsenz gewöhnt. 

Aber was hatte ihn dann geweckt?

Jemand hopste neben ihm aufs Bett und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen, mein Süsser!“, rief Karen auf.

Omi blinzelte verwirrt, dann lachte er. Es hatte noch mehr Leute im Zimmer. Drei um genau zu sein. Einer davon hielt eine Kamera auf ihn gerichtet.

Was sollte das denn...? Auf jeden Fall schien es spassig zu werden, also gehorchte er, als Karen ihn unter die Dusche schickte.

Danach durfte er sich gerade mal seine Shorts anziehen und wurde gleich von Karen an der Hand gepackt und nach draussen geführt. 

„Wir haben ein paar Dinge mit dir vor, Omi“, erklärte sie gutgelaunt.

„Aha.“ Omi war doch ein bisschen unwohl so leicht bekleidet, aber dann überlegte er sich, dass es auch nicht so anders war als in seiner Badehose, und er liess den Gedanken ruhen. „Und was sind das für Dinge?“

„Verschiedene“, grinste Karen. „Zum Beispiel... Wann warst du das letzte Mal beim Frisör?“

Omi blinzelte. Was hatten die bloss mit ihm vor? Und wo war Schuldig? Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass der Mann hinter all dem - was auch immer es war - steckte.

Wie angekündigt, brachte man ihn als erstes in den Frisörsalon an Bord. Eine junge Frisörin erwartete ihn bereits und strahlte ihn an.

Mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck, den die anderen trugen und der sagte »ich weiss etwas, was du nicht weisst« machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Immer noch in seinen Shorts, beendete er den Besuch dort und Karen hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Nächste Station“, zwinkerte sie. „Wir müssen dir noch etwas anziehen. So geht das doch nicht...“

„So geht was nicht?“ Omi lachte. Er erwartete keine Antwort darauf. Sie würden es ihm ja doch nicht sagen.

Aber seine Gefolgschaft wurde langsam grösser... Immer mehr schlossen sich ihnen an und grinsten stumm vor sich hin.

Ihr neues Ziel war eines der Bekleidungsgeschäfte in der Einkaufspassage. Eines der teureren...

Die Schneiderin wartete ebenfalls auf ihn, stellte ihn auf einen kleinen Hocker und begann Mass zu nehmen.

Omi erduldete das Ganze gelassen. Es machte Spass, auch wenn er zu gerne gewusst hätte, worauf das hinaus lief.

Er wurde in einen weissen Seidenanzug gepackt, der bei genauerem Hinsehen ein feines Blumenmuster in derselben Farbe aufgestickt hatte.

Sie schob ihn vor einen Spiegel - er wurde dabei natürlich ununterbrochen gefilmt - und ihm gefiel, was er da sah... Seine Haare, etwas in Form gebracht und geföhnt, so dass Strähnen sein Gesicht umrahmten, ohne störend vor die Augen zu fallen. Der Anzug war mal was anderes, um sich darin zu sehen... Weisse Hose, weisses, kurzärmeliges Hemd, weisses Jackett, weisse Schuhe. 

Viel Zeit liess man ihm nicht, um sich zu bewundern. Karen packte ihn wieder.

„Auf zur letzten Station“, erklärte sie. 

Die Schneiderin schloss sich der Prozession an.

Vorbei kamen sie unter anderem an einem Blumenladen, der Omi natürlich sofort ins Auge stach. 

Und dann waren sie auch schon da... offenbar.

Karen stellte sich mit ihm vor eine Doppel-Türe und schaute Omi bedeutungsvoll an. „Bereit?“, fragte sie.

Omi zuckte die Schultern. So bereit man auch für etwas, das man nicht wusste, sein konnte... „Ja. Klar.“

Karen winkte einem der Leute, die sie zu Beginn schon mit dabei hatte und auf ein stummes Signal hin, öffneten sie beide Türflügel auf einmal und Omi erstarrte.

Eine Kapelle. 

Am anderen Ende stand Schuldig und sah ihn an. Er trug schwarz.

Und Omi verstand... Wie könnte er auch nicht...? {Das ist dein Ernst?}, fragte er, um sicher zu gehen.

{Es war mein Ernst, als ich sagte, ich liebe dich. Es war mein Ernst, dass ich dir vertraue. Mit uns ist es mir ernst. Das hier mag rechtlich keine Bedeutung haben, aber wenn du dich mir hier versprichst, gehörst du mir.}

Omi lächelte. {Und du gehörst mir?}

Schuldig grinste. {Das ist der Deal.}

Omi konnte nicht mehr. Er leuchtete, rannte auf Schuldig zu und sprang ihm um den Hals. Er küsste ihn tief und lange.

Im Hintergrund hörte er die Leute klatschen und lachen.

Schuldig lachte auch in den Kuss und löste den Jungen etwas von sich. „Jemand sollte dir den Ablauf auf einer Hochzeit erklären, Baby...“

„Und du bist der Richtige dafür?“, fragte Omi schmunzelnd.

Schuldig lachte leise und griff in seine Jackentasche. Er holte zwei Silberringe heraus. „Sorry, dass ich dich gestern den Mädchen ausgeliefert habe...“ Er grinste.

Omi schluckte hart, grinste aber zurück. Ringe aus Puerto Rico also...

Die Zeremonie begann und Omi bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Er stand einfach da und konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr dieser Mann sich hatte von ihm verändern lassen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, und dass auch er geliebt wurde.

Sie tauschten die Ringe aus und Omi bewunderte ehrfürchtig seine linke Hand... 

... Und dann der Kuss. 

Es war merkwürdig, es war ja bei Weitem nicht der erste, aber dafür mit Sicherheit der schüchternste. Sogar Schuldig zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Omi fühlte Tränen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern brennen, die aber nicht fielen. Er legte all seine Liebe, die er fühlte, in diesen einen Kuss. {Ich liebe dich.}

{Ich dich auch.} 

Eine Träne löste sich schliesslich doch aus Omis linkem Auge, als er daran dachte, dass die Station, die sie heute Nachmittag anlaufen würden, die letzte war. Der Traum würde enden... und dann...? 

{Schu...? Wird es immer so sein wie hier?}

Schuldig löste sich von Omi, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. {Nein}, antwortete er wahrheitsgemässs. {Aber ich werde immer da sein.} 

Und in Omis strahlendem Gesicht sah er, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte. Es war immerhin die Wahrheit. 

 

Sie feierten noch lange an Bord. Dann feierten sie auf Jamaica weiter.

Und Omi hatte keine Angst mehr bald nach Hause zu müssen. Denn Schuldig würde da sein.

 

 

ENDE - TBC

11.09.02 - 23.10.02

 

 

[1] Die »Carnival Spirit« gibt es wirklich, ebenso wie die beschriebenen Decks, das Theater etc. Sie fährt tatsächlich die Route der südlichen Karibik, allerdings habe ich für die Geschichte die Stationen, die sie anläuft, etwas verändert ^-^

[2] Ich weiss, dass solche Kreuzer ein Warnsystem haben, das anzeigt, wenn sich etwas in den Schiffsschrauben verfängt. Zwar kann man wohl niemanden mehr retten, wenn er erst mal reingerät, aber es würde nicht so unbemerkt vonstatten gehen wie in meiner Story... Dichterische Freiheit ;-) Ich wollte nicht, dass die Fahrt unterbrochen wird (und das würde sie, wenn die merken, dass da einer zerhackstückelt wird... ^-^’’ ).

[3] Ich war nie in der Karibik oder auf einer Kreuzfahrt. Meine Quellen berufen sich auf vier Reisekataloge und was man sonst so hört ^-^’ Sollte ich irgendwo einen kompletten Blödsinn erzählt haben, sagt es mir bitte, ich werde es dann korrigieren...


	7. Sturmblau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WICHTIG: Beginnt im Januar vor Omis 18. Geburtstag. 
> 
> Zur Erinnerung: Aya und Crawford treffen sich seit etwa sechs Monaten („Colours 5: Amethyst“), und Youji wird in einem Monat von Omis Beziehung zu Schuldig erfahren („Colours 1: Kirschrot“).

Totaler Filmriss. Das war alles, was Nagi zu der Szene, die sich vor seinen ungläubigen Augen abspielte, einfiel. 

Er kam sich vor wie in einem alten Italo-Western, in dem sich die Kontrahenten zum finalen Duell gegenüber treten, Hilfssheriff und Bewohner der Stadt hinter dem Helden, die Schergen hinter dem Bösewicht... Finger zucken, Augen blitzen gefährlich, und alle warten auf den entscheidenden Zug der Waffe.

Der Bösewicht in diesem Falle »Big Bad Brad Crawford« und sein Gegenspieler »Die Klinge« Fujimiya. 

Es war ja nicht so, dass Nagi besonders überrascht über die Tatsache war, dass Weiss und Schwarz sich über den Weg liefen - bei den Aufträgen, die sie in letzter Zeit angenommen hatten, war das früher oder später zu erwarten - was ihn wirklich aus den Socken haute, war, dass der erwartete Angriff nie stattfand.

Crawford und Aya standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich in Grund und Boden mit ihren respektiven Teammitgliedern hinter sich, aber keiner rührte sich. 

Und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, begannen die beiden Anführer auch noch zu verhandeln! Na ja... zugegeben, »verhandeln« war vielleicht etwas viel gesagt. Sie bedrohten, beschimpften und beschrieen sich mit frierend kalten Augen. Aber sie versuchten nicht, sich gegenseitig zu töten.

Nagi hörte mit einem Ohr dem Wortabschlag zu und bekam dabei mit, dass Brad heute offenbar keine Lust hatte, den Auftrag zu beenden, wenn Weiss es ebenso gut tun konnte... Nun, da hatte er nichts dagegen. Er war müde und ein paar Stunden Schlaf mehr konnten nie schaden...

Sein zweites Ohr, an dessen Seite Schuldig stand, hörte den Mann amüsiert lachen. 

Nagi war sich nicht sicher, ob die Situation zum Lachen war oder nicht... Aber Fujimiyas resignierender Gesichtsaudruck, als er feststellte, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als für Schwarz die Arbeit zu erledigen, war schon unvergesslich komisch... 

Nagis Augen wanderten zu den anderen drei Weiss-Mitgliedern. 

Kudou hielt mit einer Hand seinen Draht leicht angespannt, um ihn im Fall der Fälle sofort einsetzen zu können. Nagi grinste. Das Letzte, was ihm etwas anhaben konnte, war dieser lächerliche Klavierdraht... 

Hidaka stand da wie der Fussballer, der er war und wartete auf den Startpfiff. Alle Muskeln angespannt.

Und zuletzt Tsukiyono - oder Takatori, je nach Standpunkt. Nagi runzelte leicht die Stirn. An dem war etwas anders. Er konnte es aber nicht so recht ausmachen. Die Pfeile hatte er bereits in der Hand, schien aber irgendwie nicht ganz so angespannt oder bereit zum Zuschlagen zu sein, wie die anderen. 

Hmpf. Wahrscheinlich war der Kleine einfach zu überzeugt von sich. Arroganter Weiss.

Nagi mochte seinen persönlichen Gegner nicht - nun, natürlich nicht, sie hatten schliesslich mehrfach versucht, einander umzubringen - aber seine Abneigung gegenüber Bombay war geringfügig grösser, als die gegenüber dem Rest von Weiss. Dieses Unschuldslamm, das doch tatsächlich glaubte, wenn Weiss tötete war es Recht, aber wenn Schwarz tötete war es Unrecht! 

Nagi fiel nur ein Wort ein, um den anderen Killer zu beschrieben. Ein englisches Wort, mit dem Schuldig ihn immer aufgezogen hatte - natürlich völlig ohne Grundlage. »Goodie Two Shoes« 

Ja. Genau das war Omi. Einfach zum in den Hintern treten liebenswert! Er hasste das! Einer, der sich für was Besseres hält, bloss weil er zu den »Guten« gehörte. Verdammte Heuchelei, verdammte!

Unauffällig wandte er sich nun seinen eigenen Kollegen zu.

Schuldig amüsierte sich offenbar prächtig und grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen. Seine Haltung war nicht auch nur annähernd angespannt, er stand da, als würde er einer Weihnachtsparade zusehen. 

Nagi verzog das Gesicht. Okay, das war ein etwas morbider Vergleich.

Farfarello... Nagi blinzelte verblüfft. Das war ja merkwürdig. Der junge Ire stand ruhig da, sein eines Auge abwechselnd auf Aya und auf... Omi gerichtet. 

Nagi hatte den anderen Mann selten so ruhig erlebt. Er wusste, dass die neuen Medikamente anschlugen, aber trotzdem... Farfarello wirkte absolut bedacht und überhaupt nicht in Kampf- und Blutlaune. Fast so, als könnte er mit seinem verwirrten Geist etwas sehen, was allen anderen verborgen blieb...

Das war nicht unmöglich. Farfarellos besondere Eigenschaften waren nie ganz offengelegt worden. Er empfand keinen Schmerz, war ein guter Kämpfer und leider völlig verrückt. Aber diese Eigenschaften alleine konnten ihm ja nicht aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt in dieser Nervenheilanstalt in seiner Heimat geholfen haben... Vielleicht beherrschte auch er eine Art der Gedankenkontrolle...? Oder vielleicht Teleportation...? 

Schuldig hatte mal versucht herauszufinden, ob in Farfs Kopf noch mehr als nur »religiöser Müll«, wie er es ausdrückte, zu finden war. Er war nicht weit gekommen. Farfarellos Gedanken liefen nicht auf eine Weise ab, dass sie ein anderer hätte verstehen können. Schuldig konnte also zwar sehen, was in dem Kopf des jungen Mannes vorging, aber kein klares Bild daraus formen und hielt sich von dem Tag an aus diesem »Picasso-Werk des Herrn« raus.

Nagi zuckte die Schultern. Selbst wenn er also sehen könnte, was Farfarello gerade sah, würde er es wohl doch nicht verstehen.

Verdammt noch mal! Er verstand ja noch nicht mal, was er hier mit seinen eigenen Augen sah! 

Weiss zog sich grummelnd zurück - mit Ausnahme von Omi... der schien... erleichtert...? - und Schwarz folgte einem triumphierend lachenden Crawford weg vom zukünftigen Mordschauplatz. 

Was für ein merkwürdiges Aufeinandertreffen...

 

Zu Hause angekommen brachte er Farfarello auf sein Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass er auch seine Medikamente schluckte.

Zu Hause... oder zumindest der Ort, an dem er wohnte. 

Was bedeutete Zuhause schon? Da wo die Familie ist? Ha! Seine eigene Mutter hatte ihn zum Teufel gejagt, da war er gerade mal sieben Jahre alt! Und das bloss, weil sie ihn für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle hielt - ihre Worte, nicht seine - und einfach Angst hatte von den Dingen, die der kleine Junge tun konnte. Wie zum Beispiel seine Tasse im Fall aufzufangen, weil er nicht geschlagen werden wollte, wenn er sie zerbrach... Oder einen der »Freunde« seiner Mutter aus dem Fenster zu werfen, als er gewalttätig wurde... Vielleicht aber auch die Gegenstände, die herumflogen, wenn er wütend, ängstlich oder aufgeregt war... 

Er sei ein Monster, eine Missgeburt, ein Teufel...

Nagi hätte seinen ersten Winter auf der Strasse beinahe nicht überlebt... wenn nicht eines Tages dieser ungewöhnliche Mann mit dem fremden Akzent bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre und ihn bei sich aufgenommen hätte... Brad Crawford.

So gesehen war Schwarz wohl schon so eine Art Zuhause... Vielleicht sogar eine Familie... Das kam wohl auf die Definition derselben an.

Farfarello nahm seine Pillen ohne Murren und machte deutlich, dass er schlafen wollte.

Nagi zögerte einen Augenblick lang an der Türe. Er wollte jetzt nicht... alleine sein. Aber Farfarello war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn er keine Gesellschaft wünschte. 

Nagi fragte trotzdem leise: „Dir hat die Mission heute gefallen?“ Das war ihm von dem Moment an aufgefallen, als sie Weiss gegenüber gestanden hatten: Farfarello war fasziniert gewesen. Anders als früher... 

Farfarello gluckste amüsiert. “Gottes Engel verlieren Federn”, erklärte er in einem fast vernünftigen Ton. 

Nagi runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“ Offenbar meinte er mit Gottes Engeln Weiss... Aber... verloren Federn...?

„Die Flügel sind beschmutzt und reflektieren Sein Licht nicht mehr.“ Farfarello grinste befriedigt. 

Nagi lächelte. Es war selten, dass Farfarello so zufrieden mit sich und der Welt war. Denn solange der junge Ire der Ansicht war, dass Gott litt, verletzte er sich selbst nicht so oft. „Das ist gut, nicht?“, fragte er.

Farfarello nickte selbstzufrieden. „Er wird weinen, wenn seine Engel fallen.“

Nagi lachte leise. „Gute Nacht, Farfie.“ Er löschte das Licht und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Und er war wieder alleine. Er hätte in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen können... aber... ihm war wirklich, wirklich nicht danach, jetzt alleine zu sein.

Er steuerte Crawfords Zimmer an. 

Das tat er so gut wie nie. Wenn er jemanden einfach zum Quatschen brauchte, ging er zu Schuldig. 

Wenn er jemanden brauchte, dem er von seinen Problemen erzählen konnte, ging er - man höre und staune - zu Farfarello. Denn der konnte sehr lange zuhören und warf ab und zu in einer fast kindlichen Art etwas ein. Nagi hatte nie herausgefunden, warum Farfarello so gerne zuhörte... Faszination für Leiden und Probleme anderer? Ein Kontakt zu etwas ausserhalb seiner eigenen, verworrenen Gedanken? Er wusste es nicht...

Aber wenn er jemanden brauchte, der einfach da war... 

Brad Crawford war eine starke Präsenz.

Nagi klopfte nach einem Moment des Zögerns vorsichtig an. Crawford konnte auch unangenehm sein, wenn er nicht gestört werden wollte.

„Herein“, klang es von drinnen.

Nagi trat ein und fand Crawford auf seinem Bett sitzend vor. 

Der ältere Mann las sich durch ein Dossier... Vermutlich ein Auftrag.

„Brad...?“, fragte er leise.

Crawford sah auf und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Der Junge nannte ihn fast nie bei seinem Vornamen - obwohl er von seinem Team der einzige war, von dem er es duldete (was Schuldig nicht davon abhielt, ihn trotzdem auch so zu nennen) - nur, wenn bei dem Teenager der kleine Junge durchdrückte. „Hast du Probleme?“, fragte er.

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf.

Brad studierte den Jungen einen Augenblick länger, dann rutschte er zur Seite und hob die Bettdecke.

Nagi lächelte dankbar und schlüpfte hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er eingeschlafen.

Crawford dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen und würde wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Nagi hatte als Kind fast jede Nacht bei ihm geschlafen, später dann seltener. 

Er fragte sich nur, wie sehr Nagi von seinen Zukunftsplänen beeinflusst werden würde... Der Junge zeigte es zwar selten, brauchte aber Kontakt, sehnte sich danach. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn die Weiss-Assassins erst mal hier waren?

Er seufzte leise. Das hatte zweite Priorität. Erste Priorität war es, ihrer aller Leben zu retten. Danach würde er sich um Nagis Zukunft kümmern. Und das würde er. 

 

 

***

Nagi hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass ihn nach dem Vorfall mit Crawford und Fujimiya nichts mehr überraschen konnte...

Er hatte sich geirrt. Und das gewaltig.

Gerade jetzt steckte er bis zum Hals in Arbeit und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er weit hinter der Zeit lag.

Stumm fluchte er vor sich hin. Sie würden den Auftrag heute nicht erledigen können, wenn das so weiterging... Und Crawford wollte ihn unbedingt heute erledigen, warum hatte er nicht gesagt.

Die Uhr tickte munter vor sich hin und Nagi verfluchte inzwischen die Tastatur, den Bildschirm (den Rechner nicht mehr, das hatte er schon zur Genüge), sogar die Computermaus, den Kaktus auf dem Fensterbrett, und er war drauf und dran seine Bettlaken ebenfalls für ihre ablenkende Präsenz mit nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Ausdrücken zu titulieren... Seine Konzentration war nach neun Stunden völlig flöten gegangen.

Dann wurde er von etwas anderem abgelenkt.

{He, Kleiner! Komm runter!}

{Verdammt, Schuschu! Ich hab keine Zeit!}

{Runter! Sofort!}

{Junge, bist du nervös. Hast du dein Haarspray verlegt?}, fragte Nagi sarkastisch. Aber Schuldig war tatsächlich unruhig... Merkwürdig.

Schuldig antwortete nicht auf die Bemerkung, was Nagi bestätigte, dass der Mann wirklich nervös war.

Wütend stiess er sich vom Computer weg und trampelte die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er schlug die Türe auf und schimpfte etwas von wegen „so werde ich nie fertig“ und erstarrte auf dem Fleck.

Das konnte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein! 

Bombay??? Bombay stand bei ihnen im Eingang??? Diese kleine Giftspritze! 

„Was macht der hier?“, verlangte er eisig zu wissen.

Crawford stand selbstzufrieden und nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt da. „Du wirst nicht rechtzeitig fertig. Bombay wird dir helfen.“

Nagi schnappte nach Luft und starrte Omi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Dieser schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wo er hinschauen sollte, aber sein Blick wanderte unmissverständlich wieder und wieder unsicher zu Schuldig... Nicht ein Unsicher wie »bestimmt reisst er mir gleich den Kopf ab« sondern ein »bitte hilf mir, was soll ich tun?«.

Innerlich brodelte Nagi am Siedepunkt. Also mal wieder Schuldig! Aber was zum Teufel hatte der Deutsche denn diesmal angerichtet?

Später... Gerade jetzt hatte er ein anderes Problem. 

Er sollte Hilfe brauchen? Von dem Sugar-Boy hier?! „Den Teufel wird er! Ich brauche ihn nicht!“

Crawford gab methodisch wie ein Uhrwerk die Antwort, die Nagi ohnehin erwartet hatte: „Du wirst mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Hast du verstanden?“

Ja, er hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Aber sie machte ihn deswegen nicht weniger wütend. Er zog seine Brauen zu einem Sturmgewitter zusammen und funkelte Crawford böse an. Und wehe es kam für ihn dabei nichts heraus!

Einen Blick warf er noch zu Schuldig. {Wenn das deine Schuld ist, kriegst du was zu hören!}, versprach er dem Telepathen.

{Brad hat ihn hergerufen, nicht ich.}

Nagi ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Das hatte er schon vermutet, er war aber trotzdem überzeugt, dass das Ganze irgendwie die Schuld des Deutschen war! 

Nun auch um das allerletzte bisschen seiner bis dahin noch nicht ganz versauten Laune gebracht, drehte er sich um und stapfte zur Türe. „Also los. Komm mit.“ Er sah sich nicht um, ob der Weiss-Assassin ihm folgte. Er würde ihn bestimmt nicht beim Händchen führen!

In seinem Zimmer verwies er den anderen an den zweiten, laufenden Computer. „Da. Du kannst dort weitermachen.“

Der Junge hinter ihm räusperte sich. „Ähm... Ich muss noch zu Hause anrufen. Die denken, ich bin auf einem Lieferauftrag.“

Innerlich zuckte Nagi beim Erwähnen von Bombays Zuhause zusammen. Nun, natürlich würden die »Guten« ein Zuhause haben... Ein Zuhause in dem sie so tun konnten, als geschähe nichts in ihrem Keller. Als würden sie nicht des Nachts losziehen um Leute zu ermorden...

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und fragte Schuldig um Anweisungen. {Schu! Er will zu Hause anrufen, die ddenken er liefert etwas.}

{Sekunde}, kam die prompte Antwort und eine kurze Pause. {Er soll anrufen, aber Brad hört am anderen Apparat mit.}

Nagi nickte zufrieden. Wenigstens hatte Crawford noch nicht ganz den Verstand verloren. 

Trotzdem passte ihm das alles nicht. „Na schön. Fein. Dort drüben ist ein Telefon. Crawford hört am anderen Apparat mit, also sei vorsichtig.“

Omi schnaubte, schien von der Drohung nicht wirklich beeindruckt. „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich will, dass die anderen davon hier Wind bekommen?“

Nagi dachte darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht... Er grinste. Seine Teammitglieder würden ihn wohl auseinander nehmen... Eine schöne Vorstellung.

Mit einem Ohr hörte er bei dem Telefongespräch mit, allerdings nicht ohne die Augen zu verdrehen. Omi klang nervös, musste sich ständig Worte zusammensuchen, und man hörte einfach heraus, dass er ein Loch in den Boden log. Was für ein Haufen inkompetenter Deppen!

Und gerade als er wieder weiterarbeiten wollte...

„Ähm... N-Nagi?“

Nagi war danach, sich die Tastatur auf den Kopf zu donnern. „Was?“ Idioten! Alles Idioten!

„Ich... ich hab schon einen Teil der Recherche fertig bei mir zu Hause. Ich muss online gehen, um es zu holen. Hast du mir das Passwort, oder muss ich mich reinhacken?“

Nagi fühlte sich wieder ein paar Grad kälter... Zu Hause... Und jetzt wollte der Typ mit dem Zuhause auch noch sein Passwort... Was soll’s. Schlimmer kann’s nicht werden... „Kodoku.“ [*s. am Schluss]

Er hörte deutlich, wie Omi zögerte. Auch das noch! Es ging den doch gar nichts an! Der sollte sich um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern! „Mach endlich“, platzte er kalt heraus. „Und es geht dich absolut nichts an!“

Zufrieden hörte er darauf, wie Omi tatsächlich mit der Arbeit begann. Gut. Aber jetzt hatte er auch das Anrecht auf eine Frage. Und da gab es eine...

Nagi wartete einen geeigneten Moment ab, in dem beide Computer rechneten. „Bombay.“ Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie der andere leicht zusammenfuhr.

„Was?“

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Nagi. 

„Crawford hat mich eine Lieferung hierher bringen lassen. Dann hat er mir von eurem Auftrag erzählt“, erwiderte Omi kühl.

„Das weiss ich auch!“, fauchte Nagi ungeduldig. Wollte der ihn für dumm verkaufen?

„Warum fragst du dann?“

Dieser selbstgefällige, kleine...! „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Schuldig hat etwas damit zu tun. Du vertraust Crawford nicht und mir auch nicht, das war ja wohl deutlich sichtbar. Und ausser uns war nur noch Schuldig im Zimmer, der übrigens einen wirklich bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte.“ ‚So, jetzt versuch mir doch mal das zu erklären, du Schlaumeier!’

„Aha.“

Nagi hätte an die Decke gehen können. Ein paar Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch flatterten bereits verdächtig. 

Na schön. Dann eben taktisch. „Er hat ausserdem seine Ausgehgewohnheiten geändert. Früher war er öfters weg, kam aber nach ein paar Stunden wieder. Jetzt geht er nicht mehr so oft, dafür aber manchmal die ganze Nacht.“ Und nun zum Todesstoss: „Du lässt dich von ihm flachlegen, nicht?“

Omi war offenbar sprachlos. Aber nicht etwa schockiert, sondern wütend.

Nagi versuchte mehr oder minder erfolgreich seine eigene Überraschung zu verbergen. „Es stimmt???“

„Wie du vorhin so schön gesagt hast: Es geht dich absolut nichts an.“

Nagi holte mehrmals tief Luft. Das... das konnte doch einfach nicht sein! Waren denn alle verrückt geworden??? Wie blöd musste man eigentlich sein, um sich mit einem feindlichen Killer einzulassen? Mit einem feindlichen, telepathischen Killer wie SCHULDIG??? 

Bisher hatte er Bombay ja einfach für weltfremd gehalten, aber jetzt war er der festen Überzeugung, dass er reif für die Klapse war in Farfarellos Nachbarzelle. „Aber warum?“, war alles, was er nach Langem herausbrachte. „Warum lässt du dich ausgerechnet mit ihm ein?“

Erst sah es so aus, als wolle Omi nicht darauf antworten. Der Computer piepte und der junge Killer wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, sagte dann aber leise: „Kodoku.“

Ha! Was für ein Witz! Weiss’ jüngster Liebling war einsam? „Phh. Ich dachte immer, ihr bei Weiss macht einen auf dicke Freundschaft.“

Omi knallte die Hände auf den Tisch und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Sie sind meine Familie und bedeuten mir alles. Aber sie sind es gewohnt, dass ich immer lieb und brav lache und fröhlich bin. Ich hab aber nun mal nicht immer Bock drauf, okay? Aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, also spiele ich es ihnen vor.“

Nagi hörte erstaunt zu. Weiss’ Nesthäkchen hatte »nicht immer Bock drauf«, der Liebling zu sein? 

Und Fujimiya schaut sich in seiner Freizeit immer Zeichentrickfilme an, oder was? Nagi schnaubte innerlich. 

Ein Omi, der nicht Omi sein wollte... das... das war einfach nicht richtig! So hatte die Welt nicht zu sein!

Bombay sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Bei Schuldig ist das anders. Dazu kommt noch, dass er der einzige ist, der über meinen Job Bescheid weiss.“ Leise fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause an: „Es erleichtert, darüber reden zu können.“

Nagi starrte lange den Rücken des anderen Killers an, als er weiter arbeitete. 

Was der da gesagt hatte... klang überhaupt nicht... weltfremd... Es klang nicht wie durch eine rosa Brille, wie er sich Omis Gedanken immer vorgestellt hatte.

Es klang... real. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Nagi auf dem Balkon und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach springen sollte...

Nach dem, was er eben noch aus einem der anderen Zimmer gehört hatte, klang der Tod gar nicht mehr so schlecht.

Es war schon schlimm genug zu wissen, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas abspielte. Aber das blosse Wissen löste nicht solche Bilder in seinem Kopf aus, wie diese Geräusche!

’Ist mir schlecht.’ 

Es war ihm ohne zu übertreiben absolut schleierhaft, wie Omi sich mit Schuldig einlassen konnte. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm sein letzter Gedanke bewusst wurde. Er überlegte sich, was Omi dachte? Nicht etwa Schuldig? 

Na schön, zugegeben, Schuldig dachte nie besonders viel, wenn es um sein persönliches Amüsement ging... Aber dieses sah früher so ganz anders aus. Laut Crawford ging das Ganze schon seit zwei Monaten so.

Zwei Monate... Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nie hatte etwas oder jemand Schuldigs Interesse so lange halten können... War das ein Grund zur Besorgnis?

Wohl eher nicht. Crawford hätte doch bestimmt etwas dagegen unternommen, nicht wahr?

Zwei Monate. Zwei ganze Monate! Bedeutete das, jetzt wo der Goldjunge schon mal hier war, dass er öfters herkommen würde? 

Er seufzte. Das war wohl... unumgänglich. Na toll. Ausgerechnet den als Hausgast!

Blieb zu hoffen, dass es Schuldig bald mit seinem Spielzeug langweilig wurde... Aber irgendwie bezweifelte Nagi das. Da war gestern den ganzen Abend lang etwas in Schuldigs Augen. Etwas, wovon Nagi überzeugt war, dass es heute noch deutlicher zu sehen sein würde...

Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer fest und legte resignierend den Kopf darauf. ’Mir ist wirklich, wirklich schlecht...’ 

 

 

***

Wieder waren zwei Monate vergangen, und Nagi hatte in einem Punkt Recht behalten: Es war nicht bei dem einen Besuch von Omi im Februar geblieben. Aber entgegen seiner Befürchtungen war das heute erst der dritte Besuch seither. Nun, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. 

... Und bei genauerem Überlegen war es das auch...

Immerhin sass er jetzt hier und spielte Scrabble mit seinem Erzfeind. Scrabble! 

Der Rest von Schwarz war auf einem Auftrag, und Nagi konnte Crawford davon überzeugen, dass er heute schon genug gearbeitet hatte. So gerne er am Computer sass, aber der Marathon, der vor drei Tagen angefangen hatte, hatte ihm die Freude an seinem liebsten Zeitvertreib gründlich verdorben.

Zwei der drei Tage hatte er noch Unterstützung von Omi bekommen - die er diesmal in Anbetracht der Arbeitsflut ohne Murren angenommen hatte.

Was sie in die jetzige Situation brachte: Beide konnten keinen Bildschirm mehr sehen, was Fernsehen oder Computerspiele ausschloss... Und mangels besserer Unterhaltung hatte Nagi ein verstaubtes Spielbrett aus dem Schrank geholt.

Aber Nagi hatte aufgehört, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen... Er war gerade dabei zu gewinnen. „Lamentieren“, zitierte er die Buchstaben, die vor ihm lagen zufrieden.

Omi hatte sein Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gewonnen.“

„Ja!“ Es war merkwürdig, sich mal wie ein (einigermassen) normaler Teenager zu verhalten, aber auch ungemein befreiend. Wie eine Verschnaufpause. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, wer der Junge ihm gegenüber war...

Omi grinste zurück. „Damit steht’s unentschieden.“

„Verdammt, das hab ich vergessen.“

Omi lachte. „Ich schlage dich noch.“

Nagi hob ruhig eine Augenbraue. “Ist dir eigentlich egal, wo du hier bist?“

Omi wurde sofort ernst, die gute Laune erst mal verstaut. „Nein. Was denkst du denn?“

Nagi zuckte die Schulter. „Ich werd aus dir nicht schlau. Warum bist du dann hier?“

„Was für eine blöde Frage“, schnaubte Omi. „Erstens kann ich hier Schu sehen, ohne in ein Hotel zu müssen, was wirklich manchmal anstrengend ist. Zweitens habt ihr Hilfe gebraucht, und wie mein nimmermüder Liebhaber so schön zu formulieren pflegt: Ich bin einfach zu gutmütig und hilfsbereit.“

„Würdest du uns auch helfen, wenn es ein Auftrag wäre, der dir nicht »zusagt«?“

„Wenn du damit meinst, jemand Unschuldigen zu töten, ist die Antwort Nein. Falls du meinst, jemanden töten, der nicht auf Kritikers Liste steht... Was denkst du, was ich die letzten zwei Tage getan habe?“

Nagi grinste. „Keine Angst, erwischt zu werden?“

„Doch. Natürlich. Aber es war das Richtige“, antwortete Omi ruhig.

„Wir hätten dich auch bezüglich der Zielperson anlügen können.“

Omi lachte knapp auf. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich hätte die Info nicht selbst auch noch überprüft?“

Nagi lehnte sich etwas vor. „Du vertraust Schu nicht? Ich dachte, du liebst ihn.“

„Ich liebe ihn“, bestätigte Omi. „Und ich vertraue ihm... auf persönlicher Ebene. Was das Geschäftliche angeht, bin ich mir noch nicht so ganz sicher.“ Er grinste. „Ausserdem bin ich zu gut in meinem Job, um Dinge nicht zu überprüfen, die man mir sagt.“

„Du überprüfst Kritiker-Aufträge?“, fragte Nagi ungläubig.

„Was dachtest du denn?“

Nagi lachte laut. „Du bist ja doch nicht so dämlich, wie ich immer gedacht hatte.“

„Danke“, murmelte Omi sarkastisch.

„Was ist mit Schu?“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Warum vertraust du ihm? Er ist nicht gerade die Vertrauenswürdigkeit in Person.“

Omi dachte kurz darüber nach. Natürlich, er liebte den Mann, aber das erklärte nicht, warum er ihm auch vertraute. „An unserem ersten Abend dachte ich, er würde mich töten. Das hat er nicht. Er hat mich am Leben gelassen. Er behandelt mich gut, mehr als gut. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, hat er eigentlich nichts davon, sich mit mir einzulassen. Für Informationen braucht er mich nicht. Und für etwas anderes bin ich euch nicht wirklich von Nutzen.“

„Was ist mit Dingen wie heute?“

Omi zuckte die Schultern, während er die Buchstaben vom Spiel neu verteilte. „Solange ich meinen Leuten damit nicht schade, ist es mir eigentlich ziemlich egal.“

Abwesend sah Nagi sich die Plättchen durch. „Soviel dazu. Und jetzt sag mir warum.“

Omi lachte. Es war ein gutes Lachen. Er fand die Situation wirklich lustig. Einfach nur mit seinem Erzfeind hier zu sitzen und zu spielen, sich zu unterhalten... „Hatte ich dir das nicht schon mal gesagt?“

Nagi dachte darüber nach. Ja, da war was. Bei ihrem »ersten« Aufeinandertreffen hatte Omi etwas von Einsamkeit gesagt. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Omi tatsächlich einsam war... „Du sagtest Kodoku.“

„Ja, sagte ich.“

Nagi drehte einen Buchstaben zwischen zwei Fingern. „Egal, was du mir gesagt hast, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du einsam bist.“

Omi grinste. „Du kennst mich ja schon ganz gut dafür, dass du mich nicht kennst.“

„Sehr komisch“, schnaubte der andere.

Omi seufzte. „Vielleicht ist einsam das falsche Wort. Ich meine, wir haben nicht gerade eine Arbeit, mit der man leicht fertig wird. Und ich weiss, dass die anderen sich um mich Sorgen machen. Also denke ich, wenn ich meinen Freunden nicht alles sagen kann, dass ich manchmal einsam bin. Aber...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht alles keinen Sinn. Ich weiss auch nicht... Wenn ich bei Schuldig bin, fühle ich nicht allein, und ich fühle mich seither mit meinen Freunden nicht mehr allein.“

Nagi schien skeptisch. „Vorher warst du mit deinen Freunden allein, aber jetzt nicht mehr?“

Omi zuckte eine Schulter. „So in etwa.“

Nagi schluckte. Er hatte doch Recht. Dieser Bengel hatte keine Ahnung, was Einsamkeit wirklich bedeutete.

„Das Passwort hat eine Bedeutung, nicht wahr?“

Nagi starrte ihn böse an. 

Omi senkte den Blick sofort. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich überhaupt vorstellen wollte, wo Nagis Hass auf die Welt herkam... Aber er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, da er bereits Schuldigs Vergangenheit kannte. „Wie bist du zu Schwarz gekommen?“

Nagi schnaubte. Wie konnte dieser Junge immer die richtigen Fragen stellen?

„Lass nur“, wehrte er schnell ab. „Sag mir einfach... Bist du wirklich noch einsam?“

Nagi drehte und wendete diese Aussagen lange hin und her, die Buchstaben vor sich hatte er längst vergessen. Warum redete er überhaupt mit ihm? Warum? Warum... nicht? „Crawford hat mich gefunden“, sagte er schliesslich.

Omi sagte nichts.

„Davor war ich einsam. Kurzum: Crawford hat mich auf der Strasse gefunden“, schloss er schnell. Er legte den Kopf schief. Es war merkwürdig. So hatte er nie... er hatte nie... „Vielleicht... war ich danach nicht mehr so einsam“, räumte er ein.

„Aber die Vergangenheit lässt einen manchmal so fühlen, auch wenn es längst vorbei ist.“

Nagi verdrehte die Augen. Na schön, vielleicht wusste der andere doch, was Einsamkeit bedeutete. Ein bisschen...

Omi seufzte laut und lehnte sich einen Augenblick lang zurück. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und streckte Nagi eine Hand entgegen. „Waffenstillstand?“

Nagi starrte sein Gegenüber baff an. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst?

Omi wartete geduldig. „Ich war wohl nicht das letzte Mal hier, und ich will mich nicht jedes Mal mit dir streiten. Das hier“, er nickte zum Spielbrett, „macht mehr Spass.“

Nagi lachte knapp. „Du bist ein ziemlich schräger Vogel.“ Er grinste schliesslich und griff nach der Hand. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich von Berufswegen nicht auseinandernehme, wenn es darauf ankommt.“

Omi grinste zurück. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Süss“, kam die amüsierte Stimme vom Eingang. 

Omi schoss schon hoch, ehe er aufsah und rannte auf den Mann zu, der eben mit zwei weiteren zurückgekommen war. Die beiden ignorierten alle anderen und küssten sich tief und lange.

Nagi seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, Crawford rückte seine Brille zurecht - eine Geste, die im Allgemeinen anzeigte, dass er nach Geduld suchte - und Farfarello lachte vor sich hin und murmelte etwas davon, wie sehr Gott leiden würde.

Nagi gab ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, wie Schuldigs Zunge im Mund von Omi verschwand und Omi offensichtlich begeistert erwiderte. Er wandte sich ganz ab. Das musste er nicht sehen. Hatten die denn kein Schamgefühl? Nun, er wusste, dass Schuldig keins hatte, aber Omi... Er seufzte erneut. Omi war wohl einfach schon zu lange mit Schuldig zusammen.

Er grinste. Jetzt verstand er auch, was Farfarello so gut daran gefiel... Der Fall eines Engels.

Obwohl Omi irgendwie... er schien... »glücklich« war wohl das Wort, das er suchte. Wahrscheinlich noch eins der Dinge, die sich die Guten erlauben konnten. Glück.

 

 

***

Ahh. Stille. Angenehme Stille. 

Nagi stand auf dem Balkon und genoss einen Kaffee in der sommerlichen Morgensonne. 

Zwei Wochen Stille. Zwei ganze Wochen ohne Schuldig und seine Spiele und Neckereien... und natürlich kein Besuch von Omi in der Zeit.

Urlaub für die beiden, bedeutete Urlaub für ihn. 

Es ging ihm gut. Es ging ihm sogar so gut, dass er still für sich zugab, dass ihm der Team-Telepath ein kleines bisschen fehlte. Nur still für sich... und auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. 

Er hörte, wie sich die Balkontüre hinter ihm öffnete.

Farfarello schlief noch, also konnte es nur einer sein...

„Nagi“, der Amerikaner nickte ihm knapp zu. „Komm in mein Büro.“ Damit ging er wieder zurück ins Apartment.

Nagi hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Crawford war nie ein sehr gesprächiger Mann gewesen, und es war auch nicht so, dass er ein paar Worte mehr von ihm erwartet hätte... Aber die Art, wie er sie sagte... Es ging um etwas Ernstes. 

Nicht im Sinne von Job-Ernst... sondern zum-Wohl-des-Teams-Ernst. Und das bedeutete im Allgemeinen nichts Gutes. Das letzte Mal hatte er diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen gesehen, als Crawford dem Team mitteilte, dass sie sich von Esszett lösen würden - mit anderen Worten, sie hintergehen und ausschalten...

Aber damals war das ganze Team anwesend... Und es hatte damals auch keiner was dagegen gehabt, die alten Narren zu erledigen.

Warum also dieser Ton, wenn Schuldig nicht da war und Farfarello schlief?

Nagi leerte seine Tasse und seufzte. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass er sich das einfach nur einbildete, und Crawford vielleicht nur schlecht geschlafen hatte... 

’Wenn Schuldig nicht da ist?’, fragte seine innere Stimme.

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, brachte seine Tasse in die Küche und folgte Crawford in sein Büro. Schuldig war ja nicht der einzige Grund für einen Killer, schlecht zu schlafen...

Er fand den Mann an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend vor und setzte sich auf eine Geste hin auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Stumm wartete er.

Crawford sagte lange nichts, sass nur da, mit seinem Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen gestützt. Abwägend sah er den jungen Mann an. 

Nagi rutschte unsicher auf dem Stuhl herum. Das war nicht gut. Nein, das war gar nicht gut. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Schuldig war nicht da, Crawford wollte mit ihm reden. Das konnte doch eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass Crawford Bedenken hatte wegen Schuldigs Beziehung, oder?

Nicht gut. Nein, gar nicht gut.

Schliesslich begann der Amerikaner scheinbar gelassen: „Wie denkst du über Omi?“

Nagi fühlte sich, als hielte ihn ein Magnet an seinem Stuhl fest. Umherrutschen konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr. „Was soll ich schon von ihm halten?“

„Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort.“

Nagi zögerte. „In Bezug auf das Team?“

„In Bezug auf dich im Team.“

Nagi verarbeitete die Information. „Also, wie ich als Schwarz ihn als Weiss in unserer »näheren Umgebung« sehe?“

Crawford deutete ihm fortzufahren.

Nagi dachte darüber nach. „Ich denke nicht, dass er Probleme macht, wenn es das ist, was du hören willst.“

Crawford lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und kreuzte die Arme.

Nagi nahm das als Zeichen, weiter auszuführen. „Ähm... Und mir persönlich ist es egal, wenn er hier ist. Er kommt ja nicht so oft her und wenn, dann nicht meinetwegen.“

Crawford seufzte. „Und wenn er öfter herkommen würde?“

Nagis Augen schmälerten sich. „Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte er klar. Offensichtlich wollte Crawford etwas Bestimmtes von ihm hören. Aber er konnte keine genaue Antwort bei einer ungenauen Frage geben... 

Crawford hatte das erwartet. Er fuhr fort: „Nagi... Es wird sich viel ändern, wenn Schuldig wieder zurück kommt.“

Nagi lachte knapp auf. „Was? Will Omi bei uns einziehen?“

Crawford sagte nichts.

Nagis Kiefer klappte nach unten. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“

Crawford schob seine Brille zurecht. „Ich fürchte, es ist etwas komplizierter als das.“

Warum wollte Crawford das mit ihm besprechen?

„Wie gut sind deine Schilde gegen Schuldig?“

Nagi blinzelte verblüfft. Das war eine gute Frage. Die meiste Zeit achtete der Telepath seine Privatsphäre - in einem gewissen Rahmen. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn blocken kann, wenn er etwas wirklich wissen will, aber normalerweise gibt es ja nichts, das ihn bei mir so sehr interessieren würde.“

Crawford nickte. „Kannst du etwas zwei Tage lang vor ihm verheimlichen, wenn er wieder da ist?“

Nagi dachte darüber nach. „Ja. Ich glaube, ja.“ Das gefiel ihm nicht. Sie würden doch nicht gegen Schuldig vorgehen? „Crawford...? Was... was ist hier los?“

Crawford sammelte offensichtlich seine Gedanken. „Nagi... Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr hatte ich eine Vision. Eine Langzeitvoraussage, in der von Schwarz und Weiss keiner überlebt hätte.“

Nagis Augen weiteten sich langsam. 

Crawford fuhr fort: „Schuldig und Omi hätten sich bereits im letzten Dezember gegenseitig getötet, wir anderen wären darauf einer nach dem anderen gefolgt, der letzte vor zwei Monaten.“

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber... Ich dachte, sie seien seit November zusammen...?“

Crawford nickte. „Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich gesehen habe, um die Kettenreaktion aufzuhalten.“

Nagi konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Du hast Schu und Omi verkuppelt?“

Crawford räusperte sich. „Ich würde nicht sagen verkuppelt. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Schuldig im richtigen Moment ausgeht, und Omi ebenfalls die Möglichkeit dazu hat.“

Nagis Lachen verstummte sofort. Dafür gesorgt, dass Omi auch... „Wer?“ Kein Zweifel, dass Crawford Hilfe aus Weiss’ eigenen Reihen hatte.

Crawford grinste zufrieden. Nagis Hang zur Logik mochte er, es erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. „Fujimiya.“

„AYA???“, platzte Nagi sofort heraus.

Crawford nickte ruhig.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du ihn dazu gebracht, dir zu helfen???“ Nagis sonst intakte Fassung war völlig weg.

Crawford lehnte sich etwas vor. „Ich hatte sonst keinen Grund, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Ra... Aya hat das irgendwann eingesehen.“

Nagis Blick bohrte sich durch Crawford. Der Mann wollte »Ran« sagen. Nagi kannte die Geschichte um Fujimiyas Schwester und deren Namen... Nie hatte einer von Schwarz Abyssinian bei etwas anderen als bei seinem Nachnamen, seinem Codenamen oder ab und zu bei seinem angenommen Vornamen genannt! Warum also Crawford...? Nagi kam auf eine Antwort. Er seufzte laut und hielt sich eine Hand vors Gesicht. „Du also auch, ja?“

Crawford antwortete nicht. 

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. „Klar... Wieso auch nicht!? Ich meine, Schuldig und Omi macht ja auch keinen Sinn... Aber du und Fujimiya??? Verdammt, Crawford! Was passiert hier? Und warum weiss niemand etwas davon?!“

Crawford blieb ruhig. „Nur Aya weiss davon. Ich brauchte einen Insider bei Weiss. Einen, den Schuldig nicht lesen will. Es auch nur einem anderen zu sagen war ein zu hohes Risiko. Wenn Schuldig Wind von dem Plan bekommen hätte, wäre vielleicht alles schief gegangen.“

Nagi wusste nicht, ob er wütend war oder aber Angst hatte... „Warum...“ Er holte tief Luft. „... Warum sagst du es mir jetzt?“

„Zum Teil, weil ich deine Teilnahme brauchen werde, wenn wir Weiss von Kritiker holen. Aber das hätte ich dir auch wie Schuldig an dem Tag selbst sagen können...“ Er seufzte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas sanfter. „Nagi... Mir ist bewusst, dass du erst langsam anfängst, dich in Schwarz integriert zu fühlen. Nun, in drei Wochen wird sich unser Team um vier Mitglieder erweitern.“

Nagi zitterte leicht.

Crawford rückte seine Brille zurecht und begann langsam: „Trotz der unüblichen Umstände, was unseren Job angeht, bist du mein Adoptivsohn und ich für dich verantwortlich... Das wird sich nicht ändern, nur das Team“, schloss er fest.

Nagi schloss kurz die Augen. Crawford war alles, was er an einem Vater kannte. Und in seiner eigenen, emotionskargen Art hatte dieser Vater ihm gerade gesagt, dass er immer für ihn da sein werde... Er grinste, auch wenn ihm das alles nicht gefiel... In einem Haus mit Weiss... „Was du mir also damit sagen willst, ist... dass ich eine schwertschwingende böse Stiefmutter bekomme, ja?“

Crawford, der diese Antwort offensichtlich nicht vorausgesehen hatte, lachte laut, und Nagi stimmte mit ein.

Nach einer Weile fragte Nagi: „Wirst du es Farf sagen?“

„Farfarello erfährt es mit Schuldig beim offiziellen Briefing. Er scheint aber bereits etwas zu wissen. Ich habe keine Ahnung woher, oder wie viel... Aber er weiss definitiv etwas.“

Nagi fiel plötzlich diese eine Konfrontation mit Weiss ein, als Crawford mit Fujimiya verhandelte... - Er lächelte knapp. Das war wohl auch gestellt gewesen. - Damals war ihm aufgefallen, wie Farfarello an Omi und Aya Interesse gezeigt hatte...

Crawford hob eine Augenbraue. „Was?“

Nagi war in Gedanken. „Die eine Mission im Januar, wo wir auf Weiss gestossen sind...“

„Was ist damit?“

Nagi grinste. „Gute Performance...“ Er lachte knapp. 

Crawford grinste.

„Ich meine... Farf hat dort ständig auf Aya und Omi gestarrt und war danach so zufrieden. Er hat etwas von Engeln und beschmutzten Flügeln geredet... Ich denke, er weiss es.“

Crawford nickte bestätigt. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen.“

Noch etwas beschäftigte Nagi. „Also... Was ist der Deal mit dir und Aya?“

„Ich dachte, das ist klar.“

Nagi legte den Kopf schief. „Omi liebt Schu. Und Schu... Na ja, vielleicht liebt er ihn nicht, aber...“

„Das ändert sich noch, bis sie wieder da sind.“

Nagi blinzelte. Schuldig verliebte sich? Das passte zusammen wie Öl und Wasser... „Ooo~kay...“ Er zuckte die Schultern. “Also. Was ist mit euch?”

Crawford setzte zu einer Antwort an.

Nagi unterbrach ihn, ehe er zu Wort kommen konnte. „Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort, Brad“, grinste der junge Mann.

Crawford zögerte. 

Nagi hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Crawford sich diese Frage nie gestellt hatte, sondern eher, dass der es sich nicht erlaubte, sie zu beantworten.

Die Antwort kam dennoch: „Nagi... weder Fujimiya noch ich sind... Gefühlsmenschen...“ Er schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Wahl des letzten Wortes.

Nagi grinste. „Schuldig schon? Und ihr trefft euch schon länger, nicht?“

Crawford seufzte. „Schuldig ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch...“

Nagi lächelte. „Was in seinem Fall nicht immer etwas Gutes ist.“

Crawford lachte leicht. „Nein. Normalerweise wohl nicht.“

Nagi wartete. „Keine Antwort?“

„Keine, die ich dir geben kann.“

„Keine, die du dir geben willst“, seufzte Nagi und stand auf. „Ist deine Sache, Brad. Mach was du willst.“ Damit verliess er den Raum.

 

In der folgenden Nacht würde Nagi wieder zu Crawford gehen und sich zwingen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er das bald nicht mehr tun konnte...

 

 

***

Schuldig kam nach Hause. Brad hatte ihn einkaufen geschickt. Er war doch nicht das Dienstmädchen!

Crawford hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber Schuldig konnte förmlich riechen, dass da noch etwas war, wovon er nichts wusste.

Es gab nur zwei Gründe, dass Crawford ihm solche »Strafarbeit« andrehen würde.

Erstens: Als Ausgleich für die Ferien.

Zweitens: Er wollte ihn aus dem Haus haben.

Das erste fiel aus, da Crawford ja schliesslich den Urlaub selbst genehmigt hatte, und der Mann im Allgemeinen nicht von einem Standpunkt zurücktrat.

Blieb nur die zweite Möglichkeit, was seine Theorie bestätigte, dass etwas am Laufen war.

Er platzte durch die Vordertür des Apartments. „Bin wieder da!“, verkündete er lautstark. 

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da spürte er Crawfords Präsenz in seinem Kopf. Er öffnete einen Link: {Was willst du? Muss ich das Klo putzen?}

{In mein Büro.}

Schuldig schnaubte. Erst einkaufen und jetzt auch noch dieser Ton! 

Wütend liess er die Einkaufstüte auf den Küchentisch fallen und stapfte in Richtung Büro.

Bereits bevor er eintrat, bemerkte er die Anwesenheit des ganzen Teams. 

Vermutlich ein Auftrag. Alles war besser, als Mädchen für alles zu sein.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Nagi und Farfarello.

Brad thronte wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Also, Bradley, was ist hier los?“

Crawford räusperte sich verärgert über den Gebrauch seines Vornamens und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich werde ein paar Fragen stellen, und ich will klare, prompte Antworten“, legte er fest.

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue und grinste sein Standardgrinsen. „Schiess los.“

„Was empfindest du für Tsukiyono?“, fragte Crawford gewohnt kühl.

Schuldigs Grinsen schwand sofort. „Das ist nicht witzig, Crawford.“

„Sollte es auch nicht sein. Ich erwarte eine Antwort.“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, zischte er.

„Wenn es um die Teamsicherheit geht, geht es mich etwas an“, kam die Antwort.

Schuldig schnaubte. „Selbst wenn Omi uns etwas anhaben wollte - was er nicht tut - hätte er keine Chance, und das weiss er.“

Crawfords Mundwinkel zuckten und zeigten den Anfang eines Grinsens. „Ich habe nicht von Schwarz gesprochen.“

Schuldig stutzte. Er hatte eine böse Ahnung. „Was? Du meinst Weiss?“

Crawfords Grinsen wurde breiter. „Da du auf dieser Kreuzfahrt zu beschäftigt warst mit... was auch immer... ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, dass euch zwei Kritikeragenten begleitet haben.“

Nagi behielt Schuldigs Reaktion genau im Auge. Je heftiger die ausfallen würde, umso stärker auch seine Gefühle für den feindlichen Hacker.

Schuldig schoss aus seinem Stuhl. „Fuck, Brad! Wieso hast du mich nicht gewarnt?!“, schrie er.

Crawford seufzte ruhig. „Setz dich wieder hin. Wenn alles klappt, passiert deinem Kleinen nichts.“

Schuldig setzte sich, aber sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht blieb.

„Es war unvermeidlich, dass Kritiker früher oder später hinter euer Geheimnis kommen würden. Jetzt war der beste Zeitpunkt.“ Er wartete. „Ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das alles geplant habe? Dass ihr längst aufgeflogen wärt, hätte ich nicht eingegriffen?“

Schuldig dachte nach. „Seit wann? Seit wann planst du mein Leben und sagst mir nichts davon?“, fragte er kalt.

Crawford lachte amüsiert. „Das habe ich immer getan. Aber ich nehme an, du spielst auf Tsukiyono an...“ Er erwiderte Schuldigs starren Blick. „Der zehnte November letzten Jahres, als ich dir freigegeben habe. Ich habe damals schon gewusst, was heute passieren würde.“

Schuldig funkelte ihn düster an. „Und was passiert heute?“

„Kritiker stellen Bombay zur Rede. Er weigert sich, die Beziehung zu dir zu beenden, und lehnt den Auftrag ab, gegen Schwarz vorzugehen. Weiss steht hinter seiner Entscheidung, folglich wird Kritiker sie ausschalten wollen. Das wird passieren.“

Nagi grinste, als er das sanfte Licht in den Augen des Telepathen sehen konnte, als der hörte, dass Omi sich nicht gegen ihn wenden würde.

Schuldig blinzelte. 

Crawford sah auf die Uhr und fuhr fort: „Wir haben genau eine halbe Stunde, um zum Blumenladen zu fahren, die zwei Killerteams vor Ort kalt zu stellen, damit du genug Zeit hast, Tsukiyono aus seinem Schockzustand zu holen, ehe er sich darin verliert.“

Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich. „Verliert? Was soll das heissen?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Er weigert sich zu akzeptieren, dass er zwischen dir und Weiss wählen muss und fällt in einen Schockzustand. Es ist unklar, wie das ausgeht, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zurückgeholt wird. Sein Nervensystem wird auf jeden Fall zusammenbrechen. Je nach Intensität endet das mit einem Koma oder dem Tod.“

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwachsinn! Niemals hat so was Banales solche Auswirkunken!“

Crawford betrachtete ihn ruhig. „Seine Vergangenheit hat er mit Hilfe einer selbstverursachten Amnesie bewältigt. Er war nie wirklich stabil. Seine Kollegen und du waren seine einzige Stabilität. Er steht davor, das zu verlieren. Sein Kopf wehrt sich dagegen und... schaltet einfach ab.“

Wieder stand Schuldig auf, diesmal fiel sein Stuhl hinter ihm zu Boden. „Wir müssen los!“

Crawford nickte. „Ja. Aber das Timing ist äusserst wichtig. Solange seine Kollegen nicht bestätigt haben, dass sie hinter ihm stehen, können wir nichts machen. Aber du regst dich unnötig auf. Es wird knapp, aber die Zeit reicht. Probleme gäbe es höchstens, wenn du kein Telepath wärst. Was du aber bist.“

Schuldig fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dann lachte er knapp auf. „Du hast vor, die Teams zu vereinen.“ Es war keine Frage.

Crawford nickte kühl. „Das ist der Plan, ja.“

Schuldig streckte und ballte seine Fäuste schnell hintereinander. „Gehen wir. Ich brauch etwas, aus dem ich die Seele prügeln kann. Und du sagtest doch etwas von zwei Teams, oder?“

Nagi grinste. Das lief ja ganz gut. In zwei Stunden würden sie wieder hier sein... zu acht.

 

 

***

Nagi kam vom Bad zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sich schnell an. 

Jeans und T-Shirt. Er war heilfroh, dass Crawford ihn nicht weiterhin dazu zwang, diese alberne, ach so unauffällige Schuluniform zu tragen...

Er verliess sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich ab. Nach wie vor traute er Weiss nicht, auch nicht nach zwei Wochen des Zusammenlebens.

Es war merkwürdig, so viele Leute im Haus zu haben. Noch dazu Leute, von denen zumindest drei viel lachten, miteinander redeten und sich alle Mühe gaben, mit allen zumindest einigermassen auszukommen.

Das Apartment war... lebendig. Nagi fühlte sich unwohl.

Er mochte die Stille. Und davon bekam er in letzter Zeit kaum etwas. Irgendjemand war immer da, irgendjemand redete, lachte... und an andere Aktivitäten dachte er lieber nicht...

Im Flur kam er an Schuldigs und Omis Zimmer vorbei. Er wusste, dass die beiden noch schliefen, sie waren zusammen mit Farfarello und Ken gestern bis spät in die Nacht auf einem Auftrag gewesen. Er war aufgewacht, als sie nach Hause kamen. Und den Gesprächen nach zu urteilen, die er gehört hatte, war gestern ein schlechter Tag für Farfarello gewesen. 

Der junge Ire war mit doppelter Dosis seiner Medikamente plus Beruhigungsmittel in seine Zelle gesperrt worden.

Nagi öffnete die Zimmertüre, vor der er stand, einen Spalt weit und äugte hinein.

Wie erwartet schliefen der Deutsche und sein Geliebter.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er. Die zwei gaben schon ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. 

Schuld und Unschuld in einem Bett... friedlich schlafend.

Leise schloss er die Türe wieder und trottete in die Küche. Er würde Farfarello sein Frühstück bringen müssen. Ohne Zweifel durfte der Ire seine Zelle eine Weile nicht verlassen. Nicht, nach dem Ausbruch gestern.

Er würde jemand von den anderen - vorzugsweise aus seinem Team - noch fragen, was passiert war.

Er hörte eine aufgebrachte Stimme aus der Küche. 

Ken. 

Und der andere, der den Mann offenbar zu beruhigen versuchte, war wohl Youji.

Nagi blieb vor der Küchentüre stehen und hörte Kens Tiraden zu.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mit ihm arbeiten. Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich ihm noch mal zusehen muss!“, legte Ken vehement aber leise fest. „Der Typ ist ein Monster! Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er ist völlig durchgedreht. Und wenn man dann noch seine Vergangenheit kennt... Er hat seine eigene Familie getötet!“

Nagi schnaubte leise, aber die beiden hörte ihn trotzdem und hielten in ihrer Diskussion inne. Er trat ein. Ruhig meinte er zu Ken: „Ein gutgemeinter Rat: Das solltest du niemals sagen, wenn er dich hören kann.“

Youji bemerkte offenbar die Anspannung in der Stimme des Jungen und versuchte zu vermitteln: „Du musst verstehen, dass wir Farfarello weder kennen, noch seine Handlungen nachvollziehen können.“

Ken, ganz der Hitzkopf, der er war, bekam diese Schlichtung nicht mit und protestierte sofort: „Was macht das für einen Unterschied, ob wir ihn kennen? Er ist ein Wahnsinniger!“

Nagi verdrehte nur die Augen und trat zum Kühlschrank, um sich Orangensaft herauszuholen.

Ken machte das noch wütender. „Dann überzeug mich doch vom Gegenteil!“

Nagi goss sich ein Glas ein und meinte langsam: „Weisst du, wie alt Jei war, als er seine Familie getötet hat?“

Ken blinzelte. Er hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sag’s dir: Er war 6 Jahre alt.“

Angewidert verzog Ken das Gesicht.

Nagi ignorierte es. „Er war ein sechsjähriger Junge mit Blut an den Händen, seiner Familie tot vor ihm und keine Ahnung was passiert war.“

Ken runzelte die Stirn.

„Er war krank, schon lange davor. Der Tag war nur der Auslöser. Und er hätte Hilfe gebraucht.“

Ken schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Die hat er doch bekommen, nicht wahr? Was war mit seiner leiblichen Mutter? Die hat alles für ihn getan...“, versuchte er zu argumentieren.

Nagi schnaubte. „Alles? Ihm zu sagen, es sei ein Einbrecher gewesen? Die Krankheit einfach begraben, bis sie eines Tages wieder durchbricht? Er hätte Hilfe gebraucht, professionelle Hilfe. Vielleicht hätte er jetzt keine solchen Anfälle mehr wie gestern.“

Ken starrte Nagi fest an, entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben.

Nagi hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. „Was hast du gemacht, als du sechs Jahre alt warst?“, fragte er.

Kens Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte er schon gemacht... Kindergarten, Spiele, Familie, Lachen, Sonne... Kein Blut, kein Tod, kein Wahnsinn.

Nagi schwieg und stellte Farfarellos Frühstück zusammen, inklusive der Tabletten.

Nach ein paar Minuten drehte er sich um und sah in zwei betroffene Gesichter. „Er nimmt die Medikamente nicht zum Spass. Er ist krank. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr ihn versteht - nicht mal Schuldig versteht ihn - aber ihr werdet auf unabsehbare Zeit hier sein, gewöhnt euch besser an ihn.“

Dann verliess er die Küche, in der Youji und Ken sich einen ernsten und nachdenklichen Blick zuwarfen. 

Nagi war stolz auf sich. Kein Schreien, nur sachliche Argumente. Und er hatte gewonnen.

Als er zur Hälfte durch das Wohnzimmer durch war, betraten Crawford und Aya den Raum auf der anderen Seite.

Nagi blieb kurz stehen. Die beiden zusammen boten einen Anblick, an den er sich von allen Eindrücken bisher am wenigsten gewöhnt hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, als wären sie die ganze Zeit händchenhaltend und schmusend durch die Gegend geschwebt... Im Gegenteil: Nagi war sich zwar sicher, dass eine gewisse Zuneigung vorhanden sein musste... aber die kühlen Anführer warfen nicht gerade mit Zärtlichkeiten um sich.

Nicht wie zwei gewisse andere Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes, denen es überhaupt nichts ausmachte, wer sie bei was erwischte... (Sogar Youji und Ken waren diskreter.)

Nagi wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Crawford ihm anerkennend zunickte. Der Amerikaner hatte das Gespräch von vorhin in der Küche wohl vorausgesehen.

Nagi nickte zurück. Das... fühlte sich gut an. Ohne Zweifel hatte auch Aya davon gewusst und ihm mit dem Konflikt vertraut. Noch so eine merkwürdige Sache... Vertrauen...

Stumm ging er zu Farfarellos Zelle.

Leicht würde es hier auch in Zukunft nicht werden, dachte er bei sich.

Und ein kleiner Teil in ihm vermisste es, seinen Adoptivvater für sich alleine zu haben.

Früher war er der einzige gewesen, der an Crawford herankam. Schuldig wurde von dem Amerikaner prinzipiell abgeblockt, und Farfarello hatte kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Banden.

Heute war das anders: Crawford hatte Aya, und selbst der Rest von Weiss hatte bereits einen gewissen Stand bei ihrem Anführer... 

Crawford liess sich in sein neues Team integrieren, was er früher nie getan hatte.

Nagi seufzte laut und verdrehte die Augen. Anstatt eifersüchtig, sollte er doch eher froh sein... Bestimmt ging es Crawford doch jetzt besser als davor... oder...?

 

 

***

Einige Zeit später - fast eine Woche - sass Nagi wieder auf dem Balkon. Etwas, das er öfters machte, gerade mit den Veränderungen, die sich zugetragen hatten. Meistens nachts.

Hier herrschte vergleichbare Stille, er hatte Gelegenheit, sich alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, Ruhe zu finden.

Er sass gegen die Hauswand gelehnt auf dem Boden, sah auf einen unbestimmten Punk in der Ferne und liess seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

In einem dieser Momente trat Youji nach draussen, er trug nur ein Paar Jeans und hatte ein Päckchen Zigaretten dabei.

Ohne sich umzudrehen stellte er sich ans Geländer, zündete eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Ein bisschen kalt, um so lange hier draussen zu sitzen, nicht, Chibi?“

Jetzt drehte er sich um, stützte seine Ellbogen lässig auf das Geländer und sah Nagi grinsend in die blauen Augen, die aus Wut über die Störung stürmten - Youji ignorierte es.

„Was willst du?“, fragte der Junge kalt.

Youji zuckte die Schultern. „Eine rauchen.“

„Dazu brauchst du aber nicht mich zu stören.“

Youji grinste langsam. „Ken und ich gehen morgen Abend aus. Crawford sagt, es gibt keinen Auftrag.“

„Aha.“ ’Und warum erzählst du mir das?’

Youji nahm einen weiteren Zug und meinte noch, als gehe ihn das ganze Gespräch gar nichts an: „Kommst du mit?“

Nagi schnaubte, beinahe amüsiert. „Wieso sollte ich?“

Youji drückte die Zigarette frustriert im Aschenbecher, den er sich mal hier draussen platziert hatte, aus. „Du bist ein Teenager und gehst nie hier raus. Das ist ungesund!“

Einen langen Augenblick wusste Nagi nichts darauf zu erwidern. Was war das denn für eine blöde Bemerkung? Er ging nicht gerne aus und verbrachte seine Zeit gerne allein, vielen Dank auch! „Ich will auch gar nicht hier raus. Was geht’s dich an?“

„Du wirst bald siebzehn und verbringst deine Zeit damit, zu arbeiten oder mit dem Hausverrückten zu reden...“ Youji hob eine Hand, als er sehen konnte, wie Nagi sofort bei der Bemerkung »Hausverrückter« protestieren wollte. „Ich weiss“, sagte er schnell. „Hinter Farfarello steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringst, als gut für dich ist. Du sollst ja auch gar nicht damit aufhören, aber im Grossen und Ganzen ist er ja ohnehin nicht wirklich ein guter Diskussionspartner und lieber allein.“ Youji holte sich eine zweite Zigarette raus.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater!“, war das einzige, was Nagi als Retourkutsche einfiel.

Youji nahm einen Zug. „Dann red mit Crawford!“

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf.

Youji fuhr fort: „Du solltest dich mit Mädchen treffen, nicht Farfarellos Vollzeitkrankenschwester spielen.“

„Ich will mich nicht mit Mädchen treffen!“, protestierte er sofort.

Youji grinste. „Spricht ja auch nichts gegen Jungs...“

„Sehr komisch! Ich bin nicht wie ihr!“ Nagi tat etwas, was er sonst nie tat: Er schmollte.

Youji wurde ernst: „Ist es wegen der Kleinen?“

„Welche Kleine?“

Youji suchte nach einer passenden Beschreibung, da er offenbar keinen Namen wusste: „Na, die Kleine. Das Schreiend-Mädchen.“

Nagi spielte Fisch auf dem Trockenen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Woher wusste Youji...?

Youji deutete Nagis Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Ich habe euch gesehen. In der Nacht damals, als danach die Hölle losgebrochen ist. Ich hab auch Crawfords Tirade darauf gesehen... Sehr beeindruckend...“

Nagi seufzte. Na toll. Jetzt hatte er gar nichts mehr für sich allein.

Youji runzelte die Stirn, er schien mit sich zu ringen. „Danach... nachdem du das Gebäude... na ja... hast einstürzen lassen... Ich dachte... Ich dachte, ihr seid tot. Ich hab euch noch da liegen sehen...“

Nagi wurde wieder ruhig. Das war sicheres Gelände. „Wenn ich meine Kräfte in dem Ausmass gebrauche, falle ich in eine Art Koma, es dauert aber nie sehr lange. Und Tot... Ich weiss nicht, warum du sie für tot gehalten hast.“

Youji schnaubte. „Du meinst abgesehen von dem Messer in ihrem Körper und dem Haus auf dem Kopf?“

Nagi konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Masafumi hat an ihr herumexperimentiert. Ihre Knochen haben eine Art... Legierung... wie ein Schutzmantel. Das habe ich erst später erfahren. Das Messer ist im Knochen steckengeblieben und hat sie nicht weiter verletzt. Vor dem Gebäude konnte ich sie schützen.“

„Sie lebt also noch?“

„Ja. Sie lebt.“

„Und was ist aus eurem Traum geworden?“

Wieder ein sanftes Lächeln. „Tot ist in einem Sanatorium. Es ist besser für sie. Ich will nicht der sein, der ihr aus Egoismus Hilfe verweigert.“ Sein Ton war bitter, und für Youji war es deutlich, dass er an Farfarello dachte.

Youji schwieg lange. Nein... keiner von ihnen konnte von sich behaupten, sein Leben so gelebt zu haben, wie er es geplant hatte... Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bleibe dabei. Du solltest mit uns raus kommen.“

Nagi mochte die Idee jetzt nicht lieber, als vor ein paar Minuten. „Ich will nicht. Punkt.“

„Es wäre gut für dich“, bestand Youji.

Bei Nagi riss jetzt der Geduldsfaden. „Was verstehst du denn schon?! Ich habe Nein gesagt! Du kennst mich gar nicht! Wie willst du wissen, was ich brauche?! Du. Kennst. Mich. Nicht!“

Youjis grinste selbstsicher. „Soll ich dir sagen, was ich weiss?“

Nagi schnaubte. „Leg los. Meisterdetektiv.“ 

Youji ignorierte den abschätzigen Tonfall und... legte los: „Das Gespräch zwischen dir und Crawford damals im Wald war zum Beispiel ziemlich aufschlussreich. Du hasst die Menschen. Nun, du bist sehr jung und du bist schon vor Jahren zu Schwarz gestossen. Bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Deine Eltern.“

Nagi riss sich gewaltig zusammen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht in einem Heim war?“

„Crawford hat dich auf der Strasse gefunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass du aus einem Heim ausgerissen bist, dafür bist du zu logisch veranlagt. Ich würde sagen du bist mit einem Elternteil aufgewachsen.“

„Ach wirklich.“

„Ja, wirklich. Und ich würde sagen, es war deine Mutter. Du hasst die Menschen, weil sie vor dir Angst haben, und dich wegstossen.“ Youji betrachtete den Jungen traurig. „Allen voran deine Mutter...“

Nagis Fassung hielt noch... Er schluckte. „Warum meine Mutter? Warum nicht mein Vater?“

Youji kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte Nagis Blick sanft. „Crawford. Du hast ihn als deinen Ersatzvater anerkannt.“ Er wartete. „Hast du dir als Kind vorgestellt wie dein Vater wäre? Bestimmt hast du dir gewünscht, er sei kontrolliert und analytisch, ganz anders als deine Mutter, die dich verflucht hat für etwas, wofür du nichts konntest.“

Nagi wischte sich eine Träne weg, blieb aber sonst ruhig. „Das erklärt, warum ich meine Mutter hasse. Nicht die Menschen.“

„Sie hat dich rausgeworfen, nicht?“

Nagi nickte kühl.

Youji nickte bestätigt. „Wie lange warst du danach auf der Strasse?“

„Lange genug.“

„Deswegen hasst du die Menschen.“

Nagis Unterlippe zittert etwas, weiter liess er sich nichts anmerken.

Youji drückte nun auch die zweite Zigarette aus, stiess sich vom Geländer ab und hielt dem immer noch sitzenden Nagi eine Hand hin. „Komm schon, Chibi. Geh mit uns morgen einen kippen.“

Nagi starrte die Hand an, als würde sie in seinen persönlichen Raum eindringen. „Weiss Crawford davon, dass ihr mich auf eine Sumpftour mitnehmen wollt?“

Youji lachte leise. „Ja. Er weiss davon.“

Nagi rührte sich nicht, behielt die Hand vor sich aber fest im Auge.

„Na los, Kleiner. So warm ist es hier draussen nun auch wieder nicht.“

Nagi blieb noch einen Augenblick unberührt sitzen. Warum sollte er sich darauf einlassen? 

... Und warum sollte er sich nicht darauf einlassen? Er seufzte betont nachgiebig, griff nach Youjis Hand und liess sich aufziehen.

„Du bist nicht allein, Chibi. Es gibt keinen Grund, es gewaltsam zu bleiben.“

Nagi dachte kurz darüber nach, dann rieb er sich müde die Augen. „Ich geh ins Bett. Aber erwarte morgen nicht zu viel. Ich bin kein Ausgeh-Typ.“ 

„Kein Problem.“ Youji grinste zufrieden.

Nagi öffnete seine Zimmertür.

„Ach, und, Chibi...?“

Der Junge drehte sich noch mal um. 

„Es ist deine Vergangenheit. Sie ist bei mir gut aufgehoben.“

Nagi nickte knapp und schloss die Türe.

 

 

***

Als die Monate vergingen und es zu kalt wurde, länger auf dem Balkon zu sein, verbrachte Nagi viel Zeit in seinem Zimmer.

Nie länger, als bis Sturkopf Youji der Ansicht war, Nagi brauche Gesellschaft.

Der Jüngste des Teams wusste nicht so recht, ob er dafür dankbar war oder nicht.

Im ersten Moment, wenn Youji mit dem Taktgefühl eines Rhinozerosses in sein Revier trampelte und darauf bestand, dass Klein-Nagichen genug alleine gewesen war, könnte er den Mann mit seinem eigenen Draht strangulieren...

Aber wenn er dann mit Youji und Ken - manchmal auch mit Schu und Omi, oder mit allen vieren - unterwegs war, fühlte er sich merkwürdig gut aufgehoben.

Er seufzte. Während also der „unkonventionelle“ Teil ihrer Zweckfamilie mehr oder weniger reibungslos funktionierte, spürte Nagi regelmässig seine Eifersucht stechen, wenn er an Crawford und Aya dachte.

Seit Weiss hier war, hatte Nagi nachts - und meistens auch tags - nicht mehr die Nähe seines Vaters gesuucht. Wozu auch? Er wäre das fünfte Rad am Wagen gewesen, und allein der Gedanke, mit Brad und Aya in einem Bett zu sein... Kein schöner Gedanke. Denn, obwohl die zwei zurückhaltender waren als gewisse andere, sie waren dennoch zu hören.

Heute würde er sie noch eine ganze Weile nicht hören. Zum Glück. Denn Nagi ging es wohl nicht anders, als jedem Kind, das weiss, dass seine Eltern im Bett nicht nur schlafen... 

Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, um das unangenehme Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Schaurig.

Im Moment war Brad auf einem Auftrag mit Farfarello, Ken und Youji.

Aber wenn er erst zurück kam...

Nagi seufzte erneut. Und gerade heute war wieder so eine Nacht, in der er furchtbar gerne zu Brad ins Bett geschlüpft wäre.

Was daran liegen konnte, dass Schu und Omi schon den ganzen Tag aneinander gehangen hatten. Es war ihr Jahrestag - der 10. November.

Leute so nahe beisammen zu sehen lässt einen sich einsam fühlen.

Nagi stand schliesslich vom Fussboden neben seinem Bett auf, wo er gesessen hatte, und tapste im Pyjama aus seinem Zimmer.

Die Türe zu Schus und Omis Zimmer war etwas offen, und Nagi konnte nicht anders, als hineinzusehen.

Sie tanzten.

Zu »I can’t help falling in love with you«.

Der rationale Teil in Nagi schrie „Wie kann man nur so kitschig sein?!“, während ein anderer Teil ihn davon abhielt, sofort zu gehen und die Türe zu schliessen.

Irgendwann tat er es doch, aber er blieb lange im dunklen Korridor stehen. Die beiden sahen so... ekelerregend verliebt aus! Und er war jedes Mal wenn er sie zusammen sah zwischen zur nächsten Toilette rennen und glücklich seufzen hin und her gerissen...

Bis ihn ein völlig anderer Gedanke wieder wachrüttelte.

Schuldig hört Elvis?!? ELVIS???

Nun, aber es war ja Schuldig. Da war alles möglich. 

„Ich brauch was zu Trinken“, beschloss er nach weiteren bewegungslosen Momenten und steuerte in die Küche.

Das war ein weiterer Nachteil, wenn er alleine zu Hause war: Seine Gedanken hatten die Möglichkeit, frei und wirr drauflos zu laufen.

Im Kücheneingang wurde er schnell daran erinnert, dass er nicht ganz alleine (Schu und Omi mal ausgeschlossen) zu Hause war. 

Aya stand am Herd und kochte etwas. Er warf Nagi einen kurzen Blick zu, den der Junge nicht recht deuten konnte.

Nagi nickte ihm höflich zu, wandte sich an den Kühlschrank und sah durch dessen spärlichen Inhalt, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Willst eine heisse Schokolade?“, fragte Aya.

Nagi zog verwundert die Brauen zusammen und drehte sich um. „Heisse Schokolade?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

Aya nickte zur Pfanne, in der Nagi jetzt Milch brodeln sehen konnte.

Nagi blinzelte einige Male und zuckte schliesslich die Schultern. Wieso nicht. Er nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch, während Aya die Milch in zwei Tassen füllte und Schokoladenpulver dazu gab.

Nagi dachte, dass Aya eigentlich ein ganz angenehmer Zeitgenosse war. Ruhig und nicht so aufdringlich wie Youji oder Schuldig, oder genki wie Omi, oder schlicht wahnsinnig wie Farf. Eigentlich eher so wie Brad, und Nagi sagte sich zum hunderttausendsten Mal, dass Aya gut für Brad war...

Nagi bekam eine Tasse vor sich hingestellt und umklammerte sie mit seinen ständig kalten Fingern (was angeblich am Energieverbrauch seiner Kräfte liegen soll, sagte einer der Esszett-Ärzte). Und während sich Aya ihm gegenüber hinsetzte, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. Er legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du nicht mit Brad auf Mission gehst“, stellte er fest.

Aya nickte.

„Gibt es dafür einen Grund?“

Wieder nickte Aya.

Das Fehlen einer Antwort war Nagi Antwort genug. Er starrte in die braune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse, die sich leicht bewegte. „Der Grund bin ich.“ Es war keine Frage.

„Ja. Brad macht sich Sorgen.“

Nagi lachte einmal knapp auf. „Crawford macht sich Sorgen?“

Aya sah wütend auf. „Lassen wir die Spiele. Dass er dich adoptiert hat ist für euch beide mehr als nur ein Stück Papier, und wir beide wissen es.“

Nagi nahm einen zögerlichen Schluck. „Er ist nicht gerade der Typ für den glücklichen Familienvater.“

Aya grinste. „Was du nicht sagst.“

Darauf lachte Nagi tatsächlich leise.

Aya schien sich Worte zusammenzulegen. „Bin ich es?“

„Was?“ Nagi war verwirrt.

„Ein Vatertyp.“

Nagi hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?“

Aya grinste wieder. „Gut. Dann will ich dir etwas sagen und hör mir genau zu.“

Nagi lehnte sich mit seiner Tasse zurück und zeigte Aya damit seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Aya war zufrieden und begann: „Ich weiss nicht, ob du dir auch nur entfernt vorstellen kannst, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, Omi bewusst in Schuldigs Hände zu spielen. Ich war krank vor Sorge. Davor wie auch noch lange danach. Ich habe ihn ständig beobachtet, habe nach Anzeichen gesucht, die mir sagen konnten, ob es ihm gut ging. Niemals hat er etwas davon bemerkt. Selbst jetzt kann er sich an nichts erinnern, was meine Gedanken verraten hätte. Nur Youji sieht ein paar Kleinigkeiten.“ Aya machte eine Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber.

Nagi wälzte die Worte hin und her. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was Aya damit sagen wollte. Nur weil Brad es sich nicht anmerken liess, hiess das nicht, dass es auch nicht da war. Er räusperte sich. „Na schön. Brad macht sich also Sorgen um mich“, räumte er ein.

Aya nickte zufrieden. Der Junge war clever und kam gleich zum Punkt.

Dann fügte Nagi an: „Und warum macht er sich Sorgen?“

„Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich nehme dir deinen Vater weg.“

Nagi betrachtete Aya lange. „Tust du aber.“

Aya seufzte. „Da hast du wohl nicht ganz unrecht, aber ich bin nicht alleine die Ursache dafür. Das bist du genau so.“

Nagi funkelte böse. 

Aya hob eine Hand, um ihn von einem Ausbruch abzuhalten. „Es ist so. Du willst Zeit mit Brad verbringen, genau wie ich. Warum tust du es dann nicht?“

„Weil du immer da bist!“, platze Nagi, wie der Teenager, der er sein sollte. „Ich wäre nur im Weg! Er will Zeit mit dir verbringen, lieber als mit mir! Wenn ich nicht schlafen kann oder sonst in der Nacht wach bin, kann ich nicht zu ihm, weil Du da bist! Denkst du vielleicht, ich komme zu euch ins Bett, nachdem ihr da drin was weiss ich alles gemacht habt?“

Aya hob die Augenbrauen.

Nagi redete weiter: „Schu hat mir vor ein paar Wochen eine Geschichte erzählt, von der ich nicht einmal wissen will, ob sie wahr ist!“ Ihn schüttelte es allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

Aya fragte ruhig: „Kam eine Krawatte in der Geschichte vor?“

Nagi stöhnte laut und liess den Kopf auf seine Arme auf dem Tisch fallen. Er gab irgendwelche unverständlichen, leidenden Laute von sich, bis er nuschelte: „Ich sagte, ich will es nicht wissen!“ Dann lachte er laut und sah auf. „Ich wette, nicht mal Schu und Omi machen das!“

„Das denke ich auch nicht.“

Und da sie gerade bei Schu und Omi waren, horchten beide kurz auf.

Nagi meinte: „Sie haben aufgehört zu tanzen.“

„Das höre ich.“

Wieder schwiegen sie und tranken ihre heisse Schokolade, aber diesmal war die Stille angenehm. 

Aya brach sie: „Es ist nicht wahr, dass er keine Zeit mit dir verbringen will.“

„Ich weiss. Ich war nur wütend.“ Er war eben doch etwas weiser, als sein Alter vermuten liess.

Aya stand auf, nahm beide leeren Tassen und stellte sie in die Spüle. „Gehen wir.“

Nagi blinzelte. „Wohin?“

Aya zuckte selbstverständlich die Schultern. „Jetzt weisst du, dass niemand in dem Bett etwas gemacht hat. Komm schlafen und warte auf ihn.“

Nagi zögerte.

„Du willst nicht allein sein und ich will nicht allein auf ihn warten.“

Nagi stand auf. Es schien sein Schicksal zu sein, von Weiss ständig zu etwas überredet zu werden...

Auf dem Weg in Ayas und Brads Zimmer fragte er: „Du machst dir Sorgen um Brad?“

Aya blieb kurz stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen, ging dann aber weiter. „Es hat keinen Sinn, sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen. Er hat gesagt, alles wird reibungslos ablaufen, also läuft alles reibungslos ab.“

„Du machst dir Sorgen“, konterte Nagi sachlich.

Aya seufzte.

Nagi meinte ruhig: „Ich hab vor Jahren damit aufgehört. Er ist noch jedes Mal zurückgekommen.“

Aya nickte nur, öffnete seine Zimmertüre und steuerte direkt zum Bett.

Nagi legte sich ebenfalls hin und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Lange lagen beide mit dem Rücken zueinander. Diesmal brach Nagi die Stille: „Liebst du ihn?“

Aya antwortete nicht gleich, und Nagi dachte erst, er wäre bereits eingeschlafen.

„Natürlich.“

Nagi stiess die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. „Youji sagt, du hättest von etwas Ähnlichem wie Liebe gesprochen...“

Aya lachte leise.

Nagi mochte Ayas Lachen. Es war tief und weich. Sehr angenehm.

Aya antwortete: „Das war im Sommer.“

Nagi nickte ungesehen. „Hat er dir mal gesagt, dass er dich auch liebt?“, flüsterte er.

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment bis die Antwort kam, diesmal leiser: „Natürlich.“

Nagi starrte in der Dunkelheit an die Wand, an die das Licht vom Fenster her hereinleuchtete. Ja. Aya tat Brad gut. Er erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln. „Gut.“

Bald schlief der Junge ein. 

Das Lächeln blieb.

 

Als er am Morgen aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er Brads Ankunft wohl verpasst haben musste. 

Der Mann lag neben ihm und hatte Aya in den Armen. Beide schliefen tief und fest.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Aya gewartet, bis er nach Hause gekommen war.

Nagi setzte sich vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken und sah sie sich lange an.

Es war immer noch merkwürdig, die beiden Männer zusammen zu sehen. Vielleicht nicht mehr so merkwürdig, aber dennoch...

Er schlich aus dem Bett und aus dem Raum und fühlte sich erleichtert. Aya war schon okay...

Den Tag gleich konstruktiv anfangen und erst mal die Mails überprüfen, beschloss er und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er kam an den anderen Türen vorbei. 

Sie waren vielleicht eine schräge Familie. Sie zogen in der Nacht los und töteten... Aber jetzt war es still, alle schliefen friedlich.

Gerade in dem Moment stellte Nagi fest, dass der frühe Morgen seine liebste Tageszeit war. 

In seinem Zimmer lief der Computer immer noch, der Bildschirmschoner tanzte hin und her.

Nagi drückte eine Taste und der Computer verlangte das Passwort.

Nagi tippte es ein.

K-o-d-o-k-u.

Er blieb still sitzen und starrte auf die Anzeige. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er öffnete ein Fenster.

 

-Passwort ändern-

 

Nagi zögerte über der Tastatur. Das Passwort war schon so lange da...

Dann holte er tief Luft, löschte einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen und gab dem Computer das neue Passwort an.

 

Kodoku

Kodok

Kodo

Kod

Ko

K

Ka

Kaz

Kazo

Kazok

Kazoku

 

Wieder zögerte er.

-ENTER-

 

 

Ende ^-^

08.11.02 - 05.02.03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kodoku: einsam, Einsamkeit]
> 
> [Kazoku: Familie]
> 
> ***  
> Das war’s mit „Colours“... *sniff* Es hat mir viel Spass gemacht, das zu schreiben.
> 
> Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die mich bis hierhin begleitet und ermutigt haben. Mit so viel Kommentaren und Komplimenten hätte ich zu Beginn wirklich nicht gerechnet... Denn eigentlich hatte das Ganze mit dem ersten Teil als Wettbewerbstext angefangen. 
> 
> Meine ursprüngliche Idee war die Szene mit dem Barhocker im zweiten Teil *g* Und da ich nicht wusste, ob in der Jury Minderjährige sind, hab ich die Geschichte aus einer anderen Sichtweise geschrieben und die Szene vorweg gelassen. Schreiben wollte ich diese Idee dann aber doch noch, und schon konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören ^-^
> 
> Aufhören werde ich mit diesem Teil jetzt aber trotzdem. Die Geschichte hat alle Ansichten beleuchtet, die ich wollte. (Vielleicht schreibe ich mal eine kleine Side-Story, aber ich glaube eher nicht.)
> 
>  
> 
> So lieb ich diese Klein-Serie gewonnen habe, bin ich doch froh, jetzt mal wieder etwas anderes in Angriff zu nehmen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr haltet mir die Treue ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ganz, ganz lieben Dank an alle!!!
> 
> sorion


End file.
